In An Alternate Universe
by Ms-Figg
Summary: HGSS Roles are reversed. Hermione Granger and Severus Snape exchange places in the HP alternative universe, with Hermione as the Snarky Slytherin Potions Mistress and Snape as the young, smitten Age of Consent Gryffindor. Lemons, Humor. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: A strange little piece where the universe is reversed and Hermione is the Potions mistress and Severus a seventh year Gryffindor attracted to her. The roles have been reversed, though there will be some subtle differences. Based on a challenge I read a while ago, can't remember the name of it though. Hope you'll give it a look. Will update in spurts between ANB._**

* * *

**In an Alternate Universe Someplace Chapter 1**

"Mr. Snape, put your blasted hand down and let someone else have a chance to answer my question," an irate Professor Granger hissed at the pale, dark-haired young man who had his hand raised.

Severus Snape slowly lowered his hand, his dark eyes locked on the scowling Potions Mistress.

"Thank you. Now that Mr. Snape has so kindly deigned to give the rest of you dunderheads a chance to make your meager offerings, let's see some responses or there'll be a pop quiz!" Professor Granger spat.

Several hands flew into the air.

Severus Snape stared at his scowling teacher. Professor Hermione Granger had to be the coldest, meanest and most brilliant witch he had ever met. She was also one of the most courageous.

The seventh-year Gryffindor was one of the best friends of Harry Potter and a brilliant student himself, excelling in every class. Most considered the pale wizard a know-it-all and a stickler for perfection. He and Ronald Weasley had stood by the boy-who-lived in the Final Battle against Voldemort and in the end helped to bring about the evil despot's downfall.

Initially, Professor Granger had been hunted for the death of Albus Dumbledore and ultimately arrested. But when the Headmaster reappeared, restored by a Horcrux, she had been taken from Azkaban and restored to her former position as Potions Mistress. Her part in Voldemort's death came out in the end. The witch's love of Harry's deceased father, James Potter was a driving force in garnering her aid

James was the one who told her she was a witch and befriended the strange, dark young woman. She was broken-hearted when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Lily Potter and several of her friends, who called themselves the "Velvet Mauraders" had antagonized the witch throughout her young years at the school and she sought the company of her fellow Slytherins, falling in with Bellatrix LeStrange and the rest.

It was difficult going for her at first in Slytherin because she was a Muggle-born, but she was so dark and vengeful that she managed to cull the favor of the Dark Lord. She had no love of her own tainted magical background or people, especially Lily Potter who was Muggle-born like she was, in fact Lily may have been one of the driving forces that turned her to the dark side completely.

Her own mother and father were both dead, her mother by her father's hand, and her father of his own. All Granger cared about was her own advancement and showed a great talent for potions from the very beginning.

It was Professor Granger who developed the elixir that changed Tom Riddle into Voldemort and sealed her place as one of his most trusted servants. When the despot killed James Potter in an attempt to destroy his son Harry Potter, the witch changed allegiances, swearing to see the wizard dead and spent many years protecting Harry so he could come of age and destroy him.

On Professor Granger's back was a mass of scars that resembled a tree with many branches, the result of bouts of the Dark Lord's displeasure with her from time to time. She was often whipped and crucio'd by the frustrated despot during her servitude, but she returned to him time and time again to garner information for the Order of the Phoenix. Now he was dead, and she was left to her bitterness and guilt.

Severus calmly accepted the parchment the Potions mistress handed out, giving the class a pop-quiz anyway, her lips curled sardonically as they groaned. The black-eyed wizard looked up at her as she placed the parchment on his desk, but she ignored him as she always did, moving away with a billow of robes. He sighed.

She acted like he didn't exist, unless she was dressing him down about something. He didn't mind it. It didn't bother him at all in fact.

Actually, it turned him on a little.

"Something must be very wrong with me," he'd muse to himself as he lay in his four-poster bed fantasizing about the dour witch. She had to be twice his age and was as approachable as a basilisk. When she trained those slitted amber eyes on most students, they were so full of malice it was cringe-worthy. But Severus loved when she looked at him that way.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sick," he'd sigh, rolling over in his bed and trying to get the witch out of his head.

* * *

Severus, Harry and Ron were in the Common Room, supposedly studying. They weren't however, and the topic even managed to bring Severus out of his normally studious mood. And that topic was: Witches

Or Shagging Witches.

"I'm telling you, Harry, I had Padma that close to shedding her knickers . . . then Filch comes hobbling up with that damn cat," Ron complained

Harry shook his head. He'd just shagged Ginny, but he couldn't tell Ron that and live.

"I think I need an older witch," Severus said.

Ron and Harry looked at him curiously.

"How old?" they both asked him.

"At least in her thirties," the Gryffindor said with a sigh.

Both Harry and Ron made faces.

"That's ancient! A witch that age is all dried up, Sev. Why in the world do you want to shag somebody with a gray bush?" Ron asked him incredulously.

"Ron, it's unbelievable how dense you are," Severus snapped at him, "Thirty isn't old for a witch or even forty. They can live until two hundred."

"Still, there are plenty of young witches to shag Severus. Anyway, I heard you've already given a couple the high hard one. Luna Lovegood. Susan Bones. I heard you even put it to Draco's witch, what's her name.

"Pansy," Severus said, scowling. "Well, that's not true. Not entirely."

Now Harry was interested.

"You didn't shag any of them?" Harry asked him.

Severus shook his head.

"I almost did. I got their clothes off of them, kissed them a bit, touched them . . . then . . ."

He stopped talking.

"Then what? What?" Ron demanded.

"Shhhh!" Severus said to him, his dark eyes looking around the room.

"Well, none of them would let me do what I wanted to do," he said in a low voice.

"What did you want to do besides shag them?" Harry asked him.

Severus told them.

"EWWWW! I'm never bloody drinking anything after you again, Severus! You're sick! Nasty. How could you want to do that?" Ron choked.

"There's nothing wrong with it. I've tasted nastier potions," the seventh year said.

"Eww, you 'tasted' it?" Ron said, paling.

"From my fingers, yeah," Severus admitted.

"No wonder they wouldn't let you do it. What witch wants a tongue down there? That's where your wand goes. I bet they ran like hell from you," Ron said.

Harry wasn't saying a word. He'd thought about doing the same thing to Ginny.

"No. They didn't run until I took off my boxers. Then they took off. They wouldn't let me shag them. Not one. They said I was too big," Severus said with a sigh. "Luna even started crying. That's why I want an older witch. An older witch would probably let me do what I wanted and wouldn't care how big I was."

"I thought witches liked big tools," Ron said, amazed.

Severus shrugged.

"So did I. But they don't. At least the ones I've gotten hold to don't. I need a tough witch, who's been through some things," the wizard said, getting a faraway look in his eyes.

Harry studied his friend.

"Severus, you know who the witch is, don't you? I can tell," he said to the pale wizard, who looked around the room again, then shook his head slowly.

"Yeah, I do," he said, "Professor Granger."

Both Harry and Ron looked at Severus as if he were stark, raving nutters.

"Professor Granger! Are you mad? She'll chop off your nads with a dull knife and put them in a jar next to her pickled creatures! I bet she doesn't even have a normal –you know. There's probably teeth in it or something!" Ron exclaimed.

"I should have known better than to tell you that," Severus hissed at him, "Ron, you don't ever understand anything. You're such a bloody git."

"You'll be the bloody git if you ever let Granger get wind of what you want to do to her," Ron shot back at him, looking rather green. "Plus, she's absolutely shapeless."

"That's just how she wears her robes. Sometimes they pull against her and she has big breasts," Severus retorted. "And a round bum."

"Oh gods, I think I'm going to throw up," Ron groaned, staggering away from the table exaggeratedly as Harry laughed.

Severus pointedly gathered his books together, stuffing them into his knapsack.

"You two need to grow up," he seethed, "There's nothing wrong with wanting an older witch."

Harry grinned up at the tall, pale wizard.

"Maybe not, but there's definitely something wrong with wanting Granger," he chortled.

Severus thought about kicking Harry's chair out from under him, then thought better of it and strode away.

They were both idiots. Why did he even hang around them?

Angrily he stormed up the stairs and to his Head Boy room, slamming the door behind him and tossing his knapsack on the bed. He sat down and stared at the floor.

"It's not mad. I'm just . . . just mature for my age," he breathed.

Then he let out a sigh and lay down in the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Nobody understands," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: lol. Just something that came to me. Thanks for reading. 


	2. Nightmare

**Chapter 3 Nightmare**

_Around Hermione stood several steely eyed, masked Death Eaters awaiting their orders._

_"I do not know, my Lord. Albus has taken him someplace and I have been unable to find out where," the witch lied, knowing what it would cost her. Her Occlumency walls were firmly lowered in place. No matter what happened, Harry Potter was safe._

_"Crucio!" the despot cried, training his wand on the witch who seized up and screamed horribly as the dread pain encompassed her body. The others watched unmoving._

_After twenty seconds or so, Voldemort released her and she fell shuddering and convulsing to the floor. He watched her for several minutes until her seizures eased. Two male Death Eaters walked forward and pulled her to her feet, then withdrew, her face wet with tears and lip bleeding from being bitten as she shuddered from the curse._

_Voldemort's face twisted into a leering expression._

_"You have been unable to find out many things, Granger. I am displeased. You know what that means, don't you?" he hissed at her, crimson eyes glittering._

_"Yes, my Lord," Hermione replied, steeling herself for what was to come._

_"Bring it in, Wormtailr," Voldemort hissed to the fat wizard standing at the right of his throne._

_"Right away my Lord," he replied, rushing off, then returning with what looked like a large wooden block with rounded edges and attached circular metal pieces. He dragged it in front of the throne. Two female Death Eaters approached Hermione who stood still as they removed her clothing. Voldemort's eyes washed over her body. It was unmarked for the most part. He preferred it that way._

_"Lock her in," he breathed._

_A burly male Death Eater approached and roughly pushed Hermione to her knees and bent her over the wooden block. A neck restraint was locked into place, holding her head steady. Then he stretched her arms over the sides were there were wrist restraints and locked each hand into it. Then he pulled her hair away from her upper back, revealing it and the marks of the Dark Lord's displeasure, scars branching upward and away from a thick center mass that went the length of her spine._

_It looked like a tree._

_Hermione lay there, her cheek pressed to the cool wood, her arms outstretched, the flesh of her back exposed. McNair entered with a short three tongued scourge, three sharp metal pieces on the end._

_"You know what to do, McNair. Do not go outside the pattern. Give her more branches. Do not scar her any place else. When you are done, you may have her," Voldemort hissed._

_"Yes, my Lord. Thank you my Lord," the executioner growled, looking down on the restrained witch._

_"Now scream, Granger! Scream!" Voldemort hissed as the scourge was brought down expertly, ripping into her flesh._

_Hermione obliged him as she always did, crying out in agony as she was whipped once again for her failure._

* * *

Professor Granger woke up with a start, drenched in perspiration. Another nightmare. Hers was a life of nightmares. Naked, she rolled out of bed and walked into her bathroom, pulling open her medicinal potions store and taking out a bottle of Dreamless Draught. Its contents were low. She would have to brew more tomorrow. 

The witch opened it and tilted the bottle to her mouth, draining the potion and setting the empty bottle on the vanity. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's never over, is it?" she asked her reflection, which looked back at her with haunted eyes. Then she turned, looking over her shoulder at the scars on her back, running over the trunk and branches. Yes, the Dark Mark was gone, but this mark . . . this would always remain to remind her of where she had been.

To remind everyone.

She used the loo, then returned to her four-poster bed, falling into it and rolling over to her stomach.

Sleep would come soon. And for a short while, blissful forgetfulness.

A/N: Just something else that came to me this morning. Am about to start ANB.


	3. Not Quite a Nightmare

**Chapter 3 Not Quite a Nightmare**

Severus tossed and turned in his bed, flipping from his belly to his back then back again. He had an enormous erection.

The young wizard wasn't aware of exactly what he was dreaming of, but whatever it was it totally absorbed him until he groaned and ejaculated in his boxers. He woke up then.

"Oh bloody hell," he hissed as he felt the warm stickiness filling his shorts. "Not again."

He sat up slowly, his face contorted and reached for his wand on his nightstand. He picked it up, lifted his boxers and pointed the tip at his gummy pelvis.

"Scourgify," he hissed, cleaning himself.

Normally the young wizard slept in the nude, but for the past several weeks, he'd been having an extraordinary amount of wet dreams that left his bed a mess. If he wore his boxers to bed at least he could keep his release localized.

Severus put his wand back, then dropped back into the bed, disgusted.

It wouldn't be so bad if he could actually remember exactly what the hell he was dreaming that made him come so much. Just a glimpse of it. Something. It was like he was being cheated. He had to be shagging in his dreams.

It was just downright frustrating.

He had to do something about this situation and his infatuation with Professor Granger. He was the age of consent, past it actually. He just had a birthday in January. He was now eighteen. Eighteen would seem better to an older witch than seventeen, wouldn't it? The wizard began to think and think hard. What could he possibly do to get Professor Granger's notice?

He already did his very best in her class, though she never gave him proper marks for his work. There were always a few points shaved off. He learned not to question the witch about this, because every time he did, she took off more points. When he asked her why, she would give him a nasty smirk and reply:

"Because I can, Mr. Snape."

Severus lay there in the semi-darkness. Professor Granger wasn't impressed by his intelligence or his talent with potions. She seemed to enjoy making fun of his eagerness to learn and to share his knowledge. He didn't mind it, because at least she focused on him then. So what if it were negative attention? It was still attention.

He sighed. What could he do? He was doing his best . . .

Hm.

His best. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he shouldn't do his best. Maybe . . . maybe he should do his worst.

An immediate war occurred between his mind and his libido. He had almost perfect marks and had worked so hard to keep his grades as perfect as he could. How could he purposely sabotage his marks?

Easily. He was a randy young wizard and randy young wizards would do just about anything to get shagged. Severus' problem was instead of unlike most young men, he had a particular focus on a witch that was twice his age, cold, sarcastic and would probably hex him as easily as she'd draw her next breath.

But if he started to really do badly in her class, then she would be forced to take him aside and at least talk to him, take an interest in what was happening. She still was a teacher after all and Severus knew he was her best student despite how she treated him. He doubted if she wanted him to suddenly bottom out in her class. She might even think it was a reflection of her teaching.

He could even play the sympathy card.

"It's just not worth it, Professor. No matter how hard I work, I can't seem to make the marks I need. I just want to give up," he'd say.

Try as he might though, the wizard couldn't reasonably imagine Professor Granger saying anything remotely understanding to this. Most likely she'd browbeat him for being a quitter.

He'd like that. He always liked when she yelled at him.

Well, at least he had an idea how to get her attention and maybe be alone with her. But how to tell her how he felt? What he wanted?

He didn't know, but he'd be graduating soon and if he didn't do it before then, most likely he never would.

All right. He had a plan now. It seemed insane but it's what he had to work with.

* * *

"Where is your essay, Mr. Snape?" Professor Granger asked.

She was sitting at her desk and sifting through the parchments that were handed forward.

"I . . . I didn't do it," Severus said.

A collective gasp arose from the rest of the class. Severus Snape didn't do an assignment? Good grindelows.

Professor Granger scowled at him and waited for the boy to say more.

He didn't.

In a very controlled voice, Hermione said, "Mr. Snape, is there any particular reason you didn't complete your essay? Were you indisposed? Ill? At the point of death?"

Actually that is the only reason Hermione could think of why the walking brain wouldn't do an assignment. Even then, most likely he would die with his quill in his hand, his big nose in a book and his assignment two feet longer than necessary.

"No, Professor. I just didn't do it," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

This caused another collective gasp from the students.

"Are you all having some kind of respiratory problem?" Professor Granger snarled at the rest of the class. "The next person who gasps is going to be cleaning the colons of freshly slaughtered Stinkbuggers!"

Everyone fell silent, almost not daring to draw a breath at all. Stinkbuggers were perhaps the nastiest things on earth. They were beetle-like creatures that seemed to be made completely of shit. Very noxious, pungent shit that they could shoot quite a distance out of their colons. It was a defensive mechanism, and Stinkbuggers were always on the defensive. Unfortunately, the shooting didn't end when they died. They could spasm for hours, squirting the filth everywhere. And worse, when cut open, they virtually exploded. No one came away clean when dealing with Stinkbuggers. Ew.

Granger leveled her eyes on Severus.

"Mr. Snape, I will see you in detention this evening. Perhaps by then you will come up with a feasible reason for neglecting the work I've assigned you," she said to him, an ugly look on her face.

"Yes Professor Granger," Severus replied with a helpless little smirk.

Hermione studied him.

For someone who just got detention, Mr. Snape looked extraordinarily happy.

* * *

A/N: lol. Hokay, here we go. :::shakes head::: Thanks for reading. 


	4. Severus Heads Out

**Chapter 5 Severus Heads Out**

Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard's chess when Severus descended the stairs. Ron looked over at him as did Harry, both of their eyebrows raised.

"Oy! What the hell are you doing, Severus?" Ron asked him as the wizard strode up to them.

"Going to detention," Severus replied.

Harry looked him up and down.

"You look like you're going on a date to me," he said, adjusting his glasses.

Severus was dressed in his best robes and his black hair was brushed to silkiness. Ron sniffed him.

"Are you wearing cologne?" Ron asked him as Harry shook his head.

"If you must know, yes," Severus said scowling at him.

"Granger's going to see you dressed like that and make you collar a salamander or collect Manticore shit or something, Sev," Ron said, "You're just begging for it."

"She's not that bad," the wizard replied.

Harry and Ron looked at each other incredulously then back at Severus.

"Where the hell have you been for the past seven years? Granger is a fucking terror. You're going to come back here with your robes shredded. I guarantee it," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Maybe not. I'm going to tell her how I feel about her," Severus said in a low voice.

"What?" Ron yelled.

Everyone in the common room looked over at them curiously.

Severus scowled at Ron.

"Will you keep it down, Ron? I don't want everyone to know," Severus hissed at him.

Ron lowered his voice as Severus scowled at the other students, who went back to studying or whatever they were doing. Ron made a face.

"You don't want everyone to know? Oh, they're going to know all right. When what's left of your body is retrieved from the dungeons," Ron said to him.

Harry snorted, fighting back a laugh.

"Talk to him, Harry," Ron said to Harry, "He won't listen to me."

Harry looked up at the wizard. Severus met his eyes coolly. He was determined to do this. Well, it was his life.

Harry shrugged.

"It's his funeral, Ron. All we'll be able to do is send flowers," Harry said, smirking.

Harry didn't believe Professor Granger would actually kill Severus, but he had a feeling the smitten wizard was going to catch a bad one. Telling the snarky witch he had a crush on her wasn't a good idea at all. He'd probably get hexed, and hexed good.

"I've got to go," Severus said.

Ron stood up, grasped both of Severus' shoulders and looked at him somberly.

"You were a good friend, Sev. I'm going to miss that big brain of yours. Want me to do the eulogy?" he asked

Severus knocked Ron's arms away as Harry cracked up.

"You're an idiot, Ronald Weasley," Severus hissed, striding away.

Harry and Ron looked after him as he headed out of the common room.

"There goes a brave wizard," Harry said, shaking his head slightly.

"There goes a dead wizard," Ron corrected him, "We'd better get an owl out to his next of kin."

* * *

A/N: Just thought I'd add a little something today. Thanks for reading. 


	5. A Chance and Quite Uncomfortable Meeting

**Chapter 6 A Chance and Quite Uncomfortable Meeting**

Severus had just made it to the Main Hall and was about to turn down the dungeon corridor when a familiar and very unappreciated voice called out to him.

"Fancy seeing you at this hour, Mr. Snape," Albus Dumbledore said, walking up to the wizard wearing bright yellow robes with blue stars and a matching hat. Severus was tempted to shield his eyes but instead greeting the Headmaster.

"Good evening sir," the wizard said politely.

Albus studied the young Gryffindor over the rim of his half-moon glasses, looking down his long, crooked nose.

"Don't you look nice, Mr. Snape. Don't tell me you are courting a Slytherin?" the old wizard said, sniffing delicately in Severus' direction, scenting his cologne.

Severus looked shocked for a moment. Albus continued.

"I assume by the way you are dressed and smell, you are on your way to Slytherin house to meet a witch, though you should have gone earlier. There is only one hour until curfew," Dumbledore continued, his blue eyes twinkling, "That's not much wooing time."

Severus reddened a bit, then said, "Actually sir, I'm on my way to serve detention with Professor Granger."

Both of Albus' eyebrows rose in surprised.

"Dressed that way Mr. Snape?" he said, looking over his nice robes then delicately adding, "I'm afraid that they might not look as good when leaving as they do arriving, my boy. Professor Granger is notoriously . . . vindictive with students that she assigns detention to. She feels they are infringing on her personal time and so, she can make the experience . . . quite unpleasant."

"I just wanted to make a good impression, sir," Severus said.

Again, Albus' eyebrows rose and he looked at the wizard rather curiously.

"A good impression, Mr. Snape? On Professor Granger?" he asked him.

Severus nodded.

"Yes sir. Perhaps if she sees I've put my best foot forward, she won't be too . . . vindictive," the young wizard replied.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"Ah, Mr. Snape. I'm afraid Professor Granger is permanently stuck on vindictive. It's left over from her service you know. She had a difficult time of it and is very bitter and withdrawn because of her experiences. It really isn't her fault, you know. She has nothing in her life to bring her any joy, any respite. She is quite the lonely witch although she wouldn't admit it even under the Cruciatus curse, and it is a shame. A terrible, terrible shame. She could offer so much . . ."

Here the wizard's voice trailed off, because Severus was shifting from foot to foot. Now he was late. Professor Granger was going to be angry about that.

"Go along to your detention, Mr. Snape. Good luck with your robes," the Headmaster said with a smile.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir," Severus replied, turning and heading down the dungeon corridor at a good clip.

Albus watched him go, then turned toward the main stairwell. He wore a thin smile as he mounted the steps, well aware that Mr. Snape was indeed wooing a Slytherin.

A very snarky and unapproachable Slytherin twice his age. Since the boy was past the Age of Consent, he was well within his rights to do so.

But the question was if he in his right mind.

Well, the infirmary wasn't too busy tonight. Poppy could give him one on one care if he needed the facilities.

* * *

Professor Granger sat in the Potions classroom scowling at the clock on the wall. It was five after eight and Severus had not yet arrived. This was as much out of character as not finishing his homework assignment. He was usually annoyingly punctual.

Suddenly the classroom door opened. Hermione narrowed her eyes, a scowl on her face as Severus entered the class.

"How nice of you to join me, Mr. Snape," she sneered at the young wizard, "You've earned yourself another night's detention for making me wait. You are on my time, Mr. Snape, and my time is valuable."

Severus walked up to the desk and looked at the witch apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I met the Headmaster in the main hall and he held me up for a bit," he said to the witch, staring at her intensely.

"I assume you told him you were on your way to detention," she said to him.

Severus nodded.

"So why didn't you get a note?" she snapped at him.

"I didn't think," Severus said, taken aback.

"That seems to be a major problem with you of late, Mr. Snape. Not thinking. Not doing your assignments . . ." Hermione began, then she stopped, taking in his attire as the scent of his cologne reached her.

Her eyes drifted over his robes, then his hair.

"Mr. Snape, why are you dressed as if you are going out on a date?" she asked him.

Severus reddened a little, then tried to strike a bit of a dashing pose.

"I'm not. I just wanted to look presentable," he lied.

"Well you stink to high heaven," Professor Granger snapped, pulling out her wand and scourgifying him. "How much did you pay for that scent? Two sickles? My gods. Go sit down."

Red, Severus took a seat as Hermione stood up and began to clean her blackboard.

"I had something planned for you," the witch said as she wiped the board, Severus' eyes following her body's motions as if hypnotized, "But seeing the way you're dressed . . ."

She turned around and smiled at him malevolently.

". . . I've changed my mind."

* * *

Two hours later, covered in Stinkbugger shit, a tired and chastened Severus returned to the Potions classroom from the witch's lab. Hermione had assigned him to transfer about two hundred of the bugs from one terrarium to the other, both on opposite sides of the room without the use of magic or gloves. Stinkbuggers were defensive and fast, hard to catch by hand under the best of circumstances. Then he had to clean the terrarium and the lab as well, also without magic.

"Oh good gods, Mr. Snape!" Hermione cried, pulling her robes up over her nose, "Don't you have the good sense to scourgify yourself before coming back to the classroom?"

Severus had been so dazed by all the shit flying at him, the poor wizard could only think about getting out of the lab.

"Sorry," he muttered.

Professor Granger pulled out her wand and thoroughly scourgified him, then cast a freshening spell to clear the stench out of the air. She looked at him with a satisfied, if rather nasty smile.

"Tomorrow night, you will transfer the Stinkbuggers back to their original terrarium," she said.

Severus sighed. He should have expected it.

"Now, you may go, Mr. Snape," the wizard said, rising from her desk and walking around it. She stopped in front of the wizard. "Be sure to be on time tomorrow night. And I expect that assignment finished and on my desk when you come to class."

Severus stood here, unmoving. Hermione scowled at him.

"I said you can go, Mr. Snape," she said to him.

Severus' stomach felt like a horde of dragons were flying about inside.

"I don't want to go," he said in a low voice, so low the witch could barely hear him. She did, but she couldn't have heard what she thought she did.

"What, Mr. Snape?" she demanded, her face contorted.

Severus cleared his throat.

"I said I don't want to leave, Professor," he said a bit louder. His eyes looked a bit wild.

Hermione's brows lifted in surprise.

"You . . . you don't want to leave? Why is that, Mr. Snape? Afraid of ghosts perhaps? Don't like to walk through the empty castle? A fine Gryffindor you are," she mocked him.

"That's not why," he said softly.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Then, pray tell me, why?" she replied.

Severus stared at her for a moment, his heart pounding. This was it, now or never.

Suddenly, the wizard darted forward, wrapping his arms around the witch and kissing her, backing her into the desk and hanging on for dear life as he pressed his lips to hers. It felt like heaven, even though she was struggling.

Finally, the witch bit him and shocked, Severus released her, then . . .

SLAP!!!

The Professor slapped the young wizard as hard as she could, then drew her wand, pointing it between his eyes.

"I should kill you for that!" she hissed at him, "If you weren't a student . . . I would! How dare you try to force yourself on me you little bastard! You're out of here, Mr. Snape and most likely heading for Azkaban! I intend to press full charges!"

Severus stared at the tip of the wand with his eyes crossed.

"If you do send me to Azkaban, it will have been worth it," he said softly to the shocked teacher.

Hermione stared at the wizard, realizing what this was about.

"Oh good gravy," the witch said, "Don't tell me you have a crush on me, Mr. Snape."

"It's more than a crush," the wizard said, "I think about you all the time, Professor. I can't help it."

Fuck. This was all she needed. Some hormone-driven Gryffindor panting after her. Hermione lowered her wand.

"Go sit down, Mr. Snape," she said, shaking her head.

"We're going to have a little talk."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	6. A Randy Severus is a Determined Severus

**Chapter 7 A Randy Severus is a Determined Severus**

Severus took a seat in the first row and sat there looking at Hermione as she paced back and forth, her robes billowing, pinching her nose.

Merlin's short hairs. How the hell was she going to deal with this? Severus Snape was one of the most, if not the most intelligent young wizards at Hogwarts. Even as a youngster he had shown more maturity than other students his age, but this was a bit too much maturity as far as the Potions mistress was concerned. Finally she turned to him.

"Mr. Snape, you are intelligent enough to know that there is no way I would ever 'date' you," she said to the wizard.

Severus blinked at her. Date? He hadn't ever thought about dating her. That would be . . . awkward. Plus he didn't have enough money to take a witch out on the town.

"Yes, Professor. I know that," he replied.

"If you know that, why do you persist in allowing yourself to feel this way?" she snapped at him.

"Because we don't have to date to . . . to . . ." he began, reddening as he tried to tell his teacher they didn't have to date to shag. People did that all the time.

Hermione stared at him, unable to believe what the boy was trying to say.

"Are you saying, Mr. Snape, that you don't want a relationship. Just a tryst?" she asked him, her eyes narrowed. The nerve of the boy.

"Well, not just one tryst. At least two," he replied honestly, "Though I'd really like as many as I could get."

Hermione stared at the boy. Was he a complete idiot? That's nothing to tell a witch you wanted to woo. As she looked into those dark, honest and rather innocent eyes she realized that it wasn't idiocy, but honesty he was sharing with her. He had a physical attraction to her, he wasn't in love with her and instinctively knew the difference. Since he was a young wizard, he didn't know how to play the game and thought that honesty was the best policy to get into a witch's knickers. Oh, Mr. Snape had so much to learn.

"Well you won't be getting any from me, Mr. Snape. Really, I am twice your age. You aren't a bad-looking wizard, despite that huge honker of a nose. Surely there are witches your own age that find you attractive enough to give you a tumble," she said to him.

Severus sighed.

"I need an older witch. The younger ones are too scared and have . . . have hang-ups. They won't let me do what I want to do," he complained

Hermione blinked at the boy. What could he possibly want to do other than shag at his age? That's all any young wizard thought about.

"What do you want to do, Mr. Snape? Tie them up? Urinate on them? What?" she asked him, her face twisted.

Severus made a face himself. Urinate on them? Ew.

"No! Nothing like that. I just want to . . . to taste them. Down there," he said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Hermione slumped back against the desk. Oral sex? Severus Snape was a muff diver at seventeen? Or was he eighteen? All right. All right, she could handle this.

"Mr. Snape, have you ever considered just sticking with the basics at first?" she questioned him, "You will be more successful. Maybe afterwards, a witch will consent to be more 'experimental.'

Severus shook his head.

"They won't let me do that either," he said despairingly, "They're scared."

Hermione stared at the young wizard. Was there some deformation? No, he must mean they were scared to have intercourse for the first time.

"You'll have to bone up on your powers of persuasion, Mr. Snape. Reluctance is natural for a virgin," she said.

"Two of them weren't virgins, Professor. That has nothing to do with it," the boy said, letting out another sigh.

"Are you . . . you . . . er . . . deformed in some way, Mr. Snape?" the witch asked, unable to help her curiosity about this.

"Sometimes I think so," he replied, "They say I'm far too big to shag."

Hermione's amber eyes flicked downward for a moment, though the Gryffindor was seated behind the desk and the view of his lap not visible. Too big? Oh Circe's Sailors.

"So I thought, maybe an older witch would be more . . . understanding," he continued, looking at her hungrily.

All right. Maybe that made some sense in his universe. Actually, his thinking wasn't far off the mark. He was a good looking young wizard and a lot of older witches wouldn't mind him for a boy toy. But not her.

"Mr. Snape, I have to ask you this. Why in the world would you focus on me? I have never given you or any male student the slightest inclination that I would welcome such advances. Most run from me as if I were a basilisk," the Professor said to the wizard.

Severus looked at her, his eyes getting a bit glazed.

"I admire you, Professor Granger. You are the most brilliant witch I have ever met. And you're just so, so . . . I don't know how to put it. You're like . . . like . . ." he began, stumbling over his words.

"I see why you aren't successful with witches, Mr. Snape. Your ability to explain yourself is dismal," the witch said to him.

Severus scowled.

"I can usually explain myself," he said with a bit of an edge, "But this is different. It's something I want so badly I can't find the words to say how I feel. You're just so unreachable, and I want to be the one to reach you. You're so controlling and it's like I want to be controlled. You never seem to appreciate anything I do, Professor. Maybe you'd appreciate me that way . . ."

His voice faltered. He sounded like a little wimp.

Hermione stared at the boy. He wanted to be controlled. Good gods. It sounded like he wanted to be her . . . her slave. She had known Severus Snape since he was eleven. He always enjoyed being the first to discover something no one else knew, to solve a puzzle before anyone else. Did he see her as something to be broken open and examined?

"Mr. Snape, what you want is impossible. I am not interested in you in such a way. I'm not interested in any wizard. I live a celibate life by choice. You do know what celibacy is, I'm sure," she said to the young wizard.

"Yes, I know what it is," the Gryffindor replied, "But I don't think you live that way because you want to. I think it's because of what you've gone through. I know you were tortured and mistreated by Voldemort. And you're a witch, so . . . you probably weren't just crucio'd . . ."

"Shut up!" Hermione suddenly screamed at him, her eyes wild, "Don't try to figure out 'what's wrong' with me. There doesn't have to be anything wrong for me to make a life choice of this nature, you stupid boy!"

Severus just sat there. He didn't look abashed at all. His black eyes were calm, knowing and for a moment he looked much older than what he was.

"You've been hurt, Professor," he said softly, "And you continue to live with your pain. I might not know much, but I know that much. There has to be a reason you're so cold and cruel to people."

"People are cruel. Thoughtless, thick-headed, cruel and ungrateful," she hissed at him, dark memories returning to her.

"I wouldn't be," Severus said, his voice becoming rich with emotion, "I'd never be cruel to you. There's been enough cruelty . . ."

"Get out!" Hermione suddenly cried, startling the wizard, "Get out of my classroom, Mr. Snape. This entire conversation is over. There will never be anything between us! And if you ever try anything like this again, you'll be very, very sorry! Now get out of here!"

Severus slowly stood up and met the glaring witch's eyes.

"Professor, I still feel the way I feel. You yelling at me isn't going to change that. I like when you yell at me, and I really want . . . I really, really want . . ."

Suddenly the wizard drew a deep breath and a look of determination filled his eyes.

"If you won't accept me, then I won't go for anyone else!" he declared in a fit of adolescent emotion. And it was enough to set what happened next in motion.

Hermione's eyes widened with horror as she felt the swirl of magic that announced a Wizard's Oath. Oh gods! No!

Hermione ran up to the wizard and grabbed him by the lapels of his robes, shaking him roughly.

"What did you do, you idiot! You took a Wizard's Oath! Of all the stupid, insane things for you to do! You've relegated yourself to the life of a celibate!" she hissed at him.

A Wizard's Oath could not be broken until the terms under which it was invoked were met. In this case, that meant Hermione would have to engage him or he would never become sexually involved with any other witch for the rest of his life. The Oath wouldn't let him.

Severus looked at her calmly.

"No I haven't," he replied, "You have. Unless you accept me, Professor Granger."

Shocked, Hermione released the young wizard, staring at him as if it were the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him.

"Why you little manipulative bastard!" she hissed at him, "You're not going to put this on me! You wicked, evil . . . how can a Gryffindor do something like this?"

"I didn't do it on purpose, Professor, but it's done now. I'll have to live with it if you don't release me," he responded, "I might not be a Slytherin, but I know I have to deal with the consequences of my actions. I have no choice. Good night, Professor."

With that, Severus turned and left the classroom, leaving a stunned Professor Granger behind. Severus Snape might not be a Slytherin, but he certainly had a few Slytherin-like tendencies.

Hermione stood there a good five minutes before slowly gathering her things and heading for her private rooms. She placed the parchments and books on her desk, then walked over to her liquor cabinet and fixed herself a Firewhiskey.

A double.

She knocked it back and rasped as the fiery liquid coursed down her throat, then sat down in one of the two armchairs in front of the fireplace and stared into the flames.

What a fucking mess this was.

* * *

A/N: Woo hoo! Thanks for reading, ya'll.


	7. Difficult Situations

**Chapter 8 Difficult Situations**

"I assure you, Hermione, you are not responsible for this situation, nor are you under any obligation to Mr. Snape. The young man is an adult for all intents and purposes. He has to deal with the consequences of his actions. No one will blame you," Albus Dumbledore said to the witch seated in front of him.

"He's an idiot," she hissed, "A hormone-driven dunderhead. A fool! How could he do this?"

Albus looked at Hermione.

"You don't remember what it was like to be young, Hermione?" he asked her.

"I've never been young," she replied, "I had no childhood. There were no times of blissful ignorance when I didn't know how hard and unfair life was. My father beat it into me by the time I was two."

Albus looked at her sadly. His Professor had such a hard time of it all her life, and still she worked hard to end Voldemort's madness. Though her reasons were selfish, she could have shirked her painful duties. But she never did. What she suffered was horrible.

"There was a time, Hermione, when you . . . loved," he said to her softly.

"He chose her over me. Lily Evans," Hermione hissed, her eyes dark with hatred as she thought about the Muggle-born. She'd been dead nearly eighteen years and the witch still hated her. "What good did love do me? All it did was get me a tree on my back and more recurring nightmares than any one person should have to bear."

"Perhaps if you had something other in your life than your memories of those dark times, Hermione, the dreams wouldn't occur so often. You are always alone, in darkness. You need respite, joy, something that will bring you light. Distraction. Enjoyment," Albus said softly.

Hermione looked at him suddenly, her eyes narrowed.

"You want me to engage that Gryffindor!" she accused the Headmaster.

"No. I would never presume to advise you on such a delicate, personal matter," Albus replied, his blue eyes twinkling annoyingly, "No. Never. If Severus Snape never experiences a woman, never marries and never has children to comfort and care for him in his old age, it will be his fault. Youth is not an excuse when you make stupid mistakes in judgment, is it, Professor?"

"No. It isn't!" Hermione snapped.

"Well then, you can just continue on as you have been with a clear conscience," Albus said, "Once again I tell you, you are not accountable for Mr. Snape's life path. Now, return to the dungeons and your work, Hermione. Thank you for telling me the situation. I am sure it will all work out."

Hermione scowled at the Headmaster, then rose and stalked out of his office. Albus shook his head. As brilliant as the Professor was, she was sadly lacking when it came to matters of the heart. She closed herself up tight and wouldn't let anything or anyone in.

She'd been hurt enough.

But what Hermione failed to realize that in order for wounds to heal, they needed to be allowed to be open, to breathe, to interact with the environment. This went for internal wounds as well.

No, Albus Dumbledore didn't think it would be a terrible thing for Professor Granger to indulge herself with young Severus Snape. He was a brilliant young wizard and could offer her much more than a sheet tangle or two. He was sharp, inquisitive and challenging. He had a mind and loved to use it. That made him very different than other young wizards. It made him . . . suitable.

But again, it was Hermione's decision.

Albus didn't know if the witch would allow the young wizard to live out his life without ever knowing female contact, but he hoped in his heart, she wouldn't. He hoped that somewhere inside the witch's damaged psyche, there was a place that could feel and empathize. The Potions mistress knew what it was to want someone and not have him. Maybe she would remember what that was like and give the smitten young wizard the closure that she never had.

If she didn't, Severus Snape was doomed to a very lonely existence.

* * *

"You what?" Ron screamed at the pale wizard, his eyes bugging out of his head. 

Severus sighed. This was why he brought Ron and Harry into his room to tell them what happened with Professor Granger last night. He knew Ron would blow up.

Even Harry was looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I didn't mean to take the Oath, but she wouldn't . . . she didn't understand . . . and I was desperate," Severus said to his friend.

"Of course she wouldn't understand, Sev! The only thing that Granger understands is Potions and pain. You would have done better trying to explain yourself to the Grinning Gargoyle. I can't believe this!" Ron said, dropping down on the wizard's bed next to Harry.

"You should have just let her cut it off," Ron continued, "At least there'd be nothing down there to make you want to shag."

"If she doesn't accept him, Ron, it's like she's cut it off anyway," Harry said, looking up at Severus, who sighed.

"I don't think she'll let that happen," he said softly.

Ron looked at him incredulously.

"Severus, this is Granger we're talking about. Granger. She is not a normal witch. She has no soft feelings. She's probably delighted that you'll never dip your wick as long as you live," the redhead said.

"I don't intend to back off," Severus said, "I'm going to make sure she's aware of me for the rest of the time I'm at Hogwarts. I have to. Or . . ."

"Or you're going to have very calloused palms covered in thick black hair from wanking off for the rest of your life," Ron said. "You can wank off, can't you?"

"Of course," Severus spat at him, "Don't be stupid. Masturbation isn't considered sex. But then again . . . maybe it is . . . for you. Are you in love with your hand, Ron? Let's see your palms."

Ron scowled and stuck out his hands, wriggling his fingers.

"See. Nothing," he stated.

Severus leaned closer, examining them.

"I see a few hairs. They're just blonde," he lied.

"What? Where?" Ron demanded, examining his palms, "I thought that was an old witch's tale."

Harry wanted to laugh, but didn't. Ron wanked off so much it was a wonder he still had a foreskin. It should have been worn away by the constant friction. If his palms ever did grow hair, it would probably be quite long and flowing. Harry smiled at an imagined image of Ron wearing large misshapen leather gloves to hide his secret shame, tendrils of hair sticking out at the wrists.

"Anyway, I'm not giving up," Severus declared, "I'm going to make Professor Granger want me just as badly as I want her."

"One word. Well, two words. Imperio and Obliviate," Ron offered, "Quick and painless . . . if you don't actually look at her while you're shagging her, that is."

Ron shuddered at the thought of it. Gah!

Severus looked at Ron for a moment.

"Get out of my room, Ron," he said, pulling out his wand and removing the wards on his door, "You are never supportive. Ever."

"What do you mean? I am being supportive Sev. I told you not to say anything to her, but you did . . . and looked what happened. The only way you're going to get any pussy now is if you buy a cat from the Magical Menagerie to keep you company."

"OUT!" Severus bellowed at him.

Ron looked at him, hurt.

"Fine. Try to help a bloke out and this is what you get. The boot," he muttered, then opened the door and left the room.

"He's such an idiot," Severus hissed, sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

"He's Ron, Sev. You know how he is. He overreacts and doesn't think before he speaks. But he means well, you know that. And he'd do anything for you," Harry said to the pale wizard.

Severus sighed.

"I know. I know Harry, but why does all that loyalty and friendship have to come wrapped in such an annoying package?" he asked the wizard.

"That's just the way it is," Harry replied with a shrug.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Severus called.

"It's Luna. Luna Lovegood," a soft, somewhat spacey voice responded.

Harry and Severus looked at each other, both mouthing "Luna?" before Severus stood up and pulled open the door.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" he asked the witch, his black eyes sweeping over her.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, then she noticed Harry.

"Oh, hi Harry," she said, giving him a little wave.

"Hi Luna," he said, then said to Severus, "Hey I'm going to go, all right? I'll talk to you later."

Normally, Harry would have given Severus a little eyebrow waggle at Luna asking to "talk" to him. But there would be no waggling on either Harry's or Severus' part in this case. The wizard was shut down.

"All right. I'll see you later," Severus said, stepping aside as Harry walked through the door.

"Bye Luna," Harry said to her.

"Bye Harry," the witch replied.

Luna looked up at Severus.

"Can I come in?" she asked him softly.

"Yes," he said.

Luna wandered in and Severus closed the door behind her.

The witch turned to him.

"Severus. I've decided I want to do it with you now," she said non-chalantly.

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose.

"What? Now?" he said.

"Yes. I gave Seamus a shag the other day. My first one, and he was awful. When we were together, the way you kissed me and touched me was so nice. I didn't feel anything like that with Seamus. He kind of pawed all over me, but I did it because I had been putting it off so long. And it kind of . . . well . . . wasn't enough. Maybe . . . maybe big isn't so bad. I mean, there has to be more to it than what I went through with Seamus," the witch said, starting to unbutton her robes.

Normally, Severus would have jumped at this, despite his desire for Professor Granger. He was a young wizard, not a witch and wired differently. He saw nothing wrong with wanting to shag more than one witch. But he felt nothing stirring as he looked at her opening her robes. It seemed as if she wore nothing under them.

"Ah Luna, I can't do it," he said to the witch, "You'd better go."

Luna stopped unbuttoning her robes.

"You're mad at me. I figured you would be since I didn't let you shag me the last time, but I promise I will this time. I don't even have on knickers, Severus," Luna said to him, her wide eyes resting on the wizard.

"I'm not mad. I just can't Luna. I . . . I have my reasons," he said lamely.

Luna buttoned up her robes again, but didn't look perturbed about it.

"You're mad," she said confidently, "Wizards have their pride. You're punishing me for getting you excited and then not doing anything. It's all right, Severus. You'll get past it. It's childish but . . . there you are."

She wandered back past the wizard and opened the door, turning to him.

"I'll be back, Severus. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day before graduation. Until then . . ."

Luna flashed a rather large, shapely pink-tipped booby at him with a rather naughty smile.

"That's just something to keep in mind. Bye Sev," she said, leaving.

Severus staggered forward and closed the door, then back to the bed where he fell in face first. Of all times for Luna to finally give in. Shit!

"Why me?" he groaned into the bedsheets, his voice muffled by the mattress.

* * *

A/N: lol. Thanks for reading. 


	8. A Turn for the Worst

**Chapter 8 A Turn for the Worse**

The next day, Severus provided the required assignment when he entered the Potions classroom, placing it on the Potions mistress' desk as requested before taking his seat. Then he proceeded to eye his Professor, not interacting the way he normally did, allowing the rest of his classmates to address the witch's questions.

Hermione was cool on the surface, not taking Severus to task for his noticeably ill-response to her instruction. The wizard's dark eyes rested on her in such a way that she was aware his attention was based on much more than usual student/teacher interaction.

But it wasn't until that evening that Hermione realized just how distracted she was by the young wizard. She was on her rounds, looking to find errant students engaged in less than stellar activities when she saw Prefect Draco Malfoy making his own rounds, rounds that rightly belonged to Severus Snape, the Head boy.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said, slightly irritated that a student of her own house was out patrolling without her knowledge, "What are you doing patrolling the corridors?"

Draco immediately recognized the witch's displeasure and made an effort to displace the blame for his presence. Snape was the Head Boy and had the right to delegate the authority of all Prefects. He told Draco he had detention and that he was to cover his rounds. The Slytherin had no choice but to oblige him.

"Detention?" Hermione snapped, "With whom?"

Draco blinked at her.

"Why, with you, Professor," the pureblood replied.

Hermione turned with a billow of robes and headed directly for the dungeons. Because of what happened the night before, she had completely forgotten she assigned the boy another night's detention. She stormed into her Potions classroom and looked about. He wasn't in here. Maybe he saw she was absent and returned to Gryffindor tower. It was just as well. She really didn't want to see the boy.

Then, she heard a slight clinking noise from her lab. Drawing her wand, the Potions mistress slowly and quietly approached the partially opened door. She pushed it open slowly, then quickly pulled her robes up over her nose to try and protect it from the stench of aggravated Stinkbuggers.

There, crossing the room, was Severus, dressed in what could only be described as a simplified version of a beekeeper suit, but in scarlet and gold. The colors could barely be seen however, since he was covered in Stinkbugger shit. He transferred them from one terrarium to the other in handfuls, wearing thin gloves. The little monsters were shooting shit everywhere and Professor Granger had to leap back to avoid a stream blasted toward the door.

Severus heard her, and turned to face the witch, waving at her a bit like a muggle astronaut.

"Get out here immediately, Mr. Snape. Leave the Stinkbuggers!" the witch snapped at him, her voice muffled by the raised robes.

She left the doorway.

After about ten minutes, Severus exited the labs, dressed in his everyday robes and looking fresh as a moonflower.

Hermione stalked up to him, her face inches from his, though much lower.

"What are you doing in my classroom?" she hissed at him.

"Serving my detention. You told me what I would have to do last night," the wizard replied, his dark eyes resting on her a bit longingly.

"You have no business being in here. For all I know, you've raided my stores and stolen valuable ingredients," the Professor seethed.

Severus raised his arms.

"You can frisk me if you like, Professor," he purred at her.

"I know I'd like it," he thought as he looked down at her.

"Put your arms down you stupid boy!" Hermione snapped, "I have no intentions of frisking you."

"Please?" Severus breathed at her, "I might have really taken something. Something like Boomslang skin."

He thought about suggesting she check his trouser pockets first, but it was an idle, and somewhat suicidal idea that he wisely let pass.

"You haven't taken anything. You're a Gryffindor. Your house isn't known for taking advantage of fortuitous situations. You're too . . . noble," Hermione said, a look of distaste on her face. "Now, leave my classroom, Mr. Snape. Your detention is over. And from here on out, if I'm not here, you're not here. Understand me?"

"Yes, Professor," Severus said, slowly lowering his arm but not moving.

Hermione pinched her nose. Damn. Was she going to go through this again?

"Leave, Mr. Snape," she said to him, walking around her desk and sitting down, pulling a stack of parchments toward her.

Severus took a step toward her desk.

"Professor Granger, please don't make me leave," he said to the witch, his dark eyes full of passion. "I . . . I want . . ."

"I know what you want, and you can't have it! You stupid, ignorant little idiot! You put yourself in this situation and you're just going to have to live with it. I am not about to strip down and let you shag me, Mr. Snape. You're just going to have to deal with the consequences of your own adolescent stupidity. Now get out before I blast you out!" Hermione cried, standing up and drawing her wand.

"You might as well kill me," Severus said in a low, pitiful voice, "Because if I don't . . . if we don't . . . I'm going to die."

"Lack of pussy has never killed a single man in the world's entire history, Mr. Snape. I highly doubt if it will kill you," she snapped back at him furiously.

"Professor, you don't know how I feel . . . if you'd just let me show you . . . touch you, you'd know what's inside me is real," he breathed, taking another step toward her. "You're the only witch I . . ."

"Imperio!" Hermione hissed, hitting the young Gryffindor with the spell.

"Now leave my classroom, Mr. Snape, and don't come back tonight," she said to him, her face contorted with rage.

Moving jerkily as if trying to throw off the spell, Severus turned and walked out of the classroom, pulling the door closed behind him. He walked up the corridor a ways before he felt the spell lift. He sighed, running his hand through his black hair and turning around to look down the dark hallway. He thought he saw a little sliver of light as if from a slightly opened door. It disappeared.

Severus sighed again. He felt as if his life were going to end if he didn't get Professor Granger to accept him at least once.

"You might as well kill me," Professor Granger mimicked as she gathered her papers together. Young wizards were so fucking dramatic. Severus Snape was a drama king. Snorting, she headed for her private rooms.

Severus made it to the Gryffindor corridor, walking very slowly. Draco appeared, finishing his round on that floor. He looked at the Head Boy.

"What happened to you? Did Professor Granger torture you for detention?" he asked the pale wizard, noting his eyes were rather bloodshot.

"No," Severus said weakly, then he staggered.

And fell.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue as she waved her wand over the unconscious Severus, who was lying in a cot in the infirmary. Draco had summoned help immediately and Filch had brought the boy in, tottering with him dangerously as he carried him. 

"His condition seems to be magically-based. Physically, I can find nothing wrong with him," the medi-witch said, her brow furrowed. Albus stood by her, looking down on the boy worriedly.

"Has he a spell on him now?" the Headmaster asked her.

"Nothing that was cast by another. Spells usually dissipate. The source of the magical signature I'm getting seems to be generated . . . "

The medi-witch paused as she continued to pass the wand over Severus.

"It seems it's self-generated," she finished, turning toward Albus. "This is a spell he's cast on himself."

Albus studied him.

"He took an oath recently," he said in a quiet voice.

"A wizarding oath? For what?" the witch asked him.

Albus looked at her.

"Ah, it's rather personal I'm afraid. I don't think he would want you to know, Poppy," the old wizard said.

Poppy scowled.

"Albus, when someone this young takes an oath, sometimes it is so powerful because of the passion of youth, that it can become detrimental, actually begin to eat at the person because it is unfulfilled. It weakens him, feeding off his life force. But this can happen only if the oath requires some action to be taken. If it were an oath of silence, for example, it usually reacts like any other oath. Can you at least tell me if the oath was one requiring fulfillment?" she asked him.

"Yes. It definitely was," Albus replied, "Fulfillment requiring another person to act in tangent. Something that person is not willing to do."

Poppy sighed.

"Well, someone better talk to that person, because if Mr. Snape does not fulfill that oath, there's a good chance it will kill him," she told the Headmaster soberly.

Albus shook his head. Wizarding Oaths could be taken once a wizard or witch reached the age of consent, but it didn't always mean they were ready to take it. This was definitely a rare quirk of the spell, but not unheard of. Obviously, Severus' unrequited desire for the Potions mistress turned in on him because he was so young and inexperienced, with very strong emotions and intentions. It was intent that powered the way magic operated. Desire could be a terrible, powerful force. Kingdoms had been razed to the ground because of it.

"As you know Poppy, there is a ritual that can be performed to break an oath's hold on a person," Albus said doubtfully. There was, but it was very painful and dangerous. An oath actually took hold of the soul of an individual, becoming bound to it. Dark Magic was involved.

Poppy stared at Albus as if he'd grown two more bearded heads.

"That will kill him quicker than the Oath will," she snapped at him, "Clearly it has a very powerful hold on him, Albus. He'd never survive it. Never! You're just going to have to talk to whoever is bound to this oath and convince them to help this young man to meet its conditions, otherwise he's as good as gone in a few weeks at the most."

Albus stared at Poppy.

Professor Granger wasn't going to like this development one bit.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	9. Outrage

**Chapter 9 Outrage**

"WHAT?" Hermione roared, almost blowing the pointed hat off the Headmaster's head as they sat in his office. The moment Albus offered her some pepper imp candies (which were her favorites) rather than the usual lemon drops, she knew something wasn't right in the dragon's lair.

"Now, calm down, Professor," Albus said, raising both hands in a calming manner.

"Calm down? What do you mean he's dying because of his oath?" the witch demanded, "How can an oath kill someone?"

"Well, in most cases an Oath of fulfillment simply binds a person to do their best to complete some act, only adding impetus to move toward completion. An impossible oath generally will dissipate over time," Albus began.

"He took an impossible Oath!" Hermione said, scowling.

"Ah, to you, yes. But Mr. Snape believes it is possible to consummate a relationship or at least a tryst with you. Your reluctance to do so has no bearing on that belief whatsoever. It is not impossible, but unlikely," the wizard continued.

"You're damn right it is," the witch growled, looking at Albus sullenly.

"Mr. Snape's desire for you is fueled by the powerful urges of youth. As you know, a young person's desires are quite powerful. They can even generate poltergeists of great destructive power without knowing it. This even occurs in young people without magic and has been documented among teenaged Muggles. Think of the Oath as taking on the nature of a kind of insensate poltergeist, the destructive nature focused inwardly instead of outwardly. Instead of destroying the surrounding world, it destroys its own source, freeing itself since it will never be completed otherwise," the wizard finished, his blue eyes resting on Hermione soberly.

"This is insane," Hermione muttered, more to herself than Dumbledore. "Snape is going to die if I don't fuck him? Oh, Voldemort's slimy scales."

Both of Albus' eyebrows rose at this rather lewd commentary on the part of his Potions mistress, but he said nothing.

Hermione looked at him. For a moment, just a small moment Albus could see vulnerability in those amber eyes.

"This is unconscionable," she said quietly, "To be blackmailed into shagging a seventh year wizard."

Albus shook his head.

"It isn't blackmail, Professor. I am sure Mr. Snape didn't intend for this to happen. I've done some investigation, and up until yesterday evening, he was fine. He showed no signs of sickness," the Headmaster said.

Hermione stared at the Headmaster.

"He told me if we didn't . . . didn't engage, he would die," Hermione said, her voice dark.

Albus considered this.

"Did you feel a resultant magic to this statement? Did he take another oath?" he asked the witch.

Hermione shook her head.

"No. I felt nothing but rage. My own rage," she answered him.

"It could be his declaration took hold with the original oath, inadvertently adding a new intent, one that will have deadly results," the Headmaster said. "Possibly the magic didn't manifest because the oath was already in place."

All of this was conjecture. Despite all the research that had been done over the ages, much of the way magic operated remained a mystery. The best anyone had was theory.

Hermione sat in the armchair, silent and brooding for several minutes before rising.

"I must go, Headmaster. I have a class in a few minutes," the witch said.

"Mr. Snape has been released this morning. No doubt he will attend your afternoon class. Ill as he is, he is still a very determined young wizard. It would be a pity if his young life were snuffed out before it truly began, don't you think Professor?" Albus asked her.

Hermione said nothing other than "Goodbye, Headmaster" then tossed a bit of floo powder into the floo and stepped through, her robes billowing slightly.

Fawkes let out a sad little trill from his perch. Dumbledore turned to look at him.

"Yes, it is quite a sad situation, Fawkes," the wizard said to the Phoenix, "Hopefully Hermione will find it in her heart to make one more sacrifice for the Greater Good. This threat is not as great as the Dark Lord's rise, but the demise of such a promising young man would be truly tragic."

Fawkes bobbled in agreement.

* * *

"Severus, you look terrible," Harry said as Severus walked into the Common Room. The wizard was paler than usual, his eyes rather bloodshot and his normally shiny hair, lank and without body. Ron slowly shook his head.

"I bet Granger put some kind of Deterioration Spell on him. Do you still have your knobblies?" the red-head asked Severus as he sat down heavily between them. He felt a bit winded.

"Of course I do you idiot," he snapped at Ron. "I'm just sick."

"Watch for signs of them falling off," Ron advised as he studied the wizard. "They'll probably be the first to go."

If Severus felt a bit stronger, he probably would have punched Ron squarely in the nose. But he was in no condition to brawl.

He slowly rose.

"I've got to get my books. I have Arithmancy," he said, making his way up the stairs.

Harry shook his head.

"He really looks sick, doesn't he?" he asked Ron.

"Of course he does. Tangling with Granger is unhealthy. Period. I hope he survives long enough to help me get ready for the big Advanced Transfiguration exam. Mum will kill me if I flunk it," the wizard said worriedly.

Harry scowled at Ron. This wasn't the time for him to be thinking about himself. But this was standard Ron. The boy-who-lived looked up the stairwell worriedly. Before, Severus' attraction to Professor Granger had been rather funny. Now it looked rather serious. He was sure it had something to do with her. Maybe she had poisoned him or done something else nasty. He wouldn't put it past her, heroine or not.

* * *

Severus hoisted his books on his shoulder and staggered slightly. The wizard reached into his pocket and took out the bottle of stamina potion Poppy had given him, opened it and took a swig. He capped it back and felt a bit better. Stronger. He looked at himself in the mirror. He did look ill. He remembered what the medi-witch told him when he woke up.

"The Oath you took is turning on you, Mr. Snape. Whatever it was that you are bound to fulfill must be fulfilled," Poppy told him gently, "Otherwise it could mean your life."

He had stared at her. He didn't know what to say. He was trying his best to reach the Professor, but she refused to be reached.

She hated him.

Well, this development meant one thing for certain. He was going to make history. He'd be the first male to actually die from the lack of pussy.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	10. A Decision

**Chapter 10 A Decision**

Professor Granger was on her way to lunch when she was confronted by a very unwelcome individual.

Harry Potter.

She looked into his green eyes, the eyes of his mother, the eyes of Lily Potter and her hatred reasserted itself. Yes, he looked like James, but it was those eyes, those blasted, hated eyes that separated them by miles.

"Is there some reason you are blocking my way to the Great Hall, Mr. Potter?" she asked the young wizard, her face contorted.

Harry looked at her. The lank hair. The contorted face. The familiar expression of malice the witch always wore when she came in contact with him. Despite her service, Harry Potter was sure of one thing . . .

That Hermione Granger hated him.

"I need to talk to you, Professor. Concerning Severus Snape," the wizard said to the witch, his heart thudding.

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Clearly this was a case of Gryffindor nosiness.

"Mr. Snape is not my charge, Mr. Potter. What could I possibly offer concerning him except that he is an annoying little know-it-all who seeks to dominate my classes?"

Harry stared at the witch for a moment.

"I . . . I just want to know if you've done anything to him," he said hesitatingly.

Hermione scowled at him blackly. Even though she was less than pleased with the randy little bastard, she would never openly do anything to him that could possibly place her job and livelihood in jeopardy.

"What," she said coldly, "are you attempting to imply, Mr. Potter?"

Harry swallowed. Accusing the Potions mistress of hexing one of her students was dangerous business. But he had to know.

"It's just that, well, he's sick. Really sick. And he wasn't before he served detention with you last night," Harry said, "and I know that . . . that he's told you that he . . ."

"Stop right there, Mr. Potter!" Hermione hissed at him, furious. "Your friend's infatuation with me is disturbing and annoying but to even suggest I've done something to injure a student in any manner is more than insulting! Fifty points from Gryffindor for you even thinking such a thing! Now get out of my way!"

Professor Granger pushed by Harry and headed up the dungeon corridor, completely pissed off that he knew of Snape's attraction to her. But she slowed somewhat as she realized that he must not have revealed that his Oath was killing him, or else Harry wouldn't have approached her the way he did.

She swooped into the Main Hall, terrified students parting before her like she was an evil Moses and they were the Red Sea, then turned down the corridor that led to the teacher's entrance. She entered with a scowl and took her seat, ignoring her fellow staff members as she always did. She glared at the students gathered around the tables, received several satisfying blanches, then ordered her lunch.

As she waited, her amber eyes slid over to the Gryffindor table. Yes, Mr. Snape was there, and he did indeed look ill. Ronald Weasley was seated next to him, waving a piece of chicken under his big nose.

Severus pushed his hand away.

"Stop it, Ron. I said I'm not hungry," Severus said to him, pulling a book out of his knapsack and opening it.

"You've got to keep your strength up, Sev. That hex Granger put on you is draining your strength. Just take a bite. One bite," Ron said, holding up the drumstick again.

"Ron, I'm telling you, I'm going to shove that drumstick right up your arse if you don't leave me alone," Severus snarled.

Ron blinked at him.

"Fine," he said, putting the chicken down on his own plate.

Harry entered and took a seat next to Severus.

"Well, Granger said she didn't do anything to you," Harry said to Severus, who looked shocked.

"What? You said something to her?" he snapped at the wizard.

Harry looked taken aback.

"Yeah, I said something to her, Severus. I wanted to know if she'd done anything to you," the boy-who-lived responded.

"Why don't you just mind your own fucking business, Harry? I want to deal with this myself!" Severus yelled at him.

Everyone in the Great Hall fell silent, looking at the pale wizard, who wavered in his seat for a moment. Both Ron and Harry caught his shoulders.

"Severus? Are you all right?" Ron asked him as the wizard reached into his pocket and took out the bottle of stamina potion. He opened it and drank some down. He strengthened a bit, shrugging away from his friends.

"I'm fine. I just wish everyone would leave me alone," he said, picking up his knapsack and exiting the Great Hall. There was something off about the way he was walking however. He didn't have the smooth glide he usually did.

Both Harry and Ron looked up at the dais as the Great Hall returned to normal, students whispering about Severus' outburst and how he was probably going to lose points for using foul language in the presence of staff members.

Professor Granger looked back at them with narrowed eyes and a slight smirk on her face.

"She did something to him, Harry. Just look at her," Ron said, frowning at the Potions mistress.

Actually, Hermione was wearing that expression just to aggravate the two wizards. She knew they both thought she was quite capable of killing Severus slowly and she did nothing to dispel that belief. To be honest, she was a bit worried about Mr. Snape's state. Not only was he sick, but obviously he wasn't eating either.

She sighed as her soup arrived. She'd observe him in class this afternoon and then decide what she would do, if anything.

* * *

Mr. Snape looked perfectly awful when he arrived in class. His skin was so pale, tiny blue veins could be seen beneath his skin, which was dry. His lips were chapped and his eyes dull and defeated. It was easy to see he was trying to focus on the lesson but having difficulty. Every few minutes he would pull out his stamina potion and sip it.

Hermione knew that continued use of the potion would result in it losing its effectiveness. The boy's more frequent use of it showed that was precisely what was occurring. Albus had said Poppy gave him a few weeks, but it seemed he was deteriorating far faster than that. She gave the class a reading assignment and sat down behind her desk, looking at Snape with hooded eyes.

Suddenly he looked up at her. He didn't actually do anything, make any kind of expression, but Hermione could have sworn she heard his soft voice say,

"Please help me. Don't let me die. I don't want to die."

Hermione started and stared at him openly. The wizard's eyes dropped back to the book and he didn't look up again.

When class ended, Hermione told Severus to stay after class. He dropped heavily back into his seat and took out his stamina potion. He tilted it to his mouth, then hesitated, shaking the bottle.

He was out.

He looked at the witch seated before him.

"Professor, do you have a bit of stamina potion? I'm out and I don't think I can make it up to the infirmary without a boost," he said to the witch.

"You are such a fucking idiot, Mr. Snape," Hermione hissed at him, "and I have to tell you I do not appreciate being put in such a compromising position. I am aware your oath has turned on you, and that you're dying. You deserve to die for being so damn stupid as to focus on a witch twice your age that has no interest in you."

Severus began to slump in the chair.

"However, Albus would never forgive me if I let you slip into the darkness. I've taken stripes for the Greater Good . . ."

Here Hermione paused, then sighed.

"I suppose I'm going to have to take you too," she said, shaking her head.

Severus stared at her.

What? Did Professor Granger just say she'd shag him?

Immediately the wizard's color returned and strength flowed through him. He was hungry too, starving in fact. Even his hair became shiny and silken again.

Hermione watched the near miraculous transformation as the Oath ceased to feed off the boy. It was clear to see he was restored. Severus smiled at her brightly.

"Oh good gods," she breathed, letting her head drop to the desk.

"Are we going to do it now?" Severus asked her excitedly.

Hermione lifted her head, her face contorted.

"No, we're not going to do it now you randy little bastard!" she said to him, "Later. Tonight."

Severus looked delighted.

"What time?" he asked her breathlessly, looking as if he'd hit the Wizarding Lottery.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Gods, it was just sex.

"After you finish your rounds, come to my office," she said to the grinning Gryffindor. "And don't rush through them either. I know how long it takes to patrol the castle."

"I won't," he breathed at her, "Thank you, Professor."

"Considering the circumstances, a simple "Thank you" is not enough, Mr. Snape. You can be assured that you will be repaying me for this for the rest of your term at Hogwarts, if not for the rest of your life. And you will be taking an Oath of Silence as well. I won't have you blabbing all over the school," she snarled at him.

Severus felt himself getting hard at that snarl. Oh, this was going to be stellar. Just . . . stellar. He rose from the desk and quickly walked around it, approaching Hermione's desk, his lips pursing in anticipation. Surely she'd give him a kiss since she'd agreed to shag him.

Suddenly he was staring at the tip of her wand.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. Snape," Hermione hissed, her eyes narrowed. "Now, turn around, pick up your knapsack and leave my classroom."

Severus stared at her with hot eyes.

"Yes, Professor," he said, turning and doing just as she asked, an annoying spring in his step as he exited, pulling the door behind him. Then he dipped his head back in.

"I'll see you tonight," Severus said, the broad smile back.

"Get out!" Hermione yelled at him, flicking her wand at the door so it slammed shut. He'd just managed to get his head out in time.

Professor Granger dropped back into her chair and ran her hand through her hair.

Gods damn it.

* * *

A/N: lolol. Well, she's given in. Now the fun starts. g . Thanks for reading. 


	11. A Little Prep

**Chapter 11 A Little Prep**

Both Ron and Harry were amazed when Severus strode into the Great Hall, sat down and begin to pull food toward him, piling it on his plate. He looked . . . well . . . great.

"Blimey, what happened to you?" Ron asked the wizard.

"Nothing," Severus said, helping himself to string beans.

Harry studied him.

"You're not sick anymore," he said a bit suspiciously.

"People do get better," Severus said, diving into his food.

He was so hungry he could have given Ron a run for his money. He wanted to be sure he had plenty of energy for tonight.

Hermione watched the young wizard tuck away his food. He certainly was putting it away. Maybe if she were lucky, he'd get a terrible stomach ache and she'd be able to postpone their "date."

No. It was best just to do it and get it over with.

She picked at her chicken.

Albus, who was sitting at the end of the table, noticed with interest that Severus was looking quite fit. He gave a thin smile. That could only mean one thing. The impossible oath had become possible. He looked down the table at his Potions mistress. Ah, she was picking at her food. The only time Hermione picked at her food was when something was weighing on her mind.

The Headmaster had no doubt that this particular load was none other than Severus Snape. Well, hopefully the witch would make the best of the situation. She had been alone for a long time, far too long.

Severus made quick work of his meal and stood up.

"What's the rush?" Ron asked him as he slung his knapsack over one shoulder.

"I have some studying I need to do," Severus replied, leaving.

Harry and Ron looked after him.

"Well as long as he gets off on studying so much, maybe he'll be all right not shagging," Ron commented, biting into a potato.

Harry just shook his head and returned to his meal, glad his friend had recovered.

* * *

Severus quickly entered his bedroom, threw off his knapsack and securely warded his door. Then he walked over to the wardrobe and removed the bottom drawer. He reached in and felt around a bit until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out two shimmers. He pointed his wand at them.

"Finite," he breathed.

In his hands appeared two very well-worn books. He smiled and carried them to his bed, then lay down on his stomach, looking at the titles. He had been studying these particular books in private since the end of his fifth year. He knew them cover to cover although he never had a chance to put any of his knowledge into practice, though goodness knows he tried. Well, that was about to change.

What were the titles of these great books of knowledge?

The first was "The Joy of Sex" and the second, "The Illustrated Book of Karma Sutra."

As far as Severus was concerned, they were both required reading for any intelligent wizard who wanted to master the art of shagging. The moment he began to have sexual urges concerning witches, he started studying the proper way to shag them. He was a perfectionist to the end.

He began leafing through the pages and stopped on a page that gave suggestions how to stop premature ejaculation. It was common in young men who were just starting sexual activity. He didn't want that to happen. As he read through the chapter, he began thinking.

Hold it. He wouldn't have to worry about this. He lived in a magical world. There were magical ways to stop him up. And he already had the answer, thanks to the oath.

Severus rolled out of the bed and summoned a house elf, sending it to the infirmary to get an extra strength bottle of stamina potion from Poppy. The medi-witch didn't yet know he was recovered, so sent it down directly, figuring he was out.

Severus might have been a Gryffindor, but he was a rather shady one when it suited him.

The young wizard thanked the elf, tossed the bottle up into the air and caught it, smiling. He was well now, so most likely the potion would work on him as if he hadn't been taking it all day. Just to be on the safe side, he'd drink it just before he shagged the Professor.

He was going to make tonight last as long as possible.

* * *

Hermione sat in her study, dressed in a housecoat and sipping a brandy. From time to time her amber eyes drifted to the clock on the mantle. It was after ten now and still Severus hadn't arrived. She popped a chocolate bon-bon into her mouth. She liked how chocolate and brandy complimented each other.

If she were lucky, her randy Potions student would suffer the fate of most overly eager young men getting their first piece, and the tryst would be over almost as soon as it started. So she decided to look relatively sexy and wore a short, Slytherin green nightie beneath her robes. She'd probably have to stand for a few kisses and artless gropes from the boy, but was relatively sure he'd want to get right to the main event. Men weren't wired for much foreplay. Sometimes it took years for them to figure out a woman wanted more than her heels summarily thrust into the air.

Well, then again, Mr. Snape had indicated he wanted to perform oral sex on her. Hermione had nothing against it, provided it was done properly, but she didn't hold out much hope on that. He was what, eighteen years old? As long as he didn't actually bite her or snag her clit on a tooth, she'd let him try. Anything to get this over with.

Suddenly she heard a loud pounding.

Oh good gods! Was the idiot trying to beat the door in?

Wand in hand, Hermione stalked through the study wall into her office and pulled the door open.

Severus stood there, a big smile plastered on his face.

"I'm here," he announced happily.

"I'm sure all of Hogwarts knows you're here, the way you were pounding on my door you simpleton. Now get in here!" she snarled at the young wizard.

Severus walked in, his eyes fixed on Hermione's housecoat as if he could see through it. Hermione scowled at him.

"Through there," she said to him, pointing at the open wall.

Severus nearly streaked through it.

Hermione ran her hand over her face as the wizard disappeared into her private rooms.

"Gods, Albus, what I don't do for you," she sighed, walking in after the wizard and closing the wall behind her.

* * *

Hermione turned to find Severus standing in front of her fireplace, his head tilted back, draining the contents of a bottle. Did the boy need a bit of liquid courage?

"What are you doing?" she demanded, walking up to Severus and snatching the now empty bottle out of his hand. She read the label then looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Extra Strength Stamina Potion?" she asked him incredulously.

"Yes. Young wizards have a problem with premature ejaculation. So I wanted to make sure I wouldn't. This is my first time, so of course I want it to last," he said to her, his dark eyes once again zeroing in on her housecoat.

"Of course," Hermione said, throwing her hands up in defeat.

While so much for the quick route.

Severus began to quickly unbutton his robes.

"What . . . are . . . you . . . doing?" Hermione hissed at the wizard, who continued working at his robes.

"Getting naked," he responded, not looking up. "I have to be naked don't I?"

"Whoa. Slow down there, Speedy. We've got to lay a few ground rules first," Hermione said to the wizard. "You're not going to just come in here, rip off your robes and tackle me . . ."

"Of course not," Severus said, opening his robes and revealing a strong, pale, nearly hairless young body clad in very tented black boxers, "You require at least forty-five minutes to an hour of foreplay to be properly prepared."

Hermione blinked at the wizard as he peeled off his robes, tossed them on the back of one of the armchairs, then started toeing off his boots.

Dear gods. She'd forgotten she was dealing with Hogwarts' proverbial walking brain. No doubt he had studied for this like he did everything else.

It was clear young Severus Snape intended to have sex by the book.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	12. Inching Closer to Paradise

**Chapter 13 Inching Closer to Paradise**

Hermione eyed the young wizard, who now stood in readiness, not even looking at her face, staring at the house robe that concealed her body from him.

"Er . . . Mr. Snape . . . eye contact," she said to the wizard, who looked up at her, his eyes shifting back downward a couple of times before he could actually focus.

Looking at the young wizard, Hermione had to admit he was a handsome specimen, though his youth was evident. He was lean and sinewy, with well developed abs and legs like runners legs. Spare black hair peppered his thighs and calves. His feet were rather big, and judging by the enormous size of the tent in his boxers, the statement about wizards with big noses and feet was true, at least in his case.

"Now, would you mind telling me just where you heard I'd require the amount of foreplay you believe I do?" she asked him, frowning at the excited look on his face.

"I didn't hear it. I researched it. I've been studying sex since my fifth year. It's quite fascinating in theory," the wizard replied. "I can't wait for the actual application."

He took a tentative step toward Hermione, who scowled at him blackly. He stopped.

"Well, you're going to wait," she snapped at him. "At least until I get some kind of understanding of what you think is going to happen. How did you research this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Textbooks," he replied shortly, his eyes helplessly falling back to her housecoat.

"Textbooks? What kind of textbooks? Biology?" the witch demanded.

"Oh no, Professor. Biology books just talk about the function, not the skills involved. I've read 'The Joy of Sex" and "The Illustrated Book of the Karma Sutra" from cover to cover at least a hundred times apiece. I know what I'm supposed to do, and . . . and I have a couple of positions I'd like to try too . . ."

Hermione looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Mr. Snape. I'm not a joy witch that you can just twist into any contorted position and go to town on. My gods, boy. Don't you have any sense of propriety?" she asked him, shaking her head.

"I don't think I'm supposed to when it comes to sex. Propriety ruins it from what I understand," he replied logically. "I'm supposed to be . . . open and willing and adventurous."

He licked his lips as his eyes moved lower, resting on her thighs. For a moment, Hermione felt like covering up in something more than a house robe.

"Am I going to have to wait long?" he asked her, a bit of a whine in his voice.

Hermione sighed. It made no sense to try and put this off any longer. The boy looked as if he were going to explode if he wasn't huffing and thrusting in the next five minutes.

"Come on, Mr. Snape. And I don't need forty-five minutes worth of foreplay. In fact, I don't need any. We can just get right to the fucking," she said as she entered her bedroom.

Severus' mouth dropped open at her use of such foul language. It was as if he were frozen in place. Hermione stuck her head back out the door.

"Are you coming, Mr. Snape?" she snapped at him.

"Yes," he breathed, hurrying into the bedroom behind the witch. He looked around the dismal room. She only had a four-poster bed, a dresser, a wardrobe and a wooden chair. There were no paintings or decorations of any type. It was quite austere. There wasn't even a rug on the cold stone floor.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"I . . . I want to do foreplay," Severus said, frowning at her slightly, "I want to learn about your body and what to do to it to make it respond to me. I can't learn it if I just have intercourse with you. It's all part of shagging."

Hermione snorted.

"Mr. Snape, you are probably the only wizard in the wizarding world who ever bothered to crack the cover of "The Joy of Sex." Believe me, men function without foreplay just fine. All they need is a willing female and they go into automatic. That tent in your shorts proves the truth of that statement," the witch said, looking at his fabric covered erection. It certainly was large.

"Maybe we are easily aroused, but that doesn't mean we're all the same. I know I don't want to rush through this, Professor. I don't want it to be terrible. I want you to like it," he said softly, then suddenly, he ran back into the other room.

Hermione sighed again. He wanted her to like it? How in the hell could she like it? The only reason she'd agreed to bed the boy was to keep him from becoming worm food.

Severus returned with his wand.

"I'm supposed to set the mood," he said to her, flicking his wand.

* * *

FOR INTERACTIVE STREAMING MUSIC CLICK HERE  
theburningpen . com SLASH Switch SLASH lgio . m3u  
Put actual slashes where the word slash occurs and leave no spaces

* * *

Hermione started as she heard a wah-wah sound, then sensuous music began to play. 

_I been really trying baby, trying to hold back this feeeeeling for soooo loooong, and if you ---_

Hermione slashed her wand, stopping the music

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, looking at Severus incredulously.

"Mood music. I researched it and that's supposed to be the song that is shagged to the most," he said, both eyebrows raised, "I thought you'd like it."

"Well, I don't!" she snapped, "Do me a favor, Mr. Snape, save your attempts at making this a 'romantic' situation, because it isn't. I'm doing this only to keep you from dying you silly fool. No other reason. I am not attracted to you."

Severus looked at her, his face sober.

"You're not attracted to me yet. Maybe you will be when this is all over and you'll let me come back," he said softly, his eyes full of emotion.

"That will never, ever happen, Mr. Snape," she spat at him, "Believe me."

Snape blinked at her, then lifted his hand, concentrated, then tapped his wand to his fingertips. Slowly a rose formed, colored a deep purple and black. It was beautiful. He held it out to her. Hermione had never seen anything like it.

"It's for you," he said softly, "I made it for you like this just to show you that . . . that to me, you're like this rose, Professor. It's beautiful, but it's colored with . . . with pain. I just want . . . just want . . ."

The wizard's voice faltered as he looked at the witch, who was staring at the flower he held out in his pale hand. No, Mr. Snape wasn't smooth or suave. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to make her be less cruel to him, so he did what many males before him had done in order to win a woman over . . . made a gesture. And it was an honest one.

"Please," he implored her, "Please take it, Professor."

Hermione hesitated, then slowly approached the young wizard and took the flower from him. She sniffed it. Yes, it was a real rose. An amazing bit of magic really. It took deep emotion to create a living thing . . . emotion and a bit of soul. The wizard had given her a part of his soul. No one had ever done that.

No one.

"Thank you, Mr. Snape," she said.

"You're welcome, Professor," the wizard breathed.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but :::shrugs::: I need to regroup for the next chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	13. The Tree

**Chapter 13 The Tree**

Hermione turned, walked over to her bare dresser, created a small glass vase and put the rose in it with a bit of water. Then she turned.

"Shit!" she cried.

Severus had moved behind her and was almost right on top of her, startling the witch. Mere inches away, he looked at her, heat in his black eyes.

"Mr. Snape! Must you intrude on my personal space like this?" she said to the wizard, pushing at his chest.

He didn't budge.

"Yes," he said, licking his lips. "I want to kiss you. Can I kiss you?"

Hermione sighed as the boy leaned toward her.

"All right, Mr. Snape . . .just . . . mmmmph!"

Severus latched on to her mouth like a Blood-sucking Niflick, wrapping his arms around Hermione and kissing her hard, his body pressing into hers hungrily. She could feel the hardness and length of his cock pushing against her pelvis as the young wizard hung on, attempting to bend her back over the dresser.

Gah! She couldn't breathe!

Desperately, she pinched his side and Severus yelped, releasing her mouth but still holding on to her body. Gods, she was so round and . . .

"Severus. Snape! I do breathe air and my lips are made of flesh, not wood!" she gasped at him. "I refuse to walk around Hogwarts looking as if I had too much muggle Botox injected into my lips! Stop kissing me so hard!" she snapped at him.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry. I usually kiss better than this. It's just that it's you," he breathed at her passionately. "Let me try again, please."

His eyes were so desperate, Hermione gave in. Gods, were all young wizards so passionate? Well, this was his first time after all. He was a male, not a female. He wouldn't be a shy and retiring virgin.

"Go ahead, Mr. Snape. But gently. Gently," she said, closing her eyes and pursing her lips.

She waited and nothing happened, though she could feel the wizard breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling against her breasts. Hermione opened one eye.

He was staring at her.

"What?" she snapped at him, irritated by this waste of time.

"Could you say it again?" he asked her breathlessly.

She scowled at him.

"Say what?" she asked him.

"My name. You said my name. Severus. It sounded . . . wonderful to hear you say that," he responded. "Please call me by my name, Professor. Not Mr. Snape."

Hermione blinked at him.

"Well, if I do this, I don't expect you to be so familiar. This might be an intimate situation, but we are not actually that intimate," the witch responded.

"I'll keep calling you Professor if you like, but please call me by my name," he said to her.

"All right. Severus," she said, and the wizard once again attacked her mouth, but much more gently, working his lips against hers sensuously. He really did know how to kiss as his grip relaxed somewhat as if realizing she wasn't going to break away from him.

His young body moved against hers helplessly as he drank in her lips, his senses whirling. She smelled like flowers. Like Jasmine. And she was so soft, so round, so full . . . not like the young witches who felt as if they'd break in his arms. Gods, he wanted to get closer. Tentatively, he attempted to slip his tongue into Hermione's mouth, tapping it on her closed lips. He felt them part slightly and his breathing increased as he entered that warm, wet sweet place, exploring it. He began to shudder against her, unable to hide the urgency his body felt.

Hermione was a bit impressed. Severus was a very good kisser and his ardor was becoming a bit contagious. She felt his hand slide up her back. He couldn't feel her scars because she wore both the nightie and the house robe still. Well, he would have to feel them and see them sometime.

Maybe they would turn him off.

Hermione felt a bit of a twinge at this possibilty. The tree on her back was a large deterrent to her becoming intimate with anyone. She had been through hell, but was a strong enough woman not to let it destroy her completely. She knew not all men were brutes and could separate true attraction from soulless possession. Still, that ugly mass of scars that followed her spine and spread branches across her upper back marred her body, which already wasn't perfect. She was certain that any potential lover would be revolted by that tree. If Severus was revolted, she'd let him go . . . but . . . that would be confirmation that she was a ruined witch. That Voldemort had truly left his mark.

"Your house robe . . . take it off," Severus said against her mouth, "I want to touch you, Professor."

He certainly knew what he wanted. Hermione decided to let him run with this. It wasn't completely terrible now that he had some modicum of control, though she could feel him shaking a bit.

"Let me go," she said softly.

Severus released her, stepping back a few inches, watching her hands as she untie the sash to her robe and opened it, revealing the Slytherin green nightie that fell mid-thigh, held up by thin straps over her shoulders. She did have large breasts, and her hips were rounded, her waist a bit thick. Her legs were very shapely and strong looking.

The young wizard let out a noise when she removed the robe and laid it on the dresser. Hermione looked at him as he fastened his eyes to her body. The expression on his face was one of . . . awe.

"You're beautiful," Severus breathed, "You don't look like you'd break."

Break?

"I'm no teenage witch, Mr. . .Severus. I'm not nubile, or thin . . ." she began.

"No, but that's good. You're a real woman," he replied, cutting her off as he looked into her eyes. "I don't have to worry with you. You're not going to cry or push me away or . . ." he said, his soft voice quavering a bit.

Hermione couldn't help but be moved by the young wizard's appreciation of her. It came from his heart. These were no empty words meant to win her over. It was truly how he felt. Of course, everything he said was in relation to his own desires, but still it was clear he believed that she was everything that he wanted in a witch. Who, even a snarky Potions mistress wouldn't find that affecting?

Hermione caught herself however.

"I will be pushing you away if you do anything untoward, Severus," she said to the young wizard.

Severus had no idea what she meant by untoward as he moved in again, pulling her soft body against his, letting out something between a groan and a whimper as he felt the thin cloth between them. He could feel the heat of the witch's body now, the curves of it clearly. He kissed her again, hungrily, sliding his hands up her back . . .

He stiffened. So did Hermione as he felt the scars underneath the thin silk.

He released her, stepping back.

"Turn around," he said to her in a low voice.

Hermione looked up at him and said nothing. Let the boy see her marks, her shame. She turned around almost insolently, listening to him breathe.

Severus' black eyes looked at the few branches that rose above the fabric of Hermione's night gown. Raised welts, obviously from a scourge. The wizard stepped closer and Hermione closed her eyes as she felt him gently catch hold of her straps and lower them down her arms as far as they would go, revealing the head of the tree and all it's branches. Severus pulled her night gown down to the small of her back, taking in the thick mass that made up the trunk of the tree.

He didn't say anything and Hermione's eyes began to glisten helplessly as the first male in ages looked upon her ruined body.

"Still want to shag your Professor?" she suddenly snapped, pain in her voice as she stood facing away from him. "As I said, I'm no lovely young thing. I've been marked. Scarred. Not the 'beautiful body' you fantasized about is it?"

Severus could hear her bitterness.

What had she gone through all those years of service? What kind of monster would do this to a witch? He scowled blackly.

"I wish we could kill Voldemort again," he said softly, his voice full of quiet rage, "But this time, I'd want to do it myself. Kill him slowly and painfully for doing this to you, Professor. But, you're still beautiful . . . even more so because you didn't run from this. You continued in your service until the end. It isn't a mass of scars, but a testament to how brave, selfless and courageous you truly are. Trees represent new life and rebirth. Overcoming death and growing stronger. That's you, Professor and you are beautiful, believe me."

Hermione blinked back tears as the young wizard gently moved into her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and tenderly kissing her naked shoulders, moving to her throat for a moment, his mouth soft, warm, appreciative on her skin.

"Beautiful," he breathed, his warm breath curling against her ear.

And that was the breaking point for Hermione Granger, the point where the ice around her heart and the walls around her spirit crumbled. Of course they would be erected again, but tonight, just for one night . . . she was vulnerable to this passionate young wizard whispering in her ear.

She wanted to believe him.

* * *

A/N:::ducking and dodging readers' barbs and arrows::: Hey, I know. But it's the romantic in me. Female porn is a lot different than male porn. We need stuff like this. I know I do. Plus, I have to give Hermione a reason to be receptive to an inexperienced young wizard. That can't be rushed. I hope you'll still stick with me. Thanks for reading. 


	14. Some Ground Rules

**Chapter 15 Some Ground Rules**

Severus was now on more familiar ground. He had gotten to this point with younger witches, having them partially undressed, kissing and caressing their bodies. He was very good at it. It was the "close" that got him every time. He stopped trembling, the combination of empathy with the witch in his arms and the desire to comfort her helping to center him and take his mind off his own needs.

Slowly he rubbed Hermione's soft belly, continuing his soft kisses on her shoulders throat and temple, his large hands moving over her skin appreciatively before he slowly began to move them upwards, toward the witch's full breasts.

Wanting to be sure he had her permission, he breathed in her ear, "Can I, Professor?" his hands coming to rest just under her full bosom, still kissing her throat.

"Yes," Hermione replied, her eyes still closed, feeling the wizard pressed gently against her back. Severus expelled a breath as his hands cupped Hermione's breasts.

"Oh my gods," he breathed, fondling her gently, then remembering how sensitive the nipples were supposed to be and tweaking them lightly. He was rewarded with a small gasp from the Potions mistress, her buttocks pressing back into him lightly. He smoothed his palms over them and received another heartening response.

Hermione opened her eyes partially and saw that they were standing directly in front of the mirror on her dresser, her partially clad body visible, the wizard behind her, head bent, black hair dragging over her shoulders as he kissed her throat, both hands moving over her breasts, their bodies moving slightly against each other.

It was very sexy and clear that Severus didn't realize the view that was before him, he was so into touching and tasting her. Hermione watched and felt him, sighing now, feeling desire starting to creep over her. It had been a very long time after all, and Severus, young as he was, had a certain artfulness to his ministrations.

He seemed to be a natural.

"Severus, look in the mirror," Hermione breathed.

Severus looked up, his black eyes large and luminous as he saw them in the mirror and drew in a sudden breath, his hands becoming more ardent as they slid over her body, down to the nightie still wrapped around her waist, up her sides and over her breasts. He watched himself and Hermione.

"Gods, you're so beautiful, Professor," he breathed, pressing into her harder. "Look at us. I never thought . . . I dreamed but I never . . ."

"Sssh, you're here for a purpose, Severus . . . to save your life," Hermione said to him softly.

"No. I'm not," he said, turning the witch around to face him, his face sober. "I'm here for much more than that, Professor . . . so much more than that . . ."

And he kissed her, trying to pour all the feeling in his young heart into his possession of her mouth. Severus was very aware that being with the Professor would be quite different than being with Luna, or Pansy. They were little more than girls. Even though he had no idea what Hermione had experienced sexually, he knew at one time or another she had someone who must have given her pleasure. She knew what it was like and would most likely judge his performance by it.

He didn't know if he could match whoever she had been with before, but maybe if he could make her understand how much he felt, he'd stand a chance of making some headway into her heart. Having experienced her like this, he knew even before they became intimate, he'd want to be with her like this again. Now she wasn't cold, wasn't cruel. He thought he would like her that way, but he liked her this way even more. Accessible and responsive. He didn't think she responded to anyone this way or if she had, not in a long, long time. And that is what made this special. It would be nice if she only acted this way toward him.

As Severus kissed her, his pale hands slid down her sides and hooked into the nightie's fabric.

"I'm going to take this off," he breathed against Hermione's mouth, not asking her. It was time to show her that even though he was young, he could make her feel as beautiful as he believed her to be. He had to act like a man, not a scared schoolboy. Everything was riding on this.

Hermione didn't say a word as the wizard knelt, slowly pulling down her nightgown, his hands sliding over her hips, thighs and calves reverently, his breathing quickening as her body was completely revealed, the chestnut curls of her sex before his smoldering eyes. He paused there, inhaling, feeling his mouth water. Then he stood up, more aware of how ready he was than before.

"You're going to let me . . . let me taste you, aren't you Professor?" he asked her, licking his lips without knowing he was doing it. "You won't stop me, will you?"

Hermione blinked up at him, a little of her snarkiness returning.

"I'm not going to let you just toss me into the bed and dive in, if that's what you mean," she snapped at him.

Severus looked taken aback. No, that's not what he meant at all. He meant as part of the forty-five minutes of foreplay.

"Oh, no. No. I'll do other things first . . . to get you ready," he breathed.

"You're going to have to be good at them, because if I'm not feeling it, I'm not going to let you do it," she warned him, her eyes narrowed.

Severus' cock bounced at that familiar look. It still turned him on.

"You'll feel it," he promised, "I'm going to make you feel everything. You're going to feel like the most beautiful witch in the world."

Hermione's lip curled just a little. It seemed all men had a bit of braggart in them, even the virgins. She was about to say something else when Severus suddenly pulled down his boxers and stepped out of them.

Hermione had to struggle to keep her jaw from dropping as her eyes rested on a tool that seemed to belong on Hagrid. Dear gods. Did the boy have Incubus blood? He was fucking enormous. No wonder the girls wouldn't engage him. He was as big around as heavy duty broomstick and damn near a foot long. Being uncircumcised only added to the apparent girth of the wizard.

Her eyes widened despite her attempt not to appear taken aback.

Severus looked at her a bit worriedly.

"Well, that's it," he said, looking down at his cock with a slight frown. "Pansy called it the 'Serpent of Gryffindor' just before she took off."

Hermione fought back a laugh as she looked up at the wizard. He seemed so pensive. Most men would be strutting about like roosters with a wand like that. He still had so much to learn about his own sexuality. Being big was normally not a bad thing, but when dealing with young witches, it probably was a bit of a problem. They weren't ready for it.

"What do you think, Professor?" he asked her softly, his eyes resting on her face.

"I think nature has been very kind to you, Severus. You'll grow into it," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"You aren't worried?" he asked her, a bit of hope in his voice now.

Well, she was a little worried. This was going to be his first encounter and he had drunk an entire bottle of stamina potion. He could beat her to death with that thing if he lost control. And it was very likely he might.

"Severus, you listen to me, and you listen good. If I tell you to stop, you stop, or I'm going to toss you out of here on your randy little ass. To meet the conditions of your oath, all I really need to do is let you enter me once. That counts as intimacy, technically. I don't have to do anything more. So, if you can't control yourself and start tearing into me, it's going to be over quick. Do you understand me?" she asked the wizard, frowning at him.

Severus' eyes washed over her body.

"I'll take my time, I promise," he breathed at her.

"All right," she said, her eyes sweeping over the wizard again. He really was quite a yummy young thing. "Now we . . ."

Hermione let out a little shriek as Severus swept her up into his arms easily, strode across her bedroom, gently placed her in the four-poster, then scrambled in after her.

"Now we do it," he breathed, covering her mouth in a passionate kiss.

* * *

A/N: Okay. We are at the orchards ya'll. No more hemming, hawing and so forth. You know, I'm realizing how much easier it is for an older man to deal with a younger woman than the other way around, because of the dynamics. Pretty cool really. Thanks for reading.  
Thanks for reading. 


	15. Talented

**Chapter 15 Talented**

Hermione had been a bit shocked when Severus scooped her up and deposited her into the bed, but at least he hadn't leapt on top of her, instead lying to the side and kissing her hungrily. One hand slowly slid up her right arm, caressing it gently until he reached her wrist, then he clasped it and stopped kissing her, lifting his head and drawing the palm of her hand to his lips, his eyes closing with pleasure.

"I've always loved your hands, Professor," he said to her softly as he kissed her fingertips, lingering over the small calluses and slight shiny burns. He took three of them into his mouth, sucking on them gently. Hermione felt a little pulse that threatened to curl her toes. How could the boy sucking on her fingers cause that kind of response?

"They're always so sure when you're brewing, so . . . meticulous. It's like they'd never make a mistake," Severus breathed, slipping his tongue between her digits. It felt good, but strange.

Hermione shuddered and pulled her hand away.

"You're too young to get so freaky," she said to him, "No more hand play."

Severus smirked down at her.

"But you liked it. I felt you shudder," he said softly, his black eyes resting on her face, one pale hand slipping to her waist and caressing her side. He certainly liked touching her, and he had a gentle touch. She had expected him to do quite a bit of groping. His hand moved over her hip and down her thigh, then back again.

"Never mind about that," she snapped, a bit disconcerted he was so observant and knew what she liked. But Severus Snape learned much by observation. It was ingrained in him. "Let's just get on with this."

"As you wish, Professor," he purred, once again kissing her hungrily, losing himself in her taste, scent and carefully mounting her body. Hermione couldn't help but sigh as the boy began to kiss, lick and suck on every bit of skin she had, his mouth moving over her throat, shoulders and arms, once again getting hold of her fingers, but quickly moving on before she complained.

But Hermione wasn't complaining as his lips and hands moved over her body, his lean form moving against her sensually as he slipped lower, kissing, suckling and nipping her breasts until everything took on a dreamlike quality and the only thing that felt real was his worship of her body. He did take his time. It was as if he was consuming something delicious and didn't want to eat the meal too quickly.

Severus moved down her body in small increments, at her belly now, kissing her soft, flesh, caressing her hips and thighs, reveling in the warmth of her skin beneath his palms. He had her. He had his professor, and if this were to be the only time he would be with her this way, he was going to enjoy it and make it last as long as possible. He groaned as her body undulated under his attentions, the witch's hands slipping into his hair, massaging his scalp, then over his strong shoulders. Gods, her touch felt wonderful and he knew it was because she was responding to him, liking what he was doing, and he applied himself even more ardently as he moved lower, nostrils flaring as he caught the scent of her arousal. He pushed himself lower, kissing the tops of her thighs, his dark eyes resting on the curling hair that protected her sex. His mouth watered and he slid lower, gently pushing Hermione's legs apart.

He must have gotten it right. She didn't attempt to push him away at all. He looked up at the witch. Her face was red and her eyes half-closed as she shifted her body anxiously. Damn, she looked good enough to eat . . .

"Professor, bend your legs a little," he breathed up at her, still kissing her thighs so the magic occurring between them on a physical level wouldn't die.

Hermione registered what he said and obliged the young wizard, who drew in a breath as he clearly saw her delicate, pink core, moist with arousal, the clit filled with blood. Remembering the Kama Sutra, he gently caught the labia between his two fingers and pressed them together over her clit, then sucked on them like a lower lip, Hermione buckling a bit and making small surprised noises. Oh she tasted so good.

This was called the "Quivering Kiss" and Severus realized how it got its name as Hermione's thighs did indeed quiver.

"What? What are you doing?" the witch grasped at the young wizard as he kissed her lower lips ardently.

"Quivering Kiss," he breathed, then releasing his fingers, used his nose to part her, Hermione squealing as his tongue probed her, his nose, lips and chin slowly circling, stimulating the witch so she bucked. Severus wrapped his arms around her thighs to hold her steady as he applied the Jihva-Bhramanaka or "Circling Tongue."

Hermione arched up against his mouth, her hands pressing his head down into her softness.

"Damn!" the witch hissed, lifting her head to look down on him. All she could see was the top of his silky black hair and his head rolling sensuously. A pulse of pleasure shot through her and her head dropped back down, the witch panting, her mouth dropping open as her eyes closed.

No one this boy's age should be able to eat pussy this good. Saying he was "talented" didn't even begin to cover it. But Severus had fantasized about this enough and knew just how he wanted to do it, when he did it, and even practiced his tongue movements on a few dried figs. He was quite committed.

Now, all his preparations were paying off and his confidence growing as Hermione responded powerfully to him. He could make his next move now.

Suddenly Severus rose to his knees, his eyes hot as he looked down on her body, his face glistening slightly. Hermione looked up at him.

"What . . ." she said softly, then let out a cry as Severus hoisted her hips up, sitting back on his heels and placing her legs on his shoulders and pulling her upward so her core was at his mouth, then stuck his tongue inside her as deep as it would go, and began whirling it.

"OH SHIT!" Hermione cried out, grasping the bed with both hands as the wizard stirred her, then began to suck, kiss and nibble on her clit. This was a combination of the "Chushita" and "Bahuchushita."

Hermione writhed as the boy held her steady, losing himself in her taste, holding on to her tightly. Severus was strong and didn't lose his grip or his focus as he brought her to the heights, Hermione hurling obscenities at him, trying to reach him with one clawed hand, but not to stop him, believe that.

Suddenly the witch stiffened, and Severus was rewarded with a huge gush of release before she began to tremble, the young wizard drinking every bit of her ambrosia down. He'd done it. He made her orgasm. His heart was pounding as he thirstily swallowed the gift given. Oh gods, this was so amazing.

Hermione felt completely boneless as the young wizard gently lowered her back to the bed and climbed over her, resting his body on top of hers and kissing her, sharing her flavor before licking the perspiration from her temples, then looking down at her, letting out a very satisfied sigh.

"That was great," he said to Hermione with a smile.

She looked up at him. Great? Gods, he was so young. An older wizard would have found a better word to express his delight. But Hermione seriously doubted an older wizard could have done a better job of it. So, it was a fair trade-off.

"It was . . . fair," she replied, still quivering a bit. That had been some climax.

"I'll get better at it," he said to her, a bit hopefully.

Hermione didn't say anything to this. This was just a one-time tryst with the boy. She didn't want to get his hopes up that it would be anything more. One time . . . to save his life. But, at least she was getting something out of it.

Severus began kissing her again, hoisting himself forward so his cock rested against her core, then he began grinding into her gently, making little groans as she oiled him up. His kisses became more frenzied as he became more excited, pressing down into the witch hard as she helplessly pressed back, an ache between her thighs. Damn, if he was this good now . . . what would he be like when he reached full adulthood?

Finally he pulled away from her mouth.

"I can't wait to be inside you, Professor," he breathed down at the panting witch. "I can't wait to feel you wrapped around me. Can I do it now? Please?"

His eyes were both hot and pleading, his pale face contorted with desire.

"Yes, but remember what I told you," Hermione said to him.

All that registered to Severus was the "yes" part.

Hermione let out another surprised cry as the wizard once again rose to his knees and quickly hooked her legs over his shoulders, spreading her wide under him.

"This is called the 'Yawning Position,'" he breathed, staring down at the very accessible juncture of her thighs and grasping the base of his erection.

"Shit," Hermione thought as he leaned forward slightly, resting one hand on the bed by her head and aiming for his target.

He certainly knew how he wanted to do this.

* * *

A/N: Mmmm. Yummy Severus! Lol. Even in an Alternate Universe at eighteen years old, he's still a god. Lolol. Thanks for reading 


	16. Connecting

**Chapter 16 Connecting**

* * *

**CLICK HERE FOR INTERACTIVE STREAMING MUSIC  
theburningpen . com SLASH Switch SLASH b21 . m3u  
Replace SLASH with actual slash and remove spaces.**

* * *

Severus pulled his foreskin back, the sensitive head of his organ glistening as he carefully drew nearer. Suddenly, he struck the upper part of Hermione's core with it, gasping as he did so, Hermione letting out a gasp as well.

"What are you doing?" the witch gasped as he struck her several more times, his body quaking at the contact.

"It's called 'Piercing.' I hit the upper part of your yoni with my lingam," he panted, shifting and striking her lower, "Ugggnh. This . . . this is called 'Rubbing'.

Dear Circe. The boy was beating her with his cock. And it felt amazing. Hermione arched helplessly as he alternated, Severus gasping as he did so. Watching his cock tapping the witch so intimately had him open full throttle. If he hadn't drunk that stamina potion, this would indeed be over.

Finally, Hermione caught hold of his arm.

"Enough, Severus…this is supposed to be sex, not torture!" she hissed at him.

"According to the Kama Sutra, this is sex," he said, still holding his tool and looking at her hungrily, raising it to strike her again.

Gods damn it.

"If you hit me with that thing again, I'm going to hex it off!" she snapped at him, lust making her even snarkier than usual.

Severus blinked at her for a moment, then suddenly pressed the head to her entrance, slipping inside her. Hermione letting out a cry as his girth pierced her body, Severus letting out a stream of uncontrollable gasps as her softness wrapped around his sensitive glans.

"OhOhOhOhohohohOhohhohoh…Professor! Professor!" he groaned, his eyes wet as he tried to convey what he felt. He couldn't move as she pulsed around him, his body quaking.

"Calm down! It'll be all right," Hermione gasped, partially impaled by the excited young wizard, his shaking sending little vibrations down his thick shaft and into her body.

"You feel incredible . . . I can't . . . how am I supposed to . . ." he hissed at her, his eyes desperate.

"Breathe," Hermione hissed back at him, extremely turned on by his reaction. It certainly wasn't what she expected.

The wizard hovered over her, holding himself up by his hands, his mouth slack and lower lip trembling as he looked down at himself partially inside the witch, her pink flesh wrapped around him and slightly puckered, like a small mouth. He pushed a bit, sinking deeper, throwing his head back and his black eyes rolling up into his head. Hermione letting out a little moan as his hardness sunk into her deeper.

"Oh fuck," Severus gasped, his head dropping forward and looking at Hermione as if she were the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

"I love you!" he gasped, sliding further, parting her flesh deliciously.

"You don't love me! You love pussy," she hissed up at him, her own eyelids fluttering as she caught hold of his slender waist and pushed, making him withdraw slightly, Severus letting out another stream of gasps as she slid around him. Then she pulled him back toward her, guiding his motions, helping him to fall into the stroke.

"Oh damn," Hermione breathed as Severus began to move on his own, his strokes jerky, unable to penetrate her fully yet. He wasn't used to such delicious sensations. This was nothing like wanking off. She was warm, alive, tight, her body seeming to suck and pull at him, his cock bathed in heat, and wetness and . . .

Severus watched himself enter and withdraw, his shaft glistening with Hermione's lubrication, just able to make out white streaks on his pale organ. He groaned and suddenly he fell to his elbows, landing on top of the witch and sinking inside her fully, locking his mouth to hers desperately, doubling his penetration.

"Oh gods . . .Professor," he moaned against her mouth as he began to stroke her, everything about "Sporting of the Sparrow" and "Blow of the Boar" flying out of his head as he lost himself in the softness of her body and the sweetness of her lips.

Hermione gasped against his mouth as he penetrated her deeper, his size stretching her, hitting bottom, but not too hard. What was even more heady were the boy's gasped appreciation and frenzied kisses covering her mouth, her face, whatever part he could reach as he rippled and flowed, his body undulating, not breaking contact, his arms encircling her, trying to hold her as close as he could as he experienced his first time with a woman.

And it was glorious.

"You're so beautiful, Professor, oh my gods, how am I ever going to not want to do this to you every time I see you?" he breathed against her cheek passionately, his body flowing over hers, connected, his arms around her as Hermione gasped with pleasure.

"Don't . . . talk!' she managed to get out, not wanting to concentrate on anything else than her pleasure. Gods, this was good. Much better than she imagined it would be with such an inexperienced young wizard. His passion was a large part of it. Severus Snape was completely lost to her, moving in and out of her hungrily, breathing his pleasure, desire and love into her ear.

He managed to raise himself up on his arms again, staring down at Hermione as she hissed and moaned, her voice like music to him, the scent of sex heavy in the air. Suddenly he wound his hips, whirling inside the witch, her eyes flying open as she let out a groan.

"You liked that," he panted, doing it again, then again, before falling back into the stroke, looking down and watching his penetration for several moments, his heart full as her body accepted him, all of him, then looking back at her face. "You like me, I know you do, Professor. You'll let me come back, I know you will."

"Shut up!" Hermione hissed at him, pulling him down into her even harder.

He caught on quick and began to fuck the witch hard, gasping at every stroke. He felt as if something were building up inside him, an intense tightening in his groin, pleasure racing up his back. He cried out as Hermione's nails suddenly raked down his back and he began plunging inside her, the witch shrieking now, the boy on top of her riding her body for all he was worth.

"Oh yes, Professor . . . yes!" he hissed, Hermione squelching around him, her body and breasts bouncing beneath him. Oh, he couldn't imagine anyone looking as beautiful as his Potions professor did at this moment, receiving him, taking him in and liking it. He drove into her, his black eyes taking in her every response, listening to every utterance, his heart pounding in his chest, his body unable to stop moving, his cock claiming every wonderful inch of the woman under him. He felt her stiffen and plunged into her helplessly, holding himself deep inside her, boiling over.

Hermione arched up and exploded, once again clawing Severus, who cried out both from the pain and his own powerful release, the world spinning around him as he fell heavily on the witch, clutching her close to him as he pulsed, filling her as he groaned in ecstasy. Nothing he had ever experienced compared to this . . . nothing. He kissed her weakly all over her face as his pulsing slowed, his back burning him as perspiration mixed with the scratches the Potions mistress had left on his pale body. Oh, but it had been worth it. Definitely worth it.

Severus fell still, his breathing slowing and evening out, Hermione panting beneath his weight, feeling the sting of him deep inside, and his organ pulsing and softening as it deflated. He had come quite a bit. Good thing she made sure to drink a full bottle of potent contraceptive potion. All she needed was to get pregnant by a seventh year.

Hermione laid there, Severus resting on top of her. Suddenly, she heard a little snore.

"Oh fuck," she breathed.

The boy was asleep on top of her. He hadn't even withdrawn.

Well, good as he was, he was still a young wizard. That he fell asleep wasn't that much of a shock. Hermione shifted, managing to roll him off of her. The wizard rolled to his back, arms and legs splayed, his loins and flaccid organ still wet with their mingled juices.

He had a little smile on his pale face.

Hermione looked at him, then sighed. She had intended on sending him directly back to Gryffindor tower, but hell, he was already asleep and by the look of him, she'd be hard put to wake him up. She sat up and let out a little noise. The boy had been very thorough his first time. She climbed over him, walked over to her dresser and retrieved her wand. She scourgified herself, then the nude young wizard snoring loudly in her bed. She studied him, then sighed, putting her wand down, picking up her nightgown and slipping it on. Then she picked up her wand again and flicked it toward Severus' discarded boxers. They reappeared on his lean body.

Hermione walked back over to the bed, flicked her wand at it, scourgifying it under the sleeping wizard, then covering him up with the Slytherin green bed sheet. She looked down at him, his long black eyelashes and big nose. He still wore the smile as he shifted slightly. Hermione couldn't help smirking at that.

She put her wand in the nightstand drawer, then climbed over Severus, slipping under the sheets, turning to look at his profile.

Well, he was out of danger now, and had his cherry suitably popped.

He'd be satisfied.

The witch turned away from him and settled down to sleep.

She'd eject him in the morning.

Early.

* * *

A/N: Wooo Hooo! Good job, Sevvie! Thanks for reading. 


	17. The Morning After

**Chapter 17 The Morning After**

The next morning when Severus woke up, he was startled at first, sitting up and looking around Hermione's room wildly before realizing he was still in his Professor's bed. He fell back smiling for a moment until he realized he was alone.

He sat up again, noticing he was in his boxers and scourgified. The door to the bathroom was closed, but he could make out the shower running. Professor Granger must be getting ready for the day. But . . . it was Saturday, so she didn't have classes.

The young wizard slid out of the bed and stealthily walked over to the bathroom door, placing his ear against it. Yes, the shower was running. He tried the door and found it open. He slipped in and stared at the translucent shower door, watching as Hermione bathed her body. He already had a morning erection, but he definitely became more aware of it as he looked at the witch.

Slowly, he began to approach the shower. Hermione suddenly froze mid-wash.

"Get out of here and get dressed, Mr. Snape! Immediately," she snapped.

Severus started.

"But . . . but I want to shower too," he said to her, watching as the witch's hands went to her hips.

"You can shower when you get to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione said, frowning.

"But . . . but I thought we might . . ." he began.

"We won't. Now, go get dressed like I told you. I'll be out in a minute," the witch said.

Severus let out a sigh and dejectedly walked back into the bedroom, picking up his robes and shrugging them on. If only he had woken a bit earlier, he probably could have persuaded the Potions mistress to give him another go. He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled on his socks, then his boots. He waited.

Eventually, Hermione came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looking as untouchable as ever as she looked at the wizard.

"You are out of danger now, Mr. Snape. Now, give me your oath you will not be telling your friends about our . . . engagement," Hermione said to him, her eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't tell them anyway. This is between you and me, Professor," Severus said, his eyes hot as he looked at her. Hermione had the distinct impression she was naked to the boy.

"No, Mr. Snape. It 'was' between us. There is no 'is," the witch said. "Now your oath."

Severus reluctantly gave Hermione an oath that he wouldn't tell anyone about what occurred between them the night before. The witch nodded then walked to the door of her bedroom, motioning for the wizard to follow her. But he continued to sit on the bed.

"Come along, Mr. Snape. It is time for you to depart," she said to him evenly as the young wizard's dark eyes rested on her soberly.

"It's Saturday. Neither of us have anything to do on Saturdays. Can't I spend the day with you? We don't have to do anything," he said to Hermione, who sighed.

He was like a whipped muggle puppy.

"Unlike you, I do have things to do, Mr. Snape, and it doesn't include playing nursemaid to a love-sick little Gryffindor. What we had last night was a one-time occurrence. We can move on now. You can practice your prowess on witches closer to your age, witches who want to be involved with you in that manner," Hermione said.

Severus studied her.

"But you liked me that way, Professor. I could tell. I could feel it inside you," he breathed, "You wanted me. I know you did."

Hermione scowled at him.

"Mr. Snape. What I felt for you was purely physical. It was . . . reactionary. I am a practicing celibate . . ." she began.

"Not anymore," the young wizard said with a bit of smugness that made Hermione want to whip out her wand and blast him. But she didn't.

"I AM a practicing celibate who only indulged you to save your miserable life. Don't put more than what it was into this. I am not about to become your 'girlfriend,'" she snapped at him.

Severus stood up and began to slowly walk toward her.

"How am I supposed to look at you the same way, knowing how you are, how good . . . how . . . how . . ." he began

"You'll manage. I'm sure I'm not the first thing you wanted in your life but couldn't have, Mr. Snape, and I won't be the last. Now, please leave my rooms. I won't ask you so nicely next time," Hermione said, her amber eyes cold.

Severus stopped a few inches from her.

"A kiss then? One last kiss, Professor?" he asked her, his eyes pleading.

She shook her head. To kiss him would give him hope there could be something more.

"No, Mr. Snape. You received your last kisses from me last night. There will be no more," she said sternly.

Severus blinked at her, his mouth working as if he wanted to say more. But he didn't. Shoulders slightly slumped he walked out of the bedroom into her study.

"I'll send you to the main hall. You must be hungry," the witch said.

Severus looked at her a bit sorrowfully.

"I'll never eat …" he began, before Hermione screeched at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT!" the witch hollered, afraid he'd set another blasted oath in motion.

Severus shut up.

Hermione rubbed her forehead with her hand, then strode up to the floo, took some powder out of the box and tossed it into the flames, which turned green.

"The Main Hall," she said, then looked at Severus pointedly.

"Goodbye, Mr. Snape," she said as the boy approached the floo.

The wizard stopped in front of the fireplace and let out a long sigh. Hermione rolled her eyes, taking them off him for a second.

Suddenly Severus grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth, the witch struggling in his arms. He released her with a rakish smile then dashed through the flames before she could draw her wand.

"Why of all the impertinent, sneaky, low-down . . . " the witch cursed, spluttering.

But the Gryffindor was long gone, no doubt proud of himself that he managed to steal a kiss and escape getting hexed. Hermione shook her head at the boy's audacity.

"Well, that's that," she said, straightening her robes and running her hand through her hair. She headed for her labs.

She had brewing to do.

* * *

Severus came flying into the Main Hall out of the floo and almost ran smack into the Headmaster, who was on his way to breakfast. He stopped, wheeling his arms for balance, out of breath. The Headmaster looked at him curiously. 

"Good morning, Mr. Snape. In a hurry for breakfast?" he asked the young wizard, who was looking back at the floo a bit nervously until the flames turned red again. He let out a sigh. Then he realized the old wizard was addressing him.

"Um … yes. I'm very hungry this morning," he replied, discovering he really was. Sex took a lot out of a wizard.

"I see," Albus said to him, "You are looking much better than the last time I saw you."

"Yes sir," Severus agreed, his eyes shifting a little as he wondered if the Headmaster knew the exact nature of the oath he'd taken. Probably not. How could he?

"I take it the oath you took has been resolved satisfactorily?" the wizard said.

"Oh, the oath? Um . . . yes sir. I'm fine now," he said uncomfortably. But his second oath not to reveal anything didn't choke him, so it must have been all right to answer.

Oaths were tricky things however. He wouldn't be punished by it for telling something someone already knew. And Albus knew there was only one way that oath could have been satisfied. Hermione must have bedded the boy. Well, he didn't look any worse for wear.

"I'm glad to hear it, Mr. Snape. Now go get your breakfast," Albus said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Severus said, hurrying into the Great Hall. He was hungry enough to eat a Hippogriff.

Albus looked after him thoughtfully.

"Quite a wizard," he mused as he headed for the teacher's entrance. He couldn't help but wonder how Hermione had fared with the boy. He hoped it hadn't been too trying on the witch.

But if Hermione had been grading Severus on his performance, he would have garnered an "Exceeds Expectations."

This wasn't too bad a mark, considering it was Hermione. Any other witch would have probably given the young wizard a hearty "Outstanding."

* * *

A/N: Just a short little chappie. Trying to decide if I'm going to continue this or not. Thanks for reading. 


	18. Potions Royalty

**Chapter 18 Potions Royalty**

Severus spent the rest of the morning in his room, going over the night before in his head and groaning over the huge erection that resulted. He wished he had more control, then he could have shown the Potions mistress all the other positions he knew. Maybe that would have won her over.

Finally, he had to take a cold shower. He didn't want to wank off. After last night, it would be a poor substitute. Just as he had dried off and exited the shower dressed in his boxers, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Harry and Ron," Ron called back.

Severus picked up his wand off the nightstand and unwarded his door.

"Come in," he called.

Ron and Harry entered.

"Hey Sev. Wanted to know if you wanted to do a bit of flying. Toss the quaffle for us so we can practice," Harry asked him smiling.

"I guess so," Severus replied, turning his back to the boys as he opened his wardrobe for a fresh robe.

"Oy! What happened to your back? You look like you've been clawed by something," Ron said, looking at the long scratches that ran from Severus' shoulders, down to his waist and off to the side. There were sixteen long scars down his pale back.

Severus fought for an answer.

"I ran through some brambles in the Forbidden Forest. They snagged me," he lied, pulling on his robes quickly.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, than back at the wizard who had turned around and was buttoning up his robes.

"Bramble scratches wouldn't look like that, Severus. They'd go straight across your back, not like that. It looks like someone grabbed you by your shoulders and ran their nails down your back," Harry said, pressing his friend.

"Come on, Sev. What gives. A witch did that to you!" Ron said eagerly, "You shagged somebody last night didn't you?"

Severus looked at the both of them and sighed.

"Yeah, I did," he said shortly.

Ron looked at him hungrily.

"Who? Who'd you stick your wand in? Was it Luna?" he asked the wizard.

"I took an oath not to tell. It was the only way she'd let me do it," Severus said.

Ron scowled at him.

"You what? Took an oath? Why the hell did you do that when you knew we'd want every detail?" Ron hissed at him before dropping heavily on his bed, holding his forehead in his hand.

Harry stared at his friend.

"Well, was it good at least?" Ron asked Severus.

The wizard paused, his dark eyes going hot.

"Yeah, it was," he replied, then shook off the feeling of desire welling up in him at the thought of the Potions mistress impaled by him and moaning with pleasure.

"Do we at least know the witch?" Harry asked him.

"Yeah, but that's all I can say, Harry, so stop asking me about it," Severus replied, sitting down next to Ron and pulling on his socks.

"Was it Professor Granger?" Harry asked him directly.

Ron stared at Severus wide-eyed. Did he actually shag the snarkiest witch in the Wizarding World?

Severus looked at Harry incredulously.

"Professor Granger?" he repeated, "What the hell do you think? You know how it came out when I told her how I felt. What would have changed?"

Harry studied him as Ron heartily agreed.

"He's right Harry, besides, he still has his goods. If he had shagged Granger, they would have been bitten off by the roots," Ron said, shuddering as Severus scowled at him.

"Well, what about the Oath you took?" Harry demanded.

"Impossible oaths wear off," Severus replied. "I guess that's what happened. Now are we going to go flying or what?"

Severus grabbed his broom out of the corner, reduced its size, then exited his rooms with his friends, Harry continuing to look at him suspiciously.

Severus said he hadn't shagged Professor Granger, but Harry wasn't sure he believed him. The wizard was quite tenacious when he wanted something. For him to just give up was out of character. But then again, he might not have given up . . . he might have simply taken advantage of a situation with another witch and found he could shag her.

Yeah, that made sense.

More sense than Granger giving in.

* * *

Hermione spent both morning and afternoon in her labs, brewing potions for the infirmary and replacing her Dreamless Draught supply. The witch was in a horrible mood, mostly because her night with Severus kept coming back to her in disturbing clarity.

"Gods damn it," she hissed as the boy's blazing black eyes appeared before her. "Get out of my head, Severus Snape."

She stirred a potion viciously.

By late afternoon she realized she was hiding out in the dungeons, avoiding both breakfast and lunch because of the Gryffindor. She had never run from anything. She wasn't about to start now just because she tangled up the bed sheets with the young wizard. She'd been through worse things.

"I am not about to change my mode of operation because of some randy little wizard," she told herself, cleaning up her lab with a vengeance. "I am a mature witch. I can face him. I've faced worse than him."

Yes, she had. But what she had faced were horrible situations, painful ones. Situations that require her to be tough, strong and unflappable. That wasn't the case with Severus.

Their interlude had been pleasant and affecting. Something . . . something good. Something that required her to be giving to some extent. The boy acted out of honest desire for her. He didn't want to just use her and cast her aside. He didn't want to cause her pain. And he didn't want what they started to stop.

But it had to stop. She wasn't some randy witch on the prowl for young meat. She was Hermione Granger, Potions mistress. A disciplined woman. In control, most of the time. Well, some of the time. She did have the occasional violent outburst, but that was to be expected. She certainly wasn't led about by her libido.

Hermione entered her bedroom to change her robes, glancing at the rose in the vase on her dresser. The rose Severus had given her. She stared at it.

One thing about living items created by magic, they usually faded within a few hours, the connection with the soul dissipating. But this rose, it was still fresh as if just produced.

"He's just over-reactive," she said to herself dismissively, "He was feeling strong emotion when he created it, brought on by lust. It'll probably be dead when I return from supper."

Hermione did go to supper and Severus was there. The boy did his best not to look up at the dais, at the woman who gave him his first sexual experience, at the witch who meant more than anyone in the world to him at this time in his life, but had a hard time of it. Yet, every time he did glance at Hermione, she glared at him, warning in her eyes.

"Don't act like a smitten little fool, you idiot," her narrowed eyes seemed to say.

"Wow, Granger looks like she wants to hex you, Sev," Ron observed, looking up at the witch, "That's what you get for telling her you want to shag her. I don't think your knobblies are in the clear yet. I'd get a magical cup if I were you. With extra defensive charms."

"Shut up, Ron," Severus hissed at him, irritated.

"I'm just trying to keep you in one piece," Ron replied, biting into a pastie.

Harry had to agree with Ron. The Potions mistress seemed to have a touch of extra malice towards the Gryffindor.

The rest of the weekend went off without a hitch, especially since Severus didn't patrol on the weekends, so there was no chance of Hermione running into him in the corridors.

The rose still sat on her dresser, in perfect bloom, not a petal out of place.

* * *

Monday afternoon Severus arrived early at Potions class. Hermione was sitting at her desk and looked up as the Gryffindor limped in. He looked terrible. His hair was lank, his pallor pale and he tottered as he walked.

A bit too much.

He plopped into his chair and turned a bleary eye on the Potions mistress.

"Hello Professor," he said weakly, his soft voice quavering.

Hermione eyed him, pulled out her wand and flicked it at him, removing his glamour.

"What kind of idiot do you think I am, Mr. Snape? Really. Glamouring yourself to try and get my sympathies again. Well, it won't work," she snapped at him as more students entered the class.

"Drat," Severus sighed to himself.

Well, it had been worth a try.

Later, a student added too much Deadly Nightshade to a potion and the classroom had to be hurriedly cleared. When Hermione returned, she noticed Severus had left his Advanced Potions book on his desk. Idly, she picked it up and thumbed through it. Then she blinked.

In all the margins were notes and some of the potions instructions had lines drawn through them and handwritten instructions replaced them.

"What is this?" she said to herself, reading some of the notes.

"What? What does he think he's doing?" she snarled as she read changes to potions that had been established for years. There were also a number of unfamiliar hexes and jinxes scrawled in the margins as well. In fact, there were so many notations that the margins rivaled the print.

The young wizard was purposely altering potions. Did he actually use these in class? Did he purposely break away from the established methods to use his own wooly instructions? If he did, it was unconscionable. He was putting every student in her class as well as himself in danger, the idiot. Well, this wasn't going to continue.

She looked at the name on the inside jacket.

"'The Half-Blood Prince?' Oh good gods," she snorted.

Apparently, Mr. Snape suffered from narcissism as well as randiness.

Hermione placed the book in her pocket and gathered up her paperwork.

She was going to have a talk with Mr. "Half-blood Prince" ASAP.

* * *

A/N: All right. Another chappie. The saga continues. 


	19. The Prince and the Potions Mistress

**Chapter 19 The Prince and the Potions Mistress**

* * *

CLICK HERE FOR INTERACTIVE MUSIC  
www . theburningpen . com SLASH Switch SLASH me . mp3  
FF Net Users Remove all spaces and use a real slash for the word SLASH

* * *

After collecting all the students' left behind books and parchments, Professor Granger stormed out of her Potions classroom and toward the Great Hall. 

Ron, who was seated at the table in front of a precarious pile of food that threatened to topple over at any moment, suddenly stopped eating and shuddered. He swallowed and looked at Severus.

"Did you feel an icy chill?" he asked, shuddering again.

"No," Severus said, biting into a pork chop.

Her eyes narrowed, Hermione scattered a few of her own charges as she billowed through the dungeons with purpose, bumping into Crabbe and snapping at him to watch where he was walking.

"Wow," Crabbe said to Draco as Granger passed, her face pinched in a scowl. "Professor Granger seems pissed off."

"That's her 'Hunting' scowl," Draco said in a near-whisper, "Whoever she's looking for is in for it. Glad it's not me."

"Brrrr," Ron said, hugging himself and looking about. "If I didn't know we were inside, I'd swear there was a storm coming."

"Just eat, Ron," Severus snapped, "before that mountain of food in front of you falls over and sweeps us away."

Harry chuckled. Ron did have an awful amount of food on his plate. Sometimes Harry suspected he had a tapeworm or two. No matter how much Ron ate, he never got any bigger.

"It's the Weasley metabolism," he'd say between forkfuls.

Hermione turned into the Entrance Hall, stampeding a few more students as she stalked toward the main doors of the Great Hall. The students all held back and let her pass. It was unusual that the Potions mistress entered supper in such a manner. Usually she used the Teacher Entrance.

Granger was just about to rip the doors open when she was called.

"Ah, Professor Granger, a word if you please," the voice of Albus Dumbledore rang out behind her.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment. The Headmaster would pick this time to stop her. What in the world did he want? There was a student to terrorize.

Hermione turned to see Albus smiling at her benignly, dressed in royal purple robes, his long beard braided into two plaits with matching purple bows on the end. She sighed and walked toward him.

"Yes, Headmaster?" she said with a hint of irritation.

"I noticed you were in quite a hurry to get into the Great Hall. Usually you use the Teacher's Entrance," the wizard said curiously.

Hermione fought the urge to blatantly roll her eyes. Albus was definitely fishing. Why didn't he ever just ask what he wanted to know?

"Yes. A situation has arisen concerning one of our students. Something that might even require expulsion from the school," Hermione said to him.

Both of Albus' eyebrows rose at this.

"Expulsion? That is quite a harsh punishment, Professor Granger. Usually the worst we give is suspension," the Headmaster said.

"If what I suspect is true, Headmaster, then the situation is so extreme that expulsion is the only possible punishment to suit the crime," Hermione responded.

"Crime? Has someone been murdered, Professor?" Albus asked her.

"Not yet," she said, her eyes narrowed.

The Headmaster thought she looked angry enough to do a bit of life-taking herself.

"Would you care to give me the details of this grievous infraction, Professor?" Albus asked her.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, sir. Not until I investigate and get both an explanation and a confession from the student involved," she responded, "After which I will apprise you of the situation and give you my recommendation."

"That is fine, Professor Granger. Just make sure that physical torture is not one of the methods used to secure the confession," Albus said, fully aware Hermione could torture someone just as well with her words, which could be sharp and cutting as knives.

"Of course not, sir," she responded.

"Very well. Carry on, Professor Granger," Albus said.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione replied, then turned with a billow of robes, walked to the entrance and pulled the doors open with a flourish.

This was quite the visual, since most of the students were now inside. The doors flung open and Hermione stormed through them, her face twisted in anger and eyes narrowed. The students unfortunate enough to be sitting off the center aisle all reflexively leaned forward over the tables as if in fear they would accidentally come into contact with her, though there was at least five feet of space on either side of the snarky Potions mistress. The entire student body fell silent.

Ron looked up and paled as Hermione's eyes seemed to fall on him. She walked forward.

'Oh my gods. Granger's coming for me," Ron hissed, "What the hell did I do? I'm not even in any of her classes! I knew that blast of cold was an omen!"

Both Harry and Severus looked up and saw Professor Granger bearing down on them, her eyes glinting.

"I don't think she's coming for you, Ron," Harry whispered. "She's looking at Severus."

Ron let out a relieved sigh as Severus just stared at the angry witch, his heart starting to pound as she stormed up.

She looked down at him imperiously for a moment. He blinked up at her. Hermione had to force herself not to think of him on top of her, shuddering and declaring his love. This situation had nothing to do with that one.

"Mr. Snape, after supper you are to report directly to my office. Am I understood?" she snarled at him.

Severus felt a bit of tightening in his loins as her amber eyes flashed at him dangerously.

"Yes, Professor," he replied, his voice cracking a bit.

"Be prepared to stay a while," she snapped, stalking away.

Ron watched her go as murmuring began in the Great Hall again, everyone discussing in muted tones just how long Severus was for the world. Ron turned to Severus.

"What did you do?" he asked the pale wizard, his blue eyes wide.

"I didn't do anything," Severus replied, looking up at the dais. Hermione glared back at him with malice.

"You must have done something," Ron said, "She made one of her 'Grand Entrances.' That usually means at least a month's worth of detentions," the wizard said, staring at Severus as if he would never see him again.

"I'm telling you, Ron, I didn't do anything. At least nothing I can think of," Severus replied, returning to his meal.

"Maybe she found out something, Sev," Harry suggested, "Have you been doing anything sneaky? That you can get in trouble for?"

Severus shook his head.

"No. I've conducted myself like a proper Gryffindor," Severus replied, thinking the only thing he did do that might be considered untoward was shag his Potions mistress. But he couldn't get in trouble for that. She was a willing, well maybe not so willing, participant.

"Well, she's got something on you, believe that," Harry said, looking up at the dais. Hermione curled her lip at him. "I don't envy you a bit."

"I hope you got that magical cup I suggested. If I were you, I'd be so scared, my nads would have shrunk to the size of peas," Ron said, picking up a huge turkey leg.

"Shut up, Ron," Severus snapped at him, trying to return to his meal, but not feeling hungry any longer.

What the hell had he done?

He looked toward the dais again, but Professor Granger was eating her meal now. A salad. Severus was familiar enough with the witch through pining for her and watching her every move to know that something was truly on her mind. She only ate salads when she was stressed. Otherwise she ate quite a bit of rare meat. Ron suspected she was a werewolf, though he had no proof of it except how often she snarled at her students.

Severus picked at his peas. Whatever he was in trouble for, he'd find out later.

* * *

When Severus showed up at Hermione's office after supper, the witch wasn't there yet, so he loitered outside the door. Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sauntered by, smirking at him. 

"What'd you do to Granger, Snape?" Draco purred at him, slowing. "She seemed really pissed off. Looks like somebody's going to be losing a few points. What a shame. Slytherin and Gryffindor are neck and neck for the House Cup. Still, we appreciate your efforts for our cause."

"Get out of here, Malfoy, before I give you another set of tits," Severus snapped at him.

Severus had given Draco breasts earlier that year after he cast a Tripping spell on Harry when his back was turned. Harry had been heading down the main stairwell and could have been badly hurt if he hadn't grabbed the railing in time. Severus hit Draco with the hex before he could react, large triple-D gazongas filling out his robes. It took hours for them to deflate.

Draco scowled as Crabbe and Goyle both stiffened. Severus readied himself.

"Three against one, eh?" Severus said through clenched teeth, his hand flexing as if he were a gunfighter. "I'll get at least two of you."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other doubtfully. They outnumbered Severus, but the Gryffindor was fast. Not only was he fast, but he used hexes no one had ever seen before. He had made Goyle's toenails grow one day in the corridor, with very entertaining results. They were so thick that Madame Pomfrey had to clip them back with a pair of specialized toenail clippers made for trolls.

Still, they didn't want to back down from a single Gryffindor. They stared at each other.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe, get to your house immediately!" Professor Granger hissed.

She had walked up on them while they were focused on each other. Severus relaxed.

"Yes, Professor," Draco replied, giving Severus one more glare before he, Crabbe and Goyle continued down the hall. Severus watched them go, then turned to find the Potions mistress glaring at him in much the same way Draco did.

"What's this about, Professor?" Severus asked her, his dark eyes hot.

Maybe she wanted another go with him.

Hermione noticed the look in his eyes and frowned at the boys' nerve.

"I'll ask the questions, Mr. Snape. Now follow me," she said walking down the corridor.

Severus followed, his eyes resting on her hips as she walked ahead of him. He felt himself hardening a little. Hermione stopped in front of the Potions classroom, unlocked the door and turned to him just in time to see his eyes quickly flick upward. Had he been watching her ass? Dear gods.

"Just get in the classroom, Mr. Snape and take your seat up front," she snapped at him.

Severus entered the classroom and did as she asked, looking up at her curiously as she billowed around the desk and stood in front of him. She reached into her pocket, pulled out his Advanced Potions book and slammed it down on the desk.

"What is this, Mr. Snape?" she demanded.

Severus looked at it calmly.

"My Advanced Potions book, Professor," he responded.

Hermione flipped open the book and pointed at the name written there.

"I assume the 'Half-Blood Prince' is you, Mr. Snape. Quite the modest title," she said sarcastically.

"Actually, I picked it because my mother's maiden name is Prince and my father is a Muggle, Professor," Severus said.

Hermione looked at him.

"Are you sure, that's why you chose such a prominent-sounding pseudonym, Mr. Snape? Or is it because you believe you are above everyone else when it comes to following long established rules and instructions. A Prince can change the rules, can't he, Mr. Snape?"

Severus blinked at her.

"If he has the authority, I suppose so," he responded.

"Well, you do NOT have the authority, Mr Snape! I've looked through that book and read the changes you've made to instructions for some very dangerous and volatile brews, changes that can cost lives, Mr. Snape! Your life and the life of my students! It is an asinine, irresponsible and decidedly dangerous course you have taken, young man, one which will surely result in your expulsion from not only this class, but Hogwarts itself!" she snarled at him.

Severus looked at her calmly despite her declaration.

"Why would I be expelled if the changes work?" he asked her. "Why would you have me thrown out if I've improved the brewing process?"

"Improved? Why you arrogant little bastard. You actually believe you can improve on potions created by masters long before you were ever born?" she asked him in disbelief, "The delusions Gryffindors have concerning their own greatness is ludicrous."

"I don't believe it," Severus said quietly, "I've done it."

"If you have, you did it by risking the lives of everyone around you while you 'experimented.' That's tantamount to casting a random Killing curse and hoping it doesn't hit anyone," she said to him. "Even if you have had some small success, the end result does not justify the means by which you accomplish it. You are out of here on your ear, Mr. Snape. I will not have such a reckless student at this school!"

Severus frowned back at her now.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to test a theory in a class full of pupils, Professor?" he asked her, his eyes now full of disdain. "I experimented on my own time, in a safe area. Alone. The only one ever at risk was me. And I knew what I was doing. I only used my findings in class after they've been tested and retested. I am not an idiot, and I HAVE improved the brewing process of several potions. If you try to get me expelled for that, I will fight to stay here. I am at Hogwarts not only to learn but to improve. I am going to be a Potions master. The best there ever was."

Severus didn't make this declaration with overblown pride, but with quiet certainty. A very sincere certainty that Hermione couldn't help but feel.

"You'll fight me?" she asked him softly, her eyes glittering.

"Tooth and nail," he replied, meeting her gaze evenly. "You'll have to prove my annotations and changes are dangerous. You won't be able to do that, Professor, because everything in there, works. Even the spells."

"You are an arrogant little sod, aren't you, Mr. Snape," Granger hissed at him.

"No. I just know what I know," he replied, his eyes hard as diamond.

Hermione had to admit she was a bit impressed at the boy's confidence. He wasn't the least bit cowed about what he'd done, and defended himself without hesitation. Most students would have been apologizing and pleading with her to give them another chance. But not this young wizard. He had conviction concerning his skills.

She hated to admit it to herself, but his confidence was quite attractive.

Hermione stared at him a moment, then picked up his book, leafing through it until she located a very difficult, complex potion to brew that he had scrawled all over.

The Draught of Living Death. It was next to impossible for a novice to brew correctly the first time, even with the proper instructions. She looked at Severus with narrowed eyes.

"Come to the lab, Mr. Snape. You have brewing to do. You'd better hope your high opinion of yourself and your abilities hold true, or you will be packing your bags tonight," she hissed at him.

Severus looked at her, a cunning look washing over his face.

"What's in it for me if I do brew it correctly with my improvements?" he asked her.

Hermione frowned at him.

"What the hell do you mean 'what's in it for you?' You don't get expelled you idiot!" she snapped at him.

Snape still sat there.

"I could refuse to brew and force you to bring me before the Board of Governors for expulsion, then I could show them my techniques work firsthand. That would make you look rather inept, Professor Granger. Maybe even . . . a bit jealous that a student was able to improve brews you could not," he said in a low voice.

Hermione began to shake with rage. How dare he suggest such a thing?

"It's not that I could not improve them. I found no reason to tamper with what was already perfection," she snapped at him, itching to give him a blast from her wand.

"If the techniques were perfection, I couldn't have improved them, could I?" he purred at the witch.

Hermione stared at him.

"You should have been in Slytherin house," she said to the young man.

"I have just enough scruples to have been spared that," Severus replied silkily, looking much older than he really was at this point. "If I have indeed improved the brewing process like I claim, Professor, your instruction over the years will be considered the reason for my skills. You will receive acclaim for teaching me in such a manner I was able to forge forward on my own. The student is only as good as the teacher after all. That would be quite the quill in your cap, not to mention it will probably result in a salary increase to insure such a wonderful instructor is not wooed away by another school. I will gladly give you all the credit for my abilities . . . if there is something in it for me."

Hermione listened to him, a bit appreciative of his calculating nature. She had never realized Severus Snape had such a manipulative streak. It was very appealing.

"What would you want, Mr. Snape? Unlimited access to my stores? Perfect marks for the rest of the year?"

Severus shook his head.

"No. Nothing as complicated as that, Professor. If I prove that I have improved the brewing technique on whatever potion you choose from that book, then I only want one thing," he said softly.

"What?" Hermione asked him impatiently. "What is it you want, Mr. Snape?"

"You."

* * *

Thanks for reading. 


	20. Testing the Prince's Mettle

**Chapter 20 Testing the Prince's Mettle**

"Me?" Hermione nearly spluttered.

She would have never believed Severus Snape would dare try to . . . to purposely blackmail her into a tryst. Not directly. What happened with the Oath had been an unfortunate accident. But this! He was purposely trying to manipulate her into a sexual relationship!

The wizard had bigger balls than a fucking troll.

"Yes. You, Professor Granger. I want you if I prove myself," Severus said, his dark eyes softening.

"You insolent young pup! Trying to negotiate to have sex with me? You have no morals! No ethics!" she seethed at him.

Severus fought back a little smirk. Professor Granger was a Slytherin wasn't she? Morals and ethics never played a very large role in a Slytherin's basic make-up. She was trying to turn his own house inclinations back on him. Trying to make him feel guilty about what he was attempting to do. Well, Severus didn't feel guilty. This was an opportunity to get at the snarky witch the way he wanted. He wasn't about to pass on that, no matter how un-Gryffindorish it seemed. But she was wrong about his motives. Well . . . partially wrong. There was more to this than sex.

Severus shook his head.

"I'm not negotiating for sex, Professor," he said, then faltered. "Well, I guess I am, but I want more than that. I want to be able to spend time with you, brew with you and learn from you. Yes, I've managed through trial and error to alter brewing processes, but there's still so much I don't know that you do. Things I want to learn," he said earnestly.

"I'd like to talk about things, about potions, about life . . . and about you. You're a brilliant teacher, Professor and I think you're beautiful as well. We could enjoy each other, I know we could. I don't have anyone I can talk about serious things with, intellectual things, and I don't think you do either. It has to get lonely for you. I have ideas and thoughts I'd like to be able to share with someone and get opinions on. I like to debate too, but no one has enough knowledge to be challenging. I just know you'd be good at it. So, yes, I want you Professor, but for more than just sex, though I want that too. Lots of it," the wizard said. "I know you can teach me about what it really is. I know the mechanics, but that's it. You could help me there."

Hermione studied the wizard.

"You certainly want a lot, Mr. Snape. What you are asking for would take up much of my time," she said to him.

"It would only be until I graduate, Professor. That's only a few months. In return you'll be able to brew your potions better, earn a better salary and be revered as a very talented teacher long after I'm gone. I mean, if I can't brew these potions, you're willing to ruin my life as punishment. So I think if I can brew them, you should be willing to share your life with me as a reward. It's only fair," Severus said.

Ah, there it was. The Gryffindorness, yet tempered by self-interest. An interesting combination.

"I guess from where you're sitting, Mr. Snape, it appears that way, doesn't it?" Hermione said to him with a disarming smile. "I tell you what. I'll consider your proposal while you are brewing. How's that?"

Hermione hoped she sounded disarming as well. She had no intentions on agreeing after the fact. If he did manage to improve the technique, good for him. He wasn't going to suck up all her spare time.

Not that she had much to do with it other than brewing, drinking Firewhiskey and marking papers. She never went out anyplace.

Severus arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

"I . . . don't think so, Professor. I'd prefer to know your answer now," he said slowly.

Hermione swelled indignantly.

"Are you saying you don't TRUST me, Mr. Snape?" she hissed at him.

"I'm just saying I'd like to know your answer before I do anything," he replied diplomatically.

"Mr. Snape, you will go into my labs and prepare yourself to brew the Draught of Living Death this instant!" Hermione snarled at him.

"I won't," Severus said stubbornly, meeting her narrowed eyes.

Hermione really did feel like hexing him, the smug little bastard. He knew he had her. By taking him to task about the annotations in his book, she had cast down the gauntlet, erroneously thinking she had Severus dead to rights. She had also told Albus there was a "situation" that she would have to apprise him of, so he was expecting a report. If the Gryffindor couldn't prove his techniques viable, he would be expelled, but if they proved to be as he said they were, Albus would sing his and her praises from the turret tops. But if Severus didn't brew anything at all, there would be a hearing where he would demonstrate his techniques. If he were successful, then everyone would blame her for putting such a talented student under scrutiny, perhaps out of malice or even jealousy.

Gods damn it.

"Mr. Snape, you do realize by not obeying me in this matter, you are breaking school rules," she said to him in a last effort to make the stubborn wizard capitulate.

Severus shrugged.

"Considering the situation, that's the least of my worries, Professor. I'm facing being expelled anyway. Another broken rule isn't going to make it any worse," he replied logically, "unless you try to get me sent to Azkaban as well. But if you do, you'll fail."

Hermione glared at him for a full five minutes. Severus looked back at her expectantly.

Gods, was he really willing to go to such lengths in order to gain access to her? Hm, but she still didn't like the idea of being bested by a seventh year Gryffindor, no matter how delicious he was starting to appear. There was a third option.

"Mr. Snape, I could just copy your annotations and test them myself," the Potions mistress said.

"In that case, I would be forced to take my techniques to the Headmaster myself to insure that I received credit for my discoveries. Not to say you would steal the credit, Professor, but better safe than sorry, especially when dealing with a Slytherin," Severus replied.

Hermione turned bright red. He had an answer for everything. He was so aggravating, but still so compelling. Those dark eyes burned into hers, waiting for an answer.

The Potions mistress paced back and forth a few times, as if that would help her situation. Then she looked at Severus again, noting the hopeful look in his eyes. Well, the boy wanted more than sex . . . he wanted intelligent companionship and to learn. If she did this, she would sort of be his Patron or Mentor, with additional privileges. Privileges that would only be better with time and experience.

Hermione took a moment to look at her life. Really look at it. She had nothing really. Oh, she had her job, a secure position, a roof over her head. But that was about it. She had been hiding from life, finding solace in her misery and pleasure in making the lives of others just a touch less joyful, because the old adage was true that misery loves company. Severus made her realize she was tired of being miserable and tired of spending night after night alone. And not just sexually, but emotionally and mentally. Hell, if she agreed, he could be a pleasurable diversion over the next few months. A reprieve of sorts from the dull ache her life had become.

Hell. Why not? For years everything she'd done had been for the benefit of others. Now it was time for Hermione Granger to have a little fun, a little excitement. The good kind. The kind that didn't always have death hanging over it.

She looked at Severus and sighed, because she knew once she said it, he was going to overreact.

"All right, Mr. Snape. I agree to your terms. If you fail, you will be expelled, but if your techniques work, I will allow you to 'keep me company' until graduation. Does that satisfy you?" she asked him.

"It will when you take an Oath," he replied, smiling.

"An Oath? Why you little . . ."

Hermione let out a stream of profanities that blew Severus' hair back, but he sat at the desk stoically until Hermione grudgingly took the Oath. Then he leapt up from the chair, pumping his fist in the air.

"YES! YES!" he cried, doing a little victory dance as Hermione looked at him in disbelief. Good gods, she agreed to sleep with this little cretin? He was acting as if he'd single-handedly won the World Cup. Merlin help her.

Suddenly, Severus latched on to Hermione, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard, trying to slip his tongue into her mouth.

She stomped on his foot.

"Ow!" Severus cried, holding his injured foot and hopping about as Hermione wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You will not latch on to me like the Giant Squid whenever the urge hits you, Mr. Snape. You haven't brewed the Draught yet. Next time you do that, I'll hex you where you'll feel it most!" Hermione snapped at the wizard, picking up the potions book and heading for her labs.

"Come on, Mr. Snape," she called back to him.

Severus gingerly put his foot down. It hurt, but he wore a very broad smile as he followed the witch, limping slightly as he wondered if he might be able to get another shag out of her tonight.

* * *

Hermione watched as Severus removed his robes, revealing his lean young body clad in a crisp white button-up shirt, black trousers and black boots, polished to a gleam. He undid his cuffs and rolled up his shirt sleeves. He was all focus as he set up the cauldron, carefully examining it before scourgifying it several times and then casting an additional purification spell on it. He set it up, then carefully chose a set of scales, plucking at several, his black eyes intense as he checked the ballast. Hermione had the feeling of being invisible as the wizard walked to her stores and collected the ingredients he needed to create the Draught without as much as even glancing at the book. 

He quickly prepared his ingredients, adding the base to the cauldron and efficiently chopping up Valerian roots and other herbs, scourgifying his utensils, measuring the amounts precisely and adding them to the cauldron. Within ten minutes, bluish steam was rising from the cauldron and the potion already resembled the smooth, black currant-colored liquid that heralded the midway stage.

Severus added a few more ingredients. Up to this point he was following the original instructions. Now he was to add the Sopophorous Bean. Hermione started as instead of chopping the bean as instructed, the wizard picked up a silver dagger and with the blade crushed the bean, which exuded more juice than Hermione could have ever thought possible.

Severus deftly scooped up the juice and added it to the cauldron. The potion turned a perfect shade of lilac. Hermione had to admit she was impressed. Normally, this was the portion of the brewing errors were made. But so far Severus was doing well, better than well and crushing the bean was certainly more effective than chopping it.

Now came the most difficult part. According to the instructions, the potion was to be stirred counterclockwise until it turned as clear as water. But Severus added a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir. The potion immediately turned a pale pink.

Hermione blinked. She had never seen the potion react so quickly. The wizard was barely twenty stirs in. It normally took about seventy stirs before there was any reaction. Hermione watched as the potion turned clear as water in less than a quarter of the time it normally took. Severus stared down at it, then slowly turned his head to look at his Professor.

"You can test it now, Professor," he said softly. "I think you'll find it viable."

Feeling rather stunned, Hermione approached the cauldron. Severus never took his eyes off her as she checked the contents. Hermione looked at him, her eyes wide.

"It's viable," she breathed as the clear liquid sparkled.

"Yes, it is Professor," the wizard replied, moving a bit closer.

"And now, according to your Oath, so are we."

* * *

A/N: Go Sev!!!! Lol. Thanks for reading. :) 


	21. A Disturbing Change of Circumstances

**Chapter 21 A Disturbing Change of Circumstances**

"Now, just a minute, Mr. Snape," Hermione said to the approaching wizard.

"That's Severus, Professor," Severus said in a low voice as he inched closer to her.

"Fine. Wait a minute, Severus," Hermione repeated, holding up her hands.

Severus stopped, but the eager look in his eyes said he intended to keep coming.

"I proved my techniques work," he said to her. "You took an Oath I could keep you company."

Hermione gave him a rather crooked little smirk.

"You've proven ONE technique works, Severus. I need to know they ALL work before we go any further. And I need them presented in a legible manner. I can't very well give Albus that dragon-scratch you have scrawled in the margins of your potions book," she said to him evenly.

Take that, smart boy.

"What? But that's not fair!" Severus said to her, frowning.

"It is perfectly fair. I'm not going to fall flat on my back for you then discover only one technique works. You're going to have to demonstrate them all for me," she said to him, her eyes glinting.

"Some of those brews take three weeks to complete!" Severus complained, a slight whine in his voice.

"Then I suggest you start on those first. Tomorrow I will set up a separate work area for you and after class you can come down and start," Hermione said to him, turning and walking out of the lab.

Severus stared after her for a moment, then dropped his head. He should have known she had something up her robes sleeve. It had been too easy. Now she was going to put him off for several more weeks, and he still had to brew. Damn it!

Hermione grinned to herself as she walked back into the Potions classroom. Severus put his robes back on, put his potions book in his pocket and followed her back into the classroom, dragging his feet.

She turned to him with a smug little smile.

"Never try to out-Slytherin a Slytherin, Severus," she said to him. "At least not this Slytherin. Now, you may go."

"Go? But, I did brew one potion. That should be worth something. A kiss? A caress? Something, Professor," Severus said to her, looking extremely put out.

Hermione considered him.

"All right. Close your eyes," she said to him.

Severus did so, pursing his lips. He felt the witch's hands lightly rest on the sides of his head and tilt it downward. She was shorter than he was and he quickly licked his lips for extra softness.

Hermione kissed him, right in the middle of his forehead.

"That's for trying so hard," she said as the wizard opened his eyes, looking at her in shock. "Now, get going. I have parchments to mark."

"But . . . but," Severus protested.

"Five points from Gryffindor," Hermione said to him, frowning.

Severus sighed.

"All right," but I'll be here right after supper tomorrow," he said to the witch.

"I'm sure you will be, Mr. Snape," Hermione said, reverting to proper address.

Severus turned toward the door, opening it slowly, hoping to put the witch off guard so he could steal another kiss then run like hell before she hexed him. He opened it wider, stepped forward a bit, then suddenly spun . . . only to find Hermione's wand pointed directly between his eyes.

The Potions mistress cocked her head at him.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice and you get a new appendage growing out the top of your head. Goodbye, Mr. Snape," she said.

Severus smiled.

"Goodbye, Professor," the Gryffindor replied. Then he left.

Hermione let out a sigh and closed her door. After a moment, she warded it too. Just in case. She walked back to her desk and collected the day's work she had to mark. She shook her head slowly as she thought about the brilliant young wizard.

He really should have been sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

Severus was feeling quite a bit better by the time he reached the corridor leading to Gryffindor tower, and that was because he realized some of those brews would require him to enter Hermione's domain at all hours of the night.

And that had possibilities.

He gave the Fat Lady the password and entered the Common Room. Ron was in there, chatting up one of the Patil sisters. He jumped up the moment he saw Severus enter. He hurried up to him as Parvati frowned.

"Severus! You survived!" he said, overjoyed, then made a big production of looking him over for damages.

"What did the old bat want?" he asked the pale wizard, who scowled at him but didn't say anything. This was Classic Ron.

Severus sat down on the sofa.

"She found out about my altering of brewing techniques," he said.

Ron's eyes went round with horror.

"Oh no! What did she say?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of the seat.

"Well, she was going to try and get me expelled, but I told her that I'd fight to stay because the changes I made to the brewing processes worked," the wizard said.

"You told her you'd fight her?" Ron asked in amazement.

Severus nodded.

"You really don't like your life, do you Severus?" Ron said, shaking his head, truly amazed the wizard made it back to Gryffindor tower in one piece. "So what happened then?"

Severus wasn't about to tell Ron he manipulated the situation so the Professor agreed he could "keep her company."

"Well, I showed her one of the brews. The Draught of Living Death. I made it perfectly. Now I have to show her all the other potions work," he told the red-head.

"But in order to do that, you're going to have to be down in the dungeons constantly, Severus," Ron said to him.

"I know," Severus replied, trying not to smile.

"But . . . you'll be down there with . . . with her," Ron said as if this were the most horrible thing in the world.

"I know," Severus said.

Ron looked at Severus with a furrowed brow. He didn't seem at all upset about being sequestered alone with Professor Granger, a situation Ron equated with being caged with an underfed and salivating Manticore.

"Severus, you aren't still going to try and shag her, are you?" he asked the wizard.

"No Ron. I'm not going to try," Severus replied.

He was going to do it. Again. Eventually.

Ron let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good Sev. I was worried about you there for a moment. Anyone who'd want to tangle with Granger like that would have to have a few loose bolts in his broom. She's awful," the wizard said.

Severus didn't reply to this. He stood up.

"I have homework to do before I go on my rounds, Ron. I'll see you later," he said to the wizard.

"All right," Ron said, looking around for Parvati, who had left when Ron so rudely jumped up and talked to Severus without so much as an "Excuse me, Parvati."

"Where'd she go?" Ron wondered, perplexed.

Poor Ron. At this rate, he was never going to get laid.

* * *

After she finished marking parchments, Hermione visited Albus to apprise him of the situation with Severus.

"He actually improved brewing techniques, Hermione? At his age? That's amazing," Dumbledore said, "Imagine, one of our students making strides in the field of Potions before even graduating. This is absolutely wonderful! I must contact the Ministry at once!"

Hermione shook her head.

"Headmaster, I think we should wait to find out if all the new techniques work. I need to get a special dispensation so Mr. Snape will be allow out after rounds in order to tend to the brewing. Some potions will require him to go to the lab in the middle of the night. If Argus holds him up, then the potions could be ruined," she said to the old wizard.

"Hm," Albus said thoughtfully, drumming his fingers on his desk.

Behind him, Fawkes let out a trill.

"You know, Professor Granger, this is quite important. Extremely so. We really need to make sure we facilitate young Severus' success in this matter. Give him every opportunity to handle his brewing properly without disrupting his ability to study and keep his marks up. Traveling back and forth between Gryffindor tower and the dungeons will be draining on the boy. I believe he should be sequestered in your rooms for the duration," Albus said firmly.

"My rooms? Albus, you can't be serious!" Hermione sputtered.

"You do have an extra room off your study. He could use that," the Headmaster said, totally oblivious to Hermione's horror. "This way he would have easier access to the labs and not have to move through the castle at all hours of the night."

"That's insane, Albus! I can't have an eighteen year old wizard domiciled in my rooms with me! What will people say?" Hermione said, flustered.

"Since when have you ever cared what people have to say about you, Hermione?" Albus replied, "Severus has done something amazing, something he will be revered and honored for, and he is your student . . . your protégé. You need to do everything you can to assist him. You will be receiving credit as well, Hermione for your splendid teaching methods that no doubt inspired him. I do believe a bit of a pay raise will be in order."

Hermione blinked at Albus. It was going just as Severus said it would. But the randy wizard locked in her private rooms with her? Hermione groaned as Albus went over the details. He would notify Minerva immediately and have the House Elves move the boy's things as soon as possible.

"It will only be for a few weeks, Hermione. It will all be worth it in the end," Albus said to her encouragingly. "Now would you like to tell him, or should I?"

Hermione looked up at Albus, imagining what Severus' reaction would be if she told him. He'd probably break something.

"You tell him, Headmaster," she replied, then dropped her head and pinched her nose, shaking her head ruefully.

She should have never opened that damned book.

* * *

A/N: Oh man. Poor Hermione. :::shakes head::: Thanks for reading. 


	22. A Change of Lodgings

**Chapter 22 A Change in Lodgings**

Hermione sat picking at her morning meal when Albus swept by her, exiting the Great Hall through the teacher's exit. No doubt he was going to wait for Severus in the Main Hall and tell him of his "new arrangements."

As she was leaving her rooms this morning, Hermione heard the house elves busily working in the bedroom that Severus would occupy. She didn't look in on them. She felt she would be too tempted to blast them out of there. Damn Albus and his ideas.

Now seated at the dais, the Potions mistress watched the Gryffindor eat his breakfast with hooded eyes. He was sitting between Harry Potter and the non-stop eating machine Ronald Weasley, who was masticating on a mouthful of biscuits and jam. Severus glanced toward her for a moment, a wistful look in his dark eyes. She scowled at him reflexively, then finished her breakfast and headed back to her office to prepare for her first class.

Hermione took out her lesson plan and sketched out a few notes, but found it very hard to focus knowing that the randy young wizard would be in her rooms before the day was out. Well, he'd better keep his hands to himself.

He'd find it hard to brew without any fingers.

* * *

Severus had just finished his breakfast and was exiting the Great Hall with Harry and Ron when the Headmaster called to him.

"Mr. Snape, a word if you please," the old wizard said with a bright smile.

Harry and Ron continued on to Gryffindor tower as Severus walked up to Albus, whose blue eyes were exceptionally twinkley.

"Yes sir?" Severus said politely.

"I wonder if you might come with me to my office, Severus. We have much to discuss, my boy. Professor Granger has told me about your brewing improvements and how she intends to test your methods. We would like to facilitate this, and that will require a certain change in your current situation," the Headmaster said, leading Severus to the floo in the Main Hall.

Change in his situation? What kind of change?

The Gryffindor followed Albus into his office. The wizard offered him the comfy armchair in front of his desk as Fawkes trilled a welcome. Severus sat down and looked at the Headmaster curiously as he took a seat as well. After beaming for a full minute, Albus got down to it.

"Severus, you have done something exemplary. Improved brewing techniques that have been established for centuries. You are going to go down in the history books if you have accomplished what you say you have," he said to the young wizard.

"I have sir," Severus replied confidently.

"I believe you. However, showing your techniques will be difficult if you have to continuously run from Gryffindor tower down to the dungeons at all hours of the day and night. It will not only keep you hopping but most likely interfere with your studies. Therefore, I have made other arrangements for you in order to make your task easier. You will be occupying the spare room off the Potions mistress' study until you complete the brewing. Your things are being moved at this moment," Albus said to the wizard.

Severus stared at him in disbelief.

"Professor Granger's rooms?" he said hollowly, the office around him seeming to bend and flex as if he were suddenly thrown into some kind of time warp.

Albus nodded, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Now, Professor Granger probably won't be the ideal roommate, but if you stay in your own room and not disrupt her too much, you ought to be able to make out just fine," Albus said to him. "Just give her plenty of space."

Severus stared at the Headmaster blankly.

Albus blinked at the empty expression on the boy's face.

"Severus? Severus? Are you all right, my boy?" he asked the young wizard. Severus' eyes focused.

"Ah, yes sir. I'm fine. Just a bit shocked," Severus replied, doing his best to keep the broad smile that was trying to get out in check.

"It is you who will be doing the shocking if you prove your techniques work," Albus replied with a smile. "Now, I suggest you go to the dungeon area and retrieve your books for class. No doubt the house elves have been quick and thorough. Professor Granger will show you your room."

Severus popped up out of the chair like a Jack-in-the-Box.

"Yes sir," he said breathlessly, heading for the office door at top speed.

"Ah, Severus?" the Headmaster said.

Severus turned back to the wizard, his eyes bright.

"Yes sir?" he responded.

"Good luck, my boy," Albus said to him as Fawkes let out yet another trill.

"Thank you sir," Severus said with a nod and a smile. Then he exited the office.

Albus leaned back in his chair, folding his fingers together.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall in those quarters," he said, shaking his head.

* * *

Severus took the stairs three at a time as he headed for the Main Floor. Ron and Harry spied him speeding toward the dungeons.

"Where's Sev going?" Ron said to Harry. "Doesn't he have Advanced Arithmancy? Why is he heading for the dungeons?"

Harry shrugged.

"He must have a reason," the boy-who-lived replied.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wanted with him," Ron said as the two reached the Main Floor and turned toward their next class.

"We'll find out what's going on at lunch," Harry said. "Now let's go."

* * *

Hermione had just finished compiling her notes when a heavy knock sounded on her door. She frowned. Who was at her door this early?

"Come in," she snapped.

The door opened and a brightly smiling Severus entered her office. Obviously the wizard wasted no time hightailing it down here once Albus told him of his new arrangements.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor. "Couldn't you have least waited until the end of the day to encroach on my domain, Mr. Snape?"

"I came to get my books for class," the wizard said, grinning at her.

"Your books?" Hermione repeated, her eyebrows lifted.

Severus nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. The Headmaster said all my things have been transferred to my new room," he said to her, his delight nauseatingly evident.

"It is not 'your' room, Mr. Snape . . . it is MY room, a room that you are merely occupying for a short period of time. Don't you forget that," she snapped at him.

Severus continued to smile at her.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face!" Hermione growled at him. "This is not a happy occasion! You are infringing on my privacy and disrupting my routine. I don't appreciate this one bit, Mr. Snape."

Severus tried to look less happy but failed miserably.

Hermione looked at him for several moments then stood up and walked from behind her desk to the wall that opened on her study.

"Watch me carefully. I'm only going to show you this once," she said to the young wizard.

Severus watched as Hermione pressed a series of stones and memorized it instantly. He felt he wouldn't forget that combination even if he was hit with an Obliviate spell. It was the key to all his randy little desires concerning the Potions mistress. The wall slid up and Hermione entered, followed by Severus. She pointed to a door on the right side of the study.

"That is your room for the time being. I expect you to stay in it when you aren't going to and from the lab," she said to him as Severus opened the door.

Two torches flared up and he saw he had a full sized bed, a wardrobe, dresser and several bookshelves. His bed was spread in Gryffindor colors, which made Hermione's nose wrinkle with distaste as she looked in behind him. Damned elves. Did they have to try and make him feel so at home?

"There's no writing desk," he said as he walked up to the shelf and removed several books, sticking them into his knapsack. "I have no place to do my work."

"I'll have one put in," Hermione replied, scowling at him as Severus experimentally bounced on the bed, then looked at her rather hotly, his eyes speaking for him.

"I know our agreement, Mr. Snape, and I warn you that if you attempt to 'put any moves' on me before you complete your brewing, you will be spending much of your time in the infirmary rather than this room. Do I make myself clear? Your being in my rooms is not a license to attempt to maul me every chance you get," she snapped at him.

"I don't want to maul you, Professor," he said softly, "I just want to be with you."

Hermione snorted.

"I already know what you want to do with me, Mr. Snape," she replied, her eyes hard. "If you were a Slytherin I'd think you planned this entire situation."

Severus smirked at her and stood up.

"But I didn't. You did this, Professor, when you decided to try and get me thrown out of Hogwarts," the young man replied. "I have to say I'm glad you did. It wouldn't have worked out better if I did plan this. It makes things so much easier."

Hermione frowned at him again before sighing in resignation. The boy had a one track mind, and that track specifically led to her.

"You have your books. Go to class," she said to him, stepping out of the doorway and giving the young wizard ample room to pass without coming into contact with her.

Severus walked by her, his eyes triumphant. She felt like kicking him.

"After class this afternoon, you are to go into the lab and prepare your next project," she directed him. "And I expect you to begin transcribing your notes in a legible manner."

"Yes, Professor," he said cheesily, his black eyes full of mirth.

"GET OUT!" Hermione yelled at him furiously. He was so damned smug it was unbearable.

Severus hurried through the wall into her office.

"See you tonight, Professor," he called back, then hurriedly ran out, almost colliding with several Slytherins who were passing on their way to class.

"Completely insufferable," Hermione hissed as she closed the wall to her private rooms and collected her notes for class.

In bad temper, she headed for her classroom.

Her students could count on a rough hour.

* * *

"In her rooms?" Ron exclaimed in horror as Severus informed him and Harry why Dumbledore wanted to speak to him after breakfast. "What the hell is Dumbledore thinking? She's going to kill you, Severus."

"No she's not, Ron. Gods, she's a teacher. I'll be fine," Severus replied with a hint of exasperation.

"Fine dust," Ron said, his brows furrowed as he looked up at the dais where Professor Granger sat, looking more sour than usual as she ate her lunch. Harry stared at Severus.

"How long are you going to be down there?" he asked Severus, who gave him a little smirk.

"Well, at first I planned to do several brewings at once to speed up the time, but then I decided to space them out instead," the young wizard replied, spooning a bit of soup into his mouth.

Ron stopped chewing and looked at Severus as if this were the stupidest idea he had ever heard in his life.

"Why'd you change your mind, Sev? You should want to get out of there as soon as possible. The longer you stay down in the dungeons, the more likely you are to lose a body part," Ron said to him around a mouthful of chicken.

Severus looked at him.

"I want to make sure I do everything properly, Ron. Too many cauldrons spoil the brew," he replied sagely.

Harry frowned at him slightly. He didn't believe his friend for one moment. Severus wanted to stay down in the dungeons with Professor Granger. He was still trying to shag her.

"Severus, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Harry asked him, not wanting to say what he was thinking because Ron would have conniptions, most likely loud ones.

"Of course I know what I'm doing Harry," Severus replied, looking toward Hermione for a moment. The longer he was down there, the more he could work on breaking her down. Yes, it might be a little risky, but the Professor couldn't really harm him too badly. She'd get in a world of trouble with the Headmaster.

"It's your arse," Ron said, shaking his head slowly, then looking at Harry. "I still think we ought to get an owl out to his next of kin."

Harry laughed as Severus scowled at Ron.

"Shut up, Ron," he snapped.

From the dais, Hermione watched the trio, her amber eyes narrowed. By the furtive glances Harry and Ron had thrown her way it was easy to tell that Severus had informed them of his change in lodgings. Soon it would be all over the school. From further down the table, Minerva McGonagall eyed the Potions mistress. She had a fit when Albus told her one of her Gryffindors would be in the Slytherin Head of House's care for several weeks.

"Albus, it's the perfect setup for Hermione to take an untold amount of house points from Gryffindor. She's bad enough when she just has classroom contact with my students. She's going to use him to put Slytherin ahead in gaining the House Cup," the witch complained.

"Now, now Minerva. Hermione isn't that bad. As long as Severus conducts himself properly, you have nothing to worry about," he said to her placatingly.

Minerva harrumphed.

"She's take points from him for breathing too hard, Albus," the witch said. "Besides, it is unseemly for a witch of thirty-six years to have an eighteen-year-old male student in her rooms. It's scandalous!"

Albus raised an eyebrow at Minerva.

"Are you suggesting that Professor Granger may have 'designs' on young Mr. Snape?" he asked the Transfiguration professor. "Professor Granger?"

Minerva fell silent for a moment. She knew as did everyone else at Hogwarts, that Hermione did not indulge with any male, and hadn't for a number of years. To think she would go after Severus, a young, inexperienced wizard, who was a Gryffindor no less was absolutely ludicrous. Of course, it didn't cross her mind that Severus might go for the Potions mistress. In Minerva's eyes, all her students were 'innocents.' At least when it came to sex and older wizards and witches. She had no idea she had a young predator in her house. And Severus, despite his honest desire for Hermione, really was a predator and quite good at it for one so young.

"No, I suppose not," she said with a sigh. "I just don't like it, Albus."

"You'll like it fine when Gryffindor house gets the credit for producing the brightest Potions master in years," he replied reassuringly, patting her hand. "Young Severus will be a credit to us all."

Well, he might be a credit to the rest of Hogwarts, but to one Hermione Granger, he was a complete pain in the arse.

* * *

A/N: Hi all. This is the first thing I've written since coming home from the hospital a week ago. I went in on Thanksgiving Day with strep and cellulites and spent my time as a pincushion for a student nurse. I am still treating the cellulites at home, although it is mostly gone. It took me two days to write this chapter, and not because of the pain. I have started Paxil and although it's only been a week and a half, I think it might be affecting my creativity and drive. I've been reading about it, particularly blogs from those who have been on the drug and it really doesn't seem that wonderful a drug for creative people, not to mention the side effects and withdrawal symptoms. I think I am going to ask for another med when I visit the counselor next week. I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	23. The Gorgeous and the Evil

**Chapter 23 The Gorgeous and the Evil**

An irritated Hermione snapped and snarled at her last Potions class. Most of the reason she was in such a bad mood was because of Severus, who sat staring at her with a look of pure, idiotic joy on his face. This was the last class of the day, then . . . then he'd be in her quarters, alone with the witch of his dreams.

But the way Hermione was feeling, it was more than likely she would be the witch that nightmares were made of. He was totally oblivious to her scowl and she meanly assigned the class a four-foot essay due tomorrow because she felt so . . . impotent.

There was no way out of this situation.

Severus made it even worse by flicking his eyes toward the clock every thirty seconds or so, as if willing Time to speed up. This irritated Hermione even more.

Finally, the class ended and Severus was one of the first out of the door.

Curious students on their way to the Great Hall watched as the Gryffindor let himself into the empty Potions office. The wards had been set to his signature so he could take them down at will.

"What's Snape doing?" Goyle said to Draco as Severus slipped through the door and closed it.

"It looks like committing suicide," Draco said, "come on, let's tell Granger and help him along."

Draco and Goyle hurried back to the Potions class and found Hermione gathering paperwork together. Draco knocked on the doorsill and the witch looked up with narrowed eyes.

"What is it, Mr. Malfoy?" she demanded, still in a foul mood.

"I thought I should tell you that Severus Snape just broke into your office," Draco said, hiding a delighted grin as the witch turned red as a salamander.

"He did? Why that little ba . . ." Hermione growled, then caught herself, remembering students were present.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin," she said, hurrying through the short corridor that led to her office.

"Snape's dead," Draco grinned to Goyle, who looked at him with a big ape-like smile. The two Slytherins left, trotting up the hall and stopping to listen at the Potions' office door.

They didn't hear any blasts or cries for mercy.

"Damn. I bet he left before she got there," Draco muttered, disappointed. "Come on, Goyle. Let's go to supper."

The two young wizards headed up the corridor, Draco in the lead and Goyle lumbering behind him.

Damn. The Pureblood really wanted to see Snape get fried.

* * *

Hermione rushed into the office, ready to browbeat, but Severus wasn't there. Scowling, Hermione let herself into her quarters and froze as she saw Severus sitting in one of the two armchairs front of the fireplace, which was lit, in what looked like black silk pajama bottoms and . . . and was that a smoking jacket? 

He was eating a ham sandwich and looking very much at home, his Advanced Potions book resting on the small table next to a plate and a glass of Pumpkin juice.

Hermione stalked up to him, billowing around the chair, her arms full of parchments.

"What," she hissed, "do you think you're doing?"

Severus looked up at the witch, put the sandwich down, swallowed what he was eating and gave her a disarming smile.

"I'm relaxing after a hard day of class," the wizard replied, stretching a little and wriggling his toes luxuriously in the black fuzzy slippers he wore. "I always do this."

"I'm sure," Hermione snorted, eyeing his attire.

She walked over to her desk calmly, put her paperwork down, calmly drew her wand, turned and blasted the Pumpkin juice, plate and sandwich to dust before setting Severus' fluffy slippers on fire.

Severus yelped and jumped out of the armchair, kicking his flaming footwear into the hearth.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" he said to the witch, still shaking his hot bare feet as if some residual fire clung to them.

"This . . ." Hermione hissed, "is my study. Mine. My territory. My domain. That . . ."

Hermione pointed to the doorway on the right that led to his room.

" . . . is also mine, but you are temporary infringing on my domain like a creeping, unwanted Gryffindor weed. You will sequester yourself in that room during your time here unless I give you permission to be in my study. And there will be NO eating in here, period. You'll attract magical roaches and they're next to impossible to remove once they've set in," she snapped at him.

Snape just blinked at her, his eyes focused on her lips. It was as if he didn't hear a word she said. She had turned him on by yelling at him and setting him on fire . . . magically. It only took a little kindling to get his libido in gear.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his look.

Merlin's Dangling Dingleberries. How was she ever going to stand this?

"Earth to Severus. Did you hear me?" she snapped at him.

"Ah, yeah. No eating down here," he said softly.

"And no being in my study without permission," she added darkly. "Besides, you should be in the labs brewing, not lounging about stuffing your maw. Now get out of here and get started on the Polyjuice potion!"

"Yes, professor," he said, walking slowly towards her, rather than his room.

Hermione's wand hand twitched noticeably.

"I suggest you make a change in direction if you don't want your feet set on fire this time," the witch said dangerously.

Severus stopped and looked at her. Then, with an annoying smirk, he did change direction and walked into his room, leaving the door open as he pulled off his specially transfigured smoking jacket, baring his strong torso and then looking toward the witch, who flicked her wand at the door, slamming it shut.

"The nerve," she spat, scourgifying the dust left behind from his meal.

Presently Snape exited his room, dressed properly in student robes.

"I'm going now," he announced to Hermione, who was sitting at her desk and marking parchments.

"I'd prefer you gone," she replied without looking up.

Severus smirked again and exited the study.

As soon as the wall slid down, Hermione put down her quill, sat back and rubbed her eyes.

She still had to deal with tonight. She knew she had laid out the rules for the young Gryffindor, but she knew with certainty that despite him being Head Boy, he didn't have much regard for rules.

* * *

Hermione was still sitting at her desk when she heard the wall slide up. What? It took at least three hours to prepare the ingredients for Polyjuice potion and get it started. Scowling she looked at the open wall. At first she saw no one. 

She drew her wand.

"There's no way you could have finished prepping the brew this quickly. Preparing the ingredients requires the normal amount of time, even if you have managed to speed up the brewing time," she snarled, "so I suggest you go back to the lab."

Suddenly, a form stepped through the door.

It wasn't Severus.

It was another wizard, a very unwelcome one.

"Hermione," Lucius Malfoy purred, looking as debonair and handsome as ever, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders, dressed in immaculate green dress robes, the ever-present silver-tipped cane in his hand. He smiled at the witch, a dimple appearing in one cheek.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?" Hermione demanded, her face black.

"Now, now, Hermione. Is that any way to talk to your savior? To the man who saved your life . . . to the man you owe a Life Debt?" the wizard purred, entering the study.

He had been here many times before Albus Dumbledore's purported death, which was why he could get through her office and into her quarters. This was the first time he'd been here in more than a year and Hermione hadn't thought to remove his signature since his advances ceased.

"I don't owe you anything, Lucius. That debt was cleared when I saved Draco's soul from being fragmented," she hissed at him. "Now, leave my quarters."

Lucius simply smiled at her, although he stopped advancing.

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Hermione. It was Narcissa who bound you to the Blood Oath to keep Draco safe, not me. You still owe me," he breathed.

"But Draco is your son too," Hermione said sharply, "I did both of you a service by saving your only heir, Lucius. I owe you nothing and will give you nothing!"

Lucius studied her, waiting . . . waiting for the witch to be subjected to the pull of the debt. She would be compelled. But to his chagrin, nothing happened.

Hermione had been waiting too. Anytime Lucius came to her, she was driven to allow herself to be subjected to his desires. It was the price she paid when he convinced the Dark Lord to let her live after she did not show up at the graveyard when he was resurrected. Lucius convinced him she had been loyal and Voldemort Crucio'd the Pureblood severely for interfering, but allowed Hermione to live. She owed Lucius her life, and the wizard took full advantage of it until she "killed" Dumbledore and informed him her debt to him was paid.

He hadn't taken this well. He enjoyed his engagements with Hermione, because she didn't want him. She never wanted him. And that was what made her so desirable, her hatred of him. Lucius got off on that, and missed it.

Hermione gave him a rather nasty but victorious smile.

"I'm not compelled, Lucius . . . so leave. That's proof my debt to you is repaid," she said.

Lucius began to twirl his cane, his gray eyes resting on her.

"You know you miss me, Hermione. How about one more dip of my wand for old time's sake?" he purred at her.

"I don't miss anything about you, Lucius. You're selfish, cruel, and manipulative. A decent wizard wouldn't have made me do the things you did. A decent wizard would have saved me because it was the noble thing to do," she spat at him.

"Just because I am a noble, doesn't mean I am noble," the blonde wizard said, his eyes darkening. Suddenly he pointed his cane at her.

"Imperio!" he hissed, catching Hermione by surprise with the spell.

Lucius suspected she might not cooperate, and so was prepared. He had inserted his wand into his walking cane, hoping to catch her off-guard.

And he did.

Hermione stood there, unable to move, her wand extended and brown eyes shifting wildly as Lucius walked up to her.

"Put your wand on your desk and come to me," he said to her with deceptive softness.

Hermione's arm moved jerkily as she dropped the wand on her desk, then twitchily walked around it toward Lucius, stopping about two feet away. Her eyes were glistening.

Not again. She thought she was free of him. Free of this.

Lucius slid his hand over her cheek slowly, studying her face, her eyes as tears helplessly slid from the corners.

He smiled.

"You know Hermione. I've missed you greatly. Yes, yes I know I have plenty of women to fuck, willing women . . . all shapes and sizes, willing to do whatever I wish because I am so . . . desirable."

Lucius began to walk around Hermione, his hands clasped behind his back, his cane resting between his shoulder blades. He leaned over her shoulder and pulled her hair back, his lips close to her ear.

"It's terribly boring, sticking my cock in witches who want it. There are no more Revels to suit my darker tastes. I did have you for a short while, Hermione, and you were just as delightful as any terrified Muggle bitch, particularly since I didn't have to murder you when I was finished. You hate my touch . . ."

Lucius licked her ear and Hermione shuddered inwardly

"My wealth, looks and breeding mean nothing to you . . . in fact . . . you always give me the impression you think yourself better than me in some way. That is why I enjoy fucking you . . . I know it turns your very soul cold," he breathed, pulling away from her ear and walking back around her. "Every stroke I give you humiliates and disgusts you. Such a turn-on to know you are so helpless against me. That you hate me so. Anytime you groan my name, it is a groan of anguish . . . not pleasure. Every gasp is one of shame, degradation and loss. I take from you every time I touch you. So appealing."

Lucius reached around her, running his hand up her spine.

"I particularly miss the Tree, the raised marks of your treachery. To think, you actually deserved them," he said softly, "you traitorous whore."

Hermione wanted to hiss that Narcissa was also a traitor. She pretended Harry was dead when he wasn't and that was how he got to Voldemort. But that didn't matter to Lucius. His wife had been trying to save their son, and Harry was the only way she knew Draco would have a chance. She acted on behalf of his offspring.

"I was hoping against hope that the Life Debt would compel you to me, but I came prepared just in case it didn't. As I said, I've missed our times together. If this is to be the last time, it will be the best time," he said with a bit of a growl. "But don't worry. You won't remember. There's no way I intend to let you finger me for rape, Hermione, though I'll consider this closure. A well-placed Obliviate will take care of any . . . possible unpleasantries, though I'm sure you're going to wonder what happened to leave you so sore and bruised with the taste of come in your mouth. A mystery you'll just have to live with."

Lucius turned and warded the wall, cast a Silencing spell then walked over to the desk and retrieved Hermione's wand, sticking it in his pocket. He pointed his cane at the now defenseless witch.

"This wouldn't be nearly as fun with you under the Imperio," he breathed, releasing her.

Hermione was no match for Lucius hand to hand. She knew it from earlier encounters. He had no problem punching her in the face or jaw, or ribs.

He wouldn't now.

"I hate you, Lucius Malfoy," she hissed at him as the wizard began to unbutton his robes with one hand, keeping a good grip on his cane as the witch came back to herself..

"I know, Hermione. I know," he replied with a lascivious smile, waiting for the witch to run.

She always ran. It was fruitless, but she did it anyway.

Hermione didn't disappoint him.

* * *

A/N: BRrrrrrr. EVIL!Lucius on the scene for a bit of drama. Ooh. He's a bad'un. Lolol. Thanks for reading. 


	24. Severus Returns

**Chapter 24 Severus Returns (Short Chapter)**

Severus returned to the Potions mistress' rooms an hour and a half later, a broad smile on his face. He had started the brewing. He needed to study and planned to persuade Hermione to let him use her study, because it was brighter in there.

Or something. He'd figure it out.

The moment the wall slid up, he saw something was wrong. Both armchairs were tipped over, the small table between them smashed, parchments, quills and bottles of ink were scattered all over.

"Professor! Professor!" the young wizard cried, running into the study and looking around frantically.

"Professor Granger!" he yelled, running into the bedroom.

He stopped just inside the door, horrified by the sight that met him. The bedroom was also in a shambles, the wardrobe overturned, the mirror over the dresser broken, the night stand lying against the far wall. But that wasn't the most terrible sight that greeted him.

Hermione lay in the bed nude, her body black and blue, covered in scratches and what looked like bites. Her thighs lay gapped, wet and bruised and the young wizard could scent sex in the air. Her clothing lay ripped and torn on the floor beside the bed.

Severus ran over to her, staring down at her swollen face, the dried blood encrusted in her hair, his heart pounding as he stared at her, afraid to touch her, his black eyes taking in her sad condition. It didn't look as if she were breathing. Oh gods.

"Professor," he said brokenly, believing her to be dead. She was so still. His eyes welled up.

"Oh gods, who did this to you?" he said softly, "who would do this to anyone?"

Suddenly, Hermione groaned and shifted. Severus dropped to his knees on the side of the bed as she partially opened her swollen eyes. They were glazed with pain as they shifted towards him. Her mouth moved.

Thank Merlin she wasn't dead. Severus felt he could breathe again, at least a little.

The young wizard folded part of the rumpled sheet over her battered body and leaned toward her.

"Professor, I'm going to go get help," he said to her softly.

Hermione's swollen lips moved. She said something, but he couldn't hear her, but her lips were flecked with blood.

He leaned closer.

"No," Hermione whispered, "Healing . . . Pain potion."

"But . . . but there's no way a simple Healing potion can take care of this, Professor. I need to get Poppy and Dumbledore!" Severus said desperately.

"Get . . . me . . . blasted . . . idiot," she gasped, her pain-filled eyes angry now. He had to listen to her. She knew what she needed.

"All right. I'll get them," Severus said, "Wait here."

Even through her agony, Hermione let out a snort as Severus sprinted out of the bedroom. Where the hell was she going to go?

She lay there aching, not knowing who did this to her, but every orifice burned. She stunk of sex and could taste semen in her mouth. She'd been raped, then most likely obliviated. If Severus went for help, then he would be the prime suspect. She didn't believe him capable of such an act, not when he worked so hard at trying to seduce her.

On the floor lay the black and blue rose, still in the flush of life despite being without water, no sign of blight on its petals.

She needed to get to Spinners End. There she had stronger brews to heal herself. After she recovered, she'd set about trying to find out who did this to her. She didn't want anyone to know what happened. It would just add more difficulty to her life.

Severus came in with an armload of potions. Not only Healing and Pain potions, but Pepper-Up and Stamina potions as well. He put them on the nightstand, then gently slid into the bed, lifting Hermione partially up and resting her against him, his eyes drifting over her bruises, a murderous feeling swelling inside him.

He'd kill whoever did this to her.

He carefully uncapped one of the Pain potions and slowly fed it to her, tilting the bottle carefully against her bruised lips. Hermione let out a sigh.

"Another," she whispered, and Severus obliged her. Then he fed her the Healing potions, followed by the Stamina potions and a few sips of Pepper-up.

Hermione now sat on the edge of the bed, the sheets gathered around her body, bite marks on her shoulders.

"I need to report what happened," Severus said quietly, "there has to be an investigation."

"You'll be the one investigated," she said weakly, turning her swollen face toward him. "We need to go to Spinner's End. I have stronger brews there, brews I took when I served the Dark Lord and returned broken and tortured. I've been through this before, Severus. Worse than this. Go find my wand. I need it to Apparate."

Severus looked at her with raised brows.

Did she say Apparate? No one was supposed to be able to Apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts. But Albus had arranged for Hermione to do so, because of the dismal condition she would be in most of the time when she returned from Voldemort. She kept the ability a secret. She wouldn't have revealed it to the Gryffindor if she didn't have to.

Severus hurried back into the study and found her wand on the floor near her desk and returned it to her. Then he took off his robes and helped her up, his black eyes both tender and angry as he gently placed them over her shoulders, buttoning them.

As he did so, he noticed a hank of hair on the bed. It was long and blonde. As Hermione finished buttoning the robes, he discreetly grabbed the hair and pocketed it. It had to belong to whoever had done this to her. He knew several spells that could reveal who the hair belonged to . . . and when he found out . . .

The wizard felt hot, searing hatred boil over him.

Someone was going to die.

"Hold on to me," Hermione suddenly breathed.

Severus suddenly started, then took hold of her arm gently. Very gently.

With a crack of thunder, they Disapparated

* * *

A/N: A short chapter. It's a madhouse around here right now. Thanks for reading. 


	25. Spinners End

**Chapter 25 Spinner's End**

Severus and Hermione appeared in one of the most depressing, rubbish-strewn areas the young wizard had ever seen. It was night, but Severus had a feeling that even in the bright light of day, all would be colorless and dull.

Rows of close, dilapidated brick houses stood side by side, bordering the cobblestone street. They were small, disheveled; obviously the former abode of mill workers and extended back from the street in almost identical straight rows. Most of the sad little buildings were boarded up and abandoned. Bits of trash caught by the wind slid across the landscape as if alive and seeking shelter, places of rest. A tall chimney towered in the distance, moonlight causing it to stand out in relief against the dark, grayish sky. It was black and cold-looking, as if it hadn't seen heat for many, many years.

A river ran along the other side of the street, bordered by a railing, a flat, thin path following its undulations, serving as a middle ground between the stinking waters and steep banks overgrown with weeds and splattered with garbage,.

Was this where the professor lived? No wonder she was so hard, so cold. How couldn't she be surrounded by . . . by this? It was terrible, depressing and bleak

"Come on," Hermione said weakly, still holding on to Severus for support and walking toward the end of the street.

A cat yowled then hissed, then a dog barked furiously, giving the impression that even the animals in this place were angry and sullen.

A breeze from the river lifted the couples' hair as they walked slowly, Severus careful to keep a gentle hold on the injured witch. He noticed as he walked that most of the abandoned houses were attached . . . terraced with a small alley between them. And they also seemed to be connected to the homes behind them. Back-to-backs.

There was no front garden on any of the houses, they opened straight on to the pavement. The air was ripe with the smell of spoilage, organic, the decomposition of something that had once lived. They approached a house at the end of the row, the very last one. It too was tiny, but unlike the others, it wasn't connected and had a bit of space around it. Beyond the house stretched dead barren earth, possibly a former building site, or with its slightly crater-like depression, maybe even a bomb-site.

Hermione pulled out her wand and murmured a complicated incantation, then opened the door. All was blackness inside and the air was close, stale and cloying. Severus could smell old leather as he stepped inside.

Hermione flicked her wand and a small candle lamp hung from the ceiling lit up casting a rather inadequate light. Severus blinked. They were in a very small sitting room, the walls covered in black and brown leather-bound books, a ratty sofa, armchair and table clustered beneath the flickering light.

Hermione lived in a "two-up-two-down" style home, which meant there were two rooms on two floors. She didn't have indoor plumbing and used a communal lavatory when home, and got her water from a pump outside.

No wonder she stayed in the dungeons at Hogwarts. They were palatial compared to this cramped, sad dwelling.

"Help me to my chair," she said to Severus, who eased her over to the armchair, eyeing the uncomfortable looking lumps in the cushion before helping her down. Why didn't she move? This was awful.

Hermione looked up at him, the bruises on her face darkening now. She tried to smirk, but winced. She was stiffening up now.

"My ancestral home, courtesy of my Muggle father," she said softly, "my mum married a real prince."

Severus said nothing. Her father must not have been much of a provider to raise her in a place like this.

"All the grandeur has you at a loss for words, I see," Hermione lisped, "well, don't get comfortable. In the kitchen, you'll find a large wooden tub with a bucket next to it. Take the bucket outside to the pump and use it to fill the tub."

Severus' large nose wrinkled. Surely she wasn't going to actually bathe in the water that came from the grounds here? It had to be filthy, judging by the river's scent. He looked at her hesitantly.

"Well, go," Hermione groused, leaning her head back in the chair and closing her eyes. Her aches were coming back. She needed to treat herself.

Severus walked into the tiny kitchen. There was a gas stove, a tiny table, tinier cooler and cupboards. Pots hung on the wall. A large wooden tub sat beside a wall. He dragged it to the center of the floor and looked at the bucket before drawing his wand.

There was no way he was going to let the Professor soak in filth. He pointed his wand at the tub.

"Aquis," he said softly, water shooting from the tip of his wand, slowly filling the tub.

In the sitting room, Hermione heard the sound of flowing water and grunted approvingly.

At least he wasn't a complete idiot.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione was soaking in the tub, a mediciny smell filling the kitchen as the herbs and potions she had Severus add to the water did their work. Severus sat at the small kitchen table, his dark eyes resting on the witch, who appeared to have fallen asleep. His job was to keep the water warm and not let it cool or the ingredients would cease to work. 

Her bruises were lightening however, and the swelling of her face was greatly reduced. Severus stared at her as her words came back to him.

"I've been through this before, Severus. Worse than this."

The young wizard looked upon the witch of his desires, and got a very cold feeling inside. Hermione had been through this before, and by the cool way she handled it . . . without raging or falling apart, showed him she was used to being mistreated and abused by men, used to being used by them to slake their own desires without a thought as to how she felt.

He blinked at her . . . then the guilt set in.

He had used her too. No, he hadn't beaten her, but he had forced her . . . it wasn't planned but still she had been unwilling to engage him and did so under duress. For Severus, it had been the pursuit and fulfillment of a fantasy, but now . . . now it was something so much worse. Now he was manipulating her, wanting sexual favors if he proved his brewing techniques viable. He knew they worked and she had taken an Oath that she would "keep him company" if he were successful. He would be successful.

In essence, he was raping her too, only in a way that seemed more "acceptable." If it wasn't exactly rape, it was definitely coercion.

Gods, what had he done? What could he do to fix this? He had to fix this, to make it up to the witch in some way. He had been a cad, worse than a cad. He had used Hermione just as much as any other man she came into contact with.

Severus realized something else as well. She said she had been a celibate for years. But that wasn't true. It couldn't be if she were engaging in sex.

The wizard's brow furrowed.

No. That wasn't correct. She'd been forced to have sex, that wasn't the same thing. She was celibate because she didn't willingly take lovers or have a relationship with a man. If she had her choice, she wouldn't have sex with anyone. And who could blame her?

And here he was, trying to force her into a short-term sexual relationship with him.

There was only one thing he could do. Release her from that portion of the oath. She wouldn't have to sleep with him. He still wanted to talk with her and learn from her, but he didn't want to force her into doing something she didn't want to do.

Severus really was a Gryffindor at heart.

Then there was the matter of the man who had raped her.

Severus pointed his wand at the tub and heated the water around the witch. She didn't stir. He placed his wand on the table, partially stood up and retrieved the blonde hairs from his pocket, studying them with a frown.

They were very long, like a witch's hair. Could a witch have done this? No. He didn't think so, though there were a number of rather aggressive lesbians at the school. But he doubted any one of them would go for the professor.

"What is that?" Hermione's voice suddenly said.

Severus started, reflexively dropping his hand in an effort to hide what he had. Hermione's eyes narrowed. She felt much better now, and better meant she was back to her snarky self, not that she ever stopped being snarky, even when in pain. She stuck her hand out, shaking the water off of it before turning it palm upward.

"Give it here, Mr. Snape," she said, using her formal teacher voice and address.

Severus reluctantly handed Hermione the hairs.

"I found those in the bed. I was going to cast a spell to find out who they belong to," he said softly, "then we'll learn who did this and make him pay."

Hermione stretched the long, blonde strands out, her jaw clenching.

"There's no need for a spell, Severus," she said darkly, "I already know who this hair belongs to. I know who raped me."

Severus' heart began to pound and his face contorted murderously at this bit of news.

"Who?" he hissed with such vehemence, Hermione's amber eyes turned on him, her mouth quirking unpleasantly.

"Oh, don't tell me you plan to avenge me? Dear gods, boy. That's all I need, you running off and getting yourself killed because of this. The very idea is ludicrous," she said to him disdainfully. "I swear, Gryffindors make my ass itch."

"But . . . but you were raped! Beaten! Professor, if I hadn't found you, you would have died! Whoever did this should be punished! Killed!" the wizard said angrily.

Hermione snorted.

"I wouldn't have died. I would have just been in bad shape until I made it here," Hermione told him. "It just so happened I had you to help me. It would have taken much longer without you to help me walk, fill the tub and retrieve the ingredients. But I would have survived . . ."

Here the witch's voice dropped to a near whisper.

"I always do," she said softly, her eyes becoming vulnerable for a moment.

Severus stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You mean, you aren't going to do anything about this? Professor, that's madness! You've been assaulted, violated. Someone has to pay. Tell me who did it!" Severus demanded.

"No," she said calmly, "I won't tell you, Severus. It doesn't matter anyway. I doubt he comes back."

"You can't possibly know that. Whoever it was obviously Obliviated you! He could do it again if he gets the opportunity," Severus said, his black eyes hard.

"He won't," Hermione said with certainty.

"I want to know who it is, professor," the wizard insisted, "What he did to you is wrong! You sound like you . . . you deserve it or something. No one deserves that."

Hermione looked at the young wizard consideringly. He was so passionate about everything. It was a bit annoying really.

"You know nothing about me, Severus Snape," she said to him, "Nothing other than I was a spy for the Order, teach potions and have a tree on my back because of my service. You think what happened to me terrible? "

She let out a little bitter laugh.

"It was nothing. Nothing compared to what I've been through, things that I still remember, things I have nightmares about. It was one man, Severus, one man who took what he wanted then Obliviated me afterwards so I don't have to remember the pain or the terror. In my case, that's an outright act of mercy."

Severus blinked at her. It was easy to see he still disagreed with the way she was handling this. Well, maybe some cold, hard facts would set him to rights.

"You have no idea what it was to be a Mudblood witch among the Death Eaters," she said coldly, "I was often given as a reward to groups of men at a time . . . and after I was tortured, my torturer was given leave to do what he wanted to me. All Voldemort ever told them was 'Don't kill her.' I could be raped, sodomized, beaten, kicked, cut, pissed upon, spit upon, covered in come . . . whatever they wanted to do to me, they'd do. Then I had to come back, take care of myself and give the Order what little information I gleaned before I returned to Voldemort again. I've seen more cocks than a chicken farmer . . .and it was all done for the 'Greater Good.' I became used to it, Severus. Pain, humiliation and agony was the whole of my life for a long, long time . . . now bitterness and resignation."

Severus looked at her helplessly. Damn, what a horror her life had been . . .

"But . . . but . . ." he protested, but Hermione held up her hand and stopped him.

"What you have to see Severus, is that I've only received a small dose of the past tonight, and I'm grateful for that because I know how much worse it could be. It makes no sense for you to want to charge in and try to right the wrongs done to me. There's no way you can do it, Severus. Life goes on despite its unfairness. I've learned to live with it."

"But you shouldn't have to! You're no longer in service to anyone! No one should be able to just . . . just use your body without you wanting them to . . ."

Hermione's amber eyes rested on Severus coolly.

"Is that so, Severus?" she asked him in a mocking voice. "That's quite humorous coming from you, considering our situation. "  
Now Hermione was quite aware that Severus was nothing like the predators that she'd dealt with most of her adult life, but she couldn't help tormenting the impressionable young wizard. Old habits are hard to break, and inside, she was miserable. As was said before, misery loves company.

Severus' eyes became rather wet-looking.

"I . . . never meant to take advantage of you, professor," he said, feeling nauseous. "I . . . I was just attracted to you . . . you were all I could think about. I just wanted . . ."

"I know what you wanted, and you got it didn't you? Don't begrudge my rapist who did the same," she hissed cruelly. "And with you, it isn't over. You still want more, my feelings be damned. At least he took what he wanted and left."

It was as if she'd plunged a knife into the Gryffindor's heart.

"I release you!" Severus gasped, tears starting to fall from his eyes, surprising the witch. "I release you from your Oath, Professor. You don't have to let me touch you ever again! I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Severus dropped his head, covering his face with his hand and sobbing.

Hermione stared at him as she felt the swirl of magic that signified the conditions of the Oath lifting.

"Oh good gods," she sighed, slipping under the warm water surrounding her as Severus' shoulders shuddered uncontrollably.

Now she had gone from having a randy Gryffindor occupying her rooms, to a contrite, morose and guilt-laden Gryffindor occupying her rooms . . .

. . . which was infinitely worse.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	26. Advice

**Chapter 27 Advice**

Hermione and a very contrite, silent Severus returned to Hogwarts, the Potion mistress showing no visible signs of her attack. Severus did attempt to make her at least take off one day from class, but she declined.

"As I told you, Severus, I'm used to this," she told him sharply.

He shut up and stayed that way until they made it back to the castle. His dark eyes looked around Hermione's ruined bedroom, his heart tight in his chest as he imagined the unnamed wizard attacking her and throwing her about.

No matter what the witch said, he still had murder in his heart.

"Go and check on the brewing, then go to bed," Hermione said to the young wizard, "I'll clean up."

Severus gave her a rather sad look, then left, saying nothing.

Hermione sighed again. She hoped he wouldn't be this way for the entire duration. It would be worse than fighting him off, which she kind of enjoyed in a twisted way. Despite her coldness toward men in general, Severus' attraction to her was something different . . . something other than pure lust. She knew that, and every woman liked to be thought of as desirable as long as that desire was a natural one. Even if they wouldn't admit it.

Still, she had been cruel to say what she did to him. He was young, inexperienced and hadn't meant to be controlling. He only wanted what he wanted. And he would never attempt to actually force himself on her . . . well, other than stealing a kiss. That was more of a testament to his courage than him being abusive. He knew to run when he was successful, not push forward.

Hermione sighed as she used her wand to put everything back in order. The last thing she did was pick up the rose. It had been still vibrant and strong earlier that day. She studied it, her eyes becoming just a tad wet.

For the first time since Severus produced it for her, the flower showed signs of wilting.

Now, Severus didn't actually create the rose from scratch. More than likely he had charmed it while still on the vine and conjured it at the proper time. It was impossible to create Life magically. But what he did do was alter the flower and connected himself to it emotionally, giving it part of his life to sustain it. Part of his soul. Still an impressive bit of magic. The rose was a barometer as to how he felt towards the Potions mistress, what was in his heart.

Now, it was fading. Most likely his guilt was making this happen.

Hermione let out another sigh. Gryffindors and guilt went together like dragons and dragonsbreath. Hopefully he would bounce back. If he didn't, maybe he'd at least hold it in so she didn't have to deal with it. She had enough on her mind.

Damn Lucius. She should have known he wouldn't just let her go that way without a last, horrible bout of abuse. But so much had gone on, and he had seemed accepting. Severus had a point. He could come back.

The witch cleaned up the study and then removed Lucius' signature from both the study wall and her potions office. He wouldn't be able to lower her wards any longer and she doubted he would make another effort to have at her without someplace private to assault her.

At last, it was over.

* * *

Severus returned just as Hermione repaired the small table between the armchairs. He looked at Potions mistress, who scowled at him. There was none of the usual heat in his eyes and he gave off a defeated air.

"The brewing is fine, professor. I'm going to bed now," he said softly, then turned and entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him quietly.

If he had planned on testing the waters tonight, those plans had been tossed, most likely permanently. Hermione stared at the closed door for a moment, then retired herself.

In his room, Severus put his wand on the night stand, slowly unbuttoned and removed his shirt. Then he checked his trouser pockets as he always did before taking them off. He felt around in his pockets, then stiffened.

Slowly, he drew out one long blonde hair. There had been quite a hank of it so he didn't get it all.

Still dressed only in his trousers, the wizard sat down on the bed, laid the strand carefully on his nightstand and picked up his wand. He pointed it at the hair.

"Ostendo Alio," he breathed.

Severus watched as a fine mist rose from the hair, spreading over it, then coalescing, forming a ghostly, but familiar face.

"The bastard!" Severus hissed as he stared at the likeness of Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

The image faded and Severus sat on the side of the bed, the expression on his face terrible. Draco's father had raped Professor Granger. It was hard to believe that someone as prominent and well-known as Lucius was would commit such a terrible act.

But then again, the Pureblood probably thought himself above the law. He was rich, charismatic and well-known. He even managed to fudge the truth of his service to the Dark Lord and time in Azkaban, saying he only served the vile wizard because his family was in danger and Voldemort promised to wipe out his entire line if he failed to obey him. Narcissa helping Harry also helped to clear their family name.

But what he'd done to Professor Granger proved he was indeed a cruel monster.

He had to pay for it.

If Severus punished him, then he could make up for at least part of what he'd done to the witch.

Or that was what the boy thought.

Then logic set in. If he killed Lucius Malfoy and was found out, he'd spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. It would be satisfying to see the wizard dead, but then his entire life would be ruined. He might as well kill himself since his life would be over.

Severus considered.

Yes, it would be better if Lucius was arrested, charged with rape and publicly stood trial for his crime against the witch, then locked up in Azkaban disgraced and found out. Knowing the bastard would be behind bars for years, maybe even the rest of his life would be better than killing him. Then he could think about what he'd done and what it cost him.

Yes, that made sense. Severus removed his boots and socks, then stood up and removed his trousers and boxers. He climbed into bed, covering up, his arms curled behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling.

He'd go to Dumbledore tomorrow and tell him all he knew. The old wizard would advise him how to go about this.

* * *

Dumbledore's face was solemn as the ghostly face of Lucius Malfoy faded before him. His blue eyes were rather hard as they shifted toward Severus. He drummed his fingers on his desk consideringly for a moment. Fawkes let out a trill from his perch.

Severus, seated in a plush armchair in the Headmaster's office, waited anxiously for his response. After a moment, Albus spoke.

"Lucius Malfoy has always been of the lowest moral character," Albus said angrily, "so it doesn't surprise me he would commit such a crime against a witch he wanted. But . . . I must ask you, Severus, what does Professor Granger say about this?"

Severus' mouth turned down.

"She doesn't want to do anything about it, Headmaster. She says he won't come back and it's over, basically," Severus said, then added, "but he can't be allowed to get away with this!"

Dumbledore studied the young wizard. He knew how he felt, but it was up to Hermione to press charges against Lucius. If Severus went forward, the witch would most likely deny anything had happened at all and then Lucius would go after the boy for attempting to "slander" him. Sadly, he addressed this possibility.

"Severus, this is hard to say, but I must say it. Stay out of it. If Professor Granger doesn't want to pursue this matter any further, her wishes should be respected," the Headmaster said to the Gryffindor, who looked at him incredulously.

"What do you mean, Headmaster? The only reason she's accepting this is because she's been mistreated all her life and feels powerless to do anything about it. She's . . . she's not thinking correctly. If Malfoy is punished, she'll get some closure. She's holding all of it in . . . feeling no one can help her. I want to help her," Severus said, his black eyes staring at the Headmaster, willing him to see things as he did.

"Severus, if you go to the Ministry with this charge, the professor can and probably will say nothing happened at all. If there is no victim, there can be no crime," Albus said gently.

"But, but I have his hair! How could I have gotten that?" Severus said, stretching out the hated blonde strand.

"You could have acquired it from anyplace, Severus. At least, that's what his lawyers will say, and believe me, Lucius will have the very best lawyers to represent him even if Professor Granger pressed charges. And they will dig up every possible bit of her past they can in an effort to discredit her. I believe . . . I believe she and Lucius have a history. He used to visit her occasionally in the dungeons while she served the Order. I'm quite sure that will be brought up as well, that they had an intimate relationship. Since Lucius is married, that would put Professor Granger in a bad light. It might even result in getting her sacked by the Board of Governors for her behavior. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Severus stared at the Headmaster. He hadn't known about that. So, Professor Granger used to shag Lucius Malfoy. He thought she was celibate. How could she be celibate when she willingly slept with the Pureblood? She was . . . his mistress at one time.

Still, even if that were true . . . she was still raped and beaten by him. The past has nothing to do with the present. Still, the Headmaster was right. If she wouldn't say she had been assaulted, nothing could be done. Severus knew she wouldn't. She wouldn't want her past to get out, even if she were a victim. No one would understand why she just didn't leave if she were so mistreated. More than likely, they would paint her as some kind of sexual deviant who enjoyed pain. Maybe they would even turn it around on him, saying he had abused her because that was what she liked. Then there was the possibility she could lose her job for being involved with a married man and seeing him on school grounds.

Severus sighed and shook his head.

"It's not fair," he said sullenly, defeated.

Albus looked at him kindly.

"Much in this life isn't fair, Severus. You know this first hand from when Voldemort was in power. All we can do is choose our battles and make the best of it. In this case my boy, I'm afraid the battle you wish to launch is already over. You have no army behind you," the wizard said gently. "I suggest you focus on your brewing and leave Professor Granger to deal with her demons. It's all any of us can do."

Severus looked at the wizard, his heart feeling heavy, like a boulder in his chest as he realized most likely that was what he would have to do.

Severus checked on his brewing, then returned to the Potions mistress' quarters. Hermione had noticed he wasn't at supper. She looked up at him as he entered through the wall. She was marking essays. They were all quite dismal.

"Where have you been, Severus?" she inquired of the young wizard.

"I went to see the Headmaster, concerning a private matter," he responded, "I checked on the Polyjuice potion. It should be ready in another five days. I'm going to go study now."

Hermione watched as the wizard entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Well, at least he wasn't drooping all over, aggravating her with his remorse.

She returned to her paperwork.

* * *

In his room, Severus angrily paced back and forth. He still couldn't get past what Lucius did to Hermione. She was the first witch he'd ever been intimate with, who ever connected with him. It had been wonderful. She had been wonderful. How could he let anyone mistreat her after what she'd done for him? Yes, he had manipulated her, but he knew that she had liked what he did to her. He wasn't trying to hurt her, but bring her pleasure and he had done it.

Even if she didn't want him, he couldn't let Lucius get away with abusing her, beating her. He couldn't pretend it didn't happen. Professor Granger might be able to push her rape out of her mind, but he couldn't.

And he wouldn't.

He'd find a way to make Lucius pay.

* * *

When Hermione retired for bed that night, she took a precursory glance at the rose, expecting it to be in rather bad shape.

To her surprise, all signs of blight were completely gone and it looked as if it had just been plucked, the petals, stems and leaves vibrant and lovely as ever.

"What the hell is going on?" she said to herself as she studied the flower.

"Something is definitely going on with that wizard."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	27. Testing the First Potions

**Chapter 28 Testing the First Potion**

"I tell you, Harry, Granger's put a spell on him. I just know it," Ron whispered to Harry as they ate lunch in the Great Hall.

"He's acting just like her. He doesn't smile or hardly even talk. He won't fly with us and he isn't even nagging at us about our work. Now, come on. Something stinks at Hogwarts. And it's Granger."

Ron was talking about Severus of course. Over the past couple of days, there was a marked change in his demeanor. He was more brooding, silent, unwilling to enter into conversation. He seemed . . . distracted.

"Maybe it's just that he's kind of stressed. He has to go to classes, do his homework, brew the potions and make his rounds at night. That's a lot to do, Ron. He's probably just cranky," Harry offered as a possible explanation.

Ron snorted.

"The more work Sev has, the happier he is. You know that. He practically glows when exams come around. I'm telling you Harry, something is going on down in the dungeons. Something that's changing him," Ron insisted.

Just then, Severus entered the Great Hall. The murmurs became hushed as he walked to the Gryffindor table. There was a rather dark aura coming off the Gryffindor, a sense of heaviness and . . . something indefinable that everyone felt.

Ron and Harry shifted over and Severus sat down. He didn't have his usual bursting backpack full of books with him. The wizard drew a plate of chicken towards him and didn't say anything to either Harry or Ron. Harry noticed his hair was looking a bit lank, not shiny as it usually was. It was as if he weren't washing it, although he smelled all right.

"Hi Sev," Harry ventured.

"Hi," Severus replied shortly, filling his plate as Ron stared at him as if looking for telltale signs of hexing or potion poisoning.

"Severus, we're going flying after supper tonight. Think you can tear yourself away from the dungeons for a couple of hours?" Ron asked him.

"No. Too busy," Severus answered him.

Draco Malfoy and his goons walked by, finished with lunch and on their way to Slytherin house to lounge a bit before the next class

"Aw come on," Ron pressed, "you aren't brewing constantly . . . anyway, it's Friday. You don't have to do homework tonight. You have the whole weekend. Come on, Sev. It's not good for you to spend so much time around Granger. She's rubbing off on you. Sucking out all your joy like some greasy vampire."

Suddenly, it felt as if a small explosion went off in Severus' head.

"I SAID NO!" Severus snarled at Ron suddenly, his voice loud and angry. "Now leave me alone. I have more important things to think about other than wasting my time flying about with you two!"

The whole hall fell silent as his voice echoed through the hall. Hermione stopped eating, watching the pale wizard with interest.

Severus' black eyes darted about for a moment and he scowled at everyone looking at him. Why were they all looking at him? He couldn't stand it.

The Gryffindor wrapped two pieces of chicken in a napkin, stood up and exited the Great Hall, his robes billowing as he stalked away, Harry and Ron looking after him

"See? See, Harry? He's acting just like Granger. His robes are even billowing. It's some kind of transformation hex or something," he said in a low voice.

Both of them looked up at the dais at the Potions mistress. She was smirking at them.

"She knows we know," Ron hissed, ducking his head.

"She's just enjoying Severus yelling at you," Harry said, "she's a teacher. She wouldn't do anything to him other than take points or give him detention."

Ron shook his head.

"You're talking as if she's a normal teacher. She's not. She's a demoness in teacher's robes," he said, biting into a donut.

"Watch, Severus is going to go completely Slytherin on us. Mark my words," Ron said.

Harry looked a bit worried at this statement. Severus was acting snarky. He was always rather blunt, but not this much.

There probably was something going on in the dungeons.

* * *

Severus walked behind Draco and his housemates angrily. He really did have something to do tonight. The Polyjuice potion would be completed . . . three weeks earlier than thought possible. Hermione was going to test it and see if it were viable. There would be no elation on his part when she announced it was. He had nothing to look forward to other than recognition for his accomplishment. That might have worked for others, but not for him. He had another prize in mind, a prize that was out of reach now.

As he walked, he couldn't help hearing Draco talking to Crabbe and Goyle, bragging about his mum's vacation.

"Yeah, my mum's going to spend a week in the Riviera. Wining, dining, you know, enjoying herself. She likes to get away. Only dad's going to be at the Manor," the Pureblood said. "But I'm sure he'll find some way to entertain himself."

Severus' brow furrowed as the Slytherins continued down the corridor. He unwarded the Potions office and let himself in, closing and warding the door behind him, then let himself into Hermione's study. He stood there for a moment, then made a decision.

He walked into Hermione's bedroom, then her bathroom, his eyes scouring her vanity. He saw what he was looking for.

Her hairbrush.

* * *

Severus stood by as Hermione fed the potion to a lab niffler to check to see if it were poisonous. The wizard said nothing as the niffler choked and scrubbed at its muzzle with its paws, a look of disgust on its furry, ferret-like face. But it didn't keel over.

Hermione recheck the consistency, scent and color, then scooped up about a quarter cup of the potion, dropped a hair in it and offered it to Severus.

"Your brew, your poison," she said to him with a wicked smirk.

Severus eyed the bubbling brown potion then took it from her.

"Is it a human hair?" he asked her.

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're worried about a repeat of your second year, Severus. Let me see, what did you turn into again? Oh yes . . . a cat creature," she grinned. "Well, it's not a cat hair."

"But is it human hair?" Severus asked her again, his eyes narrowed.

Hermione looked at the wizard. There was something very . . . angry about him.

"Yes it's a human hair," she snapped, "whose hair we'll know if the potion works. Shaving three weeks off the process doesn't bode well that it will. I'm not going to risk being deformed in case it doesn't . . . so drink up."

His eyes resting on Hermione, Severus drank the brew down without making a face, and set the empty glass on the counter. His skin began to pulse and bubble, his black hair writhing, graying and growing longer. Whiskers shot out of his chin and his already large nose remained long but became crooked and his robes changed to bright purple.

He looked down at his slightly wrinkled hands and pulled at his long white beard. He was the spitting image of Albus Dumbledore. He looked at Hermione who noted there was no twinkle in those sober blue eyes.

"Well, it worked. You should turn back in about fifteen minutes," Hermione said to him.

"It is going to last longer than that," Severus said shortly in his own voice.

He was right. The transformation lasted for almost an hour, as long as a full glass of the potion.

"Incredible," Hermione breathed as he transformed back.

Severus didn't say anything as he began to fill bottles. If Hermione had still been under Oath, and hadn't been raped he would have been overjoyed. Still, he was glad the potion was viable.

Hermione looked at him.

"What? No gloating that you proved me wrong?" she asked him.

"I already knew you were wrong. Why would I gloat?" Severus said rather coldly, focusing on the bottles.

Hermione blinked. Since their return she hadn't seen the boy smile once. His entire demeanor had changed toward her and toward his friends.

"Severus, what's wrong with you?" she asked him.

Severus turned to face her with several bottles in his hand

"Nothing I can't fix," he responded, handing Hermione the bottles.

She frowned up at him, then carried the bottles to her potions stores. As she stocked the potion, Severus slipped a bottle he left on the counter into his pocket, then began to clean up his workspace, carefully scourgifying the cauldron and putting it away.

Hermione returned.

"I am going out for a while," Severus said, looking down on the Potions mistress. "I'll set up the next brewing tomorrow."

His eyes had a certain coldness in them, as if his very soul was gone.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked him.

"Just to walk about. Clear my head. Get out of these dungeons for a while," the Gryffindor responded.

Well, he had been spending almost all his time down here, either in his room studying or in the labs. He'd made no attempt to engage her in conversation at all, which was fine because she had quite a bit of work to do for her classes. She had expected him to be at least a little annoying, but the young wizard gave her a wide berth.

If it wasn't for the rose, Hermione would have believed he'd lost his attraction for her. But the flower's constant state of bloom said otherwise.

"Be back by curfew. Midnight," the witch said, dismissing him.

Severus left without so much a word of goodbye.

"Hm, maybe I am rubbing off on him," Hermione mused as she headed for her quarters.

* * *

Severus walked out on the grounds and immediately walked around the castle. It was dark out, and a number of students saw him striding in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. He stepped between the trees and quickly disillusioned himself, running for the main gate. Since it was night, his shimmer wasn't noticeable.

He let himself out the gate and warded it back, then cast a Silencing spell around himself and did an experimental Apparition.

He arrived at his destination and looked around with satisfaction. Yes, he could Apparate here.

He took out the bottle of Polyjuice potion and a small piece of parchment. He uncapped the bottle, then carefully took out the single brown hair it contained. He slipped it through the neck of the bottle, then after waiting a few seconds, drank the bottle down.

The transformation took.

He had to work quickly. It was nine o'clock now. He only had until midnight.

* * *

A knock sounded on the door of Malfoy Manor. A very timid-looking house elf answered and invited the guest in.

"Waits here. I will retrieves the Master," the little nervous creature said with a bow.

Presently Lucius Malfoy strolled down the long corridor, dressed in silk black robes, his blonde hair flowing and perfect, a look of surprise and delight on his face as he greeted his visitor.

"Hermione. You're looking . . . quite well," he said facetiously, kissing the back of the witch's hand. "It's been a while I know, but I feel as if we've only been apart for . . . mere days."

The witch scowled at him but didn't speak.

"Why are you here? Is there something you want from me? Something you've . . . missed," the wizard purred.

Suddenly he was hit by a bolt of red light, his unconscious body grabbed and thrown over the witch's small shoulder.

From the shadows, the house elves watched as their master was carried out the door. They said nothing. Not even to each other as they went about their business as usual.

They were severely warned never to say anything about Hermione Granger to anyone under the threat of a very painful death.

Not one of them would disobey that order no matter who questioned them.

She was one of their master's secrets.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	28. Avenging the Snarky One

**Chapter 29 Avenging the Snarky One  
**  
The pair reappeared in the Shrieking Shack, Severus slinging the unconscious wizard to the floor, his amber eyes narrowed with hatred as he pulled out his wand.

He quickly placed a Silencing spell around the shack and a window darkening spell, then lit a torch in the wall. He stared down at Lucius with hatred and cast the Incarcerous spell on him, binding him tightly with ropes.

He studied the wizard as he waited for the potion to wear off. Lucius was so much bigger than the Potions mistress. There had been no need to beat her so badly. There was no way she was a match for him physically. He had done it out of cruelty, for his own twisted pleasure.

Slowly, Severus changed back into his normal form. The moment he did, he turned his wand on Lucius.

"Ennervate!" he hissed, staring down at the bound wizard as he roused.

Lucius struggled in the ropes.

"What is this?" he roared, looking up at Severus with murder in his eyes. "Snape! How dare you do this to me you filthy little Half-Blood! Release me at once!"

"I should release you permanently," Severus snarled back at him, his heart pounding in his chest. "You raped Professor Granger. Raped and beat her."

Lucius stopped struggling immediately, his gray eyes narrowed as he looked up at the young wizard.

"You're insane, I haven't been near the wi . . ." he started to say.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Severus screamed at him insanely. "CRUCIO!"

Lucius screamed, his cry mingling with Severus' cry as the boy hit him with the curse. Severus had never before used it, but all that was needed for it to be invoked was a good amount of hatred. Severus was brimming over with it as Lucius shuddered and rolled in agony.

Severus released him, panting.

"You left your hair behind," the boy said, "I used magic to find out who it belonged to. It was you. You beat her and you raped her you sick bastard."

Lucius gasped, still shuddering.

Severus stared at him, then pointed his wand at him again.

"Legilimens!"

Lucius desperately tried to slam down his Occlumency walls, but Severus was so driven that he forced his way into the Pureblood's memories and watched as he sauntered into Hermione's room, telling her she still owed him.

A Life Debt? That's why she was with him before. He had saved her life and he was taking advantage of her, the pig. But this time, the Potions mistress wasn't having it.

"I don't owe you anything, Lucius. That debt was cleared when I saved Draco's soul from being fragmented. Now, leave my quarters."

Severus watch horrified as Lucius used his cane to cast the Imperio on Hermione and take her wand away, taunting and mocking her, then releasing her from the spell.

She ran but he ran after her, catching her before she could reach her bedroom and slinging her across the study into one of the book covered walls. He pulled off his robes, a taunting look on his face as Hermione, with a terrified look on her face, slid along the wall, seeking a way past him. She ran again, and again he caught her, slapping her then throwing her toward the fireplace bodily, the witch landing on the small table, smashing it.

She grabbed one of the legs, attempting to defend herself as Lucius went for her again, bringing it down on his arm. He choked her, then punched her in the side of the face, then shook her like a rat, dragging her over the stone tiles and flinging her on top of her desk, scattering parchments, ink and quills as he tore her robes open, Hermione screaming as he ripped the fabric from her body.

She only wore a white bra and knickers underneath. Lucius roughly grasped a breast and squeezed it painfully, Hermione screaming and kicking, finally managing to grab his hand and sinking her teeth into it.

The wizard howled and released her, and she jumped up and ran, Lucius pursuing her, entering the bedroom before she could close the door, forcing it open and grabbing Hermione by her hair, swinging her about and sending her flying into the mirrored dressed, the mirror cracking and Hermione crumpling over the edge of the wooden dresser, the breath knocked out of her as Lucius approached her again.

He grabbed her by her hair again, spinning her around.

"You bit me you Mudblood bitch!" he seethed, slapping and backhanding her until she was nearly unconscious, then throwing her across the room into her wardrobe, which she clutched at desperately. It tilted forward from her weight and she barely managed to get out of the way, falling to the floor on one side as it came crashing down.

Then Lucius began to kick her, screaming obscenities and cursing her before dragging her to the four-poster and slinging her into it. He unbuttoned his trousers as she lay there, face swollen, blood pouring from her nose, whimpering like a wounded animal.

"You want to bite, eh? I'll show you biting, bitch," Lucius growled, falling on top of her.

It was the most brutal act Severus had ever seen, Lucius beating, biting and raping Hermione, the witch crying out in agony as he sodomized her. Unable to watch anymore, Severus pulled out of Lucius' mind.

"You fucking ANIMAL! CRUCIO!" Severus screamed again, hexing the bound wizard until he frothed at the mouth.

Lucius lay there shuddering and Severus felt a powerful urge to kill him, such a maddening urgency to take him out of this world for good . . . but he fought it. He pointed his wand at the broken wizard.

"Divesto!" he hissed, leaving Lucius naked, then removing the ropes.

The Pureblood was in no state to defend himself. Severus didn't care. The Potions mistress wasn't either when this monster was on her.

"You like beating witches? Hurting them? Controlling them? Let's see how you like being controlled! IMPERIO!"

Severus raised the shuddering wizard from the floor and rammed him face first into the nearest wall with a sickening crunch, then slammed him into another wall, then another, using the spell to beat and punish the naked wizard, then dropping him to the floor.

"Crucio!"

"Imperio!"

"Crucio!"

"Imperio!"

"Crucio!"

"Imperio!"

Severus applied the Unforgivables mercilessly to the wizard, using them to punish and torture Lucius for his unforgivable crime against the first woman he'd ever been intimate with.

After sending him flying into walls and Crucioing the wizard until he shit, pissed and vomited, Severus put Lucius' head through a window and drew him back, the wizard's handsome face swollen, cut and bleeding profusely, his body battered, bruised and cut. One arm dangled uselessly, and his right foot was turned abnormally to the side. Severus threw him roughly to the ground and straddled his body, looking down at him.

"I should kill you, but I don't want your blood on my hands you bastard. But I will do this . . . Enscripto Immundus!"

Lucius let out a misery-filled groan as white-hot pain covered his forehead.

* * *

There was another knock on the manor door. Again, the nervous house elf opened it and was almost hit with Lucius' unconscious, naked body as it was flung through the portal, following by his clothing. The wizard lay there, broken, unconscious and most definitely Obliviated. 

The elf peered out at the shimmer descending the stairs. Suddenly a red light flashed into the sky, illuminating it brightly.

A call for the Aurors.

Then, the shimmer disappeared.

* * *

Hermione was still up, drinking a Firewhiskey in front of the fire and listening to Vivaldi on the Wizarding Wireless when Severus came in at exactly two minutes to twelve, sweaty, wild-eyed, paler than normal and looking scared to death. 

He walked straight into his room, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Hermione, who did no more than glance at him when he entered, simply shrugged and continued listening to the wireless, enjoying the warm glow of Firewhiskey as it coursed through her. Only the fireplace was lit, so she didn't get a good look at the Gryffindor when he came in, the light was too low.

So she had no idea anything was wrong.

* * *

Hermione was awakened by the amplified sound of pounding on her office door. Groggily, she pulled on her housecoat and grabbed her wand. She glanced at Severus' closed door as she stormed through the study and out the wall into her office. 

Who the hell was it on a Saturday morning? She yanked the door open with a snarl. The Daily Prophet lay on the floor before the doorway and Draco Malfoy stood there, his eyes wet.

"Professor Granger, I need your permission to leave Hogwarts. Dumbledore isn't about and my father is in St. Mungo's. Someone attacked him last night and he's bad off," the boy said, his voice filled with terror.

"Your father's in the hospital?" she repeated slowly, her wand arm dropping.

"Yes, someone attacked him at the Manor. The Ministry is investigating now but they don't have any leads yet. Can I go?" he begged her.

"Yes, you may go, Draco. I'll inform the Headmaster," Hermione said, feeling dazed and disconnected. She picked up the Daily Prophet as Draco sprinted down the corridor.

She opened it and read the headline:

**"NOBLEMAN AND PHILANTHROPIST LORD LUCIUS MALFOY BRUTALLY ATTACKED IN HIS HOME BY MYSTERIOUS ASSAILANT"  
**  
Hermione blinked and absently closed the door, walking back into her quarters while reading the article beneath the headline. There was a picture of healers carrying a sheet-covered Lucius out of his manor on a stretcher, surrounded by Aurors.

* * *

_Lucius Malfoy, one of the Wizarding World's leading citizens was brutally attacked in his home last night. The wizard was stripped, badly beaten and tortured by Unforgivables. Aurors were summoned to the manor just before midnight although it is a mystery as to how they were summoned since they could find no one on the premises other than the wizard's loyal house elves. Narcissa Malfoy is away on vacation in the _ _Riviera. She has been notified of the attack and expected to return shortly to be by her husband's side in his time of need. _

_When questioned, the house elves said they had seen nor heard anything out of the ordinary the entire night and that Lord Malfoy had received no visitors they could mention. Because of the nature of Lord Malfoy's injuries, it is believed this is a crime of revenge against the wizard for when he was forced into Voldemort's service and attended Revels. He did not participate in these murderous occasions, yet the assailant broke his left arm, his right foot, and magically carved the word "RAPIST" into his forehead. All attempts to treat this writing results in great pain for the wizard. Healers fear it may be permanent._

_"We will do all we can to track down Mr. Malfoy's attacker and bring him to justice. No stone will be left unturned," the Minister of Magic declared. "That such a fine and upstanding wizard would be attacked in his own home is criminal."_

_Unfortunately, the healers at St. Mungos hold little hope of Mr. Malfoy being able to help identify his attacker. All memories within the past two weeks have been Obliviated. To date, there is no way to restore them. We will keep our readers updated concerning the wizard's condition. Flowers, owls and cards may be sent to . . ._

* * *

Hermione put the paper down on the small table next to the armchair as she heavily fell into it, shocked and dazed.

Someone had finally given Lucius a taste of his own brutality. Hermione wondered how it felt going down. She bet it had been bitter, very, very bitter. Of one thing she was sure, and that was whoever did it deserved a fucking medal, a Merlin First Class.

She sat there for a few minutes, feeling as if a great weight she didn't know she'd been carrying was lifted. She felt light and free. At last, she saw a bit of justice.

She heard Severus' door click open behind her and watched as Severus walked by, barefooted and dressed in a black house coat, heading for her bedroom to use the loo. He looked tired and pale as he walked, not greeting her and avoiding her eyes as he passed through the door. His wand was sticking out of the robe's pocket.

Hermione looked after him speculatively. He certainly was a sullen little Gryffindor. She could hear him pissing even from the study. That was no surprise. That monster pipe he had between his legs probably spewed a lot of liquid. She heard the loo flush, then the water run in the basin. Severus Snape was probably the only wizard she knew that actually washed his hands after he pissed.

In a moment, he reappeared in the doorway, cast her a furtive look and headed back for his room.

"Just a moment, Severus," Hermione said.

Severus stopped but didn't turn around.

"Yes, professor?" he said softly.

"Come here," she ordered him imperiously.

Severus walked back, hoping that she wouldn't keep him long. He wanted to go back to bed, maybe spend most of the day there. He didn't want to see anyone.

He walked around the chair, his dark eyes resting on the floor, rather than the witch.

Hermione studied him. He looked so contrite.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped at him.

To her surprise, Severus jumped, startled.

Severus never started at her snapping at him before. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"What are you so nervous about?" she inquired.

"I'm not nervous. I'm just . . . sleepy," he said in that same soft voice, still not looking at her.

"Why are you sleepy? It's after nine. You came in before twelve. You should have gotten plenty of rest," she said to him.

"I didn't sleep well," he replied, his eyes still on the floor.

Hermione was suspicious.

"Look at me!" she hissed at him suddenly.

Severus raised his eyes and Hermione could tell immediately he was hiding something by the way they shifted. His eyes always shifted when he'd done something wrong. She'd caught on to that much while he was still a first year and tried to sneak Potions ingredients out of her class.

"You've done something," Hermione said in a low voice. "What have you done, Severus?"

The young wizard went immediately pale when she asked this. And that was hard to do since his skin was quite pale to start with. This did nothing but make Hermione even more suspicious.

"What did you do?" she demanded. "I can tell you've done something. Don't make me use Legilimency on you."

Severus frowned.

"You don't have any right to do that," he said to her sullenly.

"I have every right!" Hermione snapped back at him, sure now he had done something untoward. "You are in my rooms and my charge. I'm supposed to keep up with you. Now tell me what you're attempting to hide. You're doing a miserable job of it."

As Hermione spoke, the Prophet on her lap suddenly unfolded because she shifted in the chair. Severus saw the headline and immediately began to shake.

Hermione looked at him, then down at the paper, then back at him, her eyes widening in realization.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the one who attacked Lucius, weren't you?" she hissed at him.

"No. I don't know what you're . . ." Severus began, still trembling.

"Don't bother trying to lie. If I were an Auror, you'd be arrested by now. Gryffindors can't hide anything, much less assaults," Hermione said calmly.

But she wasn't feeling calm. The crazy young wizard had actually attacked and overcame Lucius Malfoy. Then she realized he knew that Lucius was her rapist, and that's why the Pureblood had it carved in his forehead. To show the world what he was.

Dear gods.

"Sit down, Severus," she said to the young wizard. "Don't worry, I'm going to help you deal with this . . . "

Hermione walked over to an area of wall and slid back a false front of books, retrieving a Pensieve from the niche behind it. She walked back over to him and placed it on his lap.

" . . . and then, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	29. Cleansing

**Chapter 30 Cleansing  
**  
Hermione sat down in the armchair beside Severus, taking him in. The young wizard was still shuddering. No doubt he was horrified with himself for what he'd done in hindsight. He was a Gryffindor after all, and doing that to another human being went against Gryffindor principles. Even if that human being was little more than slime. 

"Have you ever used a Pensieve before?" Hermione asked him.

"No," Severus responded, staring down at the bowl in his lap.

"Well, Pensieves are used to hold memories. Many believe that it removes them, but it doesn't. What it does is remove the details of memories for viewing by yourself or others. You are still aware of them, but they lose their distinctness, their details and hence the emotions attached to them as well. If you destroy the memories, then you will no longer feel the emotions attached to them. An unpleasant memory will not affect you greatly. You will remember it only in passing," Hermione said to him.

Severus looked at her with haunted eyes.

"I'll never forget what I've done," he said to her.

"No, but you won't be horrified by it. That's what's important. This is how I've managed to survive all my own trials," Hermione said to him.

Severus looked down at the bowl again.

"How do I do it? Remove the memory?" he asked her.

"Take out your wand and place it against your temple," Hermione instructed, "then think about everything leading up to the memory, then the memory itself, willing it to run out of your head. Draw your wand away until the memory blurs in your mind, becomes indistinct."

Severus concentrated then slowly pulled his wand away from his temple. A long silvery strand was attached to the end of it, dangling and undulating. He stared at it.

"Put it into the Pensieve. It will release when it come into contact with the bowl," Hermione said in a low voice, "then repeat it until everything connected with the memory is blurred and dull."

The witch watched as Severus removed strand after strand of memory, his face becoming more relaxed with every extrusion. Finally, he finished with a sigh. He was no longer shaking. He looked at Hermione.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Hermione blinked at him.

"Give me the Pensieve. I want to see what you did to Lucius. How you managed to get the drop on him," Hermione said, "he's a very experienced wizard as well as a Death Eater. You shouldn't have been able to overcome him. You're young, inexperienced."

Severus handed her the bowl and watched as she stared down into it, falling still.

Hermione watched, shocked to see herself knocking on the door of the manor and a house elf letting her in. Then Lucius arrived and was stunned, grabbed and taken away . . . to . . . to . . .

Was that the Shrieking Shack? Severus hadn't assaulted him in his home then.

Hermione watched as her double threw the wizard hard to the floor. There was something oddly satisfying in seeing herself do that. Then a Silencing spell was cast as well as a window darkening spell. A torch was lit and Severus changed back into himself, bound Lucius and then Ennervated him.

The look of hate on the young wizard's face was terrible. Hermione thought he wanted to kill him. She heard their initial conversation then jumped as Severus Crucio'd Lucius, screaming at him.

It was quite a powerful blast. One that required terrible intent. Then Severus cast the Legilimens spell on Lucius. Hermione watched as the boy stood frozen for several minutes then came out of it, screaming at Lucius and Crucioing him again.

Then he stripped him and cast the Imperio spell on him.

Hermione watched as Severus used the walls of the shack to batter Lucius, running him into wall after wall, terrible thuds and crunching noise sounding from the impact of Lucius' face and body. Then he Crucio'd him again, then Imperio'd, then Crucio'd over and over, not letting up in his punishment of her attacker.

"Dear gods," Hermione thought as she watched Severus, the hatred in his eyes as he nearly killed her rapist. He threw him to the ground and straddled him.

A thin white light issued from the tip of his wand and Lucius groaned hoarsely in agony as Severus carefully directed the beam, Lucius' flesh burning and bubbling grossly as the Gryffindor carefully carved the letters R – A - P – I – S – T in his forehead.

"There. Now everyone will know what you are," Severus hissed at him, stepping back from the wizard and pointing his wands at him again.

"Obliviate!" the Gryffindor cried, focusing on Lucius for several seconds, then lowering his wand. The wizard was unconscious again. The young Gryffindor grabbed the Pureblood's discarded robes and tossed them on top of Lucius' broken body, then Disillusioned himself.

Hermione watched as the shimmer grabbed Lucius by one arm and Disapparated.

Now he was back on the grounds of the manor. Lucius was dragged up the stairs unceremoniously then thrown inside when the door opened, followed by his robes which had fallen aside.

The shimmer walked back down the stairs, fired an Auror summons and disappeared, probably Apparating soundlessly.

Hermione exited the Pensieve, and handed it back to Severus.

"You aren't finished yet," she said softly, "you have to add another set of memories."

Severus' brow furrowed.

"What memories?" he asked her, hoping it wasn't the one of them having sex together. He'd refuse if that was the case. He was going to treasure his first time for the rest of his life.

"The one of finding me after Lucius raped me. You need to get that out of your head as well, or it will always haunt you, Severus. You need to be rid of that as well," she said to him, nodding at the Pensieve. "Remove everything, even the remembrance of going to my lavish home. The entire night."

Hermione also wanted him to remove the cruel words she had said to him. After what he'd done to Lucius, she knew that Severus' attraction for her was more than lust and in his heart he didn't want to wrong her or see her wronged. Besides, she had enjoyed her time with him, coerced or not. She agreed to it, and didn't regret it.

Hermione watched as he removed those memories and added them to the Pensieve. Then she held out her hands and Severus passed the bowl to her. Using her wand, Hermione scourgified it, destroying the details of Severus' revenge forever, freeing him of the horror of his own act. She stood up and put the Pensieve back in the niche closing it, then turned around and looked at Severus, who was looking back at her.

They just stared at each other for several minutes before Severus asked, "So, are you going to kill me now?"

Hermione scowled at him while noting there was that familiar heat in his eyes again. All the guilt he felt for wanting her and succeeding at getting her was gone now. Hopeful randiness once again reigned, although it was tempered. Hermione felt a little welcoming pulse at the light in his dark eyes, but she pushed it down.

"As appealing as the idea is, no, I'm not. But what were you thinking going after Lucius like that? He could have killed you," she snapped at him.

"I was thinking he couldn't get away with what he did to you. Since you weren't going to do anything about it, I did," the young wizard said stoically.

"I didn't need you to go rushing in like a damn fool. I could handle it. I was handling it," she said to him. "I've been handling everything for a long, long time without you sticking your big nose in my affairs."

Severus snorted.

"Handling it? You just took it. Somebody had to help you, professor. Someone had to stand up for you. After all you've done for the sake of the Wizarding World, it's like you've been abandoned. Like no one cares what happens to you now that Voldemort's gone. Well, I care and as long as I'm around, no one is going to cause you any harm," he declared.

Suddenly, magic swirled around them.

"Oh no," Hermione groaned, "Not another blasted Oath! What the hell is the matter with you? Can't you control your emotions?"

"I guess not when it comes to you, Professor," Severus said, softly, affection in his eyes.

"Oh, Circe's Sunken Sailors. I can't fucking believe this," she hissed walking back over to the chair and dropping down in it. She looked at Severus and shook her head in defeat.

"Just what I need. A Gryffindor bodyguard," she sighed, pinching her nose as Severus smiled at her.

This was one Oath he didn't plan on ever renouncing.

* * *

Hermione spent the next hour schooling Severus on how to act, now that he had committed his first atrocity. She had a lot of experience hiding her own little "indiscretions." Not every Death Eater who had his way with her kept breathing, although she was quite careful disposing of the body. Hermione Granger could have made a number of Horcruxes if she wanted to. But, one life was enough.

"You have to do the things you normally do, which includes continued association with your idiot friends. They are already suspicious of you. If you go to them now, willing to 'hang out' with them, they'll think it was just . . . a mood swing," she said.

"Or that your hex wore off," Severus offered, grinning.

"If I were to hex anyone, it would be those two dunderheads," she griped, "but it is important to act yourself. What happened with Lucius, happened. It's over. Life goes on."

Severus nodded, his eyes questioning as he looked at her.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"I was just . . . just wondering if . . . if a reward is in order," he ventured a bit timidly, but not that timidly. "I mean . . . I did avenge you. That's worth at least one little shag, isn't it?"

Hermione's face contorted. The nerve of the boy! He'd barely gotten rid of his bad memories and guilt and he was already working on her again.

"What? A reward? Why you conniving little . . ." Hermione cried, whipping out her wand.

Severus sprang out of the chair and ran for his bedroom as Hermione fired a Stunner at him, the wizard stopping a split second so the hex passed by him then flying into his room, slamming and warding the door. He had a big smile on his face.

"I'm going to go set up the lab for the next brewing in a few minutes!" he called through the door.

"You do that! And I don't want to hear anything else about 'rewards,' or I'll make sure you have nothing left down there to claim a 'reward' with!" Hermione hissed, stalking into her bedroom.

But she wore just a hint of a smile.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	30. In the Corridor

**Chapter 31 In the Corridor **

Fully dressed, Severus poked his head out the door and checked the study carefully for Hermione, his black eyes shifting about in search of the snarky witch. He needn't have worried. She was in the shower. He could hear the water running.

For a moment, Severus was tempted to go into her bedroom and take a little peek, but decided against it. He was hungry and there was only a little time before breakfast ended, so he left the dungeons, heading for the Great Hall.

When he entered, Harry and Ron were there. They looked up at him for a moment, then returned to their food. Severus sat down next to Harry. Neither of them greeted him.

He was getting the "Silent Treatment."

He pulled a plate of bacon toward him and as he filled his own plate, Severus said non-chalantly,"Ron, do you want to go flying this afternoon?"

Ron looked at him, surprised, then he scowled.

"I thought you had better things to do than go flying with us," he said angrily.

Severus sighed.

"I was just out of sorts, Ron. I've been under a lot of pressure with the Polyjuice potion I was brewing, and Professor Granger was going to examine the results last night. I'm sorry I yelled at you," Severus said to him.

Harry nodded.

"I told you it was stress," he said to Ron smugly.

"Yeah, well, he shouldn't take it out on me, but . . . I understand. Being trapped with Granger is enough to make anyone's cheese slip off its cracker. It's all right, Sev. Yeah, I'd like to go flying."

Severus smiled at him.

"All right. I just have to get the next potion started and I'll be free the entire afternoon," the Gryffindor said.

Both Harry and Ron smiled at him. They had their friend back.

"Did you hear about what happened to Draco's dad?" Harry asked Severus as he bit into a slice of buttered bread.

"Yeah, I did," Severus said without batting an eye. He felt nothing.

"Vicious," Ron said, shaking his head, his eyes wide. "Someone carved the word RAPIST in his forehead. The healers don't think it will ever come off either. They've never seen a spell like it. It causes pain if anyone even touches the writing. Kind of cool really."

"Maybe he'll grow bangs to cover it up," Harry said.

"Yeah, but I wonder who did it. The person would have to be really sharp to catch Lucius Malfoy like that. He was a Death Eater," Ron said. "I bet there was more than one attacker."

Harry and Ron discussed all the possibilities concerning the assault on Malfoy Sr., but Severus didn't say a word as he ate his breakfast.

As far as he was concerned, Lucius Malfoy got much less than he deserved and was lucky to be alive.

* * *

True to his word, Severus set up the next brewing and spent the afternoon with Ron and Harry. The Gryffindor found that he really did miss being with them and enjoyed a couple of rounds of "Kill the Wizard with the Quaffle" and "Broom Tag." He had to patch Ron up though when he got entangled in the branches of the Whomping Willow.

You couldn't play a meaningful game of "Broom Tag" without playing it near the willow. It added a touch of danger to the game, since if the tree tagged you . . . you were definitely tagged.

Ron was lucky really. The Willow couldn't whomp properly when something was tangled in the small branches. It had to work it out to proper whomping level first, so all it really did was 'whip' rather than 'whomp.'

Before a screaming struggling Ron was passed down from whipping to whomping level, Severus neatly soared in and stopped the tree by pressing on a bit of root at the base of the trunk.

"Thanks Sev," a relieved Ron said as he slid to the ground. But, unfortunately the handle of his broom was cracked and would have to be repaired, and soon. Severus saw to the little welts on his freckled face and Ron was fine, if bemoaning his lack of broom action for the next few days.

They then returned to Gryffindor tower, where Ron dominated both Harry and Severus at Wizarding Chess. Then they played a few games of Snap, and finally Severus insisted on seeing their last week's assignments, which after a bit of bickering, Ron and Harry sullenly produced.

Both of Severus' eyebrows rose.

"Gods, you two are . . . just sad," he said as he perused the marks and content, shaking his head. "I swear, neither of you is going to make it out of here with anything above an 'Acceptable' at this rate. These marks are absolutely dismal. Give me a bit of parchment, Ron."

Ron did so, and he and Harry exchanged glances as Severus went about scheduling their study time for the next month. After about twenty minutes, Severus handed them over. Ron and Harry groaned as all their free time virtually disappeared.

"Hey, when will we be able to go flying?" Ron asked, frowning at his schedule.

"You have an hour a week, spread out here, here and here," Severus replied, pointing to the precious minutes with one long pale finger.

"Twenty minutes? Severus, you must be kidding me?" Harry said to his friend, who scowled.

"It's plenty. Especially if you include Quidditch practice. Now, stop whining. It's more important you get good marks than flying time," he snapped at them. "Especially you, Harry, if you want to get that Auror job at the Ministry after graduation."

Harry sighed. Severus was right of course.

"Ok, I have to go back to the lab to check on my brew," Severus said, "I'll see you both at supper. You have some free time. I suggest you hit the books . . . in fact beat them to death."

This was met by two more groans.

After Severus left Ron looked at Harry with a hangdog expression.

"Maybe we were better off with him staying in the dungeons," he griped, opening his Arithmancy book.

* * *

As Severus was heading toward the dungeons, Luna seemed to materialize out of nowhere, her protuberant blues eyes focused on the tall wizard.

"Hi Severus," she said dreamily, falling in step with him.

Severus reddened a bit.

"Hi Luna," he responded as she slipped her arm through his, slowing him down.

"Have you thought about shagging me?" she asked him forwardly.

"I . . . er . . . no. Not really. I've been busy," he said to her, running his finger around his robes collar unnecessarily.

"Yes, I know. You have Draco doing your rounds for you at night. I know because I've waited to ambush you, but . . . then Draco comes along and I'm disappointed. So . . . when can we get together?" Luna said.

Severus swallowed.

Luna would probably be much easier to shag than Professor Granger at this point, and he loved how shagging felt . . . but he doubted it would be the same with Luna. She was so young and well, thin. He was thin too, a bit anyway. He wouldn't have the cushion like he had with Hermione. He looked down at Luna.

Hermione was billowing up the hall when she saw Severus with Luna on his arm. She scowled slightly, then suddenly Disillusioned herself and stepped back into a niche so she could hear what they were talking about.

She felt a little flush of jealousy at seeing the blonde on Severus' arm. Was the little bastard playing games? She'd shrink his cock to the size of a toothpick if he was, the randy little . . .

"Ah, Luna . . . not that I want to hurt your feelings," Severus said slowly, "but I'm really interested in someone else."

Luna shrugged.

"That's okay. I don't want to go out with you . . . I just want to shag you. I won't interfere with any of your long-term plans," she said with a naughty smile. "Besides, being interested in someone isn't actually being with them, so you're still on the open market."

Hermione snarled. Why the little trollop. She just wanted uncomplicated sex. Good grindelows. Did all witches start out so young?

"I suppose you're right," Severus said diplomatically, "but I don't think she'd appreciate finding out I shagged another witch while I'm pursuing her. It could make things complicated, and they're complicated enough."

"I imagine so. Trying to shag your professor has to be hard work," Luna agreed.

Both Hermione's and Severus' eyes bugged out almost as much as Luna's protuberant orbs with this comment.

"What?" Severus spluttered, "who told you I was trying to shag a professor?"

"Not a professor. Professor Granger. And no one told me, I could see for myself that you want to get into her knickers. She's dark and mysterious. That's a turn-on for some guys. I'd probably want to do her myself if I swung that way."

Severus blinked down at Luna.

"It's that obvious?" he asked her worriedly.

Luna shook her head.

"No. Most people wouldn't even notice it. But I notice a lot of things that other people don't. It's just something that comes to me. But you know, Severus . . . she's never going to let you do it. She doesn't like men. I don't mean she's gay . . . she just doesn't like them but I bet she has a good reason," Luna said as they approached Hermione's office. "You should take what you can get if you can't get what you want. I'm perfectly willing."

Hermione's scowl grew blacker. How dare Luna presume what she liked and didn't like? She didn't hate all men . . . just most of them. Severus hadn't yet developed his dog gene. He was little more than a boy and so, more likable than fully adult males. Hmmph. The little slut.

Severus stopped outside the door.

"Really Luna, I appreciate what you're offering me. Maybe we can get together after I graduate and leave Hogwarts . . . but right now, I don't want to risk messing up what little chance I have, if I have any at all," he said to the witch.

Luna blinked up at him and gave him a crooked smile.

"You've got it bad, Severus Snape. Oh well. If you get overly randy in the meantime, just come see me and I'll take care of it," she said softly.

"I'll . . . I'll keep it in mind, Luna," Severus replied, mentally wiping his brow. "You're not going to say anything to anyone are you?"

Severus was seriously considering Obliviating the witch.

"Oh no. I've known since forever. What you do or don't do is your business. I don't like gossip," the witch replied, removing her arm from his. "I'll see you later, Sev."

"Bye, Luna," he said, watching the witch drift up the hall as if she had nowhere to go. Then he let himself into the office.

Hermione watched Luna pass with narrowed eyes before casting a Tripping hex at her, making her fall on her face.

"Ow," Luna said, getting to her knees, then feeling her nose. "Maybe I have to shorten my robes a bit."

She stood up, brushed herself off and continued up the dungeon corridor, none the worse for wear.

Hermione let her get a good distance up the corridor before she emerged. She was on her way to the Infirmary to drop off a few bottles of Healing potion. She didn't trust herself not to hex the girl if she were too close. Imagine, moving in on . . .

Hermione caught herself.

What the fuck was she doing, getting jealous over a student? This was insanity. Severus Snape could shag who he wanted when he wanted. She wasn't in a relationship with him. He just wanted a relationship for the short term.

Still, he had turned Luna down. Most young wizards would have hopped on her immediately. She was a pretty witch, if a strange one.

But then again, Severus Snape was not a usual young wizard. And obviously he had a sense of loyalty toward her, proven by what he'd done to Lucius, the Oath of Protection he'd taken and now by not accepting Luna's offer for meaningless sex.

Hermione hadn't had much experience with loyalty extended to herself. She grew up in a world where everyone looked out for their own needs first, the hell with everyone else. Basic Slytherin philosophy: Do unto others before they can do unto you.

She sighed, feeling a bit torn now. The fact that she felt jealous of Severus could only mean one thing . . . and that was she was truly attracted to him, attracted and rather attached. How the hell had this happened?

It wasn't like with James. She could feel her desire for him pour off her every time he came into view. Mostly she felt aggravated when she saw the Gryffindor. But, maybe that was a defensive mechanism. A way of trying to protect herself from any kind of emotion toward the boy. She'd been hurt before.

James Potter had been her first, and it had been wonderful and affecting. She thought he loved her. But he didn't. He liked her.

He fell in love with Lily Potter.

Hermione still remembered the day down by the lake, the day that ended her friendship with James, when she screamed at James for trying to intercede, cursing at Lily, calling her a Mudblood and him a coward. It didn't matter that Hermione was also Muggle-born. She was tired of being targeted by the Gryffindor witches.

James had been completely shocked.

_"I don't need you to protect me from this filthy Mudblood bitch, you fucking Gryffindor! You're just like them! Go back to your house, you coward, go with the other cowards!" she screamed. _

"Fine," James said and left.

It was then when Lily Divestoed all her clothes in front of everyone. It had been horrible.

She later tried to apologize to James, but he told her he was tired of her ranting against Lily and Gryffindor house, tired of her associating with known Death Eaters . . . tired of her period.

_"It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends—you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?" _

_Hermione opened her mouth, but closed it without speaking. _

_"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine." _

_"No—listen, I didn't mean—" _

_"—to call Lily a Mudblood? To call me a coward? But you call everyone of my house coward, Hermione. Why should I be any different?" _

_Hermione struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look James turned and climbed back through the portrait hole. _

And out of her life.

Then came the deal with Dumbledore, but he couldn't save James. Then followed the years of insanity, of her obsession with Jame's memory, trying to protect his son at the cost of her own humanity. It had all been done in the name of 'Love.'

It had only brought her pain. She promised herself she would never love another man again. The price was too high.

Hermione walked up the corridor, deep in thought . . . trying not to think of that old Muggle adage:

_Promises are made to be broken. _

* * *

A/N: I'm so sick, but tried getting another chapter out. I hope it's ok. I thought I'd revisit her relationship with James and reversed the scene of Severus and Lily outside of Gryffindor house when James broke off his friendship with her. I hope it works. Talk to ya'll later. Thanks for reading. 


	31. A Fortuitous Occasion But Not for Flame

**Chapter 32 A Fortuitous Occasion (But Not for Flamel)**

Severus tore the daisy roots by hand into pieces. This wasn't the easiest method of rendering them potions-worthy, but it allowed the root's juices to blend with the other ingredients and helped keep the mixture acid green when rat spleen and leech juice were added. It allowed a window. He also squeezed the leech directly over the cauldron rather than squished it, letting the essence slowly drip into the boiling mixture. Lastly he added the rat spleen, then covered the cauldron to let it simmer for several hours.

He was brewing Shrinking Solution, a notoriously difficult potion to make. Brewed properly, it made things shrink in size as well as reversed the aging process. Neville had some administered to his toad Trevor in potions class, Hermione hoping it would poison the boy's familiar, but it didn't. Trevor turned into a tadpole just as he was supposed to do.

Neville lucked out on that one.

Severus cleaned up his workspace and returned to Hermione's quarters. He found the witch sitting quietly in front of the fireplace, a bottle of Ogden's Firewhiskey set beside her, and a glass of the strong amber liquor in her hand. Severus blinked and walked over to her, looking down at the witch.

Hermione's eyes were slightly blood-shot as she looked up at him with an irritated expression.

"Yes? What is it?" she snapped, "Can't you see I'm 'contemplating?'"

"It looks like you're getting smashed to me," Severus said, sitting down in the armchair next to her.

"Same thing," Hermione said thickly, "now what do you want?"

Severus blinked at her, then said, "Well, I was wondering . . ."

"This better not be about shagging me," Hermione growled at him, her eyes narrowing as she slipped her hand into her pocket to grab her wand. She wouldn't miss him this time.

"No, not this time," Severus said, hiding his smirk. "I was wondering about my brewing. You don't observe me. How do you know if I'm doing it according to my own methods?"

"Of course I'm observing you, you idiot," Hermione snarled, pulling a mirror out of her pocket. "This is a Recording Mirror. Left over from Umbrage's reign of terror. She had Filch install a magical recording mirror in my lab so she could 'observe' me working. I guess the old bird thought I might poison her. She wasn't too far off the mark, but . . ."

Hermione chuckled, "You took care of her quite nicely, taking her out to centaur territory."

Severus grinned.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, but I had to tell her something to keep her from Crucioing Harry," he said.

"Ah, it's the small lies that count," Hermione said sagely, downing her Firewhiskey. She sat the glass down, put the mirror back in her pocket and let her brown eyes drift over the Gryffindor.

"I have a couple of questions for you now," she said, sitting forward in her chair.

"All right," Severus said.

This was the first time they engaged in any type of real conversation, other than when Hermione was at Spinners End. That one hadn't been too nice. Maybe this one would be better.

"Now that I am not required to bed you when you complete your brewing, have you an alternative plan?" she asked the wizard.

Severus' brow furrowed.

"Alternative plan?" he responded.

"Another witch lined up, you dunderhead," Hermione hissed at him.

"No!" Severus said indignantly.

Hermione snorted and poured herself another Firewhiskey.

"Well, I suggest you line one up then," she said, bringing the glass to her lips.

"I don't need to line one up. I intend to keep pursuing you," he said softly. "I've already had you once . . . and I believe that you liked being with me deep down inside. I just have to be patient and show you I'm worthy. I don't want to be with anyone other than you, professor. I'm ruined for other witches."

"Until you leave Hogwarts," she said disdainfully.

"What?" Severus said.

"I heard your little conversation with Miss Lovegood, Severus. How you plan to get together with her after you graduate," Hermione said a bit accusingly.

Severus looked a bit taken aback.

"Well, if you would continue with me, I wouldn't. Not even after graduation. I just didn't think you'd want . . . want a sustained relationship with me. I'd . . . I'd stay with you forever, professor. Even marry you," Severus said passionately.

Hermione nearly dropped her glass of Firewhiskey.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Severus! I'm almost twenty years your senior," she snapped at him. How stupid was he?

"So what? My dad's twenty years older than my mum, and they are perfectly happy together," he argued.

"Men age differently than women, Severus. By the time you're my age, I'll be a big, droopy mess. My breasts will hang, my bum will sag, my skin will loosen. I won't be physically attractive," she said to him.

"I don't care about that. You're more than your body anyway. You're brilliant. Your mind attracts me just as much as your body does," the boy said.

Hermione sighed.

"You're saying that now, Severus. It's just the impetuousness of youth running your mouth, not your brain. You will still be a young, virile wizard," Hermione said.

"You won't be old at sixty! You're a witch. You can live two hundred years," he said firmly.

"Yes, we live long, Severus, but you've seen the pictures of witches in the fairytale books. We might live a long time, but we still age and become crones. You know, the long nose, big ears . . . warts with hair sticking out of them. The nose and ears continue to grow. How would you like me then? My hair is already lank and stringy."

Hermione clawed one hand and gave a perfect crone-witch cackle that made the hair on the back of Severus' neck stand up.

"You're talking about something far in the future. I'm talking about today. Living for today," he said to the witch sincerely. "I love . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Hermione suddenly snarled. "You don't know anything about love, boy! You think love is connected to your cock. That's not love. That's testosterone. Lust. The love of a warm wet place to stick your wick in. You don't love me and don't say you do again, do you hear me?"

Severus fell silent as Hermione guzzled down her Firewhiskey, letting out a loud rasp and looking at him a bit cross-eyed.

"Besides, what I'm saying is true. I'm too old to be anything to you other than a passing fancy. If I were to marry you, and I won't . . . in the years to come you'd end up resenting me because I'd become old and unattractive . . ."

"That's not true," he declared.

"It is true. What you want will never happen, so get it in your head now," she said, her voice slurring a bit.

Severus was about to continue arguing with her, when a knock sounded on the office door.

"Go get that," Hermione said, "and if it's for me, tell them I'm in 'contemplation' and to come back tomorrow."

Severus stood up, walked over to the wall, opened it and stepped through. He opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore standing there, looking quite grave.

"Severus, I need you to come with me. Nicholas Flamel has died, and I am to collect several items of his, very important items as well as see to his details. It is tradition that I am accompanied by the Head Boy on these occasions," the Headmaster said in a heavy voice.

"Yes sir," Severus said, "just let me get my cloak."

"Very well," Albus said, stepping into the office as Severus zipped through the open wall. Albus stuck his head in and saw the top of Hermione's head over the armchair before the fire.

"In contemplation again, Hermione?" he called to her with a grin.

He could smell the Firewhiskey.

"Yesh I am. Very contemplating," she replied drunkenly.

"Enjoy your deep thoughts," Albus said as Severus reappeared, tying on his black traveling cloak. "I am taking your charge for a few hours."

"Good riddance. The boy is more annoying than Peeves," she griped.

"Bye professor," Severus called to her.

"OUT!" she snapped as the wall closed, the two wizards departing.

"Idiot. Imagine, offering to marry me. MARRY me. I don't care how brilliant he is, Severus Snape is a bloody fool," she muttered, standing up unsteadily and heading for her bedroom.

She dropped into the bed, rolled to her back and started to snore.

* * *

Albus and Severus walked across the grounds.

"Headmaster, what are we going to collect?" he asked.

Albus looked at Severus, his blue eyes sober.

"His research, notes and so forth. As you know, Nicholas Flamel was the only wizard of our time to create a viable Philosopher's Stone. We made an agreement that all of his research would be given to me to safeguard at Hogwarts upon his death, to keep the secret of the creation of the stone out of the wrong hands," the Headmaster said. "You will return to Hogwarts with them and place them in my office. I will give you the password to enter. I will have to remain to see about Nicholas' remains."

"Yes sir," Severus replied

* * *

Together, Albus and Severus went through Flamel's lab, the Headmaster lifting several powerful wards from a portion of the wall and pushing in a stone. A kind of drawer slid out, full of hand-written books and parchments.

"Gather them up, Severus, but be careful. They are very old and delicate," Albus said, producing a soft bag. Severus carefully put the parchments into the bag.

"Now, return to Hogwarts and place them in the top right-hand drawer of my desk," Albus said. "The password is Flibberty-Gibbets. I must go see about Mrs. Flamel."

"Yes sir," Severus said, departing with his precious goods.

Once outside he Apparated to Hogwarts and let himself inside the gates. As he walked across the grounds, he started to think about what he was carrying. The instructions on how to make a Philosopher's Stone. The stone could transmute any lesser metal to gold, sharpen the senses so the Unseen could be Seen, and it slowed the aging process.

Severus' steps faltered a bit as he thought about the properties of the Stone. The owner of such a stone could be rich and live a very long time.

He wondered what ingredients it took to make the stone. Well, he had the books, he could take a peek at them in Dumbledore's office before he locked them away for good. The Headmaster hadn't said anything about not looking at them.

Severus hurried up the stairs to the corridor that led to Albus' office, gave the gargoyle the password, then took the spiral staircase to his office. Fawkes trilled a welcome as he let himself in.

"Hi Fawkes," he said to the Phoenix, who bobbled his head in acknowledgement.

Severus then looked at all the portraits looking at him, pulled his wand and cast a Concealment spell around himself, so they couldn't see what he was doing. Then he carefully pulled out the parchments and books, leafing through them until he found what he was looking for.

His face screwed up.

"Oh gods, THAT'S what's used to make a Philosopher's Stone? Gross," he said, shaking his head.

Well, it was gross but doable. At least he didn't have to use human blood or anything. The stone's red color came from something else.

Using his wand, he duplicated all of Nicholas Flamel's research, reduced it and put it in his pocket. Then he put everything back in the bag and put it in the desk drawer. It slammed shut, clicking and Severus felt powerful magic swirl around him. He removed the Concealment spell.

"What were you doing in there?" a portrait of a wizard with a great white mustache demanded.

"If I wanted you to know that, I wouldn't have cast the spell," Severus replied, heading for the office door.

"Scamp!" the portrait snapped as Severus exited the office.

Now he had a real project on his hands. He couldn't wait to get started. But the stone was personalized, and the ingredients had to come from the person who would use the stone.

He returned to the dungeons and entered Hermione's quarters, noting she wasn't in the armchair. Carefully, he crept to her bedroom door and looked in. She was fully dressed, snoring in her bed. The castle could fall down around her and she wouldn't move.

It was the perfect opportunity.

Severus entered her bedroom, pointed his wand at the witch and said, "Divesto," removing her robes so she lay in her underwear. He carefully yanked the sheet out from under her and covered her with it, placing a pillow under her head. She let out a groan and turned on her side.

"Too much 'contemplation' Professor," he said to her softly, affection in his eyes.

Then he walked into her bathroom and looked at the loo.

"Oh well," he said to himself and cast a small spell on it. Hermione wouldn't even notice.

The deed done, Severus left Hermione's bedroom and entered his own, quickly removing the duplicated research from his pockets and placing it on his bed. Then he covered it up with his sheet and went to finish the brew.

He returned an hour later, stripped down and pulled the sheet back, shuffling through the parchments.

It was best to start at the beginning.

He began to read.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading 


	32. A Morning Shower Short Chappie

**Chapter 33 A Morning Shower (Short)**

The next morning found Severus outside on the grounds of Hogwarts, using his wand to collect as much Morning Dew as possible before the sun rose high enough to dry it out. Of course, he could have raided Hermione's stores, but she had negligible amounts and she would notice it missing. Besides, he suspected her dew was processed and he wanted to distill it himself to make sure it was a pristine an ingredient as possible. He only managed to gather about half a liter of the dew. It was slow going collecting it off the blades of grass. He'd have to come out every morning for the next few weeks to get enough.

He hurried back into the castle, into Hermione's rooms and hid the jar of dew under his bed, Disillusioning it. If anyone looked underneath the bed, it wouldn't be seen. Then he stripped down to his boxers, grabbed a towel, a washcloth, his toothbrush and toothpowder off his dresser and walked to Hermione's room, peering in.

He bit his lip. Hermione was out from under the covers, lying on her belly, her bum in the air and hair spread out wildly. She had wrestled her bra off sometime in the night and he could see the curves of her full breasts mashed into the mattress.

Severus felt an erection coming on. He blinked at her for a moment, then stiffly walked into the bathroom, closing the door. He put his items on the vanity, lowered his boxers, leaned over so his length was partially in the sink and scooped cold water over it hoping it would help his erection. Of course it didn't. His cock remained hard and hungry. Seeing the witch in such an accessible position just . . . took his imagination over. What would it be like to take her from behind that way? He just knew all that luscious flesh would ripple and jiggle as it slid around him and . . .

A pulse shot through his organ and Severus hissed in reaction.

"Damn it," Severus breathed as he shook himself off, then removed his boxers completely.

He grabbed his washcloth and a bar of soap, opened the shower door, turned the water on full blast and dove under it, hoping to shock himself into non-arousal. Sure enough, his erection went down. Quickly he mixed the water so it was warm and began to soap his body.

Unfortunately, he was unable to keep his thoughts from the witch lying in the bed just outside the bathroom. He soon found himself with another full-blown erection.

Well, he had no choice but to take the matter in hand.

* * *

Hermione awoke with a groan and a hangover. She rolled over in the bed facing the bathroom, her head tight. She looked toward her nightstand. 

No water. No Sober-up potion. Usually she made sure to have these things on hand. She really wasn't acting like herself.

Dressed only in her knickers, she got out of the bed and headed for the loo to relieve herself. She heard the shower running and scowled.

Severus was in there.

Shit. Still she had to relieve herself, and it wasn't as if she hadn't seen the boy naked before. She didn't think to put anything on. These were her rooms and in her muddled state, she acted as if she were alone in them. Hermione pulled the bathroom door open with purpose and entered, her brown eyes immediately focusing on the shower. The thick, stippled glass distorted the young wizard somewhat, but not enough as he wanked off beneath the spray.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched the wizard fisting his length slowly and deliberately, the water washing over his body. Severus was slightly blurred but she could still see him, his head leaning forward in concentration as he worked toward release.

The witch stared at him a moment, feeling a little pulse of desire as she watched him. Long, lean and beautiful actually as he sought a self-made answer to his randiness. Then she walked over to the loo, ready to let nature take its course, still watching him.

Severus' head flew back, his pale profile turned toward the ceiling as he approached climax.

"Oh yes, professor Granger . . . yes," he hissed, his voice carrying despite the running water. His hand worked furiously over his erection. He was completely gone.

"The little pervert," Hermione thought, although seeing him fisting himself at the thought of her was a bit of a turn-on.

Suddenly Severus stiffened and let out a guttural groan, his hips jerking slightly as he released against the shower wall.

Bare-breasted, Hermione began to applaud him, her eyes narrowed. For the second time, Severus stiffened, pulling back the shower door and staring out at Hermione, his face reddening at first, then contorting slightly as his black eyes took in her semi-naked body.

"Professor," he said in a choked voice as she lowered her knickers and sat down on the loo, using it in front of the boy. She had no problem with it. She had to piss and more in front of a roomful of Death Eaters back in the day. One Gryffindor was nothing.

"I see you do have an alternative to me," Hermione said as she wiped then flushed, pulling up her knickers and looking at Severus with a smirk.

"Your hand," she finished. "Now hurry up out of there. I need to take a shower too."

Hermione left the bathroom.

"Oh gods," Severus groaned as he closed the shower door and finished washing.

He had wanked off in front of the woman he desired. How lame was that? How long had she been there? It didn't matter, it was long enough. Did she hear him groan her name? Merlin, this was embarrassing.

* * *

Hermione pulled open her dresser drawer, felt around and pulled out a little blue flask. She opened it and took a large gulp of Sober-up potion. 

"Blech," she said, now tasting her morning yuck-mouth, the natural and quite familiar outcome of a night of contemplation. She then grabbed her house robe off the chair and slipped it on, grabbed her toothbrush and toothpowder and re-entered the bathroom, scowling as she saw Severus standing in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his hips busily brushing his teeth.

She shoved him over, although there was plenty of room.

"I'm sick of you commandeering my bathroom every morning," she hissed as she wet her toothbrush and shook a bit of toothpowder on it. They stood side by side brushing, Severus' black eyes resting on her, thinking how he wouldn't mind doing this every morning.

Hermione's brow was creased with aggravation, and she was trying not to look at his pale chest and tight abs. He had a beautiful, lean body.

Severus Snape really was the perfect boy toy.

Severus leaned toward Hermione, reaching under the spigot to collect a bit of water in his palm, slurping it into his mouth, swishing it around and spitting it into the loo, flushing it. He turned and looked at Hermione, who was still brushing, her amber eyes watching him through the mirror.

"Whatsh?" she snapped through her toothpaste.

Severus didn't say anything, but his eyes were definitely heated. Hermione's eyes drifted down to the towel wrapped around his loins.

It was tented.

Hermione spit out her toothpaste.

"Get out of here! You and that . . . that club. You already got your jollies this morning, you little pervert," Hermione hissed at him.

"Aren't you ever going to let me touch you again?" he asked her plaintively.

Hermione looked at him.

"Just get out of here, Severus. I need to shower," she said, averting her eyes.

This made the Gryffindor a bit hopeful. She didn't say no. If she weren't planning on letting him bed her again, she would have definitely said so. He just had to be patient. Once he completed the Philosopher's Stone, maybe then she'd accept him. It would take the rest of the term to do and he was going to have to be vigilant as well as sneaky.

He'd collect what he needed from her later in the day.

"I'm going to the lab," he said shortly.

"Go someplace. Just get out of here," Hermione groused.

Slowly, Severus began to walk past her, noting she didn't have her wand. Hermione bent to rinse out her mouth and when she straightened she was suddenly pulled into the young wizard's arms and he planted a big, juicy kiss on her mouth. She struggled a bit, but relaxed as his passion washed over her, his kiss soft and hungry as his lips moved against hers.

Severus felt her relax and helplessly pressed his erection against her, absolutely aching.

"Oh, please . . . professor . . . don't torment me," he said against her mouth as he backed her into the vanity. "Please . . ."

Hermione could feel the young wizard's need as he began to tremble against her as if he were about to explode, and it was contagious.

"Please," Severus said again, pulling at her house robe until it parted and he pressed himself against her bare breasts with a groan as he felt their soft fullness against his skin. His mouth moved to her throat of its own accord, and Hermione sighed as he suckled on her neck.

No, she didn't hate Severus Snape at all as he bent her back over the vanity, smelling of soap and maleness, his damp hair dragging across her skin as he moved lower.

* * *

A/N: Short chappie I know, but I have to go make breakfast and wash clothes for Tayah. Just a little something to chaw on. 


	33. A Morning Shower Continued

**Chapter 34 The Morning Shower Continued**

"Severus," Hermione gasped as he ardently slid his lips over the swell of her breast, "I have to shower. I'm dirty."

"You don't taste dirty," he breathed, latching on to her nipple.

"Shit," Hermione hissed as his soft mouth suckled her. She felt a bit of a burn between her legs now, and Severus felt her nipple harden in his mouth.

He knew what hardened nipples on a witch meant.

Go time.

"I have to shower!" Hermione hissed at him again, a touch of irritation in her husky voice as he switched from one full globe to the other.

In answer, Severus suddenly straightened, picking the witch up and still kissing and suckling her breasts, a startled Hermione wrapping her legs around his slim waist in reaction.

"What are you doing?" she cried, her head falling back as he licked between her breasts, then looked up at her.

"Helping you to the shower," he said, pulling the door open with one hand and stepping inside with her, closing it back.

"But I'm still in my . . . ack!blub!pthttt!"

Hermione's protest was drowned out as Severus turned on the water. Luckily it was still warm from his use of it and he was able to adjust it before it went completely cold. Hermione's robe was soaked.

"You idiot!" the witch spluttered, her hair plastered to her head as the wizard let her slide down his body until her feet touched the floor, his towel falling off in the process. "My house robe is soaked."

"It'll dry," Severus said softly, one long arm encircling her waist as the other gently pulled first one wet shoulder of the robe down, then the other, Hermione straightening her arms and letting it fall to the shower floor. Using his foot, Severus pulled it out of the way and kicked it behind them. He then hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of her knickers . . . suddenly pausing.

He met Hermione's amber eyes, realizing he was being quite aggressive. He couldn't help himself really, he was so close to having her again.

"Can I, professor?" he asked her softly, water streaming over his body, making him wet and glistening.

Quite the yummy image.

Hermione looked up at him. Hell, she'd let him go this far, and that hard Quidditch bat pressing into her belly was a bit too much to ignore. What the hey.

"We're in here now. Go ahead," she said, trying to sound gruff but failing.

Severus bit his lip and lowered himself, gently sliding the slight fabric down her legs, his dark eyes resting on her pubic hair as he knelt. Hermione lifted one foot, then the other so he could remove her knickers fully. He looked at the wet little garment for a moment, then reflexively brought it to his nose, inhaling. He could still smell the scent of her. He dropped the knickers behind him and stood up, sliding both arms around her waist again and pulling the witch against him.

"Thank you," he breathed as he kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting toothpowder and heat as he explored it.

Hermione slid her hands over his lower back and clamped on to his tight little flanks. They were so slender and muscular beneath her fingers. Severus could have come right there as he felt her hands on his bum.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, reaching for the shower caddy.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded, lust making her voice come out raw.

"Well, you said you had to shower. I'm going to help you," Severus said with a grin, reaching for the caddy again, then began soaping the squealing, then laughing witch up roughly with two bars of soap in each hand, working up a good lather as he moved purposely over her curves, ignoring her slapping at him and turning her around.

Severus moved the soap over and under her breasts, while using his thumbs to brush her already hardened nipples, enjoying her gasps. Yes, she liked him to touch her. He knew she did. He pressed his erection against her soft buttocks as he lathered her belly, moving against her sensually, stimulating himself and biting his lip as he moved lower, over her pubic hair.

The wizard gentled as he ran the soap between her legs, dropping one bar and using his fingers to spread it carefully over her folds, Hermione letting out a long, hissing moan as he both bathed and stimulated her core. Gods, he was talented. He didn't press a digit inside her though. He wasn't sure the soap wouldn't irritate her sensitive inner flesh.

"You sound so good," he breathed against her ear as Hermione writhed against him.

He let water fill his palm and carefully rinsed her, being sure to get all the soap out of the way. He then moved lower, washing her legs and lifting each foot to make sure he got everything. He ended with running the bar between her cheeks, Hermione squealing again as he goosed her slightly.

"Hey!" she cried as he grinned then pushed her under the spray, turning her around and around, lifting her arms and generally manipulating the witch the way he wanted until all the soap was rinsed away.

"Now you're clean," Severus said to Hermione, turning her around so she faced the shower wall.

He pressed against her body, pushing her against the tile, then pulling her wet hair aside and resting his lips against her ear. His voice was silken with desire, a harbinger of just how sexy that voice would become over time. Hermione's cheek was also pressed against the wall, her eyes closed as she felt his mouth move softly against the shell of her ear and his organ pressing against her buttocks. He was trembling slightly.

"Can we get dirty now?" he asked her, shifting anxiously, his cock hot and pulsing as it slipped between her cheeks. "Please . . . professor. I'm going to go mad if you don't let me inside you."

As she felt that hard, lean, anxious male body pressing against her, desperate and needful, Hermione felt she too might go mad if she didn't let it go further. His passion was just too sincere to deny him.

Hermione shifted back, pushing out her hips and bending a bit more. Severus' eyes glittered as he looked down at her arse pressing into his loins.

"Oh sweet Merlin," he breathed, drawing back and leaning slightly, looking between her cheeks at the lips of her vulva.

They were closed, lightly furred by downy chestnut hair, the tip of her clit barely visible. He began to pant as he slid his hand appreciatively over her buttocks, then leaned over her and began to kiss her shoulders. Hermione bumped against him impatiently. Kisses were nice, but she was ready for something thick and long.

"For gods' sakes, Severus, don't take all morning," she hissed at him in annoyance as his soft mouth moved over her skin.

"I was just trying to prepare you," he said softly, still kissing her flesh.

"I'm prepared, trust me!" she snapped at him. "You're just aggravating me now."

"Sorry," Severus murmured. "I just want to be a good lover to you. I don't want you to feel this is all I want. It's not just about me, professor."

Hermione sighed.

"You talk too much," she said to him softly, but turned her head and puckered her lips, letting the wizard give her a soft, sensual kiss.

"There," she breathed when he pulled away from her, his dark eyes hot and lips glistening as he looked down at her. "Does that show you I have some idea how you feel?"

"Yes," he replied, straightening and shifting back, grasping the base of his erection and gently pushing at one of her thighs so she widened her stance.

He pressed the head of his cock carefully between the soft, sweet lips of her sex, then pushed forward, entering Hermione, letting out a hiss of pleasure before he gasped, "But this will show you how I feel even more."

Severus grasped Hermione's waist gently and pulled back, his head bent forward and wet, dripping hair curtaining his pale face as he watched his thickness disappear under the curve of her bum, his length caressed by her softness as he immersed himself inside the witch of his fantasies again. It was pure heaven. Even more than heaven.

"Oh gods, professor," the boy hissed, beginning to speed up.

He didn't have the benefit of the Stamina potion this time as he buried his cock in Hermione, hitting her deep so she gasped at every stroke. He felt amazing, powerful and tender at the same time as his hands gently slid down to her belly, then up to her breasts, grasping and massaging them as he drove into the witch, his lower lip caught between his teeth as he thrust.

Hermione's flesh did ripple and bounce as his loins slapped against her ample derriere. It was almost more than he could stand and suddenly he drove into her as deep as he could and wound his pelvis, stretching Hermione so she let out a screech at his ardor.

Severus stopped moving, afraid he had hurt her.

"Are you all right?" he breathed worriedly.

Hermione could have killed him for stopping, but that wouldn't be conducive to reaching climaz.

"Just keep going. Ignore how I sound," she hissed, humping against the wizard. "Pay no attention to my noisemaking. It's normal."

Severus blinked. Ignore her screams?

Very well. If that was what she wanted him to do . . . he'd do it.

The wizard pulled back and drove into the witch hard and deep, Hermione's body jerking as she let out a perfectly beautiful cry that shot straight up his spine, then she shuddered violently, tightening around him. He realized she liked it, even though she cried out. And to be honest, he loved the sound of her cries. It struck a chord deep inside him, something primal . . . something animal. He was making her feel, and she wasn't trying to stop him.

"You like it hard, professor?" he asked her, driving into her hard again, his eyes rolling up as she tightened more, letting out another cry, choking his cock deliciously. Gods, this was so good.

"You like it this way?" he gasped, beginning to pound the witch, his hands once again sliding to her buttocks, then grasping them, the soft flesh bubbling between his splayed fingers as he pumped into her faster and faster, the witch's moans and cries filling his ears as the water poured over them. He felt a sense of control for the first time, and he wouldn't relinquish it until he felt her surrender completely.

The wizard went at the woman bent before him ardently. If not for the shower running, he would have been covered in perspiration. He stroked Hermione for all he was worth, groaning, gasping and hissing his pleasure, telling her how much he loved this, loved her. Hermione wasn't hearing him however . . . she was too busy feeling him, the touch and caress of his hands as well as his cock, burying itself passionately inside her as if he owned her. And for this moment, she did belong to him.

Severus parted Hermione's cheeks so he could watch his penetration and shuddered at the sight of his pale cock sliding into her pinkness, her pussy puckering around him as he withdrew then returned, hitting her harder and harder. Suddenly he felt her heat up around him, and a flood wash over his cock as she tightened and came, her sleeve pulsing, throbbing, choking his cock with a great, intense pressure.

His balls began to tighten and Severus desperately tried to fight the feeling, but Hermione's moans of pleasure combined with her body's reaction brought him to the edge, then he helplessly fell over it.

"No! No!" he cried as his own dam burst, and bliss thrummed through him as he orgasmed, slamming into Hermione hungrily, his pulse adding to her own as they both reached completion.

Gods, he had wanted to last longer than this. He lasted much longer the first time. But still, he had her. She let him take her because she wanted to, because she was attracted to him on some personal level. He wanted more, but was also satisfied with this unexpected interaction.

The young wizard pulled Hermione up against his body, still inside her and moved her hair aside, kissing her throat as he caressed her body tenderly and reverently.

"I'm sorry I didn't last long," he breathed, "but you're so . . . so beautiful . . . so good . . ."

"Trust me," Hermione panted, her eyes closed as she leaned back against the wizard, a small satisfied smirk curling her lips slightly.

"You lasted long enough."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	34. A Suitable Place

**Chapter 35 A Suitable Place  
**  
After hustling a ready-to-cuddle Severus out of her bathroom and bedroom (which took a bit of doing and a couple of threats), Hermione dressed, feeling relaxed and actually in a fairly decent mood. She was going to Knockturn Alley today to haggle with the apothecary over some rare potions ingredients she had ordered. She ought to be able to knock the price down a few galleons. 

In his room, Severus also got dressed, a smile plastered to his face as he relived his first sexual shower experience over and over in his mind. His only regret was that he didn't attempt to use any Karma Sutra positions, but hell . . . he wasn't thinking. He was too busy doing.

The professor that is.

When they finished, she kicked him out, but it didn't bother him. He was getting used to her ways. Just because she kicked him to the castle curb didn't mean she didn't enjoy their time together. The fact was the witch liked him, and that was what he wanted all along. His ability to seduce her was proof of that fact. Now he felt like a million galleons.

What was even better, he didn't have to wait as long as he would have if she were still under the Oath. Persuasion seemed to work much better than coercion. He'd have to remember that.

He exited his bedroom just in time to see the wall slide down. Hermione had just left. He waited a few minutes, just in case she returned for some reason. When he was satisfied she was gone for good, he entered her bedroom and then the bathroom, pulling out his wand as he approached the loo. He hadn't used it, instead pissing in a jar and scourgifying it. He didn't want to mingle ingredients.

He flicked his wand at the loo and a small covered jar appeared, filled with Hermione's "Golden Fluid," commonly known as urine, or to the lowbrow . . . piss, which was the _Prima Materia_ necessary to create a Philosopher's Stone.

The process by which the stone is created is fairly simple but still complicated. Everything that is needed is already contained in the human body and accessible through processing the urine. There would have to be two separate processings. The process which produced the White Earth and Oil, and then the one that produced the Red Oil. Then these ingredients would be combined to create the Stone itself.

Producing the Red Earth was going to be rather nasty, since the urine had to be allowed to putrefy. That's what the young wizard found gross. Urine in itself was a rather common potion ingredient, but it was usually fresh. Also, the urine used to produce the Red Oil could only be subjected to moonlight. Daylight or artificial light would ruin it.

Severus picked up the jar and studied its color. It was a rich yellow, most likely because it was the first piss of the day and so more concentrated. He had about the same amount of urine as he did Morning Dew. He could use this to make a preliminary test.

He reduced the jar and placed it in his pocket, then returned to his room and retrieved Flamel's notes and the jar of dew, also reducing those and pocketing them. Then he left the dungeon area and had a quick breakfast with Ron and Harry before excusing himself and telling the pair he had brewing to do.

They were far more understanding this time.

The Gryffindor took the shifting stairwell up to the second level and began looking for a particular door. The one that led to the Room of Requirement. It had provided him a safe haven to test his brewing adaptations. He was sure it could provide him cover for creating the stone. After about an hour of searching he located the door. It opened and he stepped through. There was nothing in the room.

It was waiting.

Neville had discovered the secret to using the ROR to its fullest capabilities. One had to tell it exactly what was needed and either it would provide the scenario, or lead one to a place that would provide it. Severus wasn't sure what would happen as he explained what he needed to the remarkable room.

"Um, I need a lab with equipment to complete a very special and secretive project. I am creating a Philosopher's Stone, or hope to create one. I think I am going to need two areas, one that only provides moonlight to see by. It has to be powerfully hidden because I don't want to be discovered. Can you do that?" he asked the room, feeling a bit unsettled at addressing it as if it were alive and could understand him.

Severus stood there, waiting for several minutes as the room processed his request. Suddenly there was a white flash on the far wall, then a white rectangular box appeared, transforming into a wooden door, the wood rather rough and faded. The pewter knob formed the snarling face of a demon. Severus walked up to the door and looked at the knob, not sure if he wanted to know what was behind it. But the room produced it. It wouldn't produce anything that would harm him.

At least, that's what he believed.

Slowly Severus placed his hand on the knob and opened the door, seeing only blackness. As he peered inside, suddenly there was a roar and the wizard was sucked inside, the door slamming shut behind him and vanishing.

Severus yelled as he was drawn through utter darkness, feeling a great, pulsing pressure on all sides of him, and then the kind of space-bending tightening that occurred during Apparition. He couldn't breath!

Suddenly, the pressure ceased and he dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. Gasping and trying to calm his racing heart, the Gryffindor straightened and drew his wand, holding it out defensively before him as he looked at his surroundings. His mouth dropped open. It appeared he was in a cave, a cave that had once served as a laboratory. Torches burned in the wall and there were counters and equipment, covered in cobwebs and dust, though the quality of the air seemed fine. Slowly he walked over to a glass distiller, studying the dust-covered tubing. On the floor were all types of cauldrons, bowls, jars, mortars and pestles. Symbols were etched in the stone walls and there was another door.

Severus cautiously opened it, and found himself in another room. It was pitch black. Cautiously he lit his wand and saw this room was similarly filled with counters and equipment. The walls here however, were completely mirrored and there were no sconces for torches. The slight glow of his wand tip was amplified greatly. A wooden lever rested next to the door. Severus grasped it with one hand and pulled, changing its position. A terrible grating noise sounded and Severus looked up to see the stone ceiling sliding back, letting in . . . moonlight. He blinked at the opening and around the room.

It was brightly lit.

"Wow," he breathed, then pushed the lever down and the opening noisily closed.

"What is this place?" he wondered, exiting the Moon room and walking into the other. He looked around and saw a piece of parchment on the table, covered in dust. It was yellowed and obviously very old, too old to pick up. It seemed to have been torn out of a book. He carefully used his wand to remove some of the dust and read what was written on the parchment:

_December 14th, 1438 _

Gustav Meyrink and I have had a falling out, he wanting to add a foreign substance to the urine because it precipitates as a white salt at the bottom. But pure human aggregate is best in my opinion. He doesn't agree and seeks to put man's knowledge ahead of that of the universe's endless store of understanding. I have created this place to work alone. Due to irreconcilable differences, it's best Gustav go his way and I go mine. I know I have uncovered the secret to the Stone Nicholas Flamel  
  
Severus stared at the date of the entry. Obviously, Mr. Flamel did uncover the secret, considering it was now the twentieth century and he'd just gotten around to dying. 

"The laboratory of Nicholas Flamel," he breathed in wonder.

Then the wizard set about cleaning up and making it presentable. The ROR had certainly come through.

* * *

After about three hours, Severus had the lab cleaned and ready for business. He took out the parchments, the morning dew and the urine, resizing them and studying Flamel's notes. They were simple enough. He focused on the initial instructions

_The Prime Materia or First Matter for the stone is a mercurial-sulfur everyone possesses in abundance, regard merely as waste - Urine. _

Dilute the urine by adding twice its volume of pure distilled morning dew water. Any water will do, but pure distilled Morning Dew will help produce more oil.

Never add more fresh liquid after the first day has passed.

You must let it putrefy for 2 weeks and separate out the clear oil and white earth.

The white earth is ammonium nitrate and phosphate compounds. The urea breaks down and becomes ammonia, then bacteria converts the ammonia into nitrates. 

Severus quickly set up the distillery and added the morning dew, watching it carefully as it circulated through the distiller. He would be using only a bit of Hermione's urine and carefully measured out a third of it. When the morning dew was ready, he also measured that, adding twice as much water as there was urine. Now he had to let it putrefy for two weeks. He carefully covered it and walked over to a cabinet in the wall. It was dark and cool. He set the solution inside and closed the door, slipping the eyehook into the catch.

He sighed as he looked at the cabinet. He had to wait now to see if the urine separated into the necessary components. He was also going to need much more urine from Hermione.

Which meant he was going to have to find a way to make her pee more and in greater volume.

Gods, this was going to be dangerous.

He cleaned up his work space, then took a few turns around the lab, wondering how he was going to get back to Hogwarts. As soon as he did, a door appeared in the wall. It was the same door, with the snarling demon doorknob. Severus blinked at it. Soaring through the darkness wasn't a very pleasant feeling, but if that were the only way he would be able to work, he'd have to handle it. Pocketing his wand securely, the Gryffindor took a deep breath and opened the door.

He was unceremoniously sucked through.

* * *

His hair wind-swept and appearance disheveled, Severus was returned to the ROR, his heart pounding in his chest. He was going to have to get used to that mode of travel. Maybe taking a Calming draught beforehand would help.

He straightened himself out, then exited the ROR, satisfied with his work up until now. It would be a lot messier the next time, when he had to separate the ingredients. He'd need a mask and gloves to handle the rancid urine. He hoped the oil would form. According to Flamel, it didn't always appear, in which case the process would have to be started again. Severus planned to have several jars carefully dated and putrefying. In this manner he had a better chance of success.

Flamel also wrote that he could use plain water, but morning dew would produce more oil, and the oil was important to future processing. Well, his next visit, he would work on producing the red oil. Apparently, the Red Earth was created from the morning dew itself. That was the only external ingredient.

As Severus walked back to the dungeons, he couldn't help but think how ingenious the creation of the Stone was. No wonder not many wizards could create it. It was just . . . too simple. It seemed Gustav was of the mind that more than smelly piss was needed to make a Stone. Using urine certainly did sound like quackery. Perhaps that's why it remained a secret, because the complicated route was the route most people took.

Severus had believed that lives had to be taken to create the Stone. He was quite relieved that wasn't the case or he wouldn't have dared try to recreate it. Now, if he had been a Slytherin, there might have been a few missing persons in the Wizarding World. But, he was Gryffindor through and through.

One driven by Love.

He was sure the stone would be the answer to permanently acquiring what he desired most in the world.

The snarky Potions mistress.

He returned to the dungeons and took out his Advanced Potions book, studying the next brewing. He'd have to start transcribing it too. Professor Granger would need it to present to the Headmaster.

He rose and headed for the labs. It was time to get to work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	35. Another Focus

**Chapter 36 Another Focus**

After setting up the next potion, Severus collected Ron and Harry, bringing them to the library in order to study, though he didn't actually study himself. He had completed his weekend assignments already. Instead, he accessed the Restricted Section, gathering a few Healer books to peruse.

Since he was past the Age of Consent, he could use that area of the library without the necessity of a note from a teacher.

As Ron and Harry sullenly worked on their parchments, Severus leafed through several books of Healer spells. Finally he found what he was looking for. It was called the "Flushing spell." What it did was basically flush the kidneys overnight. It was a simple spell that simply increased the amount of fluid in the body and the next morning the patient urinated copiously. As much as a gallon of urine, supposedly cleansing his/her system in the process.

It was perfect. The incantation was simple.

"Tardus Unda" or Slow Water.

All he needed to do was wait until Hermione was asleep, creep into her bedroom, cast the spell and collect the result the next day. He'd Disillusion himself for added safety.

Severus also called an impromptu meeting of the Prefects which was held in the library. As Head Boy, he could issue orders to them. Draco, who had been serving as "Temporary Head Boy" while Severus stayed in the dungeons, showed up with a scowl on his face. He believed the position should have been his, and in fact Severus chose Draco because despite being a spoiled little bastard, he was quite good at issuing directives.

"What's this about, Snape?" Draco demanded as the other Prefects looked on curiously.

"I am issuing a new directive for the next month or so," Severus replied, leveling his eyes on Draco. "It is very important and has to do with my current brewing assignment."

"Hey, you can't use Prefects for your personal projects!" Draco complained.

"I'm afraid I can, Draco, as long as it isn't anything too strenuous or dangerous. One of the perks of being the real 'Head Boy.' Severus purred at him.

Draco reddened and shut up.

"I need to collect as much Morning Dew as possible over the next month. I've been doing it myself but the amounts I've managed to glean are negligible. I need a few gallons," Severus began.

"You can buy Morning Dew," Draco interjected.

"I need the purest dew available. You never really know how processed the store-bought kind is. So each morning you will all go outside and collect the dew from the grasses. At the end of the month, you will all receive extra house points for your cooperation. So it does have a benefit," Snape said to the group, who murmured assent. They were usually up first anyway in the mornings.

Well, everyone except Draco, who was rather angry he was being used by Severus in this manner.

"This is clearly an abuse of authority," he griped.

Severus' narrowed his eyes at the blonde Pureblood.

"You can always resign your position, Draco. No one's forcing you to be a Prefect," he said coldly.

Draco fell silent. He enjoyed the status being a Prefect gave him.

Severus thanked everyone and dismissed them.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke feeling bloated and having to pee badly. She rushed into the bathroom, sat down on the loo and peed for almost two minutes straight.

"What the hell?" she said, opening her legs and looking down at the stream. "Good gods, I've sprung a leak."

When she finished, she wiped then stood up and examined her urine. She had peed a lot, but there was no strange odor or color. Maybe she had retained some fluid. She flushed the toilet then went about her morning ablutions. It was back to class as usual.

She didn't see Severus before she left. Either he was already at breakfast or still dressing.

He had showered the night before, looking at her a bit hotly as he walked past her into the bedroom in only his boxers with a towel around his neck. He stopped outside the bedroom door for a moment, looking at her as she marked parchments. He started to open his mouth.

"Don't even suggest it," she snapped at the young wizard.

Severus gave her a small smirk and entered her bedroom. Presently she heard the shower turn on and returned to her work. Randy little bastard.

Hermione went to her classroom and placed the newly marked parchments on her desk. Then she noticed some extra paperwork. She picked it up. It was two separate little booklets from Severus.

The first read: **New Brewing Techniques by Severus Snape**

And the second was entitled: **Original Spells by Severus Snape**

Hermione nodded. She would duplicate them and give the originals to Albus at breakfast. 

* * *

Hermione had just dismissed her last class of the day when an excited professor Flitwick entered the classroom, his little legs flying as he walked up to her desk excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me we have a Charms Prodigy?" the diminutive wizard cried.

Hermione blinked at him.

"What are you talking about, Filius?" she asked him, scowling slightly.

"My protégé, Severus Snape of course," the wizard beamed, "apparently my teachings have really gotten through to the boy. He has created quite a few original spells that are amazing. Even more so when you read his essay on "The Workings of Magic." He puts forth some very original ideas concerning magical intent, focus and the usage of vocalization/vibrations to bring forth the desired results. He is a genius, Hermione! A bloody genius!" Flitwick squealed. "He makes no mention of either Arithmancy or the use of Lei lines in his spell creation. It's just . . . ground-breaking!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Flitwick. HIS protégé?

"Professor, Mr. Snape's main focus is on the subtle science and exact art of Potions Making. He intends on becoming a Potions master," she said tightly.

"Nonsense. The boy is clearly meant to be a Charms master. I am going to offer him an Apprenticeship," Flitwick said excitedly, dismissing Severus' interest in Potions.

Hermione glared at him. Damn it. Albus must have shared the spells Severus created with Flitwick. Now, he was moving in, anxious to claim some of the residual glory of the Gryffindor's talent. No doubt he was expecting a pay raise as well.

"Now, the reason I am here is to ask you if I may borrow Severus this evening so he can demonstrate the spells he's created for me as well as make my offer to mentor him," Flitwick said enthusiastically.

Hermione's face screwed up. First Luna trying to move in on Severus sexually, now this.

"I'm afraid he is rather tied up with a very important brewing, one that requires constant observation and application," she lied.

Flitwick's face fell.

"I suppose I can wait until after class tomorrow then," the little wizard said, "but I would have preferred tonight."

Hermione shrugged.

"I'm afraid it can't be helped, Professor," Hermione said, wondering where Severus was. Hopefully in her quarters studying. She didn't want him running into Flitwick before she got a chance to talk to him.

"Very well," he said, disappointment in his voice.

Then he brightened.

"Possibly I can speak to him during supper," he gushed, hurrying out of the classroom and making a beeline for the Great Hall. "He's usually there at some point."

The moment Flitwick exited, Hermione flew to her office, opened the wall to her quarters and entered, calling for Severus. At first there was no answer.

"Severus? Are you in here?" Hermione called again.

Suddenly, his door opened. The wizard had a quill in his hand and one behind his ear. He looked slightly annoyed. He had been in the middle of writing an essay and hated when his flow was broken.

"Yes, professor?" he said to the witch, his brow furrowed.

"You will be having supper with me, here in my quarters," she said to him imperiously.

Severus looked surprised.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because . . . I need to talk to you, that's why," she snapped at him.

"But what about magical roaches?" he asked her.

"The hell with the roaches. You won't be going to the Great Hall for supper, and that's final," Hermione declared. "Now finish your homework and let me know when you're done. I'll order our meal then."

Severus shrugged.

"All right," he said, returning to his room and closing the door behind him.

Hermione stared at the door for a few seconds, then walked over to one of the armchairs and sat down, staring into the flames and frowning slightly. Up to this point, she had the talented Gryffindor all to herself. She had made no attempt to keep him interested in Potions since he had a natural affinity to them. She hadn't even thought about his spell work or the possibility he could be wooed away into another field. Professor Flitwick, small as he was, had the tenacity of a bulldog when it came to acquiring something he wanted. He was a Ravenclaw as well, a very calculating one. His apparent jolliness was an adequate cover for the sharp mind behind it. He would move heaven and earth to get Severus to change fields.

Hermione stood up, walked over to her desk and picked up the folder that contained his spells, brought them back to the armchair and began to read through them, her eyebrows raised. All of these spells seemed to be rather dark for a Gryffindor. A few examples were:

_Sectumsempra - Cuts the victim  
Muffliato - Causes buzzing in the ears of nearby people, deafening them  
Levicorpus - Up ends someone in the air as if they're suspended by an ankle  
Liberacorpus - Counterjinx to Levicorpus  
Langlock - Glues one's tongue to the roof of one's mouth_

Hermione closed the folder. No wonder Flitwick had such a hard-on. She had to thwart the wizard.

But then she smirked. She had the upper hand in this, and it was firmly wrapped around Severus' most sensitive parts. She would have no problem influencing him. The boy was crazy about her. Hermione might not show it, but she wanted Severus to pursue the art of Potions. He'd breathe new life into the field and it definitely needed it. Bugger Charms.

* * *

Presently Severus exited his bedroom. He was dressed in loose-fitting black sweatpants, a black t-shirt with his hair pulled back and tied in a ponytail. He wore black bedroom slippers. He walked around the armchair and looked at Hermione.

"I'm finished," he said to her softly.

Hermione looked up at him, frowning slightly as she took in his attire.

"Where are your robes?" she asked him.

"The elves have them all. They're being cleaned," he said sitting down in the armchair next to hers. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

He hoped it had something to do with more shagging, though he doubted it.

One could always dream, however.

"We'll talk over dinner," Hermione said, standing up and walking over to the fireplace. She took some powder out of a box on the mantle and threw it into the flames, which turned green.

"The kitchen," she said.

"How can I helps you?" a squeaky voice sounded.

"We need dinner delivered to my rooms in the dungeon," Hermione said curtly, "I'll have a small salad with chicken and a pumpkin juice."

She looked at Severus.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"Fish and chips, mushy peas, and a side of vinegar, salt and tartar sauce. Oh, and a Butterbeer," he replied.

"Did you hear that?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, Miss. The food will be there shortly, Miss," the squeaky voice replied.

"Make sure it is," Hermione said.

The flames turned back red and Hermione pulled the end table between the armchairs forward, took out her wand and made it longer so it stretched before both chairs. She pocketed her wand then walked around the table and sat down.

"This is our first meal together," Severus said softly.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"This is NOT a romantic dinner, Severus," she said to him, irritation in her voice. "I want to discuss your future with you. Find out what you plan to do."

Severus blinked at her.

"Well, like I told you before, I intend to become a Potions master," he said to the witch, "the best one ever."

"Your modesty knows no bounds, does it?" Hermione said derisively, although she knew it was completely possible that Severus Snape could become the foremost Potions master of the times if he continued on the path he was.

"Reach for the sky," he said with a smirk.

"What about your spell work?" she asked him. "You are quite talented at creating spells."

"Yes, but I prefer potions," he said.

"I see, but . . . what if someone were willing to give you a leg up in working with spells? What if someone were willing to offer you an Apprenticeship?"

Severus looked thoughtful.

"I don't know. I guess it would depend on what was being offered with the Apprenticeship. I don't have traditional ideas concerning the application of magic and its intent. Actually, my ideas are rather contrary. I might not be given a chance to explore my ideas fully if I am mentored by a stickler for tradition," Severus said.

Hermione frowned slightly. Flitwick would no doubt give him free reign and bend over backwards to facilitate the young wizard.

"What if your mentor ascribed to your ideas and allowed you to experiment all you liked?" Hermione asked him. "Provided everything you needed?"

"I might delay my Potions studies then," the boy replied, "because that would be quite an opportunity. But I would eventually return to Potions while working in the Charms field. The residuals could be very lucrative."

"I see," Hermione said, disappointment in her voice.

Severus looked at her sharply.

"Why are you asking me about my Spell work?" he asked the witch.

Hermione looked at him.

"Because Professor Flitwick saw your original spells and wants to offer you an Apprenticeship. He says you're a genius and your ideas are exciting," she said to him softly.

"Professor Flitwick? He's brilliant," Severus said with a smile. "I've seen him do spells that not many wizards can begin to do. His focus and intent are amazing. I could probably learn a lot from him."

"Yes, you probably could," Hermione agreed, her mouth turning downward.

Severus looked at her profile.

"You don't want me to accept his offer, do you professor?" he asked her softly.

"That's not up to me, Severus. It's your future. If there is a better opportunity for you in Charms, then it's understandable you would pursue the art," she said harshly. "You'd be a fool to pass it up."

"Potions could be just as lucrative," the young wizard said. "It's just that having a well-known mentor opens doors faster. That's the real advantage of an Apprenticeship."

Severus fell silent. It was an expectant silence as he looked at Hermione, waiting for her to say something.

Finally, she turned her head and scowled at him.

"What? What do you want me to say?" she asked him angrily.

"That you'll take me on as your Apprentice after I graduate. If I have a better offer, I can turn Professor Flitwick down," he said to her, his eyes gleaming.

That would mean another four years in her presence.

"What? I have never taken on an Apprentice. There was no one I thought worthy of spending hours of my time with, teaching him or her the secrets I know," she said to the wizard.

Severus stared at her, arching an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed. She knew Severus was more than worthy to be her Apprentice. But it seemed he was attempting to move into every aspect of her life.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Then you could work on me for the next four years," she said to him angrily.

"Actually, I'd prefer to work on you for a lifetime, professor," he said softly.

Hermione snorted as two House Elves winked in with their food.

"Shut up and eat," she said, pulling her salad towards her. 

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	36. An Offer

**Chapter 37 An Offer**

Later that night, Severus was awakened by anguished screams. Thinking Hermione was under attack, the Gryffindor leapt from his bed, grabbed his wand and charged into her bedroom, ready to Avada Kedavra. No more Mr. Nice Wizard.

Hermione was asleep, but evidently caught in the throes of a terrible nightmare. Her cries were tortured and piteous. She wasn't saying anything, no words to describe her situation except for the horrible, aching screams.

Severus leaned over the bed, caught her by her shoulders and shook the witch, trying to bring her out of the dream.

"Professor, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" he said, shaking her lightly.

Suddenly, Hermione's eyes flew open wildly and she began to fight, scratching the young wizard's cheek deeply before she came to herself. Severus released her, blood running down the side of his face. Hermione blinked at him and sat up in the bed, holding her Slytherin green sheet around her body.

"Why are you in here?" she demanded, then her eyes drifted down the young man's body. "Naked?"

Severus looked down at himself. Shit, he was naked. He slept naked and didn't think to dress when he heard her screaming. All he could think about was saving her.

"I sleep like this," he said, "I just ran in here when I heard you screaming. I thought Lucius was attacking you again."

"Screaming?" Hermione said, "I was screaming out loud?"

"Yes," the wizard replied.

He made no attempt to cover himself. Hermione had seen him naked before.

Hermione let out a sigh.

"Severus, go into my medicinal cabinet and bring me the green bottle. It's Dreamless draught," she said to the wizard.

Severus did as she asked, Hermione's amber eyes resting on his tight buttocks as he walked into the bathroom. It was like living with a nudist. He returned with the bottle and watched her anxiously as she swallowed some down and returned it to him. He returned it to the bathroom then returned to her bedside.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked the witch, sitting down on the side of the bed.

Hermione glared at him for being so familiar, but in his concern, Severus didn't even notice he had invaded her personal space.

"I was being tortured," she said tiredly.

"But . . . I thought the Pensieve removed all the details of memories," he said to the witch.

"Yes, the conscious memories, not those in the subconscious. They come through in glaring clarity in dreams, although the dreams dim too once they reach the level of consciousness. They only stay with me for a little while, then I'm all right. I take the draught so they don't recur in the same night," she said to him.

Severus frowned. That meant that sooner or later he was going to dream about what he did to Lucius. He doubted that it would bother him all that much, since he wasn't on the receiving end, unlike Hermione.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked her softly.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, that will just keep it lucid, Severus. It's better if I just let it fade," she said to him quietly. She looked so tired.

"I could stay with you until you fall back to sleep," he suggested.

Hermione looked at him as if he were crazy. He was buck naked. She knew what that meant.

"No. Not in your currently naked state, Severus. I'll be fine. I've dealt with this for years," the witch said.

"I won't try anything," Severus said sincerely, "I just want to make sure you fall back to sleep. If I go back to my room now, all I'm going to do is lay there wondering if you are able to sleep, then come out and check on you. If you aren't asleep, you're going to be annoyed at me. You might as well let me stay here. I promise I'll leave when I see you're fine."

Hermione looked at him and could tell he meant what he said. But the thing was, she slept in the nude too, and wasn't sure the boy would be able to control himself.

"Naked male and female bodies in close proximity are not conducive for restraint," she said to the wizard. "I think you'd better go back to bed, Severus. I'll be fine. Really."

Severus sat there with his lower lip poked out like a petulant first year.

"That face isn't going to work," Hermione snapped at him. She then took her wand off the nightstand and healed the scratch on his face. She didn't apologize however. He knew she hadn't meant to do it. Hermione wasn't big on apologies. She put the wand back.

Severus' black eyes fell on the little wooden folding chair.

"How about if I just sit in the chair, then?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the chair. It was uncomfortable even when one had clothes on. She arched an eyebrow at the young wizard.

"Go ahead. But don't blame me when you have a stiff bum," she replied.

Severus stood up, walked over to the chair and sat down, looking at her.

Hermione sighed and lay down on her back, aware of his eyes on her. She rolled on her side, facing away from him.

"Good night, professor," he said to her softly.

"Good night. Be sure you aren't in here when I wake up," she griped, closing her eyes.

Severus sat there for more than half an hour before the witch was asleep. He tiptoed up to the bed and looked down at her. Her breathing was rhythmic and calm. He smiled.

"Good night, professor," he said again.

In her sleep, Hermione gave a little smile.

* * *

Flitwick couldn't get through Advanced Charms fast enough. After dismissing the class, he asked Severus to stay behind. The young wizard sat at his desk and waited for the class to clear. Professor Flitwick warded the door, walked up and pulled himself up on the desk in front of Severus, his eyes unnaturally bright and a very hungry look on his face that made the Gryffindor a bit uncomfortable. Seeing lust on a wizard's face was less appealing than seeing it on a witch's face. Much less appealing.

"Mr. Snape, first let me say how impressed I am with the quality and level of your spell work," the wizard squeaked.

"Thank you, sir," Severus replied.

"You are the most talented young wizard I have ever seen concerning Charms. It is amazing how you've managed to create viable spells without the use of either Arithmancy or Lei lines. How did you do it?"

Severus explained that he had played with pronunciation when spell casting and noted how the spell either wouldn't react or would do something slightly different than what was intended. He simply experimented with spells and found that different vocalizations caused different forms of magical reaction. Some sound combinations lifted objects, others focused magic, there were a number of things that happened. He combined various intents with various sounds and found he could manipulate magic. Coupling the intent with the proper words that contained the proper sound vibrations, he was able to create new spells.

Flitwick listened, fascinated. He was well aware how mispronunciation affected a spell, but no one had ever explored why. It was considered an error and the focus was on doing the spell properly, rather than continuing the error.

"Your thinking processes are quite original, Mr. Snape and you seem to have stumbled upon a facet of magic that no one else has considered," the professor gushed.

Severus doubted that. He was sure that somewhere in history, when witch and wizards were just beginning to use magic, someone had to come up with spells in this manner. Later on, it became more complicated as some sought to usurp or control magic. If he did anything, it was discover an old art.

"Mr. Snape, I would like to offer you a full four-year Apprenticeship in Charms," the wizard said excitedly. "It would be a shame if you didn't use your talents to improve the field. You could become the foremost Charms master of our time! Think of it. You would be revered!"

"But, I am interested in Potions, sir," Severus said to the wizard who scowled.

"Potions? Bah. Potions can't compare to Charms, my boy! Mixing and stirring entrails, blood and all manner of nasty ingredients, cauldron explosions, poisonings and the like are what you can expect in that field. Hardly glamorous or enjoyable. And the cost of studying Potions can be prohibitive because of the price of the ingredients you'll need. You would do much better if you focused on spell work, my boy. It is a clean, cerebral art. Believe me."

Severus looked at him. He was right about the costs. Professor Granger was by no means a rich witch, and although she had stores, they were meant for use by Hogwarts students. As his mentor, she would be expected to provide everything he needed. But he found the hands-on work Potions required to be both enjoyable and cerebral.

"Still, I like Potions, professor. I've wanted to be a Potions master for as long as I can remember," Severus said to the wizard.

Flitwick's face looked as if a storm was gathering on it as he eyed the boy.

"With a mentor, Mr. Snape, you will have more opportunities to meet the proper people, open the proper doors. Self-study is long, lonely and often poverty-stricken road. Of course, you could get a job, but then you will not be able to devote the time you need to your field. Besides . . ."

Here, Professor Flitwick's face took on a rather cunning look.

"As my Apprentice, you would receive perks. I am rather well-off, Mr. Snape and would provide you with everything you require and beyond it. For example, you would have your own generous expense account for your personal use. And the latest edition of the Firebolt with which to travel about. And that would just be for starters. There would be traveling as well. I go to several magical expos held all over the world. Egypt, Rome, Paris . . . wonderful places. Of course, you would accompany me and see the latest development in the field of magic and meet some of the Masters. How does that sound?"

Severus swallowed.

Money? A new Firebolt? World Travel?

He had to admit, it sounded great. Hermione would never be able to provide him with such perks. She rarely went anywhere, though she was well-respected as a Potions mistress. She was also a recluse. She didn't mingle with the other masters.

"It sounds . . . interesting, Professor Flitwick. But . . . I'll have to consider it," he said, rising.

"You do that, my boy. In the meantime, I'll just draw up the terms of Apprenticeship," Flitwick replied, rubbing his tiny hands together. "I'll send them down to the dungeons."

"You aren't expecting an immediate answer, are you professor? I'm going to need time to think about it. I'd like to wait until graduation, sir, before I give you my answer," Severus said to him.

"Oh, completely understandable, Mr. Snape. Of course you'll want to take time out to consider my offer. But I assure you, you will find me a kind and generous mentor, to be sure. At the end of your Apprenticeship, the entire Wizarding World will be at your feet, clamoring for your skills and abilities. You will have money, fame, respect . . . and witches . . ."

Flitwick waggled his eyebrows at the boy. If there was one thing young wizards liked, it was witches. Accessible witches.

"I'll think about it, professor. Right now I have to get to the dungeons. I have Potions class," Severus said, slipping his backpack over one shoulder.

"Of course," Flitwick said, offering Severus his tiny hand. He shook it carefully, thanked the wizard and left.

As he headed for the dungeons, Severus couldn't help but think Professor Flitwick was offering him quite an opportunity. Professor Granger acted as if she didn't want him for an apprentice. And he was sure that if she did take him on, she would be neither kind nor generous. She would probably yell at him, demand perfection, make him scrub cauldrons and collect fresh entrails by hand . . . put him through all manner of hardship.

Why did that seem so appealing?

He didn't know it consciously, but the reason was that deep down inside, Severus believed anything good and lasting came from hard work, not having it handed to him on a platter. That was why he turned down Luna and preferred the Potions mistress. It was also why he was balking at Flitwick's offer. Reaching a goal meant more after struggling for it. The experience also strengthened a person's resolve and character.

He entered the Potions classroom. Hermione was standing in front of her desk, addressing the students. Her eyes fell on Severus.

He was five minutes late.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for lateness, Mr. Snape," she purred with a nasty little smirk as his housemates groaned. "Now go sit down."

Severus sighed and took his seat.

No, Professor Granger wouldn't coddle him at all if he were her apprentice.

He watched as the witch paced back and forth, her robes billowing as she dressed down the class for their dismal marks on the last pop quiz, and gave a subsequent assignment of three feet of reviews due tomorrow in addition to their usual homework.

No. Professor Granger was definitely not kind or generous when it came to learning. She was tough, unforgiving and expected results.

He'd get no undeserved praise or lip service from the snarky witch. Even his improved techniques got little more than a "Good. Now on to the next one." She didn't fawn over him or his abilities and he liked that.

Hermione would be the perfect mentor as far as Severus was concerned.

If only she'd accept him.

* * *

A/N: Flitwick is pouring it on, isn't he? Seems like he's trying to buy his Apprenticeship. 


	37. A Surprising Development

**Chapter 38 A Surprising Development**

If Professor Flitwick appeared to be pushy, he had good reason for it. Albus submitted copies of Severus' discoveries to the Ministry and it wasn't long before the news of the brilliant young Gryffindor made its rounds.

After collecting Hermione's urine and nearly a gallon of morning dew from his Prefects, Severus made his way down to breakfast. He had just sat down when the morning owl post arrived. Several of the hooting birds landed before him, delivering parchments and parcels.

"Oy! What's all that, Severus?" Ron asked him, pulling a parcel towards him then picking it up and shaking it.

Severus looked perplexed at all the posts.

"I don't know, Ron," he said.

Both Hermione and professor Flitwick looked at the pile of messages before the Gryffindor.

"Damn it," Filius hissed to himself.

Hermione wasn't surprised at all. She knew this was going to happen. All those parchments meant only one thing. Word had gotten around about Severus' talents and those were all offers of Apprenticeship. The parcels were probably little gifts.

Severus opened one of the parchments, and his eyes widened.

"This is an offer of Apprenticeship from master Antoine Vargas!" he breathed, "He's considered one of the foremost authorities on Potions in the wizarding world!"

"Wow," Harry breathed.

Severus quickly opened several more parchments.

"They're all offers for Apprenticeships, in both Potions and Charms," he said, shaking his head slowly. Then he looked up toward Hermione, who met his eyes for a moment, then returned to her breakfast, picking at her food.

She didn't feel hungry anymore.

* * *

Later in the day, the Headmaster summoned Severus to his office. The Gryffindor entered, wondering what the old wizard wanted. Albus sat behind the desk, smiling at him.

"You're suddenly quite a popular young wizard, Severus," Albus said, gesturing to a small stack of papers on his desk. "I've received a number of requests asking for appointments to meet with you."

Severus blinked at him.

"From who?" he asked.

"Actually, from a number of parties interested in securing your talents. Charms and Potions masters. Ministry headhunters. A few representatives from the private sector. It seems as if your spells and new brewing methods have attracted some attention. You are very much in demand, Severus. Your future looks quite bright after graduation. Tomorrow I am going to withdraw you from classes so you can meet with these individuals. I advise you to just listen and not make any hasty decisions. In fact, I believe professor Granger should also sit in, since you are in her charge," the Headmaster said, duplicating the paperwork and sliding a pile over to Severus.

"Yes sir," Severus agreed, his head nearly spinning at all of this opportunity suddenly being thrust at him.

He had no idea outside sources would be wooing him. He reduced the paperwork and put it in his backpack, thanked Albus and left.

Fawkes let out a worried trill. Albus looked at him.

"Yes, I know Fawkes. Severus will be quite tempted by all this glitz. Let us hope he isn't dazzled by it and makes a good decision in the end," the old wizard said.

* * *

That evening, Severus pored through all the Apprenticeship offers, sitting at Hermione's desk as the witch quietly listened to him while staring into the fire.

"Master Vargas is offering me my own cottage, an expense account . . . and . . . and . . ."

Severus suddenly went silent, reddening. Hermione looked at him sharply.

"And what?" she demanded.

"Um . . . carte blanche at Madam Nasty's House of Hooch," he said hesitatingly.

"Figures he'd throw pussy into the deal," Hermione snorted, her eyes narrowing.

Hermione knew Vargas was little more than a thief. All those ideas he was "renowned" for actually came from other wizards, lesser known and far more talented than he was. He preyed on the young and inexperienced, the fat bastard, then presented their ideas as his own. In fact, it was a common practice that everything an apprentice produced was credited to his mentor. Only after completing the Apprenticeship could the new Master claim his own works.

"Professor, I didn't know all these people would be so interested in me," Severus said to Hermione, rising from behind her desk and walking over to the witch, sitting down in the armchair next to her. "I've got so many offers."

"Yes, you do. That's part of the reason I didn't offer you an Apprenticeship immediately, and why Flitwick did," Hermione said, "the competition is fierce. Flitwick wanted to lock you in. I . . . I knew you needed to see the other offers. It would have been unfair to take you on without you knowing your options."

Severus considered her.

"They are offering me a lot," he said to the witch. "Expense accounts, brooms, gifts . . . everything."

Hermione nodded.

"I can't give you any of those things, Severus. Besides, I don't agree with this method of getting talent. Unlike Vargas, I would prefer an apprentice come to me because he sincerely believes I could help him improve his art, rather than because he can access all the whores he desires," she said in a cold voice.

Severus didn't say anything, but he didn't want to sleep with whores. Now if he were Ron, his name would already be on the dotted line. He didn't even tell the redhead about it. Ron would have had a fit.

"Are you out of your mind? Think about it? Hell, take it! Take it, Sev!"

Hermione looked at the young wizard thoughtfully.

"You know, those offers contain quite a bit about what they will provide for you . . . but, have you paid attention to what they want from you in return?" she asked him.

"They want me to learn and study, don't they? They want me to excel," he said.

Hermione gave a snorting laugh.

"Nothing in this world is free, Severus. Read the fine print," she instructed him. "Every one of those offers has it. Just look for the tiniest writing."

Severus looked at her, then walked back over to the desk and scanned the offers again. She was right. There was quite a bit of very tiny writing in them, whereas the text containing the perks was large and very readable. He frowned as he shuffled through the paperwork.

"It pretty much says everything I produce during my Apprenticeship will be the property of my mentor, including all rights and patents," he said disbelievingly. "Every one of the offers has this written in."

Hermione nodded.

"And since your brewing techniques and spells have already been attributed to you, they're hands off. Everyone is trying to sign you before you produce anything else. The moment you sign on as an Apprentice, anything you create becomes the property of your mentor, even the things you have in the works before you signed," Hermione said. "They will collect any and all residuals. You will have no claim to it. Not even your name will appear in relation to the spell's or technique's creation. So you see, Severus, they won't be giving, not really. They will be taking. Your work will more than repay them for their 'perks.'"

Severus scowled at this. That meant the Philosopher's stone wouldn't be his.

"Couldn't I negotiate the terms?" he asked her.

Hermione smirked unpleasantly.

"You can try," she said.

Severus fell silent for a moment, then said, "Professor, are you going to make me an offer?"

She looked at him.

"As I said, Severus, the competition is fierce and really, I don't know if I'll be able to stand having you about for the next four years," she said, frowning at him slightly. "Besides, if you apprenticed to me, you would have to have an outside job. I can't provide what you need on my salary, even with the pay raise."

Severus smiled at her.

"I'll get my own ingredients. All I have to do is get a solicitor to register my techniques and spells for public and private use. I'll get residuals," he said brightly.

"What about the new brooms, gifts and Madam Nasty?" she asked him.

"I don't need any of that, particularly Madam Nasty's services . . ."

He shuddered a little. He wouldn't like shagging witches that slept with everyone anyway. He could catch something. Besides, he'd have the professor. She was all he wanted and needed.

"Besides, professor . . . I consider you a perk. A better one than anything anyone's offered me," he said softly. "Nothing compares to you. Nothing."

Hermione blinked at him, then sat back in the armchair and sighed.

"You are a romantic fool, Severus Snape," she said softly, the firelight catching her amber eyes and filling them with flame.

"I'm not a fool. I just know what I want, and I want you," he declared passionately.

"We've already talked about this, Severus. I'm too old for you," the witch said, irritation in her voice.

"I don't care how old you are," he said stubbornly.

"You will . . ." she said, suddenly rising. "I don't want to talk about this any longer. Tomorrow I will sit in on your appointments since I don't have a choice in the matter."

Severus looked up at her.

"Will you at least submit an offer of Apprenticeship, professor?" he asked her.

Hermione stared down into his hopeful eyes.

"I don't know, Severus. I don't want you accepting an Apprenticeship with me hoping that a real relationship will develop between us. I'm not going to 'buy' you with the promise of sex," she said to him sharply.

"No. That wouldn't be the reason . . ." he began.

"Let's just see what the others offer and what you can negotiate, all right?" she said to the young wizard. "Then after that, I'll consider making an offer. But I'm not making any promises. Now, good night."

Hermione walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

Severus sat there, staring into the flame. He had to create that stone. It would be the answer to everything.

He went into his bedroom and quietly collected and reduced the jars of morning dew and urine he'd collected. Then he pocketed them and exited Hermione's rooms. As he walked into the Main Hall, he encountered Draco, who was just starting on his rounds.

"What are you doing out, Snape?" he asked him suspiciously.

"I have a special dispensation to be out after curfew. Besides, I'm Head Boy, Draco . . . don't forget that," Severus growled at him.

"All right, but where are you going?" the pureblood asked him.

"None of your business, that's where," Severus replied, heading up the Main Stairwell, Draco frowning after him. He would follow but he had to check the lower areas first. Still frowning up at Severus, he headed for the Great Hall.

Severus walked down the second floor corridor, searching for the ROR. He found the door easily this time. It was as if it were waiting for him. He entered to find the old wooden door with the demon-head knob waiting for him. He took a deep breath, pulled it open and was sucked through.

Once in the lab, he quickly took out his supplies and enlarged them. Then he checked the cabinet containing the test urine. A skin was developing on the top and it smelled strongly of ammonia.

"Phew!" he breathed, wrinkling up his large nose.

He then carried a large jug of urine and a jug of morning dew into the moon lab. He pulled the lever that opened the stone ceiling. Once again the room was flooded with the light of the full moon. Severus wondered about that. There must be some kind of magic working here. The moon shouldn't be full. But Flamel was a powerful wizard. Maybe he found a way to stop time or make the lab circulate to follow the moon's phases. Whatever he did, apparently it worked and that was all Severus was concerned with. Once he mixed the urine and dew, it couldn't be exposed to any other light than moonlight or the red oil wouldn't form. Working with this batch was going to be particularly nasty, since the putrefied urine had to be reduced further with low heat several times and allowed to further ferment until there was only oil and earth left. The smell would be horrible.

He prepared the mixture, then put it away to ferment. He then closed the ceiling and returned to the first lab to mix up a larger batch of the solution which would produce the White Earth and Oil. Then he returned to Hogwarts.

When he entered Hermione's quarters, he was surprised to find the witch up, working at her desk. She looked up, frowning.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, "I thought you went to bed."

Severus thought quickly.

"I went to check on Draco to make sure he wasn't shirking his duties, or giving any Slytherins he caught breaks," he lied.

Hermione frowned at this. Of course Draco would give his housemates breaks. It was expected. Just because Gryffindors took points from fellow students in their own house when they were caught dirty didn't mean Slytherins did.

"I'm sure Draco is doing a fine job," she said darkly, "and next time make sure to tell me when you are leaving the dungeons after curfew, or you'll be losing a few points for Gryffindor."

"All right," Severus said as Hermione returned to work.

She was in her house robe and Severus' dark eyes rested on her, wondering if she were nude underneath it. He felt a little throb in his nether regions.

Hermione looked up at him.

"Go to bed, Severus," she said, frowning at him.

Severus couldn't help himself.

"Mine or yours?" he asked with a naughty smile.

In answer, Hermione whipped out her wand and set the bottom of his robes on fire. Severus frantically tore them off and stomped them out. Then he looked at the smirking witch, who eyed him right back.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked him rather sweetly.

"My bed," he said, picking up his robes and examining them, before entering his bedroom.

"Right in one," Hermione replied, returning to her work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	38. Severus Chooses

**Chapter 39 Severus Chooses**

The next day found Severus and Hermione in the Staff Room, which at Hermione's suggestion, was converted to a kind of open forum where all interested parties could make and hear the offers being given to the Gryffindor. She felt this would be advantageous to Severus, as his potential mentors would be more competitive. Albus agreed.

About thirty individuals were in evidence. Potions and Charms masters, Ministry representatives, representatives from the private and commercial sectors. It seemed everyone and his mother wanted a piece of Severus Snape.

Master Antoine Vargas was present, his wavy iron gray hair neatly parted down the middle, his gray eyes taking in the competition. With him sat two lovely young women, one black haired with black eyes, the other a stunning redhead with green eyes. Both were from Madam Nasty's House of Hooch.

Hermione sat next to Severus at a table set up in the front of the room, tight-lipped, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the people before her. She felt as if she were in a room full of vultures ready to pick the young Gryffindor's bones clean.

There were a number of packages resting in the laps of a few of the potential mentors. Gifts no doubt.

Hermione waited for everyone to settle down then stood up and addressed them.

"Good morning. My name is Hermione Granger and I am Mr. Snape's potions instructor," the witch said, purposely not stating she was a Potions mistress. "You all are here to make an offer of either Apprenticeship or sponsorship to Mr. Snape. Each one of you will have five minutes to make your offer and state your case as to why it would be of benefit for Mr. Snape to consider you or your company. After you are all finished with your offers, Mr. Snape will address you. Most likely, no decisions will be made today. You will be contacted at a later date concerning either his acceptance or rejection."

This was met with murmurs as the wizards and witches present eyed each other.

"In addition," Hermione added with narrowed eyes, "No gifts will be accepted at this time. If you intend to sway Mr. Snape, it will have to be with your words alone."

Now the grumbles were louder.

Hermione gestured towards the podium set up before the table.

"Now, who's first?" she asked.

The first representative was from the Ministry and he focused on Severus' sense of civic duty, citing that his talent would be best used to serve the public rather than for personal gain, which met with a few hisses from the audience.

The next was a Potions master who offered him room and board and a small monthly allowance. Actually, a pretty standard offer without any perks.

One after the other, the group made their pitches, each offer becoming more materially oriented, offering signing bonuses, expense accounts, vacation time and even personal house elves to serve him.

Severus wasn't big on house elf servitude and for a time he had tried to get the little creatures rights and pay. It didn't work out since the elves were perfectly happy to be servants and actually coveted kind masters.

Finally Master Vargas made his pitch, majestically approaching the podium with the two lovely young women. He looked around the room disdainfully then eyed Severus as Hermione frowned slightly as she looked at the two prostitutes in tow.

"Mr. Snape. My name is Antoine Vargas. Surely you've heard of me," he said to the wizard addressing him directly.

"Yes, sir," Severus answered.

"I am well-known and respected throughout the wizarding world as the foremost authority on Potions and potions development. I have access to great stores of ingredients as well as have brews in development which would boggle your mind, young man. My name alone will provide you immediate respect among your peers. I do not approach just anyone to be an apprentice. Not only would you have lodgings here in England, but also in Bulgaria, Paris and the Ukraine. I can match and double any offer that's been made to you here, and will do so willingly if you sign on with me. Not to mention offer you . . . other perks, perks a wizard of your tender age would no doubt appreciate . . . "

Here the young women smiled at Severus suggestively, the redhead even running her tongue around her full lips.

Severus swallowed and blinked at the girls. Hermione made a little noise in the back of her throat . . . very close to a growl.

Vargas smiled in a very predatory fashion.

"You would be wise to align yourself with me, Mr. Snape. Everything you dream of will be made available to you. All I need is your name on the dotted line and your future as a Potions master will be assured. Think on it, boy," he said, "you'd be a fool to pass up such an opportunity."

Severus stared at the wizard but didn't reply. Vargas would double everything the others offered him? Wow. Suddenly, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"You have to go add Hellsbore to the brewing," she said to him in a low voice.

"Oh, yeah," Severus said rising and quickly exiting the room, Vargas still at the podium.

"Where is he going?" the wizard huffed, very put out the young wizard left in such a manner.

"He will be back shortly. He is working on a brew," she said to the wizard evenly.

Everyone looked interested.

"What kind of brew?" Vargas asked her.

"I'm afraid that is between Mr. Snape and myself," Hermione said to irritate him.

Vargas snorted.

"I suppose you are attempting to claim as much of the boy's work as you can before he is stolen from you, Professor Granger," he said contemptuously.

Hermione's eyes glittered.

"You should know quite a bit about stealing, Master Vargas," she said, a nasty curl to her lips as her eyes glittered.

A low gasp rose from the audience.

"What are you trying to insinuate, professor?" Vargas demanded.

"I'm not 'insinuating' anything master Vargas. You're a thief. Maybe the rest of these people here won't call you on it, because they are active in the Potions community and a word from you can get them blacklisted, but I don't have that problem," she said to him.

"That's because you are a nobody, professor. Your only claim to fame is creating a potion that nearly cost us the entire wizarding world when you served the Dark Lord. It's a wonder you aren't in Azkaban where you belong," he spat at the witch. "If not for you, Voldemort would have never become as powerful as he was."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"That may or may not be true, master Vargas," she said to him in a low, dangerous voice, her wand hand itching. "But where were you when he was rising to power? What did you do to try and stop the spread of his evil? I was young and impressionable when I created that elixir. Like Mr. Snape is now. When I discovered the depths of his evil, I did everything in my power to bring him down, unlike you . . . sir, who found it more expedient to take up residence in Paris until his demise. You are not only a thief . . . you are a coward too. How dare you stand here in judgment of me when you milk your apprentices of their creations and theories, claiming them as your own?"

"How dare you!" Vargas snarled, drawing his wand as Hermione leapt up, her own wand drawn. The audience all jumped up as well, drawing back from the snarling pair.

"Professor Granger!" professor Flitwick cried in protestation.

"Shut up, Filius," Hermione growled, her eyes on Vargas, who was beet red. The prostitutes had quickly withdrawn and he stood alone at the podium.

Suddenly, the door opened and Severus entered. He stopped when he saw Hermione and Vargas standing off. He quickly ran forward, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Vargas as well.

"What's going on here?" he demanded of the wizard, "why do you have your wand on my professor?"

Vargas looked at the young wizard, whose face was contorted angrily.

"Just a small disagreement, Mr. Snape," he said smoothly, "I don't plan on injuring your teacher."

"Then lower your wand, sir," the boy said, ready to blast him.

Vargas hesitated, then did as Severus said, returning his wand to his pocket and straightening his robes.

Hermione lowered her wand too, though she looked as if she'd still like to blast the fat fucker. She sat back down.

Severus walked up to the table and asked her was she all right.

"I'm fine," she said shortly.

Vargas recovered quickly.

"Now, has everyone made their offers?" he asked, knowing they all had been made. He made sure he would be the last person Severus heard.

Hermione sat there a moment, then said, "No, not everyone. I have yet to make my offer."

Vargas stared at her in disbelief, then broke out in rich laughter as the others returned to their seats.

"You? You wish to make this talented young man an offer for Apprenticeship? You haven't produced anything of worth or note, other than that evil elixir you fed the Dark Lord. Besides, where would you house the boy? That shack at Spinners End? And how could you even afford his upkeep? You're little more than a pauper, Mistress Granger. He'd be a fool to sign on with such a failure as yourself," Vargas said disparagingly.

Severus bristled. He wanted to hex Vargas badly for what he said.

Hermione considered him.

"Just because I haven't registered any original potions, Master Vargas, does not mean I haven't created any, because I have. I just prefer to keep them to myself. And as to what I have to offer Mr. Snape, you will hear in a moment," she said evenly. "Now if you will leave the podium so I can make my offer . . . "

Vargas snorted and left the podium, returning to his seat and watching as the diminutive witch replaced him. Hermione looked at Severus.

"Mr. Snape, what Mr. Vargas has said about my financial state is true. I am barely solvent and cannot offer you chateaus in Paris or whores," she said, "but what I can offer you is this, a non-binding Apprenticeship which you can leave whenever you feel it is no longer beneficial to you as well as full rights and credit for all your discoveries and creations for the duration of said Apprenticeship."

Cries of protest went up from all around the room. Vargas looked at Hermione incredulously. She wasn't going to cash in on the boy? Preposterous. He leapt to his feet.

"Mistress Granger! That just isn't done!" he cried.

Hermione turned and gave him a wicked smile.

"I can set whatever terms I like on my offer," she purred at him. "Now, out-perk that, master Vargas."

Vargas stared at her for a moment, then looked at Severus desperately.

"She's offering you nothing!" he told the young wizard, who looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"But Master Vargas, you said you could match anyone's offer here. Can you match Professor Granger's?" Severus asked him coldly.

Vargas didn't reply.

"Can any of you?" Severus asked the crowd, who all shifted uncomfortably as if one entity.

None of them could. They all wanted to lock him into a straight four year Apprenticeship that he couldn't leave. If he did so, he could never register anything he created for the rest of his life . . . if he did, it could be claimed because of the broken agreement. Of course, they also wanted the credit and residuals for whatever he did accomplish while apprenticed.

Hermione's offer was much better for the wizard. He could earn money from his creations for the rest of his life as well as take the credit for them. There was nothing in it for Hermione other than the pleasure of teaching a talented individual and the satisfaction of seeing him become a great Potions master under her tutelage.

"I see," Severus said, his eyes sweeping over the room full of silent individuals. "Well, I wasn't going to make my decision today, but seeing how no one can match what professor Granger is offering, I've decided to go with her. So you all don't have to wait."

"What?" Vargas roared. "You little idiot! How can you pass up what I'm offering you? Immediate fame, recognition, women!"

Severus rose, walked from around the table and up to Hermione, his black eyes on Vargas.

"Just like this, sir," he said softly, taking Hermione's hand and shaking it firmly.

"You have an apprentice, Professor Granger," he said with a smile.

Hermione smirked at him and turned to face Vargas.

"Now, that's settled, Vargas. Get out of my school," she said to him, scowling.

Vargas' expression was terrible as he looked at Hermione, then he turned and pushed his way through the others, the young witches mincing after him. Hermione and Severus watched as the rest of the potential sponsors trailed out of the room, grumbling. Finally, they were alone. Severus smiled at her and Hermione gave him a smile back. A real one.

"So, Mistress," the Gryffindor purred, "I think a celebration is in order don't you?"

He lifted her hand and kissed it.

Hermione considered him. Severus had been ready to blast Vargas off his feet without knowing what was going on. And he gave her a much needed victory over the pompous wizard. Vargas' notoriety and riches did nothing for him this time. No one had ever turned him down . . . until today. Hermione would always be known at the Potions mistress who bested Vargas. It would be in the papers tomorrow for sure.

"I think you may be right, Apprentice," she said to the young wizard, her eyes going hot.

"Tonight."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	39. Spreading the News

**Chapter 40 Spreading the News **

"Really Bilbo, I don't see why Barnabas sent me down here to interview Snape and Granger. I can't stand that Gryffindor," Rita snapped as she and her photographer made their way down the damp dungeon corridor.

Bilbo didn't say anything. The chubby little photographer just fiddled with his camera as they walked, Rita's heels clicking on the stone flooring.

Rita Skeeter, reporter and columnist for the Daily Prophet was bemoaning having to interview Severus Snape, the bloody little know-it-all. She couldn't stand him because he had a secret he'd been holding over her head since his fourth year.

He knew she was an unregistered Animagus.

Not only did the little bastard know, but he had kept her a prisoner in a glass jar for more than two weeks a couple of years back. Now, she was supposed to make him look good? Were there no gods in heaven?

Barnabas Cuffe, the owner and editor of the Prophet, wasted no time getting permission for Rita to visit Hogwarts and get a one on one interview with the school's new golden wizard and his mentor. Rita didn't dare tell him no. So here she was.

Rita primped her hardened blonde curls with her well-manicured but mannish hands, then adjusted her jeweled spectacles as they approached the Potions office.

"And that Potions mistress, Hermione Granger. Brrrr," Rita added. "She's a bit of sunshine, isn't she, Bilbo?"

Bilbo said nothing as they stopped in front of the office door. Rita knocked heavily.

"Come in," Hermione said coldly.

She sat behind her desk, looking totally as if she'd rather be anyplace but here. She had hoped to get back to her afternoon class when Albus informed her she was to be interviewed for the Daily Prophet. Professor Binns, who was standing in for her, probably had ectoplasm all over her good swivel chair. It was hell to clean.

Rita eyed Hermione and the pickled creatures that provided her background and shuddered slightly before she addressed the dark witch. Where was golden boy?

"Hello Professor Granger. Where is Mr. Snape?" Rita inquired.

Hermione was about to answer when she was blinded by a bright flash. She blinked rapidly as Bilbo looked from behind his camera and said, "Got it."

Ooh. He'd get it all right if he did that again without warning her. Hermione blinked as spots swam before her eyes.

"Sit down. Mr. Snape will not be giving an interview at this time. He has to focus on his schoolwork. As his mentor I have the right to answer any questions concerning my apprentice as well as deciding who he will and will not talk to, Miss Skeeter," Hermione said, still blinking away the spots. 

As soon as her vision cleared she scowled at Bilbo.

"I suggest you don't take another picture of me if you want to keep that blasted camera in one piece," Hermione growled at him. 

Bilbo blinked at her stupidly. Hermione sighed, her amber eyes turning on Rita.

"Now what do you want to know?" she asked the reporter.

Rita took out a parchment pad and her Quick-Quotes quill. The quill wavered slightly over the pad, ready to start writing as Rita studied Hermione.

"The first thing our readers will want to know is why Severus Snape went with such a poor mentor," Rita said with a cheesy smile. "Master Vargas' generosity to his charges is legendary. You have next to no resources, Miss Granger. Not very advantageous to the young wizard. How do you explain it? Vargas believes he has been bewitched."

Hermione scowled.

"The problem is, at least as far as Vargas is concerned, that Severus Snape wasn't bewitched by his glamorous smoke screen and empty promises, Miss Skeeter. As you know, all an Apprentice's work is usually claimed by the mentor, who receives all the residuals and credits in exchange for 'teaching'. Furthermore, the apprentice is locked into a four year contract that makes him or her little more than an indentured servant. They leave such Apprenticeships with the title of Master, but nothing substantial to show for their years of service. Mr. Snape chose me because I gave him full rights and credits to his work and did not lock him into his Apprenticeship. He can leave whenever he wishes," Hermione said plainly. "Clearly a much better offer in the long run. He has his freedom and control of his intellectual property."

The Quick-Quotes quill wrote down every word clearly as Rita looked at Hermione in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that you will not receive anything from the young man for your time and effort? That's just a bit too selfless, Miss Granger. There has to be something in it for you," Rita pressed.

Hermione gave her a wan smile.

"Well, I got my reward when Vargas stormed out of here without another apprentice in his pocket," she said to the reporter.

"Ah, the underdog won," Rita said with a smirk.

"Exactly. Besides, money has never motivated me concerning Potions. I practice the art because I love it. Vargas and the rest of the fame-seekers run it like a business. Personal gain and not work is their motivation. They do not wish to advance the art, but fill their pockets off the hard work of others, who they then change into carbon copies of themselves. Being published, interviewed, in demand at seminars and expos are what they live for. I doubt Vargas has dabbled in his own experiments in years. All he has to do is claim what others have done. A sad commentary for the state of Potions today. If I can provide the proper guidance to Severus Snape, he may one day restore the dignity and distinction our art once had. Right now, it is nothing but barter, buying and selling the abilities of others. The whole lot of our so-called Potions masters are nothing but big-bellied posers!"

"Can I quote you on that, Miss Granger?" Rita asked her. Vargas had the biggest belly out of all the Potions masters.

Hermione's eyes glittered.

"You certainly may, Miss Skeeter," she replied.

"Thank you," Rita said to the witch, "but you know that quote isn't going to make you many friends in the Potions field."

Hermione shrugged.

"I didn't have that many to begin with," she replied coolly.

* * *

"You bloody WHAT?" Ron yelled at Severus in the Gryffindor Common Room. 

All their fellow students stopped and stared at the red-faced, red-haired Gryffindor. Ron was in such a state at finding out Severus had turned Vargas down it looked as if he were going to explode.

"Ron, calm down!" Harry exclaimed as Severus sat between them, calmly watching Ron go into meltdown.

"I chose Professor Granger," the wizard said again, "she was the best choice out of all of them."

Ron clapped his hand to his face and groaned.

"Sev, you could have visited Madam Nasty's whenever you felt like it . . . and probably taken friends! How could you do that to us?" Ron demanded.

"Speak for yourself Ron. I've got Gin . . . um . . . never mind."

Harry trailed off, realizing this wasn't the best thing to say to Ron right now. Or probably ever. Ron glowered at him for a moment then returned to his foolish, foolish friend.

" Paris . . . you could have had a place in Paris and we could have come to visit you! Severus, you selfish prat!" Ron continued as Severus looked at him calmly.

Severus had expected this reaction out of Ron. He took everything so personally, even if it didn't involve him. Harry didn't say too much . . . at first.

"So Sev," he said in a low voice as the rest of the students went about their business, "what did Granger really offer you?" Harry asked him.

Severus scowled.

"What do you mean?" he questioned the boy-who-was-probably-about-to-get-killed. 

In the background, Ron continued to groan as if he had been mortally wounded.

Harry looked around the Common Room, adjusted his glasses and leaned in to be absolutely sure no one else but Ron heard him.

"Did she offer to shag you?" he asked Severus, who frowned blackly.

"No! You think she'd stoop to that to apprentice me, Harry?"

Harry shrugged.

"Well, she is a Slytherin, Sev and she knows you wanted to get at her, so why not? I mean, she's not rich or anything. She can't give you what Vargas would have. The only reason I can think of for you to turn all that down is that she agreed to shag you," Harry said earnestly.

Ron wretched.

"I know you didn't give up the girls at Madam Nasty's just to . . . to . . . gods, I can't even say it," Ron groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

He staggered away.

Severus watched Ron go, terribly tempted to cast a Tripping hex on him, before he turned back to Harry, his black eyes glittering.

"For your information, Harry, she didn't offer me anything other than to teach me," he said to his friend.

"That doesn't sound like much. She does that now, Sev," Harry replied, blinking at him.

Severus sighed. It wasn't Harry's fault really. He didn't know how these things worked.

"If I had gone with Vargas or any of the others, I would have had to let them take control of anything I produced. They would get the credit and the residuals. I wouldn't be able to claim any of it. And I wouldn't be able to leave the Apprenticeship for four years," Severus told him.

"That sounds like slavery," Harry said, his eyes going dark.

"It is. So they weren't really giving me anything Harry. They would have gotten more from me than they gave to me, and when I finally became a Master, I wouldn't have anything of my own, I'd have to start from scratch. Suppose I never created anything original again? I'd be finished before I even started," the young wizard said. "Professor Granger told me I could take all the credit and keep all the residuals of my work, and I could walk away from the Apprenticeship any time I felt it wasn't beneficial. No one else was willing to give me that. So that's why I went with the professor, Harry. She is a true Potions mistress and loves the art. I would rather study under her than slave for Vargas," he said sincerely.

Harry nodded.

"When you put it like that, Sev . . . it makes sense. I'm going to have a hard time making Ron see it though. I'll be surprised if he doesn't dress in all black and go through a period of mourning," Harry grinned. "He was really looking forward to Madam Nasty's."

Severus snorted.

"Well, Ron's just going to have to reacquaint himself with his hand," the wizard said, rising.

Harry blinked up at him.

"Sev, you're going so soon?" he asked him.

Severus nodded, trying to hide his excitement.

"Yeah. Professor Granger told me to disappear for a while. I think it's been a while now," he replied. "I'd better get back."

"Are you going to brew?" Harry asked him.

Severus smirked.

"I think so," he replied obliquely, then hurriedly departed.

"He thinks so? That's a weird answer," Harry said to himself as Severus billowed up the Common Room exit. 

Harry eyed the billow.

"Granger really is rubbing off on him," he said, shaking his head.

Then he went to find and comfort Ron.

* * *

Hermione was in her bedroom, still in her teacher's robes, staring at the rose on her dresser. Since the day the Gryffindor had given it to her, it only faded once, then miraculously restored itself. Slowly, she plucked the flower out of the narrow container and studied its blue-black petals. It really was quite beautiful.

Severus said it represented her.

Hermione's eyes welled up for a quick moment, and she blinked the wetness back, irritated with herself that she allowed it to happen. She was no romance-struck little witch with delusions of a Happily-Ever-After. She was a hardened woman who had seen and experienced more than her share of pain. She had walls. She had boundaries. These things protected her from more ache, more hurt.

In fact, they were all she had.

"_Not necessarily," _a small, unwelcome voice said in her head. _"You could have him."_

"I'm too damn old for the boy," she hissed, plunking the rose back into its vase, "I mean, he's an interesting distraction for the time being, just as I am for him. That's all it could ever be."

She sat down on her bed, letting her head drop forward.

It would be too much to even think that Severus Snape would always be as attracted to her as he was now. He was young, impetuous, naïve, believing that the way he felt right now was something that would last forever. But Hermione knew nothing lasts forever. Time ravaged all things. It would ravage her body long before he began to show any change. It would also ravage what the boy thought was Love.

_"For the moment then, if not forever. Give him some happiness . . . give yourself some happiness,"_ the voice in her head urged.

"How could I ever be happy, knowing what's ahead? Knowing one day he'll look at me and want to go?"

_"He's young, but he's wise. He said live for today, and not to worry about what tomorrow will bring," _the voice said.

"He didn't say that!" Hermione cried in her mental dialogue. "Stop trying to build him up. He's an idiot boy who knows nothing about life."

_"Maybe that's what good about him," _the voice whispered. _"He's pure. Innocent. All he wants is you. Enjoy it while it lasts."_

Hermione sat there for a few moments, then slowly rose and went to her wardrobe, pulling out a Slytherin green silk nightgown, then entered the bathroom to shower. 

As she turned on the spigot and slipped under the warm spray, Hermione snorted.

"Innocent? Severus Snape? Right."

As she bathed, a slow rather wicked smile crossed her face.

It was time to pull out all the stops.

Severus' "innocence" wouldn't last the night.

* * *

A/N: Ah, had to do a bit of build-up, interaction etc. Also had to touch on Hermione's feelings and doubts. I imagine Severus in his usual role has his reservations concerning Hermione's youth, fears she would leave him as he grew older. I don't think I've ever explored that with him in depth. Well, in a Matter of Matrimony I had him act a fool, so that isn't completely true. Anyway, Ron cracks me up. Lol. Now it's time for the nitty gritty. Thanks for reading. 


	40. Laying Down the Law Short Chapter

**Chapter 41 Laying Down the Law (Short Chapter)**

When Severus entered Hermione's quarters, he found the witch standing in front of the fireplace waiting for him. She was dressed in a set of green silk robes and her hair . . . her hair was shiny and curly. He just wanted to run his hands through it.

"Professor . . . you look . . . wow," he breathed, walking toward her, his eyes hot.

"Now just hold on a moment, Severus. First, I need to show you something," Hermione said to him.

Severus stopped, a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

"But I thought we were going to 'celebrate,' he whined.

Hermione shook her head. Gods, he was still such a baby.

"We are, and like adults, Severus. But what I want to show you will only take a moment. Now, come with me," she said, walking past him. She smelled like jasmine.

Severus followed as if in a dream, sniffing at the witch as she opened the wall and walked through. She led him through the classroom and into the lab. Several cauldrons were simmering.

"Why are we in here?" Severus asked.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead, she pressed several stones in the far corner and the wall slid up. She entered, followed by a surprised Severus.

They were in another lab, and a cauldron was bubbling.

"You have another lab?" Severus asked her, looking around.

This lab was much better equipped than the other one. Larger too.

"Of course I do," Hermione replied, walking over to the cauldron and checking it. "I have to have a secure place to do my own projects. Umbrage couldn't watch me here, although I usually entered in total darkness."

Severus walked over to the cauldron, eyeing the thick green liquid. The scent reminded him of something familiar.

"What is that?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at Severus soberly.

"Severus, I just wanted to show you that Vargas is quite wrong about me, and that you have chosen a mentor of worth. I have a number of original potions that I haven't registered, potions that might very well make me a wealthy woman and quite sought after. But I have no desire for fame. I would find it more of an inconvenience than anything. Then there would be the hangers-on, the requests for my attendance at any number of dull, mediocre lectures and the like. I don't want that, Severus," she said, picking up a very small glass about the size of a shot glass and carefully ladling in a bit of the bubbling green liquid. She then opened a small piece of parchment, revealing a number of hairs.

Severus could see they weren't human hairs.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, alarmed as Hermione dropped one of the hairs into the liquid. "That's an animal hair!"

Hermione smirked at him and tossed the liquid down with a rasp and set the glass on the counter.

Severus watched, his heart pounding as she began to transform, very quickly.

Hermione's flesh bubbled, then suddenly . . . she disappeared.

Severus blinked, looked down, and staggered back.

A chestnut colored cat with amber eyes looked up at him.

"Meow," it said.

Now this wouldn't have been surprising except the cat said it in Hermione's voice.

She leapt up on the counter, sat down and began cleaning her paw.

Stunned, Severus slowly walked toward her.

"Professor?" he said softly to the animal.

"Yes?" the cat said, pausing in its paw cleaning.

Severus' eyes went wide as saucers.

"You . . . you can talk! And . . . and . . . you're a cat!" he gasped, pointing a pale finger at her.

"Your powers of deduction amaze me, Severus," the witch cat purred, lifting its lips a little and showing sharp little teeth. "This is Polymorph potion. It enables a human to turn into an animal but retain the power of critical thought and speech. One of my original discoveries."

Severus blinked at the cat, completely and thoroughly amazed.

Suddenly, Hermione appeared, sitting on the counter, her head cocked at Severus, her eyes crinkled with amusement at the shock on his face.

"That is . . . is fantastic, professor! You could make a fortune with that potion. Not everyone is an Animagus. You could call it, 'Animagi in a Bottle' or something," he breathed.

"It would be abused like people abuse everything, Severus. I could only imagine the terrible things people would do with it," she said darkly, hopping off the counter. "You can add any beast's hair or scale to this and become that beast. A dragon, hippogriff or even a werewolf. It only lasts about an hour and a half maximum. But I am sure that with your talents, you could extend the transformation much as you've done with the Polyjuice potion as well as cut down on the brewing time. So you see, Severus, you will be involved in interesting endeavors under my instruction."

"I always knew that, professor," Severus said softly, still in awe of her brilliance. "I could tell there was so much more to you. I could always tell."

Hermione turned away from his eyes. They were full of so much admiration and respect she couldn't stand it. She wasn't used to it. It was . . . overwhelming.

"Of course you can't share anything we do here with anyone. Just because you are apprenticed to me doesn't mean others won't try to find out what projects you are working on. They will, believe me. You're going to have to be vigilant. There are things you're going to have to do from now on, to protect yourself. Firstly, you will carry a Bezoar stone with you at all times, in easy reach," Hermione said, her eyes dark.

"A Bezoar? Why?" Severus asked her.

"Jealousy will be high, Severus. Vargas very well might be of the 'if I can't have him, no one can' persuasion. Others will be less than thrilled as well. Potions masters are the ones most likely to slip you poison. You have to be careful about shaking hands as well. Whenever you go out you will need to cast protective spells on your skin so nothing can get through your pores into your system. Be wary of strangers and even more so of those you know."

Severus stared at the witch. It sounded as if he were in some kind of . . . of spy story. He didn't know becoming her apprentice meant he'd have to protect himself in this manner. Hermione covered the Polymorph potion with a lid and turned off the flame. She headed for the exit, Severus following, listening closely as she continued talking.

"You will carry your own charmed drinking glass. It will alert you if anything is amiss with what you are about to consume. I'll provide it for you. Whenever you are out, you will drink ONLY from that glass. Don't worry about insulting your host. Most Potions masters are notoriously paranoid, and with good reason. If someone refuses to serve you in your own glass, in your presence, then simply don't drink what they are offering."

Y"ou will also carry Blood Replenishing and Healing Potions with you as well. My own brew. It is very powerful. You will keep these within reach at all times. I will randomly check to see if you have them on you after this, and if you don't you can count on being very painfully hexed. I won't have you dying on me, wizard," Hermione said to him softly. "You're my first apprentice. I'd like you to survive long enough to become a Master. Then, you'll be on your own. Now come on, it's time for supper."

Severus followed her, his head spinning with everything he would have to do from now on as well as from the realization of just how powerful and talented a Potions mistress Hermione really was.

And he was going to be with her.

"And celebration?" the wizard asked her softly, wanting her more than ever. Gods, she was an amazing witch.

Hermione smiled, but since he was behind her, Severus couldn't see it.

"Yes . . . and 'celebration' Severus," she replied.

* * *

A/N: A very short chapter, but something I wanted to include. I wanted to show at least one of Hermione's accomplishments to show she was a worthy mentor, and I also wanted to show Life isn't roses for Potions masters and mistresses. Jealousy and danger abound. I wanted to write about some of the precautions necessary for survival. On the outside it looks like paranoia, but actually an ounce of prevention is worth a ton of cure. Plus, it kind of feeds my eternal hope that somehow Severus might have survived Nagini's bite. Sigh. Lol. Ah well. Anyway, thanks for reading. More later. 


	41. First, Supper

**Chapter 42 First, Supper**

Hermione opened the wall that led into her private quarters and walked forward. Suddenly, she stopped and Severus, who was right on the witch's heels bumped into her, erection first.

Hermione spun and looked at him narrow-eyed.

"Damn it, Severus . . . you're right on top of me," she hissed at the smitten Gryffindor, who murmured "sorry" but wore a rather naughty smirk. Hermione realized she should have expressed herself a bit differently, then ducked as the young wizard tried to grab her in a rather sloppy bear hug.

Hermione immediately whipped out her wand and pointed it directly between his eyes. He quickly ceased his advances.

"Severus," she said calmly, despite having a bead on the wizard. "We are going to have an 'adult' evening. You will not be grabbing, pulling on or mauling me in any manner. You are going to control yourself or this little celebration could easily turn into a . . ."

Hermione hesitated because she couldn't think of an antonym for "celebration."

". . . a cause for mourning," she concluded. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress," Severus said softly, his eyes devouring the witch despite being a bit crossed from the wand tip being so close.

Hermione lowered her wand.

"Good. Now, on the armchair is something for you. I want you to take it, go into the bathroom and shower thoroughly. I'll order our supper while you're doing that," the witch said to the wizard, who looked surprised.

"Something for me? A gift?" he asked her, hurriedly walking by her and heading for the armchair.

"More for me," Hermione said under her breath as Severus picked up a pair of Slytherin green silk pajamas and held them against himself. They were the perfect size. He looked at Hermione.

"These aren't my house colors," he said to her, evidently feeling a bit House-oriented.

"That's because you're in Granger's House," she replied with a smirk. "In Granger's house you follow Granger's rules and wear Granger's colors which happen to be . . . surprise . . . Slytherin green. Now go get in the shower."

Severus disappeared into her bedroom so quickly, it seemed as if he'd Apparated. The shower came on amazingly fast. Hermione shook her head and approached the floo, her brow furrowed as she thought about what they should eat. Nothing too heavy.

After a minute or two, she contacted the kitchen.

* * *

Severus soaped his body lavishly, not missing any part. Hermione had told him to shower thoroughly and he did, not daring to even hope there was some very naughty reason for him to do so. But she said they were going to celebrate like 'adults.' He wasn't sure what this meant exactly, since shagging was a rather adult act itself. What was going to be different?

He couldn't wait to find out.

As he bathed, Severus thought of the Kama Sutra positions he had yet to try out. Tonight, he intended to put a few of them in action, hoping to impress the witch and maybe convince her to make 'celebration' a more permanent part of their relationship over the next four years. He'd do his best.

Severus rinsed thoroughly, then stepped out of the shower, drying himself with a large, green towel. He then pulled on the silk pajamas. They felt quite nice against his skin. He was going commando of course. He didn't need anything getting in the way when the time came. He brushed his teeth, then picked up his robes, taking something out of one of the pockets.

He looked at the closed bathroom door furtively, then suddenly locked it. He blinked, listening for Hermione, his heart pounding a little. If she caught him . . .

But he didn't hear her coming, so he quickly uncapped the bottle of Extra Strength Stamina potion he had talked Poppy out of and guzzled it down. He had retrieved it after Hermione told him to make himself scarce for an hour or so, going straight to the Infirmary. It hadn't been hard to talk the medi-witch out of the potion, especially since she knew Hermione could be a bit of a slave driver. Severus simply said he was nearly exhausted and did his best to look the part. Poppy did a precursory check on him, and although she didn't find anything terribly wrong with the wizard, gave him a bottle of the potion as a preventative.

"Now you use that sparingly," she said to Severus, who nodded.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey," the young Gryffindor said with a broad smile, pocketing the bottle and leaving with quite a bit of energy for someone who was being worked to exhaustion. Poppy just chalked it up to the exuberance of youth and returned to her other patients.

Now, behind closed doors Severus drained the bottle. He lowered it, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at himself in the mirror, a slow, rather naughty smile splitting his face.

He didn't know about the professor, but he intended to 'celebrate' for quite a while.

The entire night if possible.

* * *

Severus walked into the study and stopped as he looked at the professor. She was no longer in her robes, but instead in a long, silk, Slytherin green nightgown that clung to the curves of her body. She stood before the fireplace, sipping a glass of wine, staring into the flames soberly. He could see she was barefoot, and firelight flickered over her skin and her eyes caught the light, as did her hair, which was soft and curling.

He stood there, admiring her for more than a minute before Hermione suddenly looked over and scowled at him.

"How long have you been standing there?" she snapped at him.

"Not too long. I was . . . admiring how beautiful you are in the firelight," the Gryffindor said softly, slowly approaching her.

Hermione felt a little flush of pleasure at his words, but fought it back, trying to maintain her toughness. Her amber eyes drifted over the green silk pajamas he wore. Severus looked quite attractive in them, although they did nothing to hide his semi-erection. It seemed the young wizard was always in a state of readiness.

"Well, the food is here. I hope you know that most likely I am going to gain a few extra calories because of your need for a 'celebration,'" she said as she walked toward a medium-sized round table with a single candle on it set up in the middle of the study. Two chairs sat opposite each other and she drew one out.

"Wait!" Severus said, hurrying over and taking hold of the chair for her. Hermione blinked at him then gingerly sat down, Severus sliding the chair in for her gallantly.

"Thank you," Hermione murmured as he took his seat, looking across at her, rather than the salad and crab cake on his plate.

"I know this isn't fish and chips, Severus, but it is good food, even without the grease," she said to him in a rather withering voice. "Would you like a glass of wine with your food?"

Severus shook his head.

"No. I want all my faculties when we . . . we . . . celebrate," he breathed at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and poured herself another glass.

"You still have a boy's tastes," she said to him as she took a sip of her wine. Severus poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Not in everything," he responded in a low voice, his eyes hungry as he looked at her. "I just don't want anything to cloud my mind tonight but you, professor. You intoxicate me."

Hermione snorted then laughed out loud.

"Did you get that line out of some book?" she asked him, nearly cackling.

"No!" Severus replied reproachfully as he cut into his crab cake. "I meant that. I thought it up all by myself."

"You need to think harder, then," she said.

Severus didn't reply, but looked rather sullen as he ate his food. After about five minutes Hermione looked over at him and sighed. Damn, he was still new at this. She'd hurt his feelings. She tapped her foot and looked around the room a moment before looking back at the Gryffindor.

"Stop pouting!" she snapped at the wizard.

Severus leveled his eyes on her.

"I'm not pouting. I'm just being quiet so I don't say anything stupid so you'll laugh at me again," he said, then looked down at his meal again.

Hermione's stomach clenched as she dug deep to find something to comfort him, make him feel better. Merlin, she wasn't used to this.

"It wasn't exactly 'stupid' Severus. Just rather funny," she said tightly.

Severus looked at her as he drew his salad towards him.

"You make me feel like a joke. Like you'll never take me seriously," he said to her, "I don't want to feel that way. I don't want you to think of me like that. I'm a man, professor. I'm young, but I'm still a man. No man wants the woman he loves to laugh and make fun of him."

Hermione had to really bite back the words that tried to burst from between her lips. She really wasn't used to repressing her words when it came to students, and she still saw Severus as a student. He was nowhere near a man yet, the best he could be considered was a man-boy at eighteen. And this talk about Love. Dear gods.

"Eat your salad," she said, digging into her own salad.

It was a delicious Mandarin Orange salad with baby wild greens, sugared walnuts, parsley and celery hearts in a sweet vinaigrette.

Severus picked out the oranges, walnuts and celery but left the rest. He was still quiet.

Hermione broke the silence.

"I bet Vargas is planning my demise right now," she said with a pleased smile.

Severus looked up at her sharply.

"What? You think he'd try to kill you, professor?" he asked her, a worried expression on his face. Maybe he needed to get Vargas first.

Hermione chuckled.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but it would be difficult, believe me. If it's not a direct attack he has little chance, Severus. Anyway, watching that pompous bastard storm out of there without you is worth being targeted. Wait until he reads Rita's article tomorrow. He might have a heart attack, or at least bust a blood vessel," Hermione said, a broad smile on her face now.

Severus smiled as well because she looked genuinely happy. He rarely saw her this way, and he knew it was because he accepted her offer. He began to feel better.

"Why did you two have your wands on each other?" he asked her.

"Oh. I called him a thief and a coward . . . which he is," she said to the Gryffindor, who paled slightly. She talked to Antoine Vargas that way? In front of people? Wow.

"Why did you say that to him?" Severus asked her, now pulling over the Champagne Shrimp Pasta and spearing a shrimp with his fork.

"Because he's a bloody poser, that's why," Hermione said, her face going black. "He has no love of the art of Potions or any interest in its advancement. The only thing he wants advanced is himself and he steps on the backs of others to do so. I can't stand Vargas or any of these stuffed shirts. I hope you turn the entire field on its ear, Severus. I hope that when you become a Master and take apprentices, you will give them the same opportunity I gave you and break this cycle of theft and underachievement permeating our art. I hope . . . I hope you make a difference . . . because . . ."

Hermione's voice faltered a moment, and she looked at him, her eyes vulnerable.

"Because if you make a difference, Severus . . . I will have too," she said softly. "I will have really done something for the good of Potions and those who love it as much as I do."

Severus stared at her, absorbing the fact that Hermione really was investing something other than her time in him. She was investing her hope. She had a dream that she believed he could help make a reality. And it wasn't a selfish dream either, despite her being a Slytherin.

"I promise you, professor, I'll do my very best to break that cycle . . . my very best. And it will be for you," he said softly. "I won't ever let you down."

Hermione sighed.

"You have no idea how often that's been said to me, Severus," she replied, "and how many times I have been let down."

"It's never been said to you by me, professor. I won't let you down, I swear it," Severus declared.

Of course, a powerful swirl of magic followed the declaration, putting another Oath in place.

Hermione just stared at him, then shook her head in resignation. She had a feeling this was going to happen a lot with the young wizard until he got control of his emotions. Maybe she'd better focus on making a potion that could break Wizarding Oaths in the near future. She'd put it on her to-do list.

"Severus Snape, you're going to end up Oathing yourself into an early grave," the Potions mistress muttered.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll die happy," he responded with a smile.

Hermione fought back a groan. He might not be getting these lines from a book, but they were just as sappy as if he were. Still, it was rather sweet he was trying so hard.

They finished their meal with two small pieces of French Chocolate pie. Severus felt it had been an okay meal, but it didn't fill him up. Hermione poured herself another glass of wine as the wizard looked at her impatiently. She took her time drinking the wine, watching Severus through her lashes. He was starting to get restless.

If he thought he was restless now, just wait.

Finally, Hermione put down her glass and started to stand up. Severus quickly jumped out of his seat, rushed around the table and pulled her chair out. He stood very close behind her as she stepped away from the chair.

"Do we go to the bedroom now?" he breathed at her anxiously, licking his lips as his eyes swept over her nightgown.

"No, we're going to retire to the sofa for a bit, Severus. We are going to approach this in an adult fashion as I said before. You don't rush to the bedroom. You have to take time, do a bit of exploration . . ."

"Snogging?" Severus asked hopefully. He didn't have a lot of experience kissing the witch. He'd like that.

Hermione let out a despairing sigh. Snogging. What an infantile term. It was just as bad as "shagging."

"Kissing, Severus. I prefer the term 'kissing.' Snogging sounds so . . . childish. If you don't want me to see you as a child, you're going to have to stop using those kinds of terms," she told him as she walked toward the sofa.

"All right. So kissing then. We're going to kiss?" he asked her.

Hermione sat down and Severus plopped down next to her as close as he could, his dark eyes resting on her mouth.

"Yes, Severus . . . we're going to . . .mmmmph!"

Hermione didn't get a chance to finish as Severus pounced, latching on to her mouth.

Even the Giant Squid didn't have the suction of that randy young wizard as he went at Hermione, lost in her heat and sweetness as he tasted chocolate on her tongue.

At first, Hermione struggled, but his hunger was contagious.

"Oh, what the hell," she thought, relaxing and letting the wizard have his way.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	42. Being Adult

**Chapter 43 Being "Adult"**

As he was kissing Hermione, Severus shifted forward, trying his best to get the witch down to the sofa on her back, but . . . she resisted him. Finally he drew away.

Hermione looked at the wizard, her face flushed and lips slightly swollen. Yet she was scowling. His heart pounding, Severus studied her, perplexed. He was sure she'd kissed him back.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, looking a bit worried.

Hermione knew she had to be patient. Ideally, she'd also be delicate . . . but Hermione didn't do delicate well. Blunt was more her forte. But she'd try.

"Everything," she said, sitting up straighter.

Now Severus really was worried.

"What do you mean?" he asked the witch. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hermione smoothed her hair.

"Sit back, Severus. We need to talk," she told the wizard, who obeyed her, but leaned forward slightly, his dark eyes drinking her in. Whatever he did wrong, he'd fix it. He'd do anything to convince her to accept him.

Hermione sighed as she prepared herself.

"Severus, you want me to see you as a man, but everything about you screams 'adolescent boy.' I can't help but to be aware of it, especially when you pounce on me every chance you get, trying to overpower me with your passion. I understand it . . . I do, but it's not . . . what I need," she said to him softly. "You have to be more . . . subtle. You have to take time and not try to force responses out of me. You have to learn to wait, to go slow and easy. That's what men do, Severus. Men who are thoughtful and care about the witch they desire."

Hermione had only had an experience like that once, with James. And although the encounter had been sweet and James patient, it still meant nothing in the end. He broke her heart. Hermione tried not to think about it, about the pain. Severus was here now, and she intended to enjoy him despite there could never be anything more between them than mutual attraction.

"I do care about you," Severus said softly. "It's hard not to want to just . . . just . . ."

"But you are going to have to learn how to control yourself, Severus, otherwise . . . it just won't be good for me," the witch said to him. "You climbing all over me as if I were a mountain to be conquered just doesn't work."

Severus felt his stomach tighten. It HAD to be good for the professor. How else could he win her heart? If he were going too fast, he'd slow down.

"I'm sorry," he breathed at her. "I'll try harder to control myself, professor. I know how to kiss better than that. Easier. The Kama Sutra tells all about it, how to do it."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"I thought the Kama Sutra was all about sexual intercourse and positions," she said, a bit intrigued.

"Oh no," Severus responded, eager to show Hermione his knowledge. "It teaches about much more than that. The way to embrace, the way to kiss, the ways to treat women of different lands, although . . . that's a culture thing. It doesn't apply to you. I have to learn you as I go. It even teaches how to end it too. I know everything."

Hermione fought back a laugh. Knew everything? Severus knew next to nothing in actuality.

"Well, you certainly aren't sharing that 'knowledge.' You have at me with all the delicacy of a troll in rut," she said to the young wizard, who scowled.

"I'm not like a troll. I'm just . . . spontaneous," he argued.

"Trust me. You have no control," Hermione said, "You have no art to your seduction. It's 'charge in and take her down.' That's not spontaneity. That's youth and inexperience. I don't care what you've read in a book, Severus. You could know all the mechanics about sex in the world and it means nothing if you can't apply it. At this point in time, you can't apply it."

Now, if Severus Snape hated anything, it was being told he couldn't do something. This set off the wizard's competitive nature, and he would immediately set out to prove he could do whatever he was challenged with. Unless it was physically impossible, after a while he could master it. His eyes narrowed at Hermione slightly.

"I can be what you need," he said, a bit of darkness in his voice. "I know I can."

Hermione snorted.

"Maybe you will be eventually, Severus, but right now as a lover . . . you need a lot of work," she said. "If you were being graded on your methodology, you certainly wouldn't be receiving the marks that you're used to getting. But . . . you'll improve."

Severus straightened, then rose from the sofa.

"I'll be right back," he said to the witch, striding into her bedroom and heading for the loo. There was a little angry stalk in his step. Hermione couldn't help grinning at his consternation.

It seemed no wizard, no matter how old, liked his approach questioned. The Gryffindor had a lot of pride and she'd effectively damaged it. He was probably in the bathroom sulking. She settled in to wait for the tears to end.

But Severus wasn't sulking. He was staring at himself in the mirror, frowning, determined to prove to the witch that he could be the kind of man that she needed, despite his youth. He went over everything he had read in the Kama Sutra. Not just about the positions, but how the man was supposed to act with certain women. Professor Granger didn't fit all the molds, but she fit some of them a bit. The ones that had the "angry" lover. He'd just have to fine tune what he knew to the witch. He was sure he could do it.

Severus turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face, drying it with a towel, then looked at himself in the mirror again.

"I'll show her," he swore, "I can make it good for her. I WILL make it good for her. She's going to love me."

Severus turned, exited the bathroom and headed for the witch of his dreams, determined to show her he could be the kind of man she wanted. According to the Kama Sutra, the "angry woman" had to be soothed with carefully placed kisses, caresses and passionate words of desire and longing until her body responded and pressed against his. Then he could go on from there.

He could do that. He had to.

* * *

Hermione watched as Severus walked back into the study, his dark eyes resting on her intently. His walk had lost its anger, and actually he had a bit of grace to his stride as he stopped in front of her. The Gryffindor looked at her, his eyes vulnerable.

"I . . . I want to say something to you," he said softly.

"Well, go ahead," Hermione said to him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

Was he going to grovel? Good lord.

"I may be young, Professor Granger . . . and anxious. But I need you to know that it isn't inexperience that makes me act the way I do. It's you," he said sincerely, "and how I feel about you. How lucky I am that you let me . . . let me . . ."

Severus faltered. Hermione had already said she didn't like the use of the word "shag" because it sounded juvenile.

"That you let me make love to you," he breathed. "It's hard not to want to just lose myself in you. Kissing you . . . touching you. Sometimes . . . sometimes it seems as if this is all some kind of fantasy that will disappear if I suddenly wake up. Sometimes it seems it's not real, so I want to touch you, to feel you every moment to assure myself you're really here and I'm really here. That we're really sharing this . . ."

He took a deep breath as Hermione looked up at him, no longer scowling.

"I think you are the most desirable witch on earth, Professor. You are strong, beautiful, tough and brilliant and I . . . I feel like I am the luckiest, happiest wizard on earth because of you. I don't ever want you to turn away from me, or feel that I don't care about you . . . because I do, and I always will. I'm going to show you that too. Anything good is worth taking time on and not rushing, and you're good, Professor. More than good."

Severus sat down beside her, and gently took her hand, kissing the back of it softly as Hermione stared at him.

"I know you don't believe me when I say you're the only witch I want, Professor, but I'm telling you that it's true. I was born to be with you . . . it sounds . . . it sounds like another line, but it really isn't. I was just born a little late . . . and that's not going to matter after long," he said softly. "It's not going to matter at all because you're going to wait for me."

Hermione blinked at him, her eyes slightly wet. Hard as she was, she couldn't help being moved by Severus' sincerity. But still, what did he mean she'd wait for him?

"Wait for you? What nonsense are you talking about?" she asked him, her voice husky as he kissed her hand again, then shifted closer.

"It's not nonsense," he breathed, leaning toward her slowly, his voice just this side of silky, "but there's time for that later. Now, it's time for you and me, professor. Just you . . . and . . . me . . ."

The Gryffindor leaned in and gently captured Hermione's lips between both his own, suckling them softly first in the "Clasping Kiss" then shifting into "Kiss of the upper lip" capturing said lip in question.

The young wizard didn't attempt to deepen the kiss, or invade Hermione's mouth. Instead, he focused on simply kissing her until she initiated more contact or gave him some sign she wanted more from him. It was a beautiful torture for Severus, the witch's mouth so soft against his own, making him think of her other, deeper more compelling softness that awaited him. A small tremor shot through him, but he controlled the quaking.

Men didn't quake.

Then he felt Hermione's arms entwine around his neck, pulling him closer, her mouth opening slightly, inviting him to enter, to taste her warmth.

"Yesssss," he hissed against her mouth helplessly before partaking of her heat, Hermione hands slipping into his silky black hair.

Together, slowly, so slowly they went down, the ardor of their kissing increasing as they did so.

"I want to touch you," Severus breathed, his forehead pressed against Hermione's, his black eyes hot and intense as they met her amber ones. "I want to feel your body under my hands, professor, that beautiful body. I feel so hungry . . ."

"Touch me then, " she hissed, pulling him back down into another passionate kiss as his hand swept down her side, around the curve of her breast, over her hip and down her thigh, grasping it for an instant before beginning the journey back. Severus shifted, not mounting her body fully, keeping his loins and erection from her as he moved from her mouth and looked down at her.

The Kama Sutra gave the areas that should be kissed on a woman's body:. the forehead, the eyes, the cheeks, the throat, the bosom, the breasts, the lips, and the interior of the mouth. Also on the joints of the thighs, the arms and the navel.

Since Hermione still had her nightgown on, Severus focused on those areas he could reach, Hermione purring as his lips moved over her face gently, reverently, kissing her forehead, eyelids, cheeks, chin, throat then returning to her mouth, his hands still caressing her lightly.

She felt she was going to explode if he didn't up the ante. Now, he was going too damn slow.

Well it was time to speed things up.

Suddenly, Hermione shifted, Severus sliding against the back of the couch, shock in his eyes as the witch slid out from under him, stood up and pushed him completely over so he was on his back, looking up at the witch. He could see her nipples puckered beneath the green silk of her gown.

"What . . .?" he began, staring at Hermione, who had a hot, wicked look in her eyes.

"You want me to see you as a man, Severus? Then it's time I treat you like one," she said with deceptive softness. She sat down next to him and slowly began to unbutton his top.

"Oh my gods," he breathed, watching her fingers move down the front of his shirt. Professor Granger was undressing him.

He hoped to the gods he didn't explode in his trousers before she was done.

This was like a wet dream. It felt even more like one when she parted the fabric slowly, locked her eyes to his face, and slowly sank pressing her mouth to his chest, then licking it as if he were made of white chocolate. She raised her head and smacked her lips rather loudly, amusement in her eyes at his stricken, hungry look.

"You taste good, Severus," she purred, lowering her mouth to his chest again, taking one dark nipple into her mouth and suckling it.

Severus' entire body buckled at the delicious sensation. He held his hands up near his head, not knowing what to do with them as the witch began kissing, sucking and licking his chest, moving lower, over his tight abdomen, his belly jumping in reaction. Hermione gave a low sexy chuckle as she tongued his navel..

"Oh my gods, professor . . . " Severus breathed again, his heart pounding as she moved even lower, her hands hooking into the elastic waistband of his silk trouser bottoms, her warm breath ruffling the fine hairs below his navel.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes narrowed and a quirk to her mouth. She looked almost predatory as she considered him. Severus reflexively held his breath as she yanked on his trousers teasingly.

"The gods can't help you now, Severus Snape. The only one you can call on for mercy . . . is me," she said softly, licking her lips, "and as you know . . . I'm not particularly big on mercy. Now . . . lift your hips like a good little wizard."

* * *

A/N Mmmmbahahahahaha! Thanks for reading. 


	43. Welcome to My World, Mr Snape

_Warning: Oral sex ahead._  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44 Welcome to My World, Mr. Snape**

His eyes glazed and feeling as if he were in a dream, Severus obeyed the witch, lifting his hips as she drew down his trousers, his engorged cock springing up like a mast. Hermione blinked at it then looked up at the young wizard, shaking her head slightly.

"You might be young, Severus Snape," she said to him, "but there's nothing that says 'boy' about your cock, that's for certain."

Severus swallowed, afraid to even move, he was so turned on by the sight of Hermione's face so close to his erection. She pulled his trousers down further then slowly stroked his thigh.

"Ugh," he groaned at the contact, his head lifted, his dark eyes blinking at her rapidly.

Then Hermione blew on his organ, her warm breath flowing over his sensitive skin. Reflexively, Severus' hips buckled, his cock bouncing about almost comically. Hermione gave a low laugh at his reaction.

"Slide up and rest your head on the arm of the sofa, so you don't get a crook in it trying to watch me," Hermione said, standing up and lowering the straps to her gown as Severus quickly shifted up, grabbing one of the cushions and slipping it behind his head, watching as Hermione pulled her gown down to her waist, revealing her breasts.

"Professor," he hissed as he stared at her, swallowing. Gods, she was so . . . even beautiful couldn't cover it. It was as if she was a goddess of some kind.

"Spread your legs," she said huskily, her eyes raking over his pale body.

His shirt was spread, revealing his pale chest and abdomen and his trousers lowered, his thick cock almost vertical, swollen and pink with blood, the foreskin drawn back completely. Fine veins pulsated the length of it and it rested in a nest of fine, curling black hair, his balls slightly darker and the whorls on them shifting slightly from his excitement. He had quite a pretty joystick all in all.

Severus spread his legs, letting one foot rest on the floor, his eyes locked to Hermione as she moved to the end of the sofa and slowly climbed on to it, reminding him of a big cat with her easy, fluid motion. Her eyes were glinting as she slowly climbed up, her curling hair falling over her shoulders.

Severus was glad he thought to stop by the infirmary and get the Stamina potion, or he would have come all over the study. This was just too erotic for him to have taken in his natural state. He let out a despairing little noise as Hermione came to a stop, her large breasts resting on his upper thighs as she looked up at him.

The expression on Severus' face was someplace between starved and frightened as he looked down at her, his eyes large and lips held tightly. She saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed helplessly. Well, no doubt he would swallow a few times, considering this was his first experience having a bare-breasted witch hovering over his cock.

Hermione couldn't help taunting the wizard a little. His innocence brought her wicked side out. An innocence she would soon dispel.

The witch stroked his belly softly and asked, "So Severus, what do you suppose I'm going to do to you?"

What was she going to do? Merlin, what he hoped she'd do. At first, he didn't quite know how to word it. "Suck my cock" sounded a bit too . . . dirty. Then he figured it out, which was admirable considering he had very little blood left in his brain. It was all pooled in his loins.

"Ah . . . ah . . . Fellatio?" he said, his voice cracking a bit.

"Fellatio. Isn't that when a witch sucks your cock?" she asked him, a devilish look in her eyes.

So much for sounding dirty. Apparently, the professor had no problem calling a cock a cock.

"Yeah . . . yes . . ." he breathed, then whimpered as her fingers eased teasingly through his pubic hair, around the base of his shaft, her eyes fixed on his face.

"Have you ever had your cock sucked before?" she asked him, loving the helpless look in the young wizard's eyes.

She had all the power here. There had never really been a time she was with a man and had full control of the situation. It was rather heady and she couldn't help tormenting Severus a little. She gently wrapped her hand around the base of his cock.

"Ugh . . . no . . . no!" he gasped, his head falling back as he shuddered, the feel of her warm hand around his cock almost more pleasurable than he could stand. But in a moment, he looked down at her again, his eyes hot as he saw her fingers wrapped around his tool. He pulsed, and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You like the way my hand feels, don't you Severus?" she purred, slowly sliding it up his shaft, the young wizard's eyes rolling up into his head at the sensation.

"Yessss . . ." he hissed as she slowly slid back down his length, "oh . . . please Professor."

"Please what?" Hermione pressed him, putting her face close and letting his cock rest against her cheek for a moment.

"Please . . . don't . . . don't torture me . . ." Severus pled, biting his lower lip as he felt her warm skin against the most sensitive part of his body.

"Now, why would I torture you, Severus?" she asked him, releasing his cock and shifting forward, bringing her breasts closer, then slipping his member between the cleft, wrapping her soft, full flesh around it tightly, the head of it stretched before her face. "I'm just treating you like a man. Isn't that what you want? Me to treat you like a man?"

Severus tried to respond, but the sight of his cock between Hermione's breasts, and sticking out over them right before her face was too much and he couldn't get any words out, his mouth working as if he were masticating on a full wad of gum. Then Hermione shifted, sliding his shaft through her flesh.

"Oh . . . fuck," Severus cried out as she slid around him.

Hermione felt a sudden pulse of heat hit her and let out a small gasp herself. Severus Snape might be young, but gods . . . he was a sexy little thing. His hips buckled helplessly, forcing his cock through her breasts again, the wizard's back arching slightly as he began to thrust under his own power, gasping and sighing uninhibitedly as he leaked, oiling her skin with his emissions.

Hermione's eyes were half-lidded with pleasure as she held herself firmly around him, listening to his very vocal appreciation, his voice becoming hoarse and tremulous, his strong body working underneath her. Yes, she could enjoy him for quite a while . . . until it was time for him to move on. She just had to keep her heart out of it.

Severus' mouth dropped open and stayed that way for several minutes as he watched himself slide through Hermione's flesh, the head disappearing and emerging, glistening now, covered in pre-come, the foreskin rising and falling, Hermione's face flushed and her lips glistening, her eyes mere slits as her tongue flickered out and licked the bulbous head.

Severus sounded as if on the verge of hyperventilating as he saw and felt her pink tongue flick out and touch his cock. Oh gods, this was amazing. Suddenly, Hermione pulled back then covered the entire head of his cock with her mouth, sucking gently. Severus let out a cry as warmth, softness, wetness and suction wrapped around him.

"Oh professor! Damn . . . damn!" he gasped as Hermione began blowing him, working her hand up and down his shaft, her hair falling around her face, Severus gasping and buckling, his face contorted as he experienced Fellatio for the first time.

It felt exquisite . . . so good . . . she was so good. How couldn't he love her when she made him feel like this? He let out another agonized cry as her other hand cupped, then manipulated his balls. She was having no mercy on the young wizard. Inexperience be damned. He was so hard, hot and responsive, his hoarse cries and gasps like music to the witch. She loved his reactions, his thighs trembling beneath her.

She didn't know how long Severus could last, but she applied herself to his cock, running her tongue around his flange, tapping the two points beneath it, her saliva glazing his hard flesh to a bright sheen, sucking, letting her teeth graze him lightly from time to time. She didn't hurry, but was slow and methodical, sharing the experience with the wizard, enjoying his gasping, arching, quaking responses and the taste of him, slightly salty, clean.

Severus had his hands locked in his own hair now, unwilling to touch the witch, afraid she would break this delicious connection, his chest rising and falling, perspiration beginning to speckle his temples, the scent of sex rising in the air, male and female arousal mingling. Hermione stopped sucking the wizard and ran her lips up and down his shaft, kissing and licking his length, Severus groaning, nearly sobbing as he felt himself tightening. Hermione slid downward and drew both the young wizard's balls into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue over them as her hand continued to fist and caress him, working the young wizard into an even greater frenzy. He felt electricity shoot up his spine and an explosion in his brain as his body melted down, losing control and giving itself over entirely to pleasure.

Again, Severus' eyes rolled up into his head and Hermione heard him gurgle as his balls suddenly drew up into small stones in her mouth.

Shit! He was coming.

Hermione quickly moved back to his cock, covering it just before the young wizard came with a cry, his hands flying to the back of her head and pushing her down as he shot into her mouth, completely lost to the bliss of his climax, dimly aware of her drinking him down. He hadn't lasted long, but it would have been much shorter without the Stamina potion. At last, his pulsing stopped and he fell still, his head spinning as he felt Hermione release him and climb up his body. His arms wrapped around her, and as soon as she was close enough, he kissed her hungrily and gratefully, not caring that she had just swallowed his release. She could have had a mouthful of Bubertuber puss and he would still have kissed her.

"Oh my gods," he gasped against her mouth. "You are . . . I'm never going to leave you . . . ever, professor."

His arms tightened around her even more, crushing Hermione to him for a moment before relaxing. He didn't want to hurt her. Not now . . . not ever. Professor Granger was the most precious creature on earth to him and he would never do anything to injure her in any way. His hands rested on the raised lines of the scars on her back, the tree placed there by Voldemort. He traced the branches gently with his fingertips, once again aware of what she had suffered for all of them, and again, he felt a great admiration for the witch wash over him, attempting to deepen their kiss.

But Hermione pulled away from his mouth, a crooked smile on her lips as she looked down on him. His hair was in his face. Gently, she brushed it away so she could see his pale features clearly. She felt a little throb of tenderness toward the young wizard for a moment and decided not to push it away. It was . . . a rather nice feeling, if unaccustomed.

"Call me Hermione, Severus," she said softly as the love-stricken wizard looked up at her, his eyes wet and adoring.

"Call me by my name."

* * *

A/N: A warm-up. In my other stories, it was when Severus told Hermione to call him by his name, that a connection was made. I thought it would be fitting here for Hermione to do the same. This is role reversal after all. ;) Thanks for reading. 


	44. Another Acceptance

_Warning: Graphic Sexual Encounter in this chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 45 Another Acceptance**

"Your name, professor?" he said to the witch softly.

"Yes. I believe we have . . . intimate enough knowledge of each other to drop the formalities in private. Of course, you will address me properly in public," she said, her eyes narrowing in warning as she looked down at the Gryffindor.

Severus licked his lips and tried it out.

"Hermione," he said, his dark eyes glistening as her name rolled over his tongue. "Hermione. What a beautiful name . . . for a beautiful witch."

Hermione's face softened.

"You're just full of . . . compliments," she said with a small snort. She was about to say he was full of something else, but she knew he wasn't. He meant every corny line he spoke to her. It was new for him after all, despite those lines had been around for ages.

"Kiss me," he urged, pulling Hermione back down to his mouth.

Hermione did so, feeling the wizard's desire heating her back up again as their tongues tangled. Then she started, pulling away from his mouth, a surprised look in her amber eyes.

"Are you getting an erection again?" she asked him.

Severus nodded, then gave her a wicked little smirk.

"One of the benefits of youth," he said softly, trying to kiss her again. Hermione held back, her eyes narrowing. She studied Severus and sure enough, his black eyes started shifting, a sure sign he was hiding something.

"All right. Spill it," she said, sitting up on her knees.

Severus' eyes drifted down her body, her breasts soft and round, the green nightgown bunched around her waist as she straddled him. He felt like spilling something, but it wasn't words.

"You drank more Stamina potion, didn't you?" Hermione asked him accusingly.

Severus nodded.

Hermione stared down at the boy, feeling him throb against her buttocks. Severus didn't look the least bit reticent about his potion use. Hell, he needed it to deal with the witch until he got his bearings. She was still too delicious to even hope to fully enjoy without some assistance.

"Severus, you're never going to be able to hold your own if you keep using artificial aids to help you," Hermione told him. "What will happen if I want you and there is no potion available?"

Did the pro . . . Hermione say if she wanted him? Did this mean she would initiate sex between them sometimes? Severus blinked at her.

"I won't use it anymore. This is the last time," he promised her breathlessly. "And anyway, I don't need an erection right now. Not for what I want to do."

"And what's that?" Hermione asked him.

Severus licked his lips, then grasped Hermione around her waist. He still had his silk trousers on, down around his knees, but the elastic waist band was very stretchy and he was able to move freely in them. Hermione stared at him as he shifted downward, laying flush on the sofa.

"I need you to move up," he said softly, pulling at her waist.

Hermione shifted up.

"More," Severus said, his dark eyes resting on her bush. Hermione realized what he was attempting to do.

"You want me to sit on your face?" she asked the wizard.

Severus shook his head.

"No, my mouth," he replied, pulling at her waist.

"Shit," Hermione thought as she obliged him, hissing as his tongue found her core and started lapping, one hand caressing the small of her back and the other slipping under her buttock, parting her labia.

"Shit!" Hermione gasped out loud now as Severus applied his Kama Sutra knowledge, completely turned on by the full access he had to Hermione. He kissed, suckled, nipped and nibbled on her clit and soft flesh, shifting downward and letting his large nose rub against her softness, coating his face in her juices, almost ready to come again as Hermione gasped and wriggled about him, finally grinding down on his face helplessly, working her hips almost as if she were having sex.

It was a good thing Severus had such a large nose and nostrils or he might have been suffocated. He thrust and wiggled his tongue inside the witch, tasting her juices, his heart once again pounding as the witch voiced her pleasure, hissing obscenities and egging him on. He caressed her, his hands moving over her body, sweat making the caresses hot and slick. He flicked his thumbs over her hardened nipples, slid his palms over her belly and thighs, going at Hermione until her voice hit a high octave over C and she crushed her pussy to his mouth, climaxing, Severus groaning as he drank her down, feeling her entire body quaking as she shrieked.

Suddenly, the young wizard slid from underneath her, quickly rising and pulling off his silk trousers as the witch was still in the throes of her climax. He grabbed the shuddering witch in his arms, kissing her as he nearly ran for her bedroom. The Joy of Sex has said one of the best times to enter a witch was when she was in climax from oral sex.

Hermione was vaguely aware of being in Severus' strong arms, and his kiss, his mouth covering hers and tasting her own flavor. Then she was on her back in the bed, Severus still kissing her, then his hands pulling on her gown, drawing it over her hips, down her legs and away. Then they young wizard fitting himself between her thighs, kissing her again, suddenly drawing his mouth away from her . . . then she felt him enter her, thick, hot and hard with a groan and she opened her eyes, looking up at his contorted face, his hair hanging like a curtain around his features as he stared down at her.

"You're so wet," Severus breathed, pulling back and squishing through her sleeve, huffing, Hermione buckling as he hit bottom. He hesitated, pressing into her . . . the fat head of his cock straining against her, causing a delicious little ache. Then he pulled back and did it again, twisting his hips a little, forcing her to feel his length, girth and strength.

Hermione groaned at the pressure. It wasn't painful, per se . . . just strong, filling . . . possessive. She looked up at Severus with wet eyes, still caught between climax and return, nearly overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside her. He had made his move correctly.

Chalk one up for the Kama Sutra.

"You're an angry woman," he said to her softly, "an angry woman requires a strong congress to soothe her heart." He wound his loins deliberately this time, his eyes on her face, watching her response and smirking slightly as Hermione let out a helpless moan of pleasure.

"I know what to do to you, Hermione," Severus breathed, "I'm not leaving this room until morning. I'm not leaving your bed until the sun comes up. And I am never leaving you, I don't care how many sunrises and sunsets come and go . . . "

Hermione wanted to say, "shut up and fuck Severus" . . . but then he began to move, stroking her slow and deep, jerking her body gently, the feel of his inner caress and check too delicious for words as he stared down at her, his eyes narrowed with purpose, biting his lower lip, determined to take her someplace no one else ever did. She felt so good around him, soft, tight, warm and alive, caressing him, receiving him, but he fought the feelings of his own pleasure.

He had to.

Gryffindor and aspiring Potions master Severus Snape was on a mission to make Hermione Granger love him.

He lowered himself to her body slowly, still stroking her as he kissed her hungrily, tasting her, scenting her, caressing her sides, making sure she felt him, his lean body flexing, undulating like a living tide as he pierced her body again and again, her arms encircling his neck, holding him close.

Severus sped up, poling into the witch, his loins slapping against her, filling her, Hermione gasping, her eyes wet, her mouth open to his possession. He took his fill of kisses and caresses until he was satisfied Hermione knew it was more than physical pleasure for him. An angry woman needed more than sweet kisses, tender touches and soft words. She needed strength and variety.

He set about showing her what he knew, steeling himself against his own desire to meet hers. There would be other nights for him, but tonight . . . tonight was for the woman giving herself to him, trusting him to be what she needed. He wouldn't disappoint her. But first . . .

Severus pulled out of Hermione and fell to the side, rolling on his back, pulling at her waist a bit roughly.

"Get up. Get on top of me, Hermione" he urged the witch.

Still wet-eyed, Hermione did as he asked, once again a sense of power washing over her as she looked down on him. He pushed her upward, and willed his own hesitation down. He had never imagined himself saying anything like this to the snarky witch, but he knew she'd appreciate it. He would sound more adult.

"Ride my cock," he breathed, his eyes a bit frightened as he spoke the words.

To his surprise and delight, Hermione gave him a naughty smirk, positioned herself over him, then slid her tightness around his member, purring like a cat as she came to rest on his thighs, all that thick meat immersed inside her.

"Now you sound like a man," she breathed, lifting upwards, Severus closing his eyes against the sight of his fantasy come to life. Hermione dropped down on the wizard hard and whirled on him, Severus groaning as his cock wound inside her.

Damn, she really was a goddess. The Goddess of Shagging. Shit.

Severus grunted and hissed as Hermione rode him mercilessly. Maybe he shouldn't have tried this position first. Hermione clearly was taking no prisoners and wasn't as far gone as the wizard initially thought.

Ah well. Fuck and learn.

And learn Severus did as Hermione applied herself to fucking him, winding and twisting her body, slapping against him, cursing, and digging her nails into his shoulders, Severus gasping and crying out as if in pain, it was so good to him. He gripped her waist reflexively and began driving up into the witch, meeting her down stroke, nearly driving the breath from the woman with his ardor . . . then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down against him, plunging into Hermione with abandon, hearing her cry out his given name for the first time.

"Shit! Severus! Severus!" Hermione shrieked as he lost it.

"You're so good! Oh gods, god's . . . fuck! Professor! Hermione!" Severus hissed, his eyes tightly closed a bit of blood on his lower lip from biting it too hard. He felt Hermione tighten and gush over him again, the witch keening.

Panting and wild with desire, Severus pushed her off of him and rolled the orgasming witch to her stomach, pulling her to her knees and moving behind her, standing on his feet, then crouching, his legs wide around her buttocks, pushing her knees tight together and gripping her waist with one hand and the base of his cock with the other, then driving into her tight sleeve with a curse as Hermione gasped.

Severus couldn't remember what the hell the name of this position was or if it was in the Kama Sutra or Joy of Sex, but he loved it as he watched his penetration, Hermione's cheeks rippling as he slammed against them, pumping as if his very life depended on filling every inch of her body. His hands slid up her back, and he grasped her shoulders, using them for leverage as he leaned back, thrusting, slamming, winding, possessing Hermione like a man gone mad.

And he had.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Arrrgh . . . gods damn it!" the boy howled as he rode her slick body, Hermione's voice like a whip. He slipped his long arms under hers and clasped his hands lightly around her neck, pulling her back in a sexual full nelson, still stroking, his face buried in her hair for a moment, before he found the gasping witch's ear.

"Do you see me as a man now?" he groaned to the jerking witch. "Are you still an angry woman?"

"Oh fuck," Hermione hissed, her hair in wet ringlets now, her body covered in sweat, turned on by the way the young wizard had her trapped against him.

"You'll let me stay, won't you? You'll let me be your lover . . . Hermione. I deserve to be," he breathed, "say yes! Tell me yes, Hermione. Yes!"

"Yesssss," Hermione sighed, rewarded by several very hard, deep thrusts from the ecstatic wizard. She had agreed. She was his. All his.

But with that realization, everything came to a head for the wizard, his body once again giving over to the bliss that was the Potions mistress.

Severus suddenly stopped moving, shuddering against Hermione terribly before letting out a despairing howl and slamming into her so hard, she cramped, crying out as the wizard released inside her, hot burst after burst filling her as he released her and they both fell forward, Hermione face first in the pillow, Severus sprawled over her, his knees spread wide, his pulsing cock deflating inside her.

Both were completely soaked as they lay there gasping and gulping air like two fish out of water, sweat from Severus' body still pouring over Hermione as he weakly kissed her shoulder.

"You're mine now. You've said it," he said to her softly. "I'm going to hold you to that, Hermione."

"As long as you know that it's only for as long as it works between us, Severus. It is not a life-long commitment. I am still too old for you," she gasped back, feeling his soft kisses on her skin and the welcome weight of his lean body curled over her.

Severus gently pulled out of Hermione and fell to the side, pulling her against his hot body, wishing he had his wand so he could cool them off. In a minute, he'd go get it. But right now he had something to say to the woman in his arms.

"It's going to work for a long time, Hermione, believe me," he breathed, "a very, very long time."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. 


	45. Completions

**Chapter 46 Completions**

Severus made love to Hermione almost the entire night, the witch finally pushing the randy young wizard off of her, completely utterly reamed and secretly satisfied. She awoke the next morning with Severus spooned around her, both arms wrapped around her belly possessively, his nose buried in her hair.

She lay there a moment, enjoying the feeling of being sincerely wanted, not just a momentary pleasure at best or a comebucket at worst. Severus sighed contentedly and snuggled closer, still asleep, his flaccid organ resting against her buttocks. Hermione knew if she moved, it wouldn't be flaccid for long. She wasn't willing to engage him further. She was sore and in need of her special "Purple potion," a potion she'd developed specifically for sexual aches. She'd make sure to keep a few potions in her medicinal store from now on.

Well, they had class this morning. She turned in Severus' arms, facing the wizard, who wriggled, his face frowning up at this change in position. He had been warm and comfortable against her soft body. Now there was air between them.

He opened his eyes, Hermione studying his face as they focused on her, and were filled with immediate affection. She felt her heart flutter a bit at his look, before he tried to pull her in for a kiss.

"Oh no. You have morning mouth," she said, pulling away from him, "and so do I."

"I don't care," he said softly.

Hermione felt something hard and hot thump against her leg. Obviously "little Severus" had woken up as well.

"You'd care, believe me," she said, wriggling out of his grasp and standing up.

Severus' affectionate look immediately became quite hungry as he looked at the body that had given him so much pleasure the night before.

"Maybe after we brush our teeth we can . . ." he started to suggest.

"Forget it. Just because I've agreed to continue with you for a while is no reason to think you're going to be treated to a perpetual fuckfest, Severus. It's not going to happen. My body needs a break," the witch said, walking into the bathroom.

Severus listened as she used the loo, cursing a bit at her soreness. He heard the shower turn on, and rolled out of the bed. He entered the bathroom, used the loo, grabbed a washcloth and entered the shower with Hermione, his eyes hot as he watched her bathe.

Hermione turned to rinse her back and was poked in the belly by his erection.

"Can you please move that thing?" she snapped at him, "before I'm mortally impaled."

"That doesn't sound too bad to me," Severus said with a smile.

Hermione snorted and switched places with him, noting the scratches on his shoulders and back as he washed.

"I'm going to go and get some healing potions for you," the witch said gruffly, "so don't dress completely until I get back."

She slipped by Severus and exited the shower, the wizard looking through the glass at her as she dried and lotioned her body, brushed her teeth and her hair. Then she left the bathroom to dress.

By the time he finished his ablutions, Hermione had returned from her potions stores with the healing potions, walking much better since downing a bit of purple potion. She had Severus sit on the bed and carefully treated his scratches.

"Ow. That hurts worse than when you gave me the scratches," the Gryffindor complained, wincing as the healing potion stung the long thin marks. They disappeared.

"Goes with the territory," Hermione replied glibly, "now go get dressed. I'll see you at breakfast."

Severus stood up, then suddenly pulled Hermione to him. He wasn't rough or too aggressive. He gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you," he said gently, staring into her amber eyes.

Hermione blinked at him, then moved out of his embrace.

"Go to breakfast, Severus," she said again, making a big production of digging in her dresser drawer for something.

Severus smiled and left the room. He knew the witch would probably never say those words back to him, but that didn't matter. She must care about him. She accepted him after all. Love wouldn't be far behind, even if she didn't tell him. He really didn't need to hear it as long as he could feel it.

When Severus left, Hermione let out a sigh. Gods, he was so fucking emotional. Her eyes fell on the rose, and she stared at it, amazed.

Not only was it more vibrant than ever, there was another bud on it. Another flower waiting to open. How strange was that?

She took her wand and added a bit more water to the vase, then headed out.

There was class afoot.

* * *

The weeks flew by and they were quite happy ones for the young Gryffindor. He successfully completed all the brewings, thus proving the success of his techniques, his mentor signing off on them and taking them to a solicitor, who registered the techniques so Severus would get credit and residuals. He was already bringing in money and he hadn't even graduated yet. Hermione also set him up an account at Gringotts. 

What she didn't know was that Severus had later gone down to the solicitor without her knowledge and arranged for him to set up another account, this one in Hermione's name and to deposit twenty-five percent of his residuals in her account. He also drew up a contract that no more than one percent of the money could be given away in a year and that the account was non-transferable and his permission would be required for it to be closed.

He didn't say a word about this to Hermione, but sincerely believed she deserved something for her work with him, some benefit. He'd deal with her hexing him later.

He might have been Hermione's lover, but she meant what she said about their relationship not being a fuckfest. But he had developed a bit of finesse with his approach now, and wasn't at all suggestive in his demeanor. He was slowly learning the art of seduction and discovered Hermione was much more amicable to a roll between the sheets after an evening of intelligent conversation and a bit of low-level affection. He no longer bowled her over with sneak attacks, but was very direct when he wanted to kiss her, and he never overstepped his boundaries unless she indicated she was willing for more.

He was also tending to his development of the Philosopher's stone, having managed to create the white earth and oil. To make the oil, he had to collect the film that formed on the top of the putrid urine by filtration, scooping it out of the stinky mixture with cheesecloth, and cleaning it using running water while keeping it tightly folded in the cloth. Then he had to add a bit more distilled water and let it evaporate, the oil finally forming. The white crystals formed at the bottom of the urine. He simply let the urine evaporate to get at them

He was still distilling the red earth and oil. It was pretty horrible because he had to continuously distill the urine and let it putrefy further, but after four months it was ready.

Next, he had to flush the earth, to get rid of the putrid odor, which clung to the crystals as if it had teeth. This took another three weeks to accomplish. Luckily Flamel had the proper utensils and a source of constantly running water to do this.

Severus now had enough of the ingredients to do a bit of experimentation, and promptly exploded the cleansed crystals on three occasions when trying to combine them.

Graduation was fast approaching, and Severus was feeling the pressure of keeping his grades up, reviewing work and finishing the stone. Keeping Hermione at bay while he took off was rather difficult too, but he managed, getting Harry and Ron to cover for him when she checked to see if he had been with them.

"Anytime she asks you, just say yes," Severus instructed them.

Finally, the young wizard believed he had it right and began to work on creating the stone in earnest. He had to carefully combine and warm the oils, but not too warm. The crystals would try and cool the oil because the ammonium nitrate would react with the trace amounts of water, so he had to be extremely careful. He added the red and white earth to the oils, then he heated the mixture carefully. It had to be exactly three hundred and sixty degrees or would explode. He watched, his dark eyes glinting as the crystals melted into the oil. The moment it all seemed homogenous, he turned off the fire and removed it from the heat. It had to cool. He set the mixture in the cabinet, locked it, closed the ceiling and headed back to Hogwarts, his stomach in knots.

It was two days before he was able to get back, his heart hopeful.

The moment he appeared in the lab, he ran into the moonlab, opened the ceiling and rushed to the cabinet. He stood before it for several minutes, unable to open it.

"Please," he said to whatever gods oversaw such things as successful brewing, then he opened the cabinet and took out the small cauldron, looking inside, his eyes narrowed.

He blinked, then let out a whoop, reaching in and taking out a small red stone about the size of a large thimble. He held it up to the moonlight, peering through it. No cracks anywhere.

"Yes! Yes!" the wizard cried, bouncing about the lab with his prize. Then he sniffed it. No scent. That was good. Now . . . all he had to do was . . .

* * *

Hermione met Severus' parents at graduation. He had received the highest marks in fifty years. His parents were ecstatic . . . until they met Hermione. 

"Mr. and Mrs. Snape," she said formally, not shaking hands as Severus looked on nervously.

Severus' mother, Eileen Prince, a rather short, pale woman with sharp brown eyes and her brown hair in a tight bun looked at the severe Potions mistress. Her husband, Tobias, was almost the spitting image of his son, tall, pale with black close cropped hair and a very large nose. He had black eyes as well. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement but said nothing. He was a quiet man who let his wife ask all the questions and give all the answers. Life was easier that way. Being married to a witch could get harrowing at times.

"I understand Severus will be under your tutelage for the next four years. I imagine you are qualified to instruct my son?" Eileen said a bit tightly.

Eileen had heard about the offers Severus had for his apprenticeship and actually wasn't pleased he passed over such perks to work with a next to penniless Potions mistress who had next to no notoriety. In fact, she tried to take Severus to task about making such a decision without consulting her or his father.

Tobias Snape didn't say a word. Severus was old enough to make his own decisions. He must have had his reasons for choosing the Master or Mistress he did. The tall Muggle studied Hermione's severe, unsmiling demeanor and shapeless robes.

Well, it couldn't be anything sexual, that was for sure. She looked as warm and inviting as an iceberg.

Hermione studied Severus' mother with a rather cold regard. She wasn't about to go into a monologue trying to prove to or convince the woman she was qualified. Severus was already apprenticed to her. She didn't have to prove anything to anyone. Not even his parents.

Instead Hermione said, "Your son has a non-binding Apprenticeship agreement with me, Mrs. Snape. He can leave anytime he wants. So, if I am not 'suitable' he's free to go. Now, if you will excuse me."

Hermione billowed off, Eileen frowning after her. She then turned to Severus.

"Are you sure you want to deal with four years of that, Severus? She's absolutely . . . insufferable. She has no manners, did not try to be friendly in the least, didn't give any of her qualifications and didn't even mention just how brilliant you are," Eileen sniffed.

Severus, who had been looking after Hermione turned to his mother.

"Mum, you have no idea how brilliant SHE is. There's no better mentor, believe me," he said to his mother. "And no, she's not very friendly, but she doesn't have to be as long as she teaches me what I need to know."

Hermione had taught the young wizard quite a bit in the last few months . . . and a little more about potions too.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Now come along, let's get you home," Eileen said. "Come along, Tobias."

Severus' father followed the witch, winking at his son behind her back. Severus gave him a smile. Dad was always supportive, even if he didn't say it out loud.

Severus was being forced to spend a week at home with his parents before setting out as a full apprentice to Hermione. He really didn't want to leave, but Eileen coerced him into it using guilt. Before, she could use money to get him to listen since she was the one who issued Severus' allowance, but now he had plenty of money of his own. Besides, Severus didn't intend to return home and was going to get his own flat as soon as possible, so he went along with it. A kind of last hurrah.

Hermione stood in a window on the second floor and watched Severus and his parents walk across the Hogwarts grounds. She had become used to his constant presence. She sighed as she realized . . . she was going to miss him.

"I can't believe myself," she hissed as she walked toward the stairwell to take to the infirmary, "he's only going to be gone a week. Gods."

Hermione told herself to buck up and went to see Poppy and take an inventory of the potions the medi-witch had left so she could start preparing to supply her for the upcoming term. That night, she tossed and turned. For the most part, Severus shared her bed even when they weren't engaged and she had become used to his body spooned around her, his pale arms wrapped around her possessively as she slept.

She hadn't had a single nightmare since he started sleeping with her. This was something she had become used to as well. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, Hermione sorely missed Severus.

* * *

Severus was miserable at his parent's flat. He didn't understand why he had to be there. They both still went to work every day. Besides, he wanted to see Hermione. 

He had something to give to her.

Eileen didn't help any.

"Why are you moping about, Severus? Usually, you're happy to be home," she said to him sharply at dinner as the Gryffindor picked at his peas.

As usual, his father said nothing.

"Mum, I want to go back to Hogwarts. I have things I need to get started on," he said to her.

"Oh, you can't spend a whole week with your parents, eh? That's gratefulness for you. We paid your tuition for all these years to get you a premiere education and this is the thanks we get? And to think, I was in labor for thirty-five painful hours with you . . ."

Severus tuned Eileen out as she attempted to pile on the guilt. When she finally fell silent, he looked at her calmly.

"I'll pay you all the tuition back," he said softly.

Eileen spluttered and his father looked up at him, his brow furrowed.

"Why do you feel you have to do that, son?" he asked Severus.

Severus' eyes flicked at his mother.

"So I don't have to listen to mum talk about it for the rest of my life, that's why," Severus said sullenly. "I can't do anything about the hours of labor, but I imagine you wanted to have me, so that's not my fault."

Eileen stared at him for a moment, then said, "Severus Tobias Snape! What in the world has gotten into you?"

Severus leveled his eyes on her.

"I'm growing up, mum. I'm a man now," he said to her in a low voice. "You have to stop talking to me like I'm a child."

"What? A man? You're not a man, Severus . . . you're only eighteen and know nothing about the world!" she said to him, then looked at her husband. "Tobias, tell Severus he knows nothing about life!"

Tobias looked from his angry wife to his son. Severus braced himself. His father never went against what his mother said. Tobias looked at his son, black eyes meeting black eyes.

"If you feel you need to go back to Hogwarts, Severus, then go. You're right. You're not a little boy anymore. You have graduated, have a bit of money in the bank, are getting residuals for your work and I believe you are well able to make good decisions based on what you've accomplished already," his father said to him as Eileen swelled up.

"Tobias!" she said to him angrily.

Tobias Snape leveled his eyes on his wife.

"Eileen, cut the apron strings. You knew today would come, and it's here. Have some dignity," he said to her softly, returning to his meal.

Eileen's mouth worked up and down silently, then her eyes filled as she looked at her son.

"Aw, mum," Severus began as she rose from the table and rushed from the room. He started to follow her, but his father stopped him.

"Let her go, Severus. I'll talk to her. She's my wife and to be honest . . . not your problem. You have your own path to follow and have to be free to do that. I just want to let you know I understand and I'm proud of you. Now, if you need to go back to Hogwarts . . . go," Tobias said.

Severus looked at his father gratefully.

"Thanks dad," he said, then hurried from the room to pack.

It had only been four days, but it felt like a lifetime since he'd seen Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this chapter just poured out of me. Eileen's a piece of work isn't she? Lol. Thanks for reading. 


	46. Epilogue

Chapter 47 Epilogue

Hermione sat in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames and listening to Vivaldi on the Wizarding Wireless, a glass of untouched Firewhiskey on the table beside her. The students were gone, so she didn't even have prowling the halls for rule breakers to entertain her. And although she had poured herself a drink, she really didn't feel like drinking it.

She sat there brooding. It was hard to even remember what she did for entertainment before Severus invaded her life. Now, for the first time in many years, she felt . . . lonely. She had been fine with her own company for years, enjoyed it in fact. Now one over-emotional and love-struck wizard had thrown her off her game. He'd ruined her.

Hermione sighed. If it were this hard now, how much harder would it be years from now, when he was a fully adult wizard and she was turning into a crone. How would it be to watch him walk out of her life? She had made a mistake accepting Severus, but now . . . she couldn't bear the idea of letting him go for both their sakes. She was selfish, terribly selfish. She'd deal with him until she was no longer what he wanted, and then let him go. Maybe end her own life afterwards instead of dealing with the ache.

Hermione had never known love. She couldn't be sure about it. Until Severus, she had thought that she loved James Potter, but maybe . . . maybe it was just a mad infatuation that didn't let her see him for who he really was. He did go for Lily after all. It could be he just felt sorry for her.

Severus openly declared his love, the foolish young wizard. But, secretly, it was something Hermione treasured, even if she didn't return it. Everyone wanted to be loved after all, even snarky Potions mistresses too proud or too stupid to admit it to themselves.

She blinked at the flames, then started as she heard the door to her study slide up. She stood up and turned to see a smiling Severus standing in the opening, a carry-all in his pale hand.

"Hermione, I'm hooooome," he said, grinning at the witch.

Hermione couldn't help smiling in response before she caught herself, scowling fiercely.

"Couldn't you even spend a week away from me?" she griped, sitting back down in the chair. "I was enjoying the peace and quiet."

Severus let the wall down, dropped his carry-all and strode over to the chair she sat in, standing in front of her.

"No, I couldn't spend one more hour away from you," he said softly, "I missed you, witch."

Hermione blinked up at him. Did he just address her as "witch?"

Well, she addressed him as "wizard" a lot of the time. So turnabout was fair play.

"Besides, I have a gift for you," Severus said, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a black velvet box.

Hermione furrowed her brow at it.

"If that's an engagement ring, you can take it back to the store right now," she hissed at him.

"No. Not yet," he grinned at her. "Actually, I made it for you."

"What is it? I don't do jewelry, Severus. You've never seen me wear any gold or any expensive adornments. They're flashing, showy and a useless expenditure of money," she said, "meant only to show off wealth. I'm not wealthy."

"I think you'll like this," he said softly. "It only has a very small touch of gold for the setting of the stone itself. It had to be gold, because only gold would work," he explained, opening the box.

"I don't do diamonds either," Hermione snapped, eyeing the box as he opened it.

"It's not diamond," Severus said to her, lifting a pendant out of the box.

It was a thimble-sized green stone, with a small gold setting and a black leather thong attached to it. It wasn't a showy piece of jewelry by any means, but . . . for some reason, Hermione found she liked it.

She stood up and examined it.

"Is it jade?" the witch asked him.

"Ah no. It's not jade. I just made it green because I know you like green. You wouldn't like the other color. Too close to scarlet. Gryffindor color," Severus said evasively.

Hermione touched the stone and a feeling of well-being washed over her. She pulled her hand back.

"Is it charmed?" she asked the wizard, knowing how adept he was at spells.

"Kind of," he said, taking a deep breath. "Let me show you."

Severus put the box back into his pocket and took out a rectangular piece of grainy gray metal and set it down on the small table next to Hermione's Firewhiskey. Hermione watched silently, wondering what he was doing.

Severus rested the green stone on top of the metal. Hermione watched, her eyes rounding as the grey bar suddenly seemed to melt, flowing over the table before it coalesced, forming a bar of bright gold. Her eyes round with amazement, she looked at Severus.

There was only one thing that stone could be.

"A Philosopher's Stone?" she said to the young wizard incredulously.

Severus nodded, a slight smile on his face.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione hissed at him, picking up the necklace and staring at the stone in disbelief.

"I told you, I made it," he said again, his black eyes glistening as he looked at the witch he loved. "I made it for you, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Severus, shaking her head slowly.

"But only Nicholas Flamel knew how to make a Philosopher's stone, and he's dead," she said in a low voice. She couldn't believe this, but she had to believe it. The bar of gold was proof of the stone's validity.

"Well, let's just say I learned the recipe," Severus said softly. "I want you to wear it, Hermione. I want you to wear it, and wait for me."

Hermione blinked at him.

"Wait for you?" she said hollowly as Severus approached her, taking the necklace out of her hand and turning her, sliding the thong over her head, lifting her hair and placing it around her throat. Hermione felt power wash over her and a sense of well-being. Severus turned her back to face him.

"Yes, wait for me. This stone will slow your aging to about one year for every ten years that pass, Hermione. I can . . . grow up, catch up to you in years, then we can grow old together. Don't you see, Hermione . . . we can be together for the rest of our lives and you'll never have to worry about me leaving you. You'll be just as beautiful twenty years from now as you are today to me. Please . . . please say you'll wear it. Please say you'll wait for me," he breathed.

"You . . . you made this for me? But how? How . . . Severus?" she asked him, her voice low with disbelief.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you exactly how. Aspiring Potions masters have to keep some secrets," he grinned at her, "but I did have to get an ingredient from you. Quite a bit of it actually."

"What?" Hermione said, knowing she wasn't missing anything out of her stores lately.

"Urine," he said.

Hermione stared at him, then scowled blackly, pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"It was you!" she hissed at him. "You were the reason I was pissing like I'd sprung a leak!"

"Well, I had to get it somehow. It only was for a few days," he said lamely.

"Do you have any idea what I went through with Poppy trying to find out what the hell was wrong with me? And do you know what the fuck she told me after doing . . . doing all kinds of uncomfortable things to my body? That I needed to drink more water!" Hermione growled at him.

Severus tried his best to look repentant, but couldn't quite pull it off. He started to say he was sorry.

"Don't bother," Hermione said, throwing up her hands and dropping them, before grasping the stone and studying it. "No apology is better than an insincere one, and I'm sure you aren't the least bit sorry you created this stone for me."

"No, I'm not," Severus admitted, "it will give me what I want most in the world. You. Can't you see now how much I love you, Hermione? How much I want to be with you?"

Hermione looked at the young wizard. Gods, he had actually created a Philosopher's stone for her. She wondered if he had killed many people to do it? She didn't ask though. As she met his innocent, hopeful eyes, yes . . . yes . . . she really could see it.

Hermione nodded slowly, letting the stone drop back down.

"So, that means you'll wear it . . . you'll wait for me?" he asked her, trying not to become too excited and stay the way she preferred him.

Hermione gave him a wan smile.

"I suppose so," she said softly, "possibly you could use my continued youth to market a line of absolutely useless beauty products in the future and make an unconscionable amount of money."

"Yes!" Severus cried, his youthful exuberance once again rising to the fore because he calmed enough to pull the witch into his embrace and kiss her lovingly.

Their future was assured.

Later that night they retired to the bedroom and made love, the Philosopher stone around Hermione's neck as they did so. Later, when she was wrapped in a sleeping Severus' arms, the witch looked over toward the rose and was amazed to see two new branches and several more vibrant blue-black flowers.

"I'm going to have to pot that rose," she thought idly as Severus tightened his hold

* * *

For the next twenty years, Hermione wore the Philosopher's stone, with no one the wiser. Her continued youth was attributed to her "having good genes." Twenty years really wasn't that long after all.

Severus became a well-known Potions master, opened an Apothecary shop and wooed Hermione away from Hogwarts and the dungeons, making her a partner. Together they made a nice little living, not to mention earned quite a bit of residuals for their original potions work, Severus finally convincing Hermione to market her own discoveries once she got the business bug and began to enjoy making money and watching it grow, though she didn't spend much of it.

Severus grew tall, broad and rather dark and snarky under Hermione's influence. The saying "association brings assimilation" was quite true in this instance. But then again, he was a Potions master and he had to be both alert and aloof. His success made him a target of other lesser masters who wanted to know what he was up to. A number of attempts were made to break into their business. A number of corpses were removed from the premises as a result. Severus was still adept with spells and had some very nasty and fatal security hexes guarding their premises. The couple was soon left alone.

On Severus' fortieth birthday, Hermione removed the Philosopher's stone, returning it to Severus, who stored it in a vault at Gringotts. He was now two years older than Hermione, which suited the witch just fine.

She loved calling him "Old Man."

They married, had two children named Rose and Hugo, and lived out the rest of their lives in snarky happiness and love. Severus never once abandoned Hermione, just as he promised, loving her and only her for the rest of his long life.

But potions, children and the Philosopher's stone weren't the only legacy the couple left behind. Oh no.

When they moved to their first home, Neville Longbottom came by for a visit. He was still rather jumpy around Hermione but Severus was his friend, so he braved the scowling witch. Neville was a Herbologist. He saw a trestle of beautiful blue-black roses on the side of the house and asked Severus about them. He told Neville the story of how he had created the flower for Hermione so long ago. Neville made an offer that they go into business breeding the rose commercially. He was sure such a lovely rose would catch on with the public.

Neville was right. In less than thirty years the blue-black flower replaced the red rose as the standard representative flower of true love in the wizarding world.

It was fittingly called, "The Hermione Rose."

THE END

* * *

A/N: And that's all there is . . . there ain't no 'mo. lol. Thank you all so much for reading. Happy endings all around. Take care. 


End file.
